The Red Crocus
by the green baron
Summary: Secrets, everyone has them. Arendelle is no exception. As Elsa tries to pursue a hidden relationship, and stop a vigilante, Anna has a few irons of her own in the fire. Everything they want to keep hidden will come to view and try to destroy them. as an evil alliance tries to destroy Arendelle. Not Elsana this time (sorry). ALL CHAPTERS have now been edited by a Beta.
1. Chapter 1

The Red Crocus (Chapter 1)

.

.

.

.

 _As the Red Crocus swung through the air on a thin rope he crashed into the chest of the much larger man feet first, knocking him to the ground. Witnesses mentioned that the small and slender man was dressed in all black save for a flowing red cape and a matching emblem shaped like the crocus flower of the royal crest. As soon as the thief and hero were both back to their feet swords were drawn and an amazing display of skill was shown as the masked hero quickly bested the thief with many a parry and thrust._

 _Once the criminal was disarmed the Crocus produced a hand full of brown dust and blew it into the fiend's face, leaving him unconscious on the ground but otherwise unharmed. After the heated battle the victorious vigilante showed mercy when he could have just as easily ran the criminal through with his saber. The Red Crocus then picked up the bag of cash (Approx. 70,000 Specidalars) and returned it to the First National Bank of Arendelle._

 _After last week's incident with a ring of opium smugglers in the harbor and the same masked man besting the six of them in combat, also without killing them. It is the opinion of this reporter that this...super hero (for lack of a better term) is a champion for justice and a friend to all of the law abiding subjects of our fair kingdom._

 _Victoria Vorstad, Arendelle Times_

Elsa let out a huff of irritation as she folded up the newspaper, set it to side and returned to her cup of coffee.

"This vigilante must be stopped." Elsa said to her little sister who was sitting across the table from her making a miniature sculpture of Olaf out of her oatmeal.

"Umm, maybe this Crocus guy isn't so bad. He did stop the bank robbery."

"Anna, we can't have people picking up swords and donning ridiculous costumes to fight crime. That is why we have a City Watch."

"That doesn't know their ass from a hole in the ground. This is why I wanted to join in the first place, so I could fix a few things from the inside."

"Don't swear Anna, it is beneath royalty; and do not start on that again. My little sister is not going to be fighting criminals on a daily basis. I love you too much to see you get hurt or worse." Elsa stopped to ponder something for a moment.

"Anna, I didn't mention the bank robbery and this paper was just delivered to me from the printers I can still feel the warmth from the printing press on it. So you could not have read it first."

"Umm…" Anna twiddled her thumbs stalling for time and thought _"shit, she's asking too many questions…just play dumb"_

"So how did you know about the bank robbery?" Elsa asked looking right at her little sister.

"Umm… I gotta take a dump, later." Anna quickly blurted out before running out of the breakfast nook.

"Anna!" Elsa blurted out as the slim redhead ran off.

Shaking her head the Queen brought her coffee cup up and was about to take a sip when she felt a pair of large and strong hands rest on her shoulder and a kiss upon her cheek. "I couldn't wait for her to leave my love."

Elsa smiled as she leaned back into her secret lover's embrace; they had been together for six months and so far no one knew a thing.

"Darling we can't be seen together like this during the day, it would be such a scandal," Elsa said as she took the masculine hand into her own and kissed it.

"I want to shout from the roof tops how much I love you." The man said as he leaned in to the back of her head to breath in the scent of her platinum blonde hair.

"And I want to join you on that roof shouting my love for you. But we must be patient my love. One day you will be my King."

"I don't care about your father's crown; the only title I want is 'Elsa's husband'."

Elsa turned around to look her lover and cupped his cheek. "And that my love is why you deserve to wear it."

"I love you Elsa" the man said before pulling her into a passionate kiss.

Though it took effort, the Queen managed to force herself away from the man's strong arms.

"After lunch, be in my study," Elsa said in a sultry voice.

.

…

.

Anna advanced forward with her practice sword blocking Kristoff's thrust and then kicking his legs out from under him.

"Do you yield, reindeer boy?"

"Yeah I've asked you not to call me that"

"And I've asked you to stop being a little bitch when we practice."

"Well sorry, but not all of us were given combat training starting at the age of fourteen by an Admiral and a General no less."

"Being a royal has its perks," Anna answered with a smile.

"More like a royal pain in the ass," Kristoff said with a smirk before a ball of red haired anger leapt through the air and landed on top of him and then started to beat, slap, and kick the mountain man senseless.

"Stop evil-doer," the two of them heard a voice say.

Anna stopped pummeling Kristoff long enough to turn her head and then laugh. Olaf stood there in all of his two feet of glory wearing a red towel and an actual red crocus flower . The snowman also held a wooden sword that he held high.

"Olaf what the hell are you supposed to be?" Anna asked between laughs. Kristoff just shook his head and pulled out a carrot

"I am the Red Crocus, a champion of justice," the little snowman said in all seriousness.

"You look ridiculous," Kristoff stated as he came back up to his feet.

"I do?" the little snowman asked in a quiet voice and sniffled a little bit.

"Kristoff!" Anna said in an annoyed tone while slapping him in the back of the head.

Anna quickly walked over to Olaf and kneeled down to give him a hug. "It's ok little guy you can be whoever you want," she said while rubbing the child like creature on the back. Then a devious grin came over Anna's face. "Say Olaf you know who would really like to see your new costume… Elsa. She's in her study."

"Wow, Mama is going to be so impressed." Olaf cheered for joy

As the little snowman walked away Kristoff rubbed the back of his head. "Hey you can't just run around hitting me you know."

"I can and I will; and I would do it again but unlike a certain anti-social ice master, I have an appointment for lunch. So see you tomorrow reindeer boy," Anna said and then kissed him on the cheek and walked away.

"Hey I might just have a lunch appointment too you know!" Kristoff shouted defensively.

"Sven doesn't count." Anna retorted in a laugh.

.

…

.

As Anna walked down Fifth Street she could hear yelling. "Help my purse, he stole my purse!"

 _Damn, I'm going to be late_. The Princess ducked into an alley while loosening the laces of her rose mailed bodice.

"Give it up bitch," the thug shouted as he struggled to take the purse from the old woman's surprisingly strong death grip.

 **"** HELP!" the elderly lady screamed again.

The crook was becoming angry and nervous; this was taking too long. **"** GIVE ME THE PURSE YOU OLD CROW, BEFORE I HURT YOU!"

The woman continued to resist and then a cry of pain echoed through the streets. The thug was on the ground holding the side of his leg. When he looked up a black booted foot went across the side of his head knocking him out cold.

"Thank you, thank you so much. Are you the man that the paper has been talking about?" the old lady asked of the slender figure of about five feet in height dressed in all black, save a red cape and red crocus flower upon the hero's chest."

"Yes, where evil would flourish, I will dwell," the Red Crocus answered in a forced gravelly voice.

"We'll son I appreciate you helping me and all. But that was probably the corniest shit I ever heard and you sound like you've been gargling with rusty nails," The old woman commented and then walked away."

 _You're welcome you old bat._ _T_ he Red Crocus heard the short whistle blasts from the City Watch officers who were running towards the crime scene.

"Late as usual" the hero muttered without the forced roughness.

Hearing the shots of "stop" and "don't move" the hero withdrew a small hand held grappling hook with a line of cord attached to it and threw it at a tree. With the officers getting closer and the threat of arrest since Elsa had ordered the Crocus be apprehended on sight. The hero pulled the cord tight and swung away just in time to avoid the City Watch officers.

(A few minutes later)

Anna sprinted along Fifth Street fixing her bodice, arriving at the intersection Concord Ln. rather quickly, even though the sidewalk was a bit crowded. Glancing at the clock in the building's lobby she noticed that she was only five minutes late _"not bad"_. As the redhead approached the receptionist desk she was met with a disinterested person who was looking at an article in the newspaper.

Without even looking up the receptionist mouthed a monotone greeting. "Welcome to the Arendelle Times who are you, and who are you hear to see.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle for Victoria Vorstad." Anna said in a cheerful voice.

Quickly the receptionist hit the floor kneeling. "Your highness please forgive my rudeness, I did not know it was you."

Anna smiled again. "You must be new; everyone else that works here already knows that I don't require that. So come on, up, up." The Princess motioned with her hands.

"Thank you, your highness. Again please accept my most humble apologies."

"I do, but you shouldn't be mean to people, regardless of their title or social standing. You should be just as courteous to a janitor as you would be to my sister if she showed up one day," Anna said in a slight chastising tone, she hated it when people were rude.

"Yes, your highness. Shall I escort you to her office, your highness?" the receptionist stammered, hoping that this incident wouldn't lead to a pink slip.

"No, I know my way, bye." Anna said in a cheerful voice and followed it with a small wave.

.

…

.

Elsa smiled as she heard the book case slide against the stone floor; it was the entrance to her study from the secret tunnels.

"I've missed you my Queen," the man said as he walked up behind the Queen and played with her braid.

"I've told you not to call me that, when we are alone," Elsa gently chastised and then lifted her hand to glaze the door and windows to the room with a thick covering of opaque ice that had a lavender tint. The color of the ice was not lost on Elsa's lover.

"Purple… well I know what you want to do," He said while running his nose through her hair and tenderly cupping her right breast with his hand."

"It's not easy playing hard to get when my magic betrays my lust like that," The Queen giggled out, looking down to see that now her lover was fondling both of her breasts. Elsa spoke again in her sexiest voice. "So why fight it." The young woman leaned up to kiss her man while dissolving the top of her dress. She let out a soft moan as he teased her champagne pink nipples.

.

…

.

Anna walked up to the door that read 'VICTORIA VORSTAD, ASSOC. EDITOR'. Anna gave three short knocks and waited for the door to open.

"Yes, may I help…?" The twenty seven year old that opened the door had thick black hair tied into a bun and wore a blue skirt with a matching blouse. With a quick glance in either direction to make sure no one else was in the hall, she pulled Anna in with a tug that made the Princess yelp.

Shutting and locking the door behind her she looked at the Princess and spoke "What are you doing here?

"You Vicky, I'm doing you. Good thing I caught you before you went to lunch," Anna said as she pushed the reporter against the door and kissed her passionately.

"Anna" Vicky whined out. "I have work to do."

"Fuck that noise, let's get out of here and go get a beer," Anna breathed out as she kissed the dark haired reporter again.

"Anna I have to write an article that's due by tomorrow morning, so unless you're going to do it," Vicky said with a grin.

Anna let out a gasp and pouted. "What, I could do it you know," the Princess said dejectedly.

"Oh really, ok darling write something right now."

Anna played with one of her braids for a moment, and then spoke as she wrapped her arms the older woman's neck. "Roses are red, violets are blue, I love Vicky, now let's go screw."

"How stoic," Vicky responded dryly and returned Anna's kiss. "Ugh, fine. I can always postpone the article." Vicky stopped speaking long enough to shake her head. "I don't get it, I'm eight years older than you, yet somehow you're a bad influence on me."

"What can I say, I'm a party prodigy."

"You're something all right," Vicky said as she walked over to grab her coat. "Here, kiss me now so you won't try to do it in public."

"I'd do all kind of things to you in public," Anna said mischievously.

"How scandalous," The dark haired reporter said as she nibbled on Anna's Ear and then gave the girl a playful slap to the bottom.

"We should go before I bend you over your own desk and fuck the shit out of you; I brought our little green friend with me." Anna said before kissing her again.

"Well then after lunch we should go back to my place." Vicky said while stepping back from the Princess to adjust her purse strap.

Anna crossed her arms and smirked. " We could always go back to mine, but Elsa would probably freeze us both out of pure shock."

"Damn, I was hoping to screw you on top of the throne," Vicky joked.

"Then she would freeze us out of pure rage."

Both women laughed as they walked out of the office resisting the urge to hold hands.

.

…

.

Elsa's lover lifted her from the chair started to kiss her with rough and forceful passion, manhandling her slender frame The Queen loved every second of it. Elsa was a confident force of authority and strength… when she was in her crown in front of court. When she was alone with her secret man the situation was changed, Elsa reveled in the total submission she showed him sexually, allowing the strong mystery man to position her however he liked.

This particular position was face down after he roughly grabbed her by the waist and turned her across her desk. A grin of excitement filled Elsa's face as she felt the remains of her dress being lifted up and her panties taken down.

"Do it, do it hard." Elsa said and then grunted as a hand smacked her bottom.

"Did I give permission to speak?" The man said in a low voice

"No sir, sorry sir." Elsa answered back as her fingers started to turn white from griping the edge of her desk and a fine purple frost started to fill the room.

Her lover rested his left hand on her hip and took his engorged member with his right hand and positioned it over the Queen's dripping entrance. Slowly he slipped in just the head; he knew that sex was a still a new experience for his secret girlfriend and that this position made her even tighter than the slender monarch already was. The mystery man slowly worked himself back and forth for a minute getting her ready for full thrusting.

Hearing Elsa start to moan and squirm about, told him that she was ready. With a single push from his hips, the man slid all the way in making the small blonde under him cry out in pleasure.

Her small hole was unused and tighter than an oil drum, so the man knew already that he wouldn't last long. And sure enough after three minutes his muscles contracted and he started to breath heavy and muttered "It's time."

Elsa reached back and spread her cheeks; the plan was for her mystery man to blow his load in to her 'back gate' but he couldn't contain himself any longer. The stream of white sticky heat shot all over the Queen's back and butt.

With a laugh her mystery lover stuttered out "Sorry Elsa, I couldn't contain it."

As she stood up the sorceress sent a wave of blue magic across her back, butt, and legs, freezing the spunk and then made it mist away.

He gently pulled her into an embrace and spoke with tall the tenderness in his heart, she was his true love and he knew it. "I love You Elsa."

The young ruler wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up with two crystal blue doe eyes (She could see that he was her true love as well. "I love you too darling."

.

.

.

.

 **AUTHORS NOTE: This chapter is a little shorter than what I would normally write but I wanted to get everyone established. Next chapter we discover the Red Crocus's identity. [As if you haven't figured it out already ;-) ]**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW** (even if it's to tell me how horrible you think it is)


	2. Chapter 2

**The Red Crocus (chapter 2)**

 **AUTHORS NOTE: This one is mostly sex with some plot advancement, we return to the action next chapter.**

 **MPSANTIAGO: I'm glad you like this one. I haven't completely pulled the plug on Divergence, but it' seems that everyone lost interest after Elsa rescued Anna from the escaped prisoners. So it's going to the back burner for a while. This is a different reality from Divergence, but it's the same Anna.**

 **Cyber Dynasty: there are a lot more twist to come. Just wait until Elsa and Kristoff explain to Anna.**

.

.

.

.

Vicky opened the door to her cottage and walked in with Anna riding on her back and wearing a huge grin because of it. The Princess's legs were wrapped around her girlfriend's waist and her arms around the woman's neck. Anna had insisted that she give her a piggy back ride once they exited Anna's personal carriage that been waiting outside the Arendelle Times building.

Vicky's eyes had bugged out when she saw the seal of the Crown Princess engraved into the carriage door with silver gilding. There had been a tall portly man standing in front who Anna had addressed as Kai saying that the Queen would not be pleased with her sister walking about in late winter. Vicky had smiled when the nineteen year old stuck out her tongue after asking him how he knew where she was.

"It is my job to know." He had said.

Vicki walked over to the couch and did a 180 degree turn, promptly dropping Anna on to the couch.

Oomph! "Meanie!" Anna called out playfully while rubbing her butt. Vicky was already on her way to the kitchen.]

"Next time you can walk you little brat," Vicky laughed out as she came back into the living room holding two wine glasses that she sat on the coffee table in front of them.

"I'm not a brat," Anna said as she crossed her arms and pouted.

"Yes you are; but you're my brat and I love you," Vicky said while kissing the younger woman's cheek.

Anna's face soon matched her hair; seeing this, the dark haired woman put her arm around the slender girl and pulled her into a hug. Anna instinctively nuzzled her cheek against her lover's neck.

"Baby, does your servant Kai know about us?" Vicky asked hesitantly.

"Yes" she responded and then quickly added "But only him and no one else". _He knows about my other secret too._

"He doesn't judge us does he?" Vicky asked; a little nervous at the thought of any one finding out about their forbidden love.

"I've known Kai my whole life; he was always like a caring uncle to me. Kai didn't judge me when I was an irresponsible teenage hellion that partied all the time, and he doesn't now."

"Anna, you are still an irresponsible teenage hellion that parties all the time" Vick replied with a smirk.

"Shut it old lady," Anna said to the journalist before leaning over to kiss her.

"So you like fucking old ladies?" Vicky teased while fingering the Princesses' braid.

"Yeah, and you like fucking teenage girls, cradle robber," Anna fired back before planting another deep kiss on to Vicky's lips.

The reporter took Anna's hands into her own and pulled the Princess to her feet and then looked longingly into her eyes. "Let's take this to the bedroom."

Vicky started to walk forward trying to pull Anna along but the Princess didn't budge.

"You know what to do".

With a sigh Vicky turned her back to Anna and kneeled down. Once more, the royal redhead grinned from ear to ear as she climbed on to her secret lover's back for another piggy back ride out of the room, with the two glasses red wine entirely forgotten.

.

…

.

The Council chambers were in an uproar as various nobles and lords bickered back and forth across from one another. Elsa rubbed her temples. _Anna, be grateful that you don't have to deal with this shit._ Elsa dose not swear out loud but goes off like a drunken sailor in her head; especially in moments of stupidity fueled stress.

Of course today's supply of ignorance was being provided by two Counts and a Duke, all three screaming at each other trying to make their bullshit plan to capture the vigilante appear best.

"Glue, glue I tell you, we lead the Crocus into a warehouse that has glue spread all over the floor. He'll be stuck like a wolf in a trap." a broad shouldered Duke called out trying to be heard.

"GLUE! Your head is full of glue. How the hell are we supposed to get him out the warehouse then? Any City Watchman that tries to walk over to him will be stuck as well, you dumbass," one Count said to the Duke.

"Watch your mouth boy, you are just a little worm that should crawl back into his hole." The large noble shouted back.

"That's not what your mom said last night when I was crawling into _her_ hole."

As the two men then rose to their feet reaching for their obscenely polished and diamond-encrusted swords, the second Count rose to his feet.

"You are both wrong. Listen all we need is two bottles of akvavit, three Danish hookers, and rubber chicken…"

Elsa slammed her palms down on to the conference table allowing thick streaks of amber colored ice to travel down the table top; and then screamed at the top of her lungs.

" **ENOUGH! SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU SLIMY, STUPID, SYCOPHANT, DOUCHEBAGS! THE NEXT ONE OF YOU THAT OPENS HIS MOUTH IS GOING TO GET AN ICICLE SHOVED SO FAR UP HIS ASS, THAT SHIT WILL BE SMEARED ON THE BACK HIS TEETH! NOD IF YOU UNDERSTAND!"** (Ok, so sometimes Elsa swears out loud.)

All twelve Councilmen silently nodded their heads.

"Good, now that we all have an understanding of what not to do, let us proceed with developing an actual plan." Elsa said in a calm and pleasant tone as she made the ice on the table top disappear.

"Your majesty my plan is fool proof. I can get the hookers over here quickly and I already have a rubber…" Once again the Count didn't finish his sentence. This time it was due to a long and thick icicle forming directly in front of him on the table top as two cyan blue eyes smoldered straight at him. He got the message.

.

…

.

Elsa heard knocking on her office door and called out weakly, "Come in".

The Queen had been going over reports from the Capitol City Watch; crime had dropped fourteen percent in the last two weeks, though it was still exceedingly high. Elsa was so engrossed in her paperwork that she didn't even notice him walk in, until she heard him clear his throat. Looking up she saw her mystery lover standing over her with a warm smile.

"Kristoff I thought you were going to the Valley of the Living Rock for the weekend."

"I am, but I came to see you. I heard about you going off in the council chambers."

Elsa blushed a little in embarrassment. "I was in the wrong for that outburst. As Queen it is my duty to set an example for those under my rule."

"You may be the all-powerful Ice Queen, but you're still human and from what I hear those councilmen seem like idiots."

Elsa stood up from her desk and sat down on an armless couch along the wall perpendicular to a large window overlooking the fjord, she patted the seat next to her and Kristoff sat down and placed his arm around her shoulder. Elsa leaned into the mountain man, resting her head on his shoulder.

"What are you working on?" Kristoff asked while he fingered her braid.

Elsa sat still for a second as a look of apprehension came over her face; this was all considered sensitive information. "Kristoff, I shouldn't…"

He cut her off with a wave of his hand. "As a commoner, these are matters above my station, I understand."

"No!" Elsa immediately retorted. "Don't say that. I could care less about your station and yes I'm going to tell you."

"Elsa, it's not necessary…"

"Hush, before you came in and made me the happiest I've been all day." Elsa paused for a second to remember their little tryst before her council meeting. "Well second happiest," she finished with a smile.

Kristoff's reply to this was to waggle his eyebrows; Elsa slapped him on the arm and then repositioned herself on the couch so that she could lay her head in his lap.

"Kristoff what I am about to tell you is not to be discussed publicly, the populace does not need to be driven to panic. Everyone can see the effects, but I have forbidden the media to cover these issues and their corresponding details."

The Ice Master nodded.

"As you are probably aware the crime rate has risen significantly over the last year."

"Yeah, unemployment has gone up and people are starting to worry about feeding their children, and some are becoming desperate."

"I know this; things have been going down ever since we lost the Southern Isles and Weselton as trading partners. The economy has suffered. Unemployment is at twenty eight percent and not dropping. The crime rate has tripled since I began my reign. It's like you said Kristoff, people will do desperate things to provide for their families."

"Elsa, I don't know anything about ruling a kingdom, but when an ice harvester and his family fell on hard times, the guild would give them a little money, not much just a few hundred Specidalars a month so they could still pay rent and buy the essentials, you know like flour, deer meat and soap, stuff like that. Maybe you could do something like that, just on a larger scale."

"Kristoff that sounds like a wonderful idea, unfortunately the treasury is almost empty, I can't even pay for basic public services like the City Watch and the Fire Brigade. If things don't improve soon there could be a famine and then riots... Arendelle will go down in history as a failed state, and it will be on my watch," Elsa said as she started to sniffle.

Kristoff pulled Elsa up into his arms and held her as she started to cry and rubbed her back as tears landed on his shoulder. They just sat like that for a couple of minutes and then the young blonde sat up.

"So on top of all of this, I have a nut job in a red cape, to deal with," Elsa laughed out as she wiped away her tears.

"The Red Crocus, maybe this super hero can do some good, he's not asking for a payday."

"Super hero, yes that's term Vorstad used to describe him in the Arendelle Times. I swear that woman has been critical of every policy I make."

"Isn't that her job?"

"To an extent, yes but she's almost as bad as The Red Crocus. Things are fragile right now; and public displays of defiance will only make things worse. The people of Arendelle need to trust their government and some lone wolf exposing the ineptitude of the grossly underfunded City Watch, which is an extension of the Crown, doesn't help."

"As much as it sickens me to say it, it's better to let an old woman have her purse stolen, than to bring my authority into question." Elsa laughed bitterly at that. "God I hate me."

"Well I love you, and respect every decision you make; and if the Crocus knew you like Anna and I do, then he would understand. Oh and Vicky Vorstad is overrated, I always liked Cooper Anderson at the Arendelle Herald Press better anyway."

"Thank you for that my love," Elsa said looking up in to the ice harvester's eyes.

"Elsa, I did come here to ask you something though, and please don't get angry."

The Queen raised an eyebrow. "Go ahead".

Kristoff took a deep breath and blurted it out, "I want to tell my family about us, they have a right to know."

Elsa said nothing for a moment and then sighed. "Very well, however if they get to know then so does Anna."

The rugged mountain man tensed up. "Un uh, Anna will beat me up every day for the rest of my life."

Elsa laughed. "Really Kristoff, a big strong man like you is scared of my baby sister."

"Your baby sister is a five foot redheaded ass whooping in disguise."

"Don't swear it is beneath royalty."

"I'm not royalty."

"You will be soon enough," Elsa said as she pulled the Ice Master down on top of her, to make love on her office couch.

.

…

.

Once they were in front of Vicky's bed Anna jumped off of Vicky's back and reached around to grasp both of the woman's breasts in each hand.

"Your highness, what is the meaning of this?" Vicky said in a mock distressed tone.

Getting into the act Anna gave her lover a playful slap to the cheek. "Do not speak unless spoken to peasant. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Me Lady," Vicky answered with a grin.

"Good, now remove those clothes; and be quick about it."

Anna stood with her arms crossed as she looked the dark haired woman up and down. Vicky's breasts were a little larger than hers. This really turned the redhead on.

Anna spoke with a little forcefulness. "Place your hands on top of your head trollop."

The Princess started fondling the woman's butt and muttered "nice" before placing a hand on each of Vicky's hips. She looked at the dark haired beauty and licked her lips. The reporter let out a soft cry as Anna sucked her nipples. The Princess switched back and forth between the right and left one; suckling one and lightly pinching the other. After what felt like an eternity of pleasure for Vicky, Anna spun her around a brought her fingers down to tease the soft black curls between Vick's legs.

As the slender royal started to unlace her bodice she paused, remembering what she was wearing underneath her dress. Anna was reluctant to break the mood but so no other way out.

"Vicky, baby, I need to use the bathroom. Anna said, changing her voice to cute from alluring.

Vicky laughed as Anna held her legs together and walked funny towards to restroom, completely unaware that the Princess was putting on an act for her benefit.

Once Anna was in the restroom she quickly locked the door and started unlacing her bodice. Letting the black over wear fall to the floor, the girl undid the hooks in the back of her dress and then pulled it off of her shoulders and wiggled out of it, leaving the article lying on the floor. Stepping out of the dress Anna glanced at the mirror hanging over the sink, gazing at the woman looking back at her; her uniform was black save for a blood red crocus flower rosemailed on the thigh length tunic across her breast. She had skin tight leggings and a black utility belt with lines of red trimming that contained all sorts of tools and trinkets for her encounters; knockout dust, and smoke pellets were just a few. Knee high black boots were in her tote bag along with her cowl mask that covered her face from the nose up and leaving just her mouth exposed, and floppy black hat along with a red cape (because Anna likes to accessorize). She thought of her sword which she kept hidden in the folds of her cloak.

 _Good thing it's always cold in Arendelle, because I'd be sweating my ass off anywhere else in all these layers._

Anna quickly striped off her Red Crocus uniform and shoved it inside her bag. Luckily the super hero princess's man servant Kai had placed her tote bag in Vicky's restroom in anticipation of this exact scenario.

She smiled. _"Thank you Kai."_

When Anna got back to Vicky's room she saw the woman prone on the bed snoring away. At first Anna wanted to jump on top of her girlfriend and start ravishing her, but then thought better of it.

 _Poor thing; she works just as hard as Elsa dose, and doesn't have castle full of staff to cook and clean for her._ Anna pulled the covers over the sleeping woman's body and kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight baby, I love you," she whispered as she tip toed out the door to retrieve her stuff from the bathroom and head home.

.

…

.

Sven dragged the sleigh through a snowfall as the evening sun started to drop below the mountains.

"Are you warm enough, honey?" Elsa asked as the wind and snow rushed by; The Snow Queen of course was impervious to it but she was concerned about Kristoff , who had a tendency to pretend that he wasn't cold when he was in fact close to frostbite.

"I'm fine baby," the young blond man said as he patted her knee. She noticed the blue tint to his skin.

"Don't lie to me Kristoff," Elsa said in a chastising tone.

"Don't lie to me Kristoff," He mimicked back using a comically fake authoritative feminine voice.

Elsa slapped his arm extremely hard. "How dare you mock your Queen."

Kristoff took his hand and brushed it across the spot where Elsa had hit him a couple of times and spoke in a dismissive voice. "I didn't know mosquitos were biting this time off year."

"I'll show you a mosquito," Elsa shouted and then proved that she was related to Anna, by grabbing his hand and biting it.

"AHHH let go you little psycho. Queens don't bite people," The Ice Master yelled out in pain.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Elsa asked smiling.

"Yes, yes I have. Just don't bite me again." he shouted while rubbing his hand.

"Good, then I think you have earned a reward," Elsa said while licking her lips.

Like a tiger, the queen pounced on to the ice harvester and started to unfasten his pants.

"Um Elsa, you know Sven is right in front of us."

Sven let out a loud bleating noise that meant. _"Quit being a dweeb and get you knob polished already."_

"I think he just gave us the go ahead." Elsa said as she reached in to the ice harvester's pants and pulled out his unit while making an ice cube form in her mouth.

Elsa took him in to her mouth and started to move up and down on it, bringing a moan from Kristoff _Damn she's better at this than Anna is…How?_ He didn't have a chance to dwell on the fact that the former recluse could probably suck start a Harley (Well she could if they had been around back then.) because he was already starting to 'let it go'.

The Queen sat back up wiping her mouth. "Why does it taste like carrots?"

.

.

.

.

 **THANK YOU FOR READING AND FOLOWING, PLEASE REVIEW** even if it's to tell me I suck.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Red Crocus (chapter 3)**

 **I would like to thank the anonymous source of my cover art, which is exactly how I pictured her in my head.**

 **Mpsantiago: that question will be answered in this chapter.**

 **Cyber Dynasty: I had not heard of Cosmic Son's fanfic 'The Powers that Be' until your review, so I read it and I am now following {I already have a ton of stories I am following, so thanks for that ;-) }. It's a good story and I recommend everyone go check it out. I can see some similarities, though I'm going in a different direction. A small amount of the inspiration for this story comes from Assassins Creed Unity.**

"Return to the castle Kai," Anna said as she startled the servant awake by climbing into the carriage earlier than expected.

Kai snapped the reins and the two horses took off at a steady trot. After a couple of minutes the man looked back through an open window. "Is everything all right Princess, I know it's not for me to pry?

"Everything is fine, Vicky was just really tired, that's all."

"My wife throws out that excuse a lot too."

"EWWW, Kai I don't want to think about you and Gerta like that. The two of you are like a second pair of parents to me. Besides, you're like elderly and shit, you've got to be at least thirty eight or something."

"I'm forty one, your highness," Kai said masking the irritation of being considered elderly.

"Yeah, like I said, elderly," Anna said nonchalantly with no malice, like it was simply a neutral fact. "Forty one, damn really, no wonder you're bald."

"I have a certain hyperactive Princess who shall remain nameless to thank for that."

Anna gave him a raspberry and then a yelp as she hit the top of her head on the celling as Kai hit a bump just a bit too quickly. "Kai, what gives? You know to slow down when we reach the bridge." Anna whined out.

"Sorry your highness, I must have had a senior moment," the portly servant responded while wearing a smile that Anna could not see."

 **BANG, BANG, BANG.** The reports from three musket blasts filled the night air.

"What the hell was that, gunfire?" Anna shouted as she opened her side door to look out over the fjord.

"Once again, Your Highness, I must ask that you not hang out of the door while the carriage is in motion."

Any other time, Anna would have commented on how pretty the moon light reflecting off of the water was. As for now she only noticed the light from one of the windows in the building on a small island in the middle of the bay that was about fifty feet from the bridge.

"Hey that's the Royal Treasury complex, isn't it?" Anna asked.

"Yes your highness, perhaps you should leave this to the City Watch," Kai suggested as he turned back to see that the Princess was already in her costume and was adjusting her wide brimmed caviler hat.

"Hey Kai is my feather in straight?" Anna asked about the red ostrich plume that stuck out of her hat.

"Yes your highness, like the musketeers of old. Shall I come to a stop after we clear the bridge?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Anna asked as she stood and leaned partially out of the still moving vehicle.

"Shall I wait for you?" Kai asked knowing that he could not talk Anna out of what she was planning to do.

"No, I don't want a carriage with the seal of the Crown Princess on the side anywhere near this. Please return to the castle." Anna started to twirl her grappling hook.

"Understood Princess."

"Oh, and Kai; do you think I should tell Elsa and Kristoff about Vicky?" Anna asked as she was getting ready to throw her grappling hook and swing out of the carriage.

"I think you will know the answer to that when the time is right." Kai answered, accustomed to the nineteen year old's non sequiturs.

"Well here I go. Smoke me a kipper I'll be back for breakfast," The Red Crocus said with a smile leaping into the air from the carriage, swinging on a thin black rope.

Kai could hear the girl shout "weeeeeeeeee!" as her cape fluttered in the wind.

…

Sven snorted as he pulled the unlikely couple in to the clearing. The noise made a dozing Elsa lift her head from Kristoff's shoulder. Giving her head a shake; Elsa rejoined the waking world and then yelped as her lover placed his hands at her waist and abruptly lifted her out of the sled.

"A warning next time, honey," Elsa said as she smoothed out her dress.

The big mountain man smiled as 'boulders' of various size started rolling around in circles and figure eights with the two young blondes in the middle.

"Kristoff's back… yea" Could be heard in unison; the whole area was in an uproar of joy until one troll pointed at Elsa accusingly.

"Hey what's she doing here?"

"Yea, hey your little sister broke our Kristoff's heart." Another troll said in a huff.

"She didn't mean to." Elsa replied; instinctively defending Anna while nervously playing with her braid"

"Come on guys, I'm not mad about Anna. I've moved on anyway."

"Oh yeah, then how come you hid behind the aspen tree crying like a little bitch for a week." Yet another troll blurted out.

Elsa looked over to her boyfriend and saw the look of shame on his face. She put her arm around his shoulder and whispered "Her loss is my gain, I love my sister to death, but she is a damn fool for dumping you. You are mine Kristoff Bjorgman, and I love you; understand?"

"Yes your majesty."

The Queen slapped his arm again. "Don't call me that in private."

"We're not in private," Kristoff replied with a smug grin.

"You know what I mean."

"Kristoff, sweetie you're home," His adopted troll mother Bulda called out, exiting a cave only big enough for her species.

Kristoff picked her up and hugged her. "Yeah mom and I have great news."

"Oh, tell us son."

"I'm engaged to be married."

"YEA!" All the assembled trolls shouted and started rolling around in excitement until they all screeched to a halt, when Bulda asked "To whom, son?"

"To me," Elsa answered for him as she took his hand into her own.

"Ooooooooo" they all said in unison

"Hey wait, what's to stop you from hurting him like your sister did. We don't want to spend another week listening to Kristoff weep like a little girl who's Barbies got stolen behind the aspen tree again."

"Hey Dorian, shut up before I come over there and kick you. Kristoff said as he shook his fist at the overly blunt troll.

Elsa then did the one thing no one, not even Kristoff, suspected- she walked over to Bulda and took a knee and bowed her head. "Bulda, ma'am, I do not come to you as the Queen of Arendelle but as a woman who is in love with your son."

"Elsa… no you don't have to do that…" Kristoff said, but his words fell on deaf ears.

"We have been together for six months. Two weeks ago Kristoff proposed to me and I said yes. I know that my sister breaking up with him was painful, but I'm grateful that she did. We started to spend time together, and well one thing led to another and now I can't picture a life that doesn't have him in it. So we would like your blessing."

Bulda reached up and gave the kneeling Elsa a hug. "Of course my dear, just be good to my sweet little man."

"The aspen tree will never be needed again," Elsa answered.

"Oh, I'm sure he can still find a use for it," Bulda laughed out.

Kristoff started waving with his hands and mouthing the word no to his mom.

"Really, how?" Elsa asked curiously.

"Oh that was the tree he was hiding behind, the first time I caught him masturbating," Bulda said with a sweet voice.

Elsa looked back to Kristoff with a smile as the ice harvester hid his face with his hands. "Well I'm off to commit seppuku, come on Sven I need you to be my second."

Elsa stood up and pulled the man into a hug while kissing his cheek.

"So does he still have his little problem?" Bulda asked Elsa a second before a nervous Kristoff blurted out denials.

"Problem, there's no problem."

"Yeah there's a problem," One troll said

"Shut up," Kristoff said in an annoyed voice.

"Oh there's definitely a problem." another called out to Elsa who had her head cocked to the side in confusion as the trolls started to dance and sing.

" _Oh he practiced with his hand, he practiced with a stump, but none the less he's a one pump chump."_

"Stop, stop it you bastards," Kristoff said aloud, and was promptly ignored by the trolls.

" _It's not nerves; he's not in a slump. Be warned, he's a one pump chump."_

" _Oh you can sing and dance, he'll profess his heart"_ three small trolls sung in soprano. _"But when you get to bed it'll be over before it starts"_ a round troll sung in bass.

"I hate you; I hate you all."

" _Oh you can search far and wide, the expanse of every nation. But there is nothing you can do about his premature ejaculation."_

"Oh my," Elsa said lifting her hand to her mouth.

" _Now don't have a spasm, but Elsa it's up to you if you ever want to reach orgasm,"_ a high pitched female troll harmonized.

" _He suffers from a hex, and the only reason you don't notice is because you're still new to sex," the group sang as one._

Elsa was now turning beet red. The Queen looked over and saw Kristoff sitting behind the aspen tree sulking and started to walk over, not hearing the final line.

" _Please be patient, don't be quick to dump. Kristoff's a good man, even though he's a one pump chump."_

The platinum blonde put her hand on the ice harvester's shoulder and gave the most reassuring smile. "We'll work it out."

…

Anna landed on the ledge outside and to the right of the window, standing with her back pressed up against the wall. She could hear a weasel-like voice calling out orders.

"Remember gold is too heavy to make a priority, we want diamonds and other precious gemstones… no you imbecile Speciedaler notes are almost worthless now; a hundred of those and two Weselton Skillings will get you a cup of coffee. "

"What about the Arendelle Skillings, boss?"

 **BANG** Anna's eyes went wide at the sound of a pistol being fired.

"The rest of you take note, if gold is too much to be bothered with then why would I want copper coins. Besides they all have the face of that stupid Princess stamped on them, seriously who gets engaged to someone they just met."

"Motherfucker!" Anna crashed through the window shoulder first.

A storm of glass rained on to four people standing and one lying on the floor dead as the Red Crocus flew through the window in a forward flip landing on her feet with sword in hand. Anna pointed the tip of her saber at the quartet and put on her deep gravel voice "Surrender Evil doers, you have no hope in defeating the Red Crocus."

"You should use your real voice dear; I know you're a girl." Anna was shocked to hear, she looked at something even more shocking; a man wearing what appeared to be footie pajamas that were dyed yellow, green, red, and blue with a cap that ended in four thick tails going out in each direction with a mask covering his face. And just to top of the ridiculousness level the man was holding a marotte that had a head wearing a miniature version of the multi colored cap in one hand and a flintlock pistol in the other.

"Your cape flew up as you did that cute somersault through the window, and I know a woman's butt when I see it."

"Rather observant for a weirdo in a onesie." Anna replied in her normal voice (but none of the regular Anna bubbliness).

"Was that supposed to be wit, my dear? well at least you tried. The costumed villain replied in a polite tone.

" _I will shove my foot straight up your ass, you smug jackoff."_ Anna Eyes cut low as she started toward him.

"Who are you?"

"Ah excuse my manners, I am the Jester And these are the henchmen that are going to kill you." The Jester then turned to address his men "The one who makes the kill strike gets an extra ten percent."

The three men wore matching domino masks and black pants with striped shirts that shared the Jester's color palate drew their swords and lunged at the Crocus. Dodging the one on the left, Anna caught him with a left hook dropping him to the floor. Within the same series of movements the Crocus plunged her blade into the thigh of the one in the middle; he let out a scream as she jumped into the air landing a spinning heel kick to the last one's jaw, knocking him out cold as well.

"Ready to give up laughing boy. Your pistol is empty and your men are somewhat indisposed for the moment," Anna asked smugly as she pointed her sword at the Jester.

The villain hit a button on his marotte and a two foot blade slid out. "Not quite yet, my dear" he said in a charming voice and then rushed at the Red Crocus with a forward flip of his own that landed with their swords meeting with a sharp sounding **'clank'**.

…

Sitting In the relative privacy of Grande Pabbie's dining room Elsa kissed Kristoff's cheek and whispered into his ear "I'm really not worried about it sweetheart".

The ice harvester sighed and put his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "I think it's one of the reasons Anna dumped me. She always said that it didn't matter, but to be truthful Anna knows a lot more about sex then I do… she was my first time." Kristoff finished off the last part with a look of embarrassment while pulling out a chair for Elsa, and she noticed it.

"Darling you were my first time, and once again her loss is my gain." Elsa thought about it some more and cringed. _So everything he does to me was, taught to him by my little sister! One of these days the two of us are going to sit down and discuss exactly what she was up to during those thirteen years._

"Dinner is served" Grande Pabbie called out as he and Bulda walked out of another chamber of his personal cave (presumably the kitchen).

The two trolls were both wearing white aprons and Pabbie's had 'KISS THE COOK' written on the front that went quite well with the tall chef's hat on his head. Bulda placed her steaming pan on the table Kristoff and Elsa were sitting at the same time Grand Pabbie sat his plate down. In an almost choreographed movement, the Trolls removed the lids of their respective dishes and shouted "voila!"

Kristoff's mouth started to water while Elsa's eyes started to bug out, _"What kind of disgusting shit do they even eat."_

Grande Pabbie and Bulda had taken their seats and had already begun to dig in along with Kristoff who was reaching for a bottle of odd red paste. The Queen did not want to be rude but this was the strangest meal she had ever seen.

"Dig in dear, I know how you young ladies like to keep your selves lean, but you do need to put some meat on those bones," Bulda said to Elsa with a laugh.

"MOM!" Kristoff shouted in embarrassment.

"Um no it's ok, actually I've never had this before; what is it called?" the Queen looked over the mystery meal before her.

Pabbie chuckled and stood from his stool and started to point "These are bacon cheese burgers, this is macaroni and cheese, and those are deep fried onion rings.

"It's really good. Mom do we have anything to drink?"

"Let me check, "Bulda said as she walked back to the kitchen.

"I assume that these bacon cheese burgers go with a red." Elsa placed a few onion rings next to the macaroni on her plate.

"No, sorry dear we are fresh out of wine. Kristoff we have Sprite, Coke, and Mountain Dew."

"I'll have a Coke and a Sprite for Elsa." Kristoff answered back

Elsa noticed her fiancé chug the glass of brown liquid like it was pure water and then took a sip of the clear bubbly fluid before her; it was slightly less effervescent than champagne and tasted of lemons.

" _Trolls eat the strangest things"_ Elsa took a cautionary bite of an onion ring.

About an hour later the four of them were in a living room of sorts with two couches facing one another, each had a plate of desert in their hand. Pabbie sat next to his daughter on one while Kristoff sat on the other with Elsa in his lap.

"Do you like it?" Bulda asked Elsa who was almost finished with the odd green pie, which to her surprise tasted just as good as dinner had.

"Yes, I do not know what this is but I would love to have the recipe for my chef."

"Key Lime pie, dear."

"So how is Anna taking all of this?" Pabbie asked the young couple.

Elsa and Kristoff looked at each other nervously.

"Ahh. You haven't told her," Bulda observed.

"We are going to tomorrow evening," Elsa stated defensively. feeling a bit guilty for keeping Anna in the dark for as long as she had.

"Yeah tomorrow, or maybe in five years, you know no rush," Kristoff blurted out, and then received a smack to the back of the head from Elsa.

"We are telling her tomorrow. My sweet baby sister doesn't keep secrets from me, so I won't keep them from her," Elsa stated in a matter of fact tone that meant she was serious. "I'll spend the whole day getting her in a good mood, we are a little overdue for a sister day anyway."

"But she'll beat me up… more then she does already." Kristoff said in an _almost_ whine.

"Then I will put ice on your bruises and hold you, while calling you a big wimp. Seriously, she is five feet tall and weighs ninety three pounds soaking wet with rocks in her pockets. How hard could she possible hit you?"

…

"Ahh!" the Jester screamed as he hit the ground after Anna's surprise left caught him in the jaw, knocking him back ten feet.

With a surprising amount of dexterity the villain rolled backwards onto his shoulders and propelled himself back upright. With his sword in hand, the Jester made a forward slash at the Crocus that was immediately parried with a downward stroke. Lunging forward Anna thrust her blade into his shoulder and followed up with a kick to the side of his knee, bringing the Jester to the ground again.

"Are you ready to give up evildoer, or would you like me to kick your ass some more?" Anna pointed her saber at her opponent.

With a confident smile the Jester looked up, "Young lady, this has been a most entertaining evening but I'm afraid that I'll be bringing this skirmish to an end now." Without warning he raised his hand and fired a bolt from a small crossbow mounted to the wrist of his uninjured arm straight at Anna's heart.

"Well that's cute, I'm totally getting one of these" the Red Crocus commented as she examined the small bolt that she had caught in her hand an inch before it reached her heart.

With a look of apprehension the Jester performed a backwards tumble that brought him to his feet. "Until next time Crocus." The villain then ran out of the room and into the hallway, realizing that he was outmatched.

"There isn't going to be a next time!" Anna started to run after him.

Taking a corner the Jester ran into another room and straight out the window.

"Goddamn he's fast," Anna said aloud to no one in particular as she entered the room just in time to see the Jester's foot disappear as he started to climb onto the ten story building's roof.

With a burst of speed the Princess was out the window climbing after him. "Get back here, so I can beat you up some more and bring you to justice!" she shouted in rage at the fleeing villain.

"I'm sure you get all the boys with that attitude," The Jester retorted with a laugh as he climbed on to the roof and then started to run again.

"Not half as many boys as you do!" Anna fired back as she then made it onto the roof and took off after the criminal.

Realizing that the hero would catch up with him soon enough, the Jester played his last card by spinning around and throwing a dozen shurikens at Anna. The Crocus ran faster and jumped, performing a forward tumble in midair and then extended her sword toward the roof. The tip of her blade cracked one of the terracotta roofing tiles as it made contact; the blade sprang back upwards bringing Anna upright and landing on her feet.

"Oh come on!" The Jester screamed in frustration and then jumped from the ledge of one building to the other.

For about five minutes Anna chased him from roof top to roof top until she had him cornered on the roof line of the outer most building of the complex.

"Give up Jester, the only way out now is a hundred foot drop to the ground. It's over, lie down and put your hands behind your head," Anna ordered as she drew a pair of handcuffs from her utility belt and slowly started to close the ten foot gap in between them.

"Not tonight Crocus. I bid you adieu," he called out to the young super hero before giving her a bow and then back flipping off of the side.

"HOLY FLIPING FUCK BUNNIES, DID HE JUST…" Anna screamed as she ran to the edge and made to peer over the side but then immediately backed up.

"Oh you've got to be shitting me." The Red Crocus saw a hot air balloon rise over the roof line, its basket containing the Jester and five extra henchmen dressed like the ones she had defeated before. Though unlike the ones from before, they all had Brown Bess muskets pointed at her.

 _Time to go._ Anna threw a smoke grenade at the balloon while turning to run. (The Crocus is no coward, but she does have enough sense to know she isn't bullet proof.)

As the hero made a beeline for the other side of the roof so she could jump into the fjord, she could hear the pop of musket fire and the whizzing sound of lead balls flying by at twelve hundred feet per second being fired blind into the smoke screen she had just created. A foot from the ledge a lucky shot grazed her left forearm, drawing blood. The Crocus leapt into the air at the same time she let out a cry of pain due to the searing hot rip on her left forearm. Ignoring the pain, she brought her arms together above her head and pierced the water with a forward entry spike dive.

.

.

.

.

 **A.N.: Think of the Jester as a homage, not a rip off. :-)**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING AND FOLOWING, PLEASE REVIEW** even if it's to tell me I suck.


	4. Chapter 4

The Red Crocus (Chapter 4)

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: In this chapter we start to see the plot develop. The first three chapters established the characters and setting.**

 **Special thanks to my betta who wishes to remain anonymous.**

Elsa slowly opened Anna's door and eased the serving cart thru the threshold. Her sister was a heavy sleeper, but she still didn't want the rattle of the cart to wake her up and ruin the surprise. After quietly closing the door Queen Elsa pushed the cart over to the side of Anna's bed. The blonde first set a huge glass of chocolate milk on the night stand and then lifted the metal lid off of the plate. Elsa cringed as the bottom of the cover tapped the edge of the plate filling the quiet room with a soft ringing sound. Anna stirred for a moment and then continued to snore. Elsa then picked up the plate and held it right under the sleeping red head's nose. After about twenty seconds the smell of a ham and cheese omelet along with a mixture of fried potatoes and onions caused Anna to stir and open one eye to see her sister sitting on her bed next to her holding a plate smiling.

"Elsa!" Anna exclaimed cheerfully.

"Good morning my little princess." Elsa said as she leaned in and kissed the girl's forehead and continued as she handed the plate to Anna who was eyeballing the ham and cheese omelet (her favorite breakfast). "I decided to take the day off and I was wondering if you would like to spend it with me."

"Yes!" Anna said as she threw her arms around her big sister. "We haven't spent any time together in weeks."

"I know. I'm sorry Anna. Things have been very hectic given the state of the economy recently, but none of that matters today."

 _It matters to our people_ Anna thought and then dismissed. She was going to spend the day with Elsa and NOT be little miss negativity.

"So what is this I hear about you coming in on foot at one in the morning last night" Elsa said with a smirk using an authoritative voice while Anna started cutting into her breakfast with a knife and fork.

Before the younger sister could answer Elsa noticed the bandage wrapped around her left forearm and almost shouted out of alarm while grasping the girls elbow. "Anna what happened?!"

 _Shit, Shit, Shit… come on Anna think of something_ The Princess thought and then faked an embarrassed face. "I uh… I got really plastered last night and fell in to into a suit of armor when I got home".

Elsa's gasped in shock and then started to scold her. "Anna that was an extremely irresponsible thing to… No, this is my fault; I shouldn't have been neglecting you. Nonetheless, you are not to do something so reckless again." Elsa finished with another hug, and then spoke with a softer tone. "Oh Anna I couldn't bear the thought of something happening to you. So please don't put yourself in danger like that."

"Shit you should have seen what I was really doing last night then." Anna thought and then said grinning "Ok, I'll be more careful when I come home drunk."

"Anna, I will not hesitate to reprimand you." Elsa said in her 'Queen' voice.

"Reprimand how?" Anna asked with a mouth full of omelet.

"Do you remember the incident with the representative from the Ottoman Empire and a certain Princess riding a horse thru the castle last year?" Elsa asked with a raised eyebrow.

Anna thought about for a second as she swallowed. Her eyes went wide as she realized what Elsa was getting at. "You wouldn't". She said with a pout.

"I most certainly would, if it meant keeping you from being too reckless."

 _If you only knew_. Anna thought.

"But this is our special day, so we won't be dwelling on any of that unpleasantness." Elsa said with a softer voice and smile

"OK" Anna said as she leaned in to kiss Elsa's cheek. Pulling back Anna noticed the untouched newspaper sitting on the bed next to Elsa, and could read the headline 'THE RED CROCUS SAVES THE ARENDELLE TREASURY FROM MASKED CROOKS, ROYAL INCOMPETENCE IS BECOMING EVEN MORE OBVIOUS."

 _Damn it Vicky, do you have magic eyeballs floating in the sky watching everyone or something. My uniform isn't even dry yet and you've already got a fucking article in the paper._ Anna thought.

Knowing that her sister would pick the paper up and start reading it any second, and thus ruin their special day, Anna had to think fast again. She picked up her glass of chocolate milk and took a large gulp.

 _Man I wanted to drink this._ She considered for a moment and then 'accidently' spilled it all over the bed and offending paper.

"ANNA!" Elsa shrieked as cold milk hit her thigh.

"Sorry" Anna offered sheepishly.

Elsa jumped off of the bed as the milk covered everything, including the breakfast they were supposed to share. At first the Queen was mad but the moment she saw the sad look on Anna's face she took a deep breath and sighed. Elsa can't stay mad at her baby sister for very long.

"Really Anna, you are so clumsy. I guess we will have breakfast in town." Elsa said in a shake of her head

"So we still get to have our special day?" Anna asked

"Of course we do, now get dressed and meet me down stairs in ten minutes" Elsa said as she went to pick up the paper she was planning to read. Seeing it covered in chocolate milk she dismissively shook her head and left it there for Anna (or more likely Anna's maid to dispose of.)

As Elsa walked out the door and shut it behind her Anna quickly walked over to her closet and opened it to reveal her spare Red Crocus uniform and prepared to put it on under a tan winter dress.

 _Hmm, maybe I should take a day off to._ Anna debated with herself as she started to slip out of her night gown and then made a sad realization. _Crime and suffering doesn't get the day off, so neither do I._

…..

It was such a lovely day that the two of them decided to walk into the town in lieu of a carriage. The sisters walked down Main street holding hands, and both were smiling until they reached the 'Vaffel Hus', a cafe where they had planned to eat breakfast and noticed a sign on the door that said 'Out Of Business'

"Well that sucks" Anna said with a frown.

"Probably a lack of customers" Elsa commented.

"I guess we could always try the 'Internasjonal Hus av pannekaker' Anna optimistically proposed.

"That's three miles from here."

"We could take a taxi carriage."

"Anna, we are royalty. Certain things are beneath our station." Elsa explained

"That's a bit conceited, don't you think." Anna responded with a concerned look.

Elsa sighed, and then placed her hands on Anna's shoulders. "Anna we are the ruling family of Arendelle, we are expected to keep an image. It's not about being better than anyone else." Elsa was sometimes annoyed with Anna's tendency to not act like a royal; but she also knew that if anything ever happened to her, Anna would not become a tyrant when she took over.

"Ok, maybe we can find a McDon…" Anna couldn't finish her sentence because the noise of people shouting could be heard from across the street.

"Fuck you, ten Speciedalers for a can of peas." One disembodied voice shouted.

"Goddamn crook." Another called out.

" **VAT DID YOU CALL ME!"** an enraged and insanely large Finnish man said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Elsa grabbed Anna's hand and quickly pulled her away from the scene, fearing for her little sister's safety.

After a few minutes they walked by a woman on her knees in front of a well-dressed man outside of an apartment complex.

"Please sir I just need a little more time to come up with this month's rent." The woman pleaded.

"Overdue is overdue." The well-dressed man said with disinterest

"I'll do anything." She continued.

A glint appeared in the man's eye. "Anything?" He said with a leer and then reached down to squeeze one of the woman's breasts. She silently nodded and started to cry.

"I'm going to go kick his ass" Anna said as she started to clinch her fist, her blood was boiling and she was shaking with rage.

"No Anna, that won't solve anything, and at least she will have another month." Elsa said pulling the redhead into a hug. "I know it's hard to see things like this, but life isn't fair; and princesses don't go around kicking people's… Anna, language."

"Let's just go" _before I draw my sword and disembowel this son of a bitch._ Anna said and then thought.

He would be receiving a visit from the Crocus one night very soon.

Elsa pulled Anna in close, placing her arm around the younger woman's shoulders. As they walked along the side walk, the Queen started to realize that something drastic had to be done before Arendelle tore itself apart.

After another ten minutes of walking the sisters came upon a man and his wife, along with their five year old son (who was bawling his little eyes out) standing in front of a horse cart filled with wheat; he was holding an axe and threatening to kill what Elsa recognized as the Duke of Meadowfield (one of her vassals) along with two of his own personal guards. The noble was wearing a ridiculous purple suit with an oversized white cravat and a gold sash across his chest. The ensemble was topped off with a sword of polished silver that never had, or would, see battle.

"The law of _'Irrumabo, I Dives Sum'_ is clear, now stand aside peasant."

Elsa looked to Anna and spoke "I'm sorry, but I have to deal with this." And then walked towards the cart of wheat

As Elsa went forward, Anna muttered "So do I" and stepped backwards into the shadows.

" **THIS PEASANT WILL TAKE YOUR GODDAMN HEAD OFF!** " Elsa heard as she approached the scene.

A crowd of people had already formed a ring around the farmer's family and the Duke, booing and hurling insults at the nobleman and his two guards.

The crowd created a gap within its ranks for the Queen to walk thru and then became silent when Elsa commanded "stand aside."

As she approached, the farmer immediately lowered his axe while the two guards sheathed their swords. The Duke then walked around from the two guards he had been cowering behind and gave a slight bow. "Your Majesty, I'm sorry that you have been involved in such a petty matter."

Before Elsa could respond to the Duke, the farmer spoke in a distressed tone. "Please Your Majesty, He is trying to steal my wheat. This one cart load is all that my field produced this season; I must sell it to provide for my family this winter."

"Silence dog" the Duke spat out at the farmer.

Enraged the farmer raised his axe and started towards the duke screaming "I WILL SILENCE YOU!"

In an instant the axe was covered in ice so cold that the farmer dropped it reflexively, while the two guards noticed that their swords were frozen in their scabbards.

"There will be no more violence from either party, is that clear." Elsa stated in her Queen voice.

Both the Duke and the farmer lowered their heads and said "yes, Your Majesty." The Duke then lifted his head and spoke. "If it pleases Your Majesty, I have invoked my rite of _'Irrumabo, I Dives Sum'_. It allows a noble to confiscate the possessions of a peasant in times of need."

Elsa face took on a look of disgust, "It certainly does NOT please me, Your Grace; and I do not need you to explain the law me."

"Please forgive me, Your Majesty. Your wisdom on these matters is obvious and well known. I meant no disrespect or insolence." The Duke said with another bow. Elsa could see that the nobleman was well versed in the art of brown nosing, and it sickened her.

"I forgive your trespass." Elsa said with an air of disinterest and then looked at the farmer with sadness in her eyes, she hated herself for the decision she was about to make. "Good sir, the law of _'Irrumabo, I Dives Sum'_ is an antiquated relic from a different age, however it is still valid. I am sorry, but there is nothing I can do." The Queen then turned away; she was too ashamed to look at the man and his family.

"You heard her, take the wheat." The Duke said to his men as the crowd started jeering.

As the first guard reached for the handle of the cart a black boot went across his head, leaving the guard on the ground twitching; needless to say he was out of the fight. The crowd gasped and then cheered as the Red Crocus landed with a somersault on the ground with her sword in hand pointed at the other guard.

"There is something **I** can do about it." Anna spoke in her gravelly voice, giving emphasis to the word 'I'.

The guard went to draw his sword, preparing to engage the hero in combat… until it dawned on him that this was the Red Crocus and not some scared farmer holding an axe. The guard looked over to the Duke and said "Fuck this shit, I quit." The guard then quickly turned tail and ran in the opposite direction.

The crowd started to chant "Crocus! Crocus!" as Anna walked towards the now trembling duke pointing the tip of her saber at him as her teal eyes burned with righteous anger.

Elsa's own Royal Guards had made it to the scene along with the City Watch by this point; Elsa raised a hand to hold them all back. She had no choice but to have the vigilante arrested when it was over, but as long as he didn't kill or severely injure the man; she would enjoy watching the pompous Duke be humiliated.

As Anna closed the gap between the now petrified Duke and herself, she continued in her vocal disguise. "What kind of man takes food from the mouths of a family of innocents?" With a flick of her wrist, Anna's saber sliced the cravat from his neck without leaving as much as a scratch on him.

The Red Crocus spoke again. "You think that your title gives you the right to take what another person worked to obtain." Another slash from her saber sliced his sash in two; as it fell to the ground everyone could see that the purple suit under it had not even been nicked.

Elsa looked at the confrontation with silent shock, along with everyone else; she had not thought it possible for anyone to be that skilled with a sword.

"I see that you are armed, Your Grace. Draw your blade and attack. If you can defeat me, the wheat is yours."

The duke started to stammer, and in turn Anna shouted in her rough voice **"I SAID DRAW YOUR SWORD COWARD!"**

The nobleman withdrew the silver plated rapier and trembled as he attempted a pathetic lunge. Anna kept eye contact with the duke as she easily deflected the attack with a circular parry that ended with the Duke's sword being flung from his hand. Everyone watching (including Elsa) gasped as the Red Crocus jumped in to the air performing a flawless pirouette and then came back down to slice thru the Nobel's belt; his pants fell to his ankles leaving the Duke in his boxers (that totally had hearts on them).

To finish up the Dukes humiliation Anna landed a kick to the man's stomach; not hard enough to damage him, just enough to bend him over. With an insane amount of speed Anna drew her sword back and whacked the Duke on his back side repeatedly with the flat of her blade while shouting with each strike **"DON'T STEAL FROM THE POOR!"** over and over again. The crowd as well as Elsa's guards and City Watchmen all started to laugh.

After the tenth swat Anna left the duke crying and shaking on the ground with his pants around his ankles while she sheathed her sword. Elsa saw this as her opportunity to order her men to arrest the small man in black, a commoner who had the audacity to wear the part of the royal crest as his personal logo (well that is the assumption that the Queen was working with.). Elsa and the Red Crocus made eye contact for a moment. There was something familiar about those teal eyes, but the Queen just couldn't place it. Just as the monarch was about to give the command to apprehend the vigilante, the masked hero gave her a slight tip of her hat to the Queen with a smirk.

 _Cheeky bastard,_ the cotton top thought as the Hero's grappling hook almost magically appeared in hand and shot out with lightning quick speed that was only exceeded by how fast the Red Crocus swung away. The Watchmen and Royal Guards never had a chance of catching her. Elsa let out a huff and frowned in irritation as the crowd chanted the name "Crocus!" over and over. That frown turned to a slight smile as she saw the farmer and his family pulling their cartload of wheat down the road, they were at least a quarter mile away.

Elsa then jumped in shock as she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned to see Anna standing there in her tan dress and white cloak with not a hair out of place. The Princess was holding a huge apple fritter that had a bite taken out of it.

"What did I miss?" Anna said with a mouth full of fritter.

Elsa just pulled the girl into a hug and kissed her cheek.

"What was that for?" Anna asked.

"For being you" after all of that stress Elsa was glad that she could count on Anna to make it better.

….

After the incident with the farmer and Duke, Elsa took Anna to her ice castle on the North Mountain via a magical ice Pegasus and spent time with her, Marshmallow, and the snowgies. They had a snow ball fight that Anna won when she realized that the snowgies made perfect ammunition. Afterwards they built a bunch of snowmen and then went home. Elsa had been smiling the whole afternoon until they reached the castle, and then reality came crashing down upon her.

The Pegasus touched down and dissipated into a thousand snowflakes in the courtyard. Before Elsa could say anything Anna had her in a huge bear hug and said "That was the best day ever."

"I'm glad we could do that Anna. If I didn't have so much on my plate we would do that every day."

"I know" Anna replied with a kind smile

"I have to attend to a few things before dinner, oh and I have something important to tell you then."

"What, tell me now" Anna said being her impatient self.

"Dinner" Elsa repeated and tapped Anna on the nose

"OK, I guess I'll see if reindeer boy is running around and kick his butt for a little bit."

"Uh, I'm sure he is. I will see you at dinner" Elsa said excusing herself with a final kiss to Anna's forehead before she let the cat out of the bag and then thought to herself "Good, only two more headaches before the day is done and then went to her study.

Once she walked thru the door Elsa pulled a rope on the wall. Five minutes later Gerta came to the door and curtsied. "How may I serve you, Your Majesty?"

"Gerta please come in and close the door. I don't want this to become common knowledge until the time is right." Elsa said, not wanting to drop two bombs on her little sister in one night.

The recently promoted House Karl (Kai of course is now Anna's personal manservant) did so and stepped forward. She could see the look of anguish on the young monarch's face.

"If I may be so bold to ask, what troubles you my Queen?"

"Please sit down Gerta" Elsa said gesturing towards a chair in front of her desk.

Gerta did so; now knowing that something was wrong.

"Did you hear about what transpired in the town today?"

"Yes, Your Majesty"

"Please don't call me that right now, there is nothing majestic about what I am going to do. If Arendelle wasn't on the brink of collapse I wouldn't even think about doing this" Elsa said holding her head in shame.

"Whatever has to be done, we know that you are doing it for the greater good of the kingdom." Gerta said trying to reassure the young woman.

Elsa chuckled bitterly. "Not this they won't… Gerta I need you to plan a ball, an extravagant one."

"Of course, my Queen. What will be the theme?"

The Queen then lifted her head and put on a fake smile so she wouldn't burst in to tears. "We will be honoring our two newest allies and trade partners… Weselton and the Southern Isles."

 **THANK YOU FOR READING AND FOLLOWING. PLEASE REVIEW** even if it's to tell me I suck.


	5. Chapter 5

The Red Crocus (Chapter 5)

 **Authors Note: This chapter is a bit Anna-centric. Elsa and Kristoff are in there but they have way less screen time (or paragraph time… or whatever, you get the idea)**

Gerta's eyes went as wide as saucers when the Queen told her about reopening trade with Weselton and the Southern Isles. Seeing the look of shock on her servant's face, Elsa sighed. "Yes that is the response I am expecting from everyone. Yet I have no choice, Arendelle is on the verge of collapse. So I have drawn up the invitations and official documents ending both embargos. Let's just hope that they will be fair when we renegotiate the trade agreements... oh who am I kidding, they have me over a barrel and everyone knows it." Elsa threw up her hands in frustration and then continued. "If something doesn't change soon the streets will be filled with scenes like the one in town today".

"That would be disastrous, my Queen." Gerta said more than sympathetically. The woman knew perfectly well what a situation like that would bring about.

"The effects of the depression… we might as well call it what it is, have been so far centered on the poor and lower middle class. As horrible as that already seems, soon more and more nobles will start to feel the pinch and applications of _'Irrumabo, I Dives Sum'_ will become much more frequent. Oh, and if that farmer is any indication of the average commoner's response, I could wind up with an armed insurrection on my hands. Arendelle borrows a lot of Paris's architecture. I don't want to appropriate their penchant for revolution as well. I am not that concerned with myself, but no action is too drastic if it keeps Anna away from the guillotine. "

"You are hardly Louis the XVI", Gerta replied with a kind smile.

"Am I not?" Elsa asked in a frustrated tone. "I allowed an arrogant man-child of a Duke to steal an honest farmer's crops because of a twelve hundred year old law that should have been abolished the moment it was written. If that damn vigilante hadn't have shown up, a man's family would be preparing to starve this winter."

"As Queen you have the authority to abolish that horrible practice"

"If I could go back, to before this happened I would do just that. Unfortunately I can't. If I revoke _'Irrumabo, I Dives Sum'_ now it will look like I condone acts of defiance and will fold under pressure. So not only do I have to maintain that law, I have to enforce it. So here is a warrant to be delivered to the City Watch so they can go to that brave man's farm and confiscate his wheat, and then give it to that pompous slime ball." Elsa said while handing Gerta a piece of paper (who would be 'accidentally' misplacing it somewhere near a lit fireplace).

" Oh and to top it off I can't even give that family any kind of compensation, because it would be considered charity and then everyone will expect some form of relief, which I can't give; the money just isn't there." Elsa said before holding her head down.

Both women sat in silence for a few seconds, before tears started to drip down Elsa's cheek. Forgetting all sense of propriety, Gerta stood from her chair and walked around to take the young Queen in her arms. Elsa didn't push her away; she wrapped her arms around the kind woman's waist tightly and started to sob.

"I failed, I ran this kingdom into the ground, and Papa would be so ashamed of me." Elsa cried into the House Karl's embrace.

"No child, he would be proud of you for putting Arendelle first. So yes I will plan a grand ball. Oh it will be a ball the likes of which have never been seen, and we will impress those horrible people from Wesselton and the Southern Isles. You will fix things and lead this country into prosperity; it is what you were born to do." Gerta said to blonde as she held the young woman and stroked her hair. Elsa wasn't a Queen at that moment, she was a frightened girl, and Gerta just held her until the tears stopped.

…..

After a final stroke through her still damp hair, Anna placed the polished oak hair brush on the vanity, light from a gaslamp on the wall shimmered on the silver inlays. Anna smiled when she saw the little glimmers. It only took small things to make Anna happy.

Vicky Vorstad made her fell ecstatic.

Anna, like many teenagers in love, had not even gone a full twenty four hours and she was already longing for her girlfriend. Standing next to the tub she had just bathed in the Princess brought the tip of her index finger and pressed it softly to a tiny pink nipple. Thinking about Vicky, she rubbed her little nub; pretending that the finger was her lover's tongue. Anna grasped her B-cup breast and squeezed. Holding her eyes shut she imagined Vicky's lips on her own. Backing up against the wall the still dripping wet nineteen year old girl brought her hand down and cupped the space between her legs.

Anna giggled as her fine red hairs rubbed against her palm. For a moment Anna wondered if Vicky would like it if she shaved it all off, or prefer the trimmed tuft between her thighs. The thought of Vicky's own dark bush entered the young Princess's head, bringing a grunt of desire from her small red lips.

Slowly, ever so slowly; the ginger slid a finger between her tiny pink lips, rubbing back and forth in the crevice between her folds not yet probing the finger in. She would perform this ritual of controlled pleasure, allowing waves of ecstasy and joy to wrack through until she could take it no more. Anna thrust an eager finger into her hole and breathed in a deep gasp while pumping back and forth. A soft cry escaped her royal lips as she thrusted in and out of her other royal lips.

After about five minutes of pounding her pussy with one hand and pinching her nipples with the other, Anna stepped away from the wall and bent over at the waist, still fingering her tight and tender hole.

As loud as the girl's moans were getting they were nothing compared to the scream of pure joy Anna let out as she slipped the finger from her other hand in her butt. Thrusting into both tunnels of pleasure, Anna started to cry out loud as she felt it building in her abdomen and spreading down to her thighs. The Redheaded Princess made one last shout as she felt her release. Anna's hands and thighs were slick with her own juices.

….

Forgoing her usual pig tails, Anna had decided to put her hair into a simple pony tail and wore a cream colored sleeveless dress that ended at her mid-thigh with no bodice and cut low enough to show a generous amount of cleavage along with a matching pair of heels. She was headed to Vicky's house after dinner and wanted the brunette to ravish her as soon as she opened the door. Reaching the stairwell that led directly into the dining room, she looked to either side and saw no one else in the hall. Taking this as her cue, the happy Princess jumped on to the banister and started to slide down the spiraling rail, scaring Greta and a couple of servants half way down.

Elsa sat at the head of the dining table quietly chatting with Kristoff who was seated on her left, when they both heard a familiar voice shout "WEEEEE" and looked up to see Anna sliding down the banister in a side saddle position and then gasped as she came off of the banister unconsciously performing a somersault before landing on her feet. _Oh shit I shouldn't have done that move in front of them._ Anna thought.

"Anna" Elsa said the girls name in an annoyed tone.

"Elsa" The red head replied copying Elsa's exasperated voice and then giggling as she sat down in her usual chair on Elsa's right, snatching a roll from a basket in the center of the table and popping it in her mouth whole. The Queen closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration of Anna's bad table manners.

"Anna you are a Princess, maybe you could act like one for dinner."

"Maybe…" Anna mumbled out with a mouth full of roll. The slender royal then swallowed and spoke clearly, "Needs butter."

"Anna, we have a guest for dinner." Elsa said while looking her little sister up and down choosing to not comment on the redhead's scandalous dress.

"Where?"

Elsa then gestured to Kristoff.

"What, ha, ha. Elsa that's not a guest, its reindeer boy. Here reindeer boy, have a roll." Anna said merrily as she took another roll from the basket and bounced it off of Kristoff's head. Kristoff frowned at the use of his unwanted nick name and the bread being thrown at him.

"Anna stop that at once." Elsa said in a 'I mean it!' tone.

"Ugh fine, how long until the main course arrives?" The younger girl said crossing her arms and pouting

"Soon, so I told you that I had something to tell you earlier." Elsa said as she took a deep breath.

"Ooo, surprise time, I hope it's good" Anna commented while rubbing her hands together.

"Anna… I'm… I'm getting…." Elsa tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out.

Finally the blonde Queen simply raised her hand and showed her sister the diamond engagement ring Kristoff had gone down on one knee and held out for her two weeks ago. Due to secrecy Elsa had worn it on a chain around her neck, but now it sat on Elsa's porcelain finger and it would stay there until it was replaced with a wedding band.

Anna squealed in delight as she pulled her sister from her high backed chair and pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Ah... Anna I can't breathe" Elsa sputtered out.

"When is the announcement?" Anna asked still holding the platinum blonde.

"Tomorrow, I wanted you to know first, and I still can't breathe."

Anna let go and then started jumping up and down in excitement. "This is so wonderful; we have to have a ball. A wondrous ball, with roast, and ice cream, and… hey who are you engaged to?" Anna finally asked calming down a bit.

Elsa started to speak until Anna interjected "Ooo is it that Prince from Cordova?"

"No, Anna…" Elsa said meekly and was cut off again.

"Don't tell me it's King Grondell, he's a huge douche nozzle."

"No Anna none of those."

"Then who?" Anna finally asked.

Kristoff didn't want Elsa to just stand there and become more and more awkward so he finally stood up and pulled Elsa up into a kiss, right in front of Anna.

For at least thirty seconds the three of them stood still and didn't say a word, just looking at each other until Anna started laughing uncontrollably while holding her sides.

"Oh my god, that's the funniest thing I ever heard, you guys really had me going. Ha, ha, ha, you even kissed to make it look real. Come on the Queen of Arendelle marring reindeer boy that is…"

Anna stopped laughing when she saw the two of them standing there holding one another and not laughing themselves. With a loud crash, she kicked her chair across the room when it dawned on her that this wasn't a joke."

" **WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT? MY EX BOYFRIEND? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?"**

"Anna language" Elsa blurted out, and then realized that maybe this wasn't this best time to say that.

" **NO, you don't get to say stuff like that. You're screwing my ex-boyfriend. What kind of shit is that Elsa!?"**

"Anna please let me explain…"

" **EXPLAIN!" How do you explain this? How long has this been going on?"**

Anna then turned her gaze on to Kristoff and shouted. **"MY SISTER, REALLY, SO HOW LONG KRISTOFF? WERE THE TWO OF YOU TOGETHER WHEN WE WERE STILL DATING?"**

" **NO!"** Kristoff and Elsa shouted in unison.

" **I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE…"** Anna started to continue but was cut off by Kristoff slamming his hand down on to the table with a loud thud.

" **ENOUGH!** " The ice harvester shouted and then pointed his finger at Anna. **"SHUT UP YOU SPOILED LITTLE BRAT."**

It's uncertain which sister was more stunned at Kristoff's own outburst.

" **ELSA AND I STARTED DATING A MONTH AFTER YOU LEFT ME… REMEMBER THAT, YOU LEFT ME. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO COMPLAIN."**

" **NOW SEE HERE…"** Anna started but was cut off again with another slap of the table.

" **SHUT UP MEANS STOP TALKING. YOU MANAGE TO DO THAT FOR AT LEAST FIVE MINUETS A DAY, WHEN YOU'RE SLEEPING. SO YOU CAN DO IT NOW."** Anna remained silent as Kristoff lowered his voice and started to speak calmly.

"Anna what we had was special, very special, but it's over and you are the one who ended it; rightfully so. Whatever we had, it wasn't true love. I know that now, because I'm standing here with my true love, and yours is still out there."

Kristoff walked over to stand right in front of the livid royal and went down to both knees. "I am so sorry we didn't tell you about this sooner, but please we love each other, and we both love you feisty pants.Anna may we please have your blessing?"

A hurricane of emotions swirled inside Anna's head as she looked at her former lover on his knees before her and then to the look of pleading on her sister's face. After a few moments that felt like an eternity the redhead sighed "Well reindeer boy I knew you would eventually move on. I just didn't think it would be on to my sister."

"I don't think any of us saw this coming" Elsa said quietly.

"If the two of you are really happy together then I suppose I can't stand in the way. Yes, of course, you have my blessing. " Anna said letting the last of her anger wash away.

"Oomph" Anna blurted as Elsa and Kristoff hugged her as hard as they could, this time Anna was the one who couldn't breathe.

"Now Kristoff, you do realize that I'm going to beat you up every day for the rest of your life."

"Told you so" The Royal Ice Master and Deliverer said to his Queen.

"Anna you will not be mean to the future King of Arendelle." Elsa said in a playful tone.

The Princess then looked at Kristoff and smirked, "You are just determined to be part of this family aren't you."

…

The brown fjord horse came to a stop on its own remembering that this was his new owner's intended stop. Anna wiped away tears from her eyes and put on a smile. The young woman meant what she said about giving her blessing, she was truly happy for both of them. In her head Anna knew that her sister and Kristoff were perfect for one another. She also knew that she was the one who broke it off with the Ice Master, but jealousy and logic rarely go hand in hand.

Anna started to walk towards the door of the blue and green cottage when she heard her horse snort. Looking back Anna saw the horse motion towards her saddle bag. With a laugh the Princess walked over and stroked his neck. "No Sitron, I don't think I'll need my uniform and sword tonight." The horse was a smart one and it was more than happy to stay behind with Anna when its previous owner was deported back to the Southern Isles in chains. Needless to say, Anna's pained countenance was not lost on him. The stallion brushed his head against Anna's shoulder in a comforting way. Putting her arms around his neck, the redhead smiled. "Yeah, I know that they love each other, and me; but tonight they're both stinkers."

Sitron snorted in agreement.

Anna walked up to the door and gave three short knocks and stepped back. The door opened and Vicky looked down to see the petite young lady standing there with puffy eyes and a forced smile. The raven haired woman took Anna's hands with both of her own and gently pulled her inside, closing the door behind them. Silently Vicky walked the girl over to the couch and sat down pulling the girl into her lap while laying the Princess's head on her chest.

With a kind smile Vicky asked. "Ok, so who made my Anna cry? Because I'll be giving them a good pounding."

Anna sighed and told her it was Elsa and Kristoff, knowing that it was pointless trying to lie to her. Vicky hadn't made Associate Editor on her looks alone.

"What happened?"

With another sigh Anna told her the whole story and then looked up to say "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what honey? Kristoff was your first love, well first real love at least. I know that part of you still has feelings for him, and seeing him get engaged to your sister, has to sting."

"So you're not mad at me?" Anna asked while still sitting in the brunette's lap.

"Am I mad because my irrational girlfriend is having some irrational feelings about an irrational situation? Well that would be irrational"

Anna giggled at the way Vicky used the word irrational.

"I knew there was a laugh somewhere inside all of that misery."

Anna giggled some more and slipped both of her arms around the taller woman's neck. Sitting there for a few silent moments Anna finally looked up and spoke. "Baby, I know that your job is to report everything important, _like knowing what the Red Crocus is doing, like all of the damn time._ But Elsa's engagement… "

"Will be announced when she is ready for it to be." Vicky said finishing Anna's sentence for her.

"Anna, I won't sit here and say that I support all of your sister's polices, because I don't. I am very critical of the Queen because it is my duty as a journalist to the people of Arendelle, to be so. However I have no animosity towards Elsa, the young woman who is in love for the first time."

Anna arched her neck up and kissed the reporter tenderly on the lips. "I know that, it's one of the things I love about you."

Vicky said nothing as she kissed her back.

The Princess hesitated for a moment, and then summoned up the courage to ask her lover to take a big step. "I think it's time. Vicky I want to introduce you to Elsa. Not to the Queen, but Elsa at dinner tomorrow night."

"I see. I'm scared shitless, but I see" Vicky replied.

"No Vicky, Not to Queen Elsa, to my big sister Elsa."

"Yes that's what scares me. I meet the Duke of Wesselton once at a conference, and then threatened rip his moustache out, one hair at a time if he felt on my butt again."

"Good because he's a giant asshole" Anna stated with a cross look.

Vicky smiled at Anna's way of putting things and then continued, "I am not intimidated or impressed by royalty."

Anna pouted and Vicky leaned in kissing the girl on the cheek. "Present company excluded of course." Anna's frown quickly inverted.

"I _am_ intimidated by your over protective big sister who could easily turn me into a huge block of ice."

"Elsa would never even think to do that."

"I bet she would if she thought that a twenty seven year old lesbian was taking advantage of her baby sister."

"First off, I am not being taken advantage of, you can't rape the willing. Second, Elsa is probably in her ice palace banging my Ex as we speak, so she has zero room to bitch, and third, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please…" Anna pleaded as she held her girlfriend tightly

"Ok, ok stop… I'll do it." Vicky said finally caving in.

"Works every time." Anna said grinning like the Cheshire cat as she stood up from Vicky's lap.

"I'll take that as a thank you." Vicky commented as she straightened up on the couch.

With one deft movement of her hand Anna let her dress fall to her ankles, she wore nothing underneath. "No, you can take this as a thank you." The Princess said gesturing to her now nude body.

Vicky licked her lips and leaped off of the couch, and Anna ended up spending the night moaning.

…..

It was too early even for the roosters to crow, when Anna stirred looking over to see Vicky already dressed and putting on a pair of earrings. This annoyed the Princess whose hair looked like and couple of squirrels had spent half the night fighting in it and then the other half making up.

"Why are you not naked and in the bed with me. The sky is nowhere near awake." Anna stated firmly.

"Because the printers start work in an hour, and I have to drop off the top of the front page."

"So what wonderfully clever headline will you be pissing my sister off with today?"

Vicky had her back to Anna when she smirked. "Actually the front page is going to be a satirical cartoon. Here take a look." The reporter said as she handed a sheet of paper over to Anna.

She reluctantly took it while asking. "Is it ok for me to see this so soon?"

"It is if I say so".

Anna's eye's almost bugged out of her head when she looked at the cartoon. "Elsa's going to shit a brick when she sees that… Tee hee hee."

"Oh I imagine so, but it gets the point across." Vick said and then leaned down to kiss the younger woman. "You know Anna you could take advantage of being up this early and do something constructive."

The Princess just looked at her like she was stupid.

"But you're just going to roll over and go back to sleep aren't you?"

"You know me so well."

The two embraced and then kissed.

"Do you still have your key?" Vicky asked.

Anna nodded as her eyes started to close.

"Good, lock up before you go." Vicky said as she leaned in to give Anna one last kiss on the forehead.

"Bye baby, I love." The Princess mumbled before falling to sleep with a quiet snore only seconds later.

"I love you too sweetheart." Vicky said as she started out the door thinking about how much she loved the small redhead and contemplated asking her to move in with her.

…

Sitron walked along the cobble stone street being guided by Anna's gentle tugs on a lead rope that was in one hand and her heels (that had seemed like such a good idea the night before) in the other. He had thrown a shoe on the way back from Vicky's cottage, and Anna didn't want to put any weight on the horse until she could have the royal Blacksmith attend to it. The two of them slowly crossed the street and then walked into an alley behind a bank that was a short cut back to the castle.

With a grunt Anna hit the ground due to a surprise sucker punch to the jaw. Glancing back up with a look of anger she saw the Jester standing over her.

"It takes a special kind of lady to do the walk of shame at eleven in the morning." The costumed man said with a laugh.

"I don't know who you are but I am the Crown Princess of Arendelle and what you have just done could earn you a trip to the guillotine. So leave now while I am still feeling generous." Anna said trying to sound like a princess and not give away her secret identity.

"My apologies your highness." He said with a mocking bow. "Or should I say Red Crocus?" The Jester asked while withdrawing a flintlock pistol and pointing it at her head.

 **AUTHORS NOTE: I figured that Kristoff would only put up with Anna's temper tantrum for so long before letting his nuts drag the ground.**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING, PLEASE REVIEW** even if it's to tell me that I suck.


	6. Chapter 6

The Red Crocus (Chapter 6)

 **ATHOUR'S NOTE: Two facts about my story in case you're interested.**

 **In my head, I see Victoria Vorstad played by Mila Kunis**

 **The inspiration for this story was from a You Tube video {Assassins Creed Unity-Centuries by 0815GuiD}.**

( _A few hours earlier.)_

Elsa sat down in her usual seat at the small table in the breakfast nook. This time Kristoff was sitting next to her.

"Do you think she'll be ok, with us? I know that she said it was fine, but this is Anna we are talking about" Kristoff asked as he speared a chunk of ham with his fork.

"Anna bounces back quickly. I know she's still upset by all of this, but I also know that she respects our decision and will come to embrace it after a while", Elsa said in a forced confident tone. As Queen especially a young one, she had to always keep up a mask of strength no matter what the situation. Elsa couldn't let her boyfriend know about how worried she was that Anna had stayed gone all night.

"Yea, it's easy for you to say that, you're not the one she'll be beating up at four."

"Kristoff, honey…" Elsa started to say before Kristoff pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Elsa.

"I found this stuffed into Sven's collar when I went out to give him dinner last night.

The monarch's eyes went wide in shock, as she read the note.

Hey reindeer boy, im gunA kik ur a$$ 2mw 4pm

P- ANNA

"I'll speak with her at three, dear" Elsa said reassuringly.

Kristoff rolled his eyes as a young page entered the room.

"Your morning paper, Your Majesty" Said a wisp of a girl, who softly placed a silver tray with the first print of the Arendelle Times.

This was Elsa's favorite part of the day. A peaceful breakfast and her paper. The fair skinned blonde lifted the paper from the tray and said "thank you Cassandra" before raising her coffee cup to her lips. Taking a sip she saw the cartoon on the front page. Five seconds later Elsa did a spit take that ended up in a spill shaped piece of ice on her plate.

It was an image of the Queen standing next to a starving beggar, who was on his knees begging her for a scrap of the comically large turkey leg the royal was chomping down on. A speech balloon coming from the drawing of Elsa read "No, peasant; NOM, NOM, NOM" as it showed her shooing away the starving man, While a sketch of the Duke of Meadowfield was maniacally laughing as he ran away pulling a cart of wheat behind him. The cart had the phrase ' _Irrumabo, I Dives Sum'_ written on the side.

In bold print under the comic panel a paragraph ended the bottom of the page.

'TALKS OF DEMOCRACY AND ABOLISHMENT OF THE MONARCHY ARE BECOMING MORE AND MORE FREQUENT IN THE NATION'S PUBS AND MARKET PLACES; ESPECIALLY IN ARENDELLE CITY. QUEEN ELSA GAVE A PUBLIC DEMONSTRATION OF HER WILLINGNESS TO DEFEND THE STATUS QUO, AND ALLOWED A FAMILY TO GO HUNGRY **.**

The Arendelle Times is hosting a fundraising dinner next Friday at 7pm, to help the victim and his family make it through to the next growing season. $60 a plate.' All interested parties should mail R.S.V.P. to Arendelle Times, 12578 Fifth Street, Arendelle City, Capitol Provence c/o Victoria Vorstad.'

Breakfast was not so peaceful after Elsa read the front page.

"THAT BITCH!" Elsa shouted.

"I am going to kill her." Elsa then said in a quieter, but not exactly calmer tone.

"Kill who sweetheart?" Kristof mumbled.

"That uber skank, Victoria Vorstad. Here read this" Elsa tossed him the paper."

"Um couldn't you charge her for treason?" Kristoff asked looking back up from the comic.

"She's the voice of the people" Elsa said sarcastically, and then continued "It would look bad to charge such a public figure "Between the Red Crocus and this wanna be Social Justice Warrior, we are going to be the laughing stock of Europe. Oh I just want to go down to the Arendelle Times building and shove an icicle straight up her ass."

"Well she got one thing right." Kristoff observed.

With an arched eyebrow Elsa asked "What?"

"I've seen you tear up a turkey leg before, it's not a pretty sight." The mountain man said with a laugh.

The next thing to leave Kristoff's mouth was a scream of fear, as couple hundred pounds of snow landed on top of him. Burying the young man in an avalanche of ice and snow all the way up to his neck.

…...

"Do you have any last words dear?", the laughing villain asked.

"Fuck you comes to mind." Anna answered dryly

"Keeping it classy to the end, ehh Princess?"

"Who said this is the end?" Anna retorted looking right past the barrel of the pistol and in to his eyes.

"Come now I have you at point blank range."

A fraction of a second after he said that the young woman's foot came up fast, so fast that the Jester didn't even see it, though he felt the foot connect with his testicles. Anna had rolled on to her side at the same time she threw her kick, so the lead ball bounced off of the brick wall behind her when the Jester fired the flintlock reflexively as he went down from the kick.

Instantly the Red Crocus was on her feet and running away from the alley. Seeing that Anna was not in uniform and fighting the criminal would raise suspicions from the City Watch.

Hearing three sharp whistle blasts the Princess acted frantically, screaming " Help, Help, Help" while pointing at the alley.

Two Watchmen holding up their swords in one hand and flintlock pistols in the other, ran into the alley.

They were both repelled back by a cloud of thick smoke.

On the outside Anna was playing the part of a damsel in distress, while internally thinking s _moke is my thing you copycat._

Though they could not see him, the Jester called out laughing to Anna while he made his escape. "Don't worry, Your Highness. Your secret is safe with me. I'm having way too much fun."

The two Watchmen then looked at Anna; who simply shrugged her shoulders.

…

"Anna!" Elsa shouted in concern and pulled her into a strong hug as soon as the redhead walked thru the castle's front entrance a couple of hours later.

" I guess you heard, about the alley."

"Yes I heard, Anna you should know better than to walk down empty alleyways. Oh my god are you ok?"

Anna smiled as she returned the hug. "Yes Elsa I'm fine. Just a little shook up."

Elsa's eyes narrowed, "Why are you wearing the same dress you had on last night?" The Queen already knew the answer but she wanted to hear the Princess's explanation.

"Umm…"

"Umm" is not an answer Anna, so start talking missy." Elsa quietly said as she pulled her errant little sister into an unoccupied side room.

The Princess looked around nervously before blurting out "I got laid, um I have to go. I have a four o' clock appointment, bye" and then made a dash to the door.

"Shit" the younger sister exclaimed when a gust of wind slammed the door shut and ice formed over the knob. Turning back around Anna saw Elsa standing with her arms crossed and one eyebrow raised.

"First off I cancelled your four o' clock with Kristoff, and there will NOT be a rescheduling."

"He told you? What a little snitch." Anna said with a look of disappointment

"And, what do you mean, I got laid?"

"You know: the horizontal polka, making the beast with two backs, assault with a friendly weapon…"

"Yes Anna" Elsa started but was ignored.

"…Pants-off dance-off, Paddling up Coochie Creek, Putting ranch dressing in the Hidden Valley…"

"Anna" Elsa tried to interject in an annoyed tone.

"….Attacking the pink fortress, Doing squat thrusts in the cucumber patch, Opening the gates of Mordor…"

" **ANNA!"**

"Oh was I rambling again? Ok so yeah I spent the night having hot nasty sex. So what?"

Elsa face-palmed at her sister's nonchalance "Anna you can't just stay gone all night, it isn't proper." Elsa stated as she scolded the girl and then stopped when she noticed the look of defiance on her little sister's face, with two crossed arms."

"Really Elsa, You want to discuss proper. "Anna said in indignation

The Queen was at a loss for words. She knew that her relationship with Kristoff changed things up a bit, but she couldn't let that show.

"It's not the same thing, Anna I am in a relationship."

"So am I." Anna had wanted to wait until dinner tonight, but she was starting to get a little irritated by Elsa's nagging.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?

"Umm, same question to you." Anna retorted

"That is different."

"How? How is it any different? Because it's you?" Anna said now raising her voice.

"Because I didn't stay out all night in a scandalous dress. Anna, who is this man, when were you planning to tell me?"

"Soon, actually you will meet my new love at dinner tonight."

"Tonight?" Elsa first started to complain about Anna inviting a guest for dinner without asking her but then realized that this is exactly what she wants. She would meet this man, and freeze him solid if she didn't like what she saw.

Taking on a calmer tone Elsa replied "Ok, so I'll meet your new boyfriend. Anna, I know that you are no longer a child and that you are capable of making your own decisions, but you have to be more careful. Between you not coming home last night and the attack in the alley this morning, I have been a nervous wreck worrying about you.

Elsa added "your my baby sister, I'm supposed to worry" when Anna rolled her eyes.

The Crown Princess then let her shoulders slump and sighed. "I'm sorry Elsa; I didn't mean to scare you." The defiance and anger was gone, replaced with a little bit of guilt.

The older sister pulled Anna into a hug and held her for a moment. "Anna you are the most important person in existence to me, I can't bear the thought of losing you, so please be more careful, all right?"

"All right, I'll be careful and I won't worry you so much." Anna said returning the hug.

"I love you Elsa." Anna said as she pulled back from Elsa's embrace.

"I love you too Anna."

The Princess then started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Elsa asked with a smile.

"Cattle-prodding the oyster ditch with a lap rocket."

"ANNA!"

…..

"So who is the mystery guest that Elsa won't say anything about?" Kristoff asked Anna.

"You'll find out In a minute." Anna answered with a smirk as she sipped her wine glass.

The three of them were sitting at the dining table with Elsa taking her usual place at the head with Kristoff at her left and Anna at her right when Kai walked in and spoke. "If it pleases her Majesty and Highness, Presenting Ms. Victoria Vorstad."

 _What in the flipping fuck is she doing here_ Elsa thought as Anna stood up and walked over to greet the dark haired woman with a light olive complexion. Dressed in an elegant lavender gown with white rosemaling and a silver necklace with a small diamond pendant hanging from the center. Complementing the silver band were two pearl earrings the offset her rich black hair that was coiffed into an elegant bun.

Trying not to mention the arrogance it takes for a commoner to show up at the castle dressed nicer than the Queen herself, Elsa rose while putting on her best fake smile (Vicky isn't fooled).

Vicky made brief eye contact with Anna before turning to Elsa and performing a curtsy that almost seemed to be intentionally too shallow. "It is a great honor to be invited to your table, Your Majesty."

"Ms. Vorstad, I am afraid that there has been some sort of scheduling error. We are supposed to be meeting a friend of Princess Anna's tonight. I do apologize for any inconvenience this may have caused."

Before Vicky can respond Anna walks over and slips her arms around the taller woman's waist and kisses her passionately. Looking back to a stunned Elsa and Kristoff Anna kept holding on to the guest and grinned from ear to ear while speaking "This is Vicky, my girlfriend."

Noticing the look of silent shock from the couple seated at the table, Vicky realized that Anna hadn't mentioned anything to her sister and ex. She leaned forward just enough to whisper into the little redhead's ear "Bad girl".

"Te he he" The Princess giggled.

It was Kristoff who tore the silent curtain that hung over the room by speaking first. "So we were headed to splitsvile no matter what then?"

Anna's grin faded as she spoke in a low and somber tone. "Yes Kristoff, like you said last night. My true love is still out there, well actually she's in here, well she was out there last night when we were here, but she was out there. You were speaking figuratively, so…"

"ANNA!" Elsa, Kristoff, and Vicky all shouted at the same time. Each knew that it sometimes the only way to stop Anna when she is rambling on about something forever.

Letting out a huff in frustration, Anna took Vicky by the hand and walked over to a chair that was two down from the Queen on the right side. As she pulled it out for Vicky, Elsa thought that Anna was acting like a perfect gentleman, it all seemed very alien to her.

The moment that Anna retook her seat, now between Elsa and Victoria, the Queen let her have it.

"Anna what is the meaning of this?"

"Isn't it obvious? This is my new girlfriend. Who I love very much". Anna then leaned over to kiss Vicky on the cheek.

"Anna, you can't have a girlfriend if you yourself are a girl." _And damn sure not Victoria ' fucking' Vorstad._ Elsa thought and said in a slow and calm manner, as if she were explaining all of it to a small child.

"Why not?" Anna replied crossing her arms in the beginnings of anger.

"Because it's just not proper."

"Neither is peeing in the shower, but everyone does it." The colorful Princess countered.

Even though she had just compared her to peeing in the shower, Vicky took Anna's hand under the table and held it in her own.

"As strange as it is, I am not bothered by your preferences. Anna you are a member of Court, an important member. You are the Crown Princess, the second highest in the kingdom. Who you are involved with is scrutinized as much as what fork you use at the start of dinner."

Defiantly, Anna picked up her salad fork and speared a piece of chicken Kiev, glaring at Elsa while she placed the bite in her mouth.

"Out of all of the women in Scandinavia…, how the hell do you even know Victoria Vorstad?" Elsa asked in exasperation.

Anna's face then took on a devious grin. "I'll let Vicky tell you."

"Anna" Vicky said in alarm.

"That is Princess Anna to you good Madam." Elsa then said with a raised finger.

"NO! It's just Anna." The Princess countered."

Anna then looked back to Vicky "I am just Anna to you, never forget that my love." Anna said and then tilted in for another kiss on the lips. Garnering a groan from Elsa and a grin from Krisstoff who thought this whole situation was pretty hot. "Go ahead baby, tell them our story."

Vicky cleared her throat "It started about seven months ago right after Anna's birthday".

Elsa remembered the day well, along with the awkward cold she had that day.

"I was in my office at the Arendelle Times…." Vicky started.

RCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRC

 _The door opened with a slam as an air current caught it and ripped it out of the redhead's hand. The noise made a receptionist look up at Anna and the flush of 'embarrassment-pink' entering her cheeks._

" _May I help you young lady."_

 _Anna looked around the lobby and then to the woman at the desk._

" _Yes, umm… Princess Anna of Arendelle to see…" Anna paused to look at a scrap of paper in her hand. "…Victoria Vorstad."_

 _The receptionist quickly hit the floor kneeling, while Anna stammered out for her to get up._

" _Good morning, Your Highness" a voice called down from a second floor walkway with polished mahogany railings that extended in to the lobby half way between the polished blue marble floor and a crystal chandelier extending down from a three story high vaulted ceiling._

 _Anna looked up and made eye contact with a beautiful dark haired woman who looked about five or six years older than herself. ~_ _Holly shit she is fine as hell I wanna squeeze those tittes... STOP IT, BAD ANNA_ _!~ The Princess thought as she gave a friendly smile and wave._

 _Victoria Vorstad, a senior reporter for the times looked down to the field of freckles and luxurious red hair styled into an ornate plait that wrapped around her head topped off with a coronet that resembled the Queen's crown, only it was made of silver instead of sovereign gold. Outshining it all, were the most gorgeous teal eyes she had ever seen. ~_ _Hmm, I'd spend a weekend fucking her~_ _. Vicky thought as she returned the friendly wave._

" _Welcome to the Arendelle Times, Your Highness." Vicky said as she descended a spiral staircase to the first floor, once reaching the bottom Vicky bent at the waist and bowed (the journalist had learned that it helped to emulate certain masculine traits when working in a field dominated by men.)._

" _Hey no, that's not necessary." The Princess had never felt comfortable with people making displays of submission to her. Anna didn't want her subjects on their knees humbling themselves, she wanted them on their feet feeling free and proud, and hopefully happy._

" _So I'm here for the interview you mailed me about."_

" _Yes You Highn…"_

 _Anna interrupted the older woman by placing her finger on her lips in a very forward way, both women were unaware of the others arousal to this gesture. "Ok, some ground rules: One, my name is Anna none of that highness or my lady crap, no titles. Two, no more bowing or kneeling or any of that stuff, ok?"_

" _Ok Anna, I'm Vicky" The raven haired reporter said as she extended her hand and looked the Princess square in the eye while she did it."_

 _Anna beamed a thousand watt smile as she took the woman's hand into her own, and then a deep breath. Because feeling this strangers hand in her own filled her with waves of joy._

… _._

 _Closing her door Vicky walked back over to the two arm chairs in front of her office window that looked out on to Arendelle City from ten stories up. Taking a seat across from the Princess who was in a purple knee length dress with green rosemaling and a blue bodice who was sipping on a cup of tea, Vicky looked down at her note pad and cleared her throat._

" _Are you ready Anna?"_

 _Anna sat her cup down and rubbed her palms together while smiling about how much fun she was having. (It was really cute and distracting as hell to Vicky) "Where do we start? The royal asked._

" _I would like to ask you four questions about who you are and what you do."_

" _Ok shoot" Anna said._

 _Victoria decided to start off with fluff questions, to feel out how the Princess speaks and responds to answers._

" _Question One: You just had your nineteenth birthday, which present did you like the most?"_

" _The Snowgies."_

 _Vicky's head tilted to the side slightly. "I'm' sorry, Snowgies?"_

" _Little snow men that appear every time Elsa sneezes. My sister had a cold that day, so there were bunches."_

" _Like the famous Olaf?"_

" _HA, HA, HA, HA." Anna laughed with almost childlike innocence. The famous Olaf, he would never stop going on about it if he heard that. "No, to answer your question they were shaped differently… Kind of like little dicks and balls actually."_

 _Vicky burst into laughter herself at the noblewoman's sudden use of vulgarity._

" _Anna, I can't very well write that" The reporter said while still spurting out giggles like a teenager._

 _The two made eye contact and silently smiled at each other for a few seconds._

RCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRC

"ANNA! Tell me you did not say that to a member of the press you had just met!" Elsa said in her special 'irritated at Anna voice'

"Yes, I did so let her finish. Shh" Anna said while holding her finger to her lips.

Elsa's eyes lowered. After dinner Anna would be receiving a stern lecture about how it's not ok to shush your Queen or big sister.

RCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRC

 _Clearing her throat, Vicky continued._

" _Question Two: What can you say about Hans?"_

" _Damn, straight for the jugular huh?" Anna replied sarcastically._

" _I am a journalist; it's my job to ask." Vicky replied with a kind smile that brimmed with determination._

" _I can respect that." Anna said returning the smile "Ok Hans… where do I start? Oh, well to start, he is a huge dildo sloberer."_

" _I'm not sure that sloberer is a word, Your Highness."_

" _Hey, Ground rule number one. No titles." Anna said sternly._

 _Vicky gave a devilish grin "Sorry, you were acting so regal just now. It felt natural."_

 _Anna just stuck out her tongue._

 _~I've got a place for that tongue, missy~_ _Victoria thought as she smirked at the sexy little Princess._

 _Anna straitened up in her chair and took on a more mature countenance. "Prince Hans was an usurper, from the moment he arrived for my sister's coronation; his only goal was to conquer us. He is officially declared as 'Persona Non Grata' and there are standing orders to shoot on sight if he every returns to Arendelle. This decree was issued by Her Majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle. It is one I fully support."_

" _As do I Anna" Vicky answered. ~_ _Poor thing, how could anyone hurt a girl a precious as her?~_ _Vicky thought as she saw the pain that the redhead was trying to keep out of her eyes. Vicky knew the whole story behind the 'engagement'. But wouldn't press the matter any further._

" _Question Three: Do you look forward to the possibility of being Queen someday?"_

" _Fuck that noise. Apparently being a Queen means that you have to walk around like you have a potato chip stuck up your ass and you don't want to break it."_

RCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRC

" **ANNA!"**

"Well you do, Te he he" Anna said laughing.

RCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRC

" _I never want to be Queen, if I am Queen then that means that Elsa isn't. Look I know a lot of royal siblings plot and scheme against one another, vying for their shot at the throne. That's not me. If there is ever a tragedy and I am forced to assume the mantel, I will do so in tears. Because the most wonderful big sister in the history of big sisters is gone."_

 _Vicky just continued to smile, as a reporter she could spot a liar from a hundred yards off. The Princess was the most genuine person she had ever met. Slowly the journalist was starting to learn that Anna was as beautiful on the inside as she was on the outside._

 _Vicky read off of her notes._

" _Question Four: Can you tell me about your relationship with the Royal Ice Master and Deliverer?"_

" _Oh, you mean Reindeer Boy" Anna said in a merry voice._

RCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRC

" **ANNA!"** Elsa and Kristoff shouted in unison.

RCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRC

" _Reindeer boy?" Vicky asked puzzled._

" _Yeah, that's my nickname for him. I guess he's my boyfriend. I mean we've gotten it on a few times so... yeah he's cool."_

 _~He's almost out of the picture, good._ _~ Vicky thought as she pondered the flippant way Anna described her boyfriend. And then rebuked herself. ~_ _Are you insane? She's the goddamn Crown Princess… and she's nineteen. And, and… fuck it.~_

 _Summoning every ounce of courage the beautiful commoner stood up and with boldness she had not thought possible, Vicky took Anna's hands into her own and spoke._

" _Question Five:"_

" _You said that there were only four questions" Anna commented as she stood as well and looked up to the raven haired woman who was as tall as her sister Elsa._

 _Vicky looked into the Princess's eyes and spoke all in one breath._

" _Question Five: Anna, can I buy you a drink?"_

 _Vicky exhaled. That was stupid, why would she want to get a drink with you? You're a…"_

" _Yes, I would love to go get a drink with you" Anna answered and then looked up at the woman grinning from ear to ear the whole time._

 **THANK YOU FOR READING, PLEAS REVIEW.** Even if it's to tell me I suck.


	7. Chapter 7

The Red Crocus (Chapter 7)

 _Anna and Vicky walk up to the front door of the Vill som en Jævel Bar and Grill with their arms linked together. On the carriage ride over, Anna had changed (In front of Vicky mind you) in to a knee length blue pencil skirt and a matching blue open jacket that had the same cut as a nobleman's, with a green tube top underneath it. ~Elsa would flip if she saw this one~, Anna thought with a snicker as she ran her fingers through her loose hair that fell halfway down her back, having ditched the elegant plaits and silver diadem back in the carriage._

 _The pair walked through the door just in time to see a chair flying at their heads. Reflexively, Anna grabbed Vicky and pulled her down to waist level narrowly avoiding the chair._

 _As both stood back up Vicky's mouth widened in horror as she saw every person in the bar throwing punches and beer bottles at everyone else. The brunette reached for Anna thinking that she should probably get the Crown Princess of Arendelle away from the riot. The teenaged royal's mouth had also widened, in excitement._

" _ **FIGHT!"**_ _Anna cheered and then socked the first guy she saw in the side of the head, dropping him to the floor._

 _Vicky then turned to the left and saw someone with a pool cue charging at her. Vicky raised her arms and moved to the side before the assailant was knocked to the floor by a flying kick to the head, curtesy of Anna. A few seconds later a tall man with a long black beard pulled a blunderbuss from out behind the bar and fired off an extremely loud shot in the air._

 _As the drunken patrons froze he shouted "CUT IT OUT YOU FUCKNUTS, I JUST SPENT FIVE THOUSAND SPECIDALERS FIXING THE PLACE UP FROM LAST TIME!"_

 _The crowd murmured and mumbled, but the fight was over and people quickly returned to their drinks. Taking Vicky by the hand, Anna walked her over to the tall man and spoke. "Hey Goren"_

" _Queen Anna. Look everyone its Queen Anna." Goren called out, bringing a cheer from the rest of the bar, Anna was well liked here."_

" _Queen?" Vicky asked as she looked over to Anna._

" _Anna is the twelve time champion of the 'Drunk Fucker Competition'. ALL HAIL THE QUEEN OF SHOTS!" Goren then called out._

" _HAIL QUEEN ANNA!" the bar shouted back. A red faced Anna then curtsied to everyone in the place_

" _Well you're just full of surprises." Vicky said to Anna smiling._

" _Good ones I hope." Anna replied sheepishly, she really liked this woman and wanted to make a good impression._

 _Anna then put her arm around Vicky's shoulders. "Hey this is my friend Vicky Vorstad; she's a reporter for the Arendelle times."_

" _Hey maybe you'll give us a good review."_

 _Vicky mulled over the name of the bar trying to remember where she had heard it before. "Vill som en Jævel Bar and Grill… hmm, Wait didn't you fail three health inspections in as many months, last year?"_

" _Health inspection, shmelth inspection, everything here is fine, wouldn't you agree Anna." The bar owner looked over to the Princess for support._

" _Sorry Goren, you know I love you, but I wouldn't eat a piece of popcorn out of this place."_

 _The two ladies laughed and before Goren could make a rebuttal someone called out. "Hey Anna, sing something."_

 _A few others joined in "yeah Anna, Sing Anna!"_

 _Finally the whole bar (including Vicky) started to chant "ANNA SING" over and over again._

" _OK, OK!" Anna shouted in defeat. Everyone started clapping as she walked up to the stage which already had a band waiting._

 _People crowded to the front of the stage with Vicky making her way to the front, as Anna spoke to the band they began to play a tune with guitars, lutes, drum, and horns. The Princess walked to the center of the stage, slowly swaying with the beat for a moment and then began to sing_

 _"_ _Tell me just what you want me to be  
One kiss and boom you're the only one for me  
So please tell me why don't you come around no more  
Cause right now I'm crying outside the door of your candy store"_

 _Vicky along with the rest of the audience were clapping their hands along with the beat._

 _Anna's hips and arms seductively moved along with the music as she sang. The redhead kept her eye contact with Vicky the whole time._

 _"It just takes a little bit of this  
A little bit of that  
It started with a kiss  
Now we're up to bat  
A little bit of laughs  
A little bit of pain  
I'm telling you, my babe  
It's all in the game of love"_

 _Anna slowly twirled in beat with the guitar as the crowd cheered._

 _"This, whatever you make it to be  
Sunshine set on this cold lonely sea  
So please baby try and use me for what I'm good for  
It ain't sayin' goodbye that's knocking down the door of your candy store"_

 _The crowd joined in and started singing along with the chorus._

 _"It's all in this game of love  
You roll me  
Control me  
Console me  
Please hold me  
You guide me  
Divide me  
Into what..."  
_

_A man with long black curly hair, wearing a fedora and sun glasses walked up to the front of the stage and proceeded to perform a super awesome solo on an electric guitar (that was powered by… um… magic and shit)_

 _Anna pointed at the man now standing next to her on the stage and shouted to the crowd,_ _ **"Ladies and gentleman, Carlos Santana!"**_

 _The whole bar was in an uproar of cheers and applause, as Anna resumed singing_

 _"So please tell me why don't you come around no more  
Cause right now I'm dying outside the door of your loving store_

 _It just takes a little bit of this  
A little bit of that  
It started with a kiss  
Now we're up to bat  
A little bit of laughs  
A little bit of pain  
I'm telling you, my babe  
It's all in the game of love"_

"Wow you should have put that in the paper." Kristoff said after hearing about Anna's impromptu musical number.

"Oh she can't darling. One must leave room for sedition and exaggerations after all." Elsa commented to her fiancé; pent up spite for the reporter flew in all directions once Kristoff mentioned the paper.

"One woman's sedition is another's unbiased reportage." Vicky fired back without a hint of caution.

"Yes well in this case, one woman's reportage is a QUEEN's sedition."

"STOP IT ELSA" Anna said forcefully to her big sister, not liking where this conversation was headed.

Elsa ignored Anna and continued, "After all the opinions of a royal and a commoner are not truly equal now are they" _Oh shit, Kristoff. No honey I didn't mean you._ Elsa said with a smug grin and then thought remorsefully realizing that her lover was sitting with them. However it was too late to back down now.

"You are correct, as a reporter for the Arendelle Times I have to strive and push my talents to the limit. If my performance slips I am out of a job so yes I would think my opinion is of a different value then one that stems from a standpoint of privilege and lucky birth."

"VICKY" Anna said now admonishing her girlfriend."

"Ms. Vorstad I must say, you are a bold one. After all a woman of your education must surely understand the concept of divine right?"

"Yes I am familiar with many logical fallacies, including that one."

Elsa's smile dropped to a much sterner one. "That is the third time in a row that you have failed to address my station properly. I am sure that this lack of reverence was not intentional. I mean we all know that a peasant could spend a week in the stocks for such a trespass."

"Elsa don't you dare." Anna said, thinking that it was time to stop this before it got out of hand.

"Well on the bright side, at least I would have time to think up some more seditious articles, Your Majesty." Vick replied with a smug grin of her own.

"VICKY STOP" Anna said in alarm.

Elsa was starting to rise from her chair when Kristoff's hand connected with her own "baby please don't, be nice, for Anna's sake." he said, looking into the monarch's eyes.

The platinum blonde let out a huff and then spoke. "My apologies Ms. Vorstad, This is not the time for a political debate."

"Please accept mine as well, Your Majesty. I was being inexcusable and I let my pride get the better of me." Vicky said sincerely

"OK, good progress. I would tell you too kiss and make up, but nobody kisses my Vicky but me." Anna said before wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and pecking her on the lips. "Go ahead baby continue with the story."

 _About two hours later, the Princess and her date were walking out of the bar, well more stumbling in Vicky's case._

" _You certainly know how to show a girl a good time Anna, especially since I asked you out." The brunette giggled a little, feeling just a bit light headed._

" _I had a great time with you." Anna said standing a little closer to Vicky_

 _Vicky was a little loopy, but not so much that she couldn't understand the signals coming from the young Princess. Boldly, she placed her hands on Anna's upper arms and started leaning forward. "Your perfume is amazing" The older woman said as a pretext to get closer to the redhead._

 _Only a hand width apart the two ladies stood looking into each other's eyes slowly both leaned their heads forward, their lips about an inch away from one another when both women were shoved to the ground._

 _Anna looked up to see an extremely thin man running down a residential street with Vicky's purse in his clutches, "Don't blame me, blame society." He blurted out as he fled_

" _Motherfucker!" Anna shouted and jumped up and started to chase the crook._

" _NO, Anna don't!" Vicky called out to the royal, as she speed of after the young woman .Scared that Anna could get hurt._

"Tell me that you did not chase after a purse snatcher." Elsa said to her sister while pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Well I couldn't just let that guy steal Vicky's purse."

"Anna, you could have let the City Watch handle it." Elsa replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I could hit Kristoff in the nuts with a brick, that wouldn't have gotten her purse back either." Anna said defiantly.

"HEY" Kristoff cried out in alarm

Elsa patted his leg and said softly "She is exaggerating. You ARE aren't you? The Queen asked turning to Anna.

Anna simply groaned and then continued "I just chased after him and when I caught him I took the purse back, end of story."

"Not exactly, my love." Vick interjected "There is a little more to it than that."

 _With every step Anna gained ground on the robber. Once she was close enough, Anna grabbed a flower pot of off a window sill and hurled it thru the air, shattering as it connected with his head._

 _~What a pretty arrangement of red crocuses~ Anna thought as she looked down to busted flower pot and its contents lying next to the criminal, who was twitching and writhing on the ground._

" _ANNA!" Vick shouted in alarm as she caught up to them._

" _Over here Vicky." Anna called back to the twenty seven year old gleefully._

 _As the reporter rushed over, Anna had the purse snatcher by the scruff of the neck, holding him up right._

" _Now say you're sorry, you creep" Anna forcefully said while giving him a shake._

" _Fuck you bitch" was the man's reply._

 _He doubled over in pain as Anna slugged him in the gut hard. Pulling him back up strait the Princess shouted in his face._

" _ **WRONG ANSWER ASSWIPE."**_ _Seeing the Princess draw her fist back for another blow the crook quickly stuttered out an apology._

" _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please forgive me, Your Highness." the thief pleaded._

" _Did you steal my purse?" Anna asked with a raised eyebrow_

" _NO" the crook answered in confusion_

" _Then why are you apologizing to me. Say it to her. And pray that she accepts, because if she doesn't I'm going to have the castle guard cut of your arms off."_

 _The snatcher turned as white as a sheet while Vicky gave her an alarmed look. Anna replied with a wink of her right eye that only Vicky could see. The reporter then sighed in relief, internally. On the outside she would play the game that Anna had just started._

" _I don't know, Your Highness. Perhaps cutting of his arms would act as an amazing deterrent to anyone else like him." Vicky said while rubbing her chin._

" _NO, NO, PLEASE. I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN!" The criminal said in fear._

" _Hey what's that smell?" Anna asked and then looked down to see a wet stain on the front of his trousers._

" _Did you pee your pants?" Anna asked in an admonishing way._

 _The purse snatcher's only reply was breaking down into tears and loud sobs._

 _Even though Vicky wasn't thrilled with her purse being stolen, seeing what the man had been reduced to tugged at her heart, just enough to end the charade. "Oh very well, I suppose I could accept your apology."_

" _Lucky day punk." Anna said as she gave him a smack to the face. "Now get the fuck out of here."_

 _The moment Anna let go of his neck he took off like a bolt of lightning._

 _After that incident Anna insisted on taking Vicky home herself, when they reached the door of a small cottage that was painted blue with green trim._

" _So my knight in not so shiny armor, would you like to come in for a night cap." Vicky asked as Anna jumped down from Sitron. "Of course fair lady." Anna answered in a mock bow before placing her hands on her date's hips and lifted her off and on to the ground._

" _Wow, Anna I probably weigh more than you do, how did you do that?" Vicky asked in shock from a five foot tall woman who weighed around ninety three pounds lifting her effortlessly from the back of a horse._

 _The Princess just shrugged her shoulders and smiled._

" _Come on" Vicky said returning the royal's smile as she took the small hand into her own and walked inside._

 _Striking a match, she lit an oil lamp and turned around to see Anna standing an inch away from her._

" _I believe that we were in the middle of something, when that skezzer interrupted us." Anna said as she tilted her head upwards to meet Vicky's lips with her own._

 _For a moment that seemed to last an eternity for the two of them, they kissed. Vicky's hand's slide up and down Anna's back and then one went a little too low, cupping Anna's firm butt. Both women froze in place and they made awkward eye contact._

" _A…Anna… I'm so sorry…" Vicky stammered out, realizing that she had gone too far._

 _The petite girl didn't say a word. Forcefully Anna grabbed Vicky's ass with both hands and started kissing her passionately. After a few seconds Vicky jumped slightly and wrapped her legs around Anna's waist. Looking into the young redhead's eyes, Vicky spoke "Fuck me Princess"._

 _Anna laid Vicky down on the couch and started unbuttoning the woman's dress. With a greedy look Anna grasped the two mounds of purple fabric with her hands and started to squeeze while moving them back and forth. With a flick of her wrist, the nineteen year old flipped up the bra and licked her lips as she saw two amazing breast with nipples hard enough to cut glass. The red head slipped off her jacket leaving her in nothing but a green strapless top that showed her navel and amazing abs. With a grin Anna leaned down to take one of the olive tinted mounds in to her mouth and started to suckle while squeezing the other with her hand. Vicky moaned and squirmed for a few minutes before sitting up and pulling the two of them to their feet. The reporter slipped her bra all the way off and let her dress hit the floor leaving her in nothing but a pair of green panties._

" _My turn" Vicky said seductively and pulled the green top off, Anna lifted her arms so it would slide all the way off. The hazel eyed woman then let out a playful laugh, "No bra, well aren't you a bad girl"._

" _Ain't no shame in my game; tee, he, he" Anna giggled as she cupped her own pale breast traced a fingertip over the tiny pink nubs._

 _The two women groped and fondled for a little bit until Anna went to her knees opening her mouth. With a turn of her head, the Princess hooked one of her canine teeth on to the hem of Vicky's underwear. With a good yank of her head, Anna pulled the woman's panties down to her knees. Looking up the princess smiled._

" _Well do you like what you see, Your Highness?" Vicky asked seductively._

 _Anna gave the reporter a playful smack to the bottom and said "rule one", before tilting her head back and giving a swollen lip a flick off her tongue._

 _Vicky walked forward a few steps and bent over at the waist, while spreading her cheeks with both hands._

 _Anna's tongue darted at the pink opening._

 _Vicky cried out for a few moments until Anna stood up and pulled the commoner to the bed room, depositing Vicky on the bed and then ripping of her own soaked panties before climbing onto the bed next to her. Anna passionately kissed Vicky and then spun around, lifting a leg over the woman on her back._

" _Oh God" Anna mumbled out when she felt a tongue enter her snatch._

 _Lowering her own head down, Anna gave light pecks to the pussy that was right under her chin. She licked and moaned rocking back and forth with Vicky in a steamy sixty-nine._

 _The two women pleasured each other until the wee hours of the morning._

…

 _Anna snored so loud that she woke herself up. Looking around, her mane of tangled up hair filtered rays of morning sunlight. The Princess found herself in a pile of limbs and nude skin and thought ~Oh shit, what did I do? ~_

 _The night quickly came back to her as the other woman slowly stirred "Hey beautiful"._

 _Everyone's favorite redhead could have responded in several ways: She could have said good morning back and gave Vicky a kiss. She could have told Vicky that she was uncomfortable and wanted to leave. She even could have just faked it thru breakfast, and then casually slipped away._

 _However…_

 _This is Anna._

 _Who decided to do none of those things, and opted to scream at the top of her lungs and run out the door completely naked._

 _Vicky watched out the window with a look of concern as the Crown Princess of Arendelle paced back and forth in her front yard arguing with herself. It was fortunate that the journalist lived on the outskirts of town and didn't have close neighbors, because Anna was naked as the day she was born._

 _Then it started to rain_

 _Vicky could hear Anna argue and debate with herself "…It's not about him, it's about you… You're a selfish bitch… she could be the one… oh never thought that one before…why are we standing in the rain… because your indecisive ass won't make your mind up…"_

 _The older woman was about to go outside and see if she could calm the girl down when she heard a frantic knock on the door. Shaking her head while sighing, Vicky opened the door and saw a dripping wet Anna (who was still completely nude) standing on her porch._

" _May I help you?" Vicky said sarcastically smiling._

" _Ok so I've known you for like sixteen hours and this is completely nuts, but I don't care because your totally awesome and I like you and I want to be with you, yes it's crazy, I know that I have a boyfriend, but I don't love him… wait no I do love him but more like a big brother… that I've slept with, which is totally gross if you think about it like that but I don't.. Vicky I like will you be my girlfriend? And if yes that would be amazing. But if it's no then can I still come in, because it's cold and I'm naked?" Anna managed to ramble out while shivering and pouting, and staring up a Vicky with two teal colored doe eyes._

" _Well how can a girl say no to prose like that? I would love to be your girlfriend._

"And the rest is history." Anna said as she pulled Vicky in for a hug and passionate kiss, not caring that Elsa and Kristoff were sitting right there.

"And amazing coincidences." Kristoff added.

"How so, dear?" Elsa turned and asked her fiancé.

"Anna the day you called it quits with me it was raining also."

"Yeah what a coinkidink" Anna said in a laugh

"A big on seeing that there was a drought that month. It only rained one day in April."

It was Elsa who put it together. "Anna you began courting Ms. Vorstad the same day that you broke up with Kristoff."

"I wanted to get it over quickly" Anna answered with a bad felling where this conversation was going.

"Anna you asked her out in the morning and…" Kristoff started and was then cut off by Anna.

"And broke up with you that night. End of story" Anna said quickly, trying to change the subject.

"No Anna, You broke up with me in a dear john letter that you left on my pillow the next morning…"

"A dear john letter? Anna?" Vicky said turning to look at the princess in shock.

"After making love to me that night… Anna you knew that you were leaving me before we had sex? You used me." Kristoff said, becoming more and more hurt as it all sunk in.

"What? No. Kristoff... it was good bye sex…"

This time Vicky cut her off. "No Anna, you used him, and cheated on me when you did it."

"Vicky no, I didn't…"

This time Kristoff answered. "Anna if you asked her to be your girlfriend and then slept with me only hours latter then yes you cheated on her.

Anna was almost in tears as she looked at Vicky who was now sitting with a long face. "Baby, please I didn't think…"

"Yes Anna, you wanted to give your former boyfriend one last go as a way to assuage your guilt for hurting him. I get that you weren't trying to hurt me and your intentions were good… to an extent." Vicky said in a straight to the point tone. "I'm not mad Anna, just hurt."

"Vicky, baby…"

For the last few minutes Elsa had sat there not saying anything until Gerta entered the room and spoke. "Your Majesty, A terrible ice storm has started working its way up the fjord."

Every person in the room then looked at Elsa

"What?! It's winter." Elsa stated in exasperation.

Silent faces and blinking eyes continued to stare at her.

"It's not mine!" Elsa finally said in an almost shout.

A course of head nods and a halfhearted "yes, Your Majesty" was the reply.

Elsa then composed herself and spoke. "Well given the circumstances, we will forego desert tonight Gerta. Also being that it is too dangerous to travel please prepare a guest room for Ms. Vorstad."

"Oh Vicky can just stay with me." Anna said cheerfully.

"That is not exactly proper now is it Anna?" Elsa queried her little sister.

"Oh, Elsa I'm sure that it is just as proper as where Kristoff will be sleeping tonight. "Anna asked and then frowned in guilt as she saw the hurt on his face.

 _Shit she's got me on that one._ Elsa thought and then was about to yield, when Vicky spoke up.

"Actually, Your Majesty; I would greatly appreciate a guestroom."

"Vicky?" Anna asked quietly as she looked up into the brunette's eyes.

"Anna, I love you and I'm so happy to be with you. Nothing has changed between us; I am still your girlfriend. In the morning this will be behind us. But baby, tonight you need to think about what you have done and how others have been affected by it. Now give me a kiss goodnight and I will see you in the morning."

Anna did just that and looked at her with a sad face. "I'm sorry."

"I know." Vicky said to her petite lover

"Ms. Vorstad, your suite is ready. If you will follow me." Gerta said getting the woman's attention and then leading her out of the room as a mournful Anna looked on.

The Princess then looked at Kristoff who stopped her before she could say something. "I know Anna… I know. I just need some space right now ok?"

Anna simply nodded.

"Elsa, I'm going to turn in" Kristoff said giving the Queen a hug and kiss

"Goodnight" she whispered into his ear.

And then the two sisters were alone

"So do we hug or scratch each other's eyes out?" Anna asked, unsure of what she should be feeling after the whirlwind that was the end of dinner.

"We hug Anna, we always hug" Elsa said pulling the girl in close.

"Come on Anna, Let's go to the library and talk… and drink some Akvavit." Elsa suggested and adding a chuckle at the end.

"Hey wait, what about Kristoff?" Anna asked.

"He understands that my baby sister needs me right now."

Anna crossed her arms and pouted, while turning her head away. "I'm not a baby".

Elsa then wore a devious smile. "No, you're an adulteress."

"ELSA" the Princess whined out.

 **THANK YOU FOR READING AND FOLOWING, PLEASE REVIEW** even if it's to tell me that I suck.


	8. Chapter 8

The Red Crocus (Chapter 8)

The two sisters were sitting on a sofa in the library that was in front of a huge fire place, each nursing a glass of akvavit. Anna had her head on Elsa's shoulder. The young redhead looked up with a sad expression and spoke in a quiet tone.

"Elsa, am I a bad person?"

"No Anna. You made a mistake… a huge mistake that hurt two people that you love. But _you_ aren't a bad person."

Anna looked up at Elsa and smiled weakly. "Do you think they will forgive me?"

Elsa brushed a wisp of stray hair behind Anna's ear as she answered. "I know that Kristoff will, and though I can't be certain. I am pretty confident that Ms. Vorstad will forgive you as well."

Anna's weak smile turned to a solid one as she slipped her arms around the blonde girl's waist and pulled her in tight. "Thank you Elsa, you're my favorite sister."

"I'm your only sister." Elsa replied.

"Still my favorite."

"Even though I am engaged to your ex?"

"Of course. Reindeer boy is all yours" the Princess answered.

"Do you really mean that?" Elsa asked.

Anna sat up straight and gave Elsa a kind and sincere look. "Well I was pretty upset at first. Kristoff is my best friend and he was the first man to love me, but we weren't meant to be. I'm glad you two are together; I wouldn't be able to handle you two with anyone else. I don't know of any other woman I could stand to see with him, and I damn sure wouldn't accept any other man with you."

"Well he's it. I couldn't see myself in love with anyone else."

"Oh that's because he was your first time" Anna commented.

Elsa blushed a little when her sister mentioned that. The Queen's embarrassment was not lost on Anna, who decided that her job as Elsa's little sister was to tease her mercilessly about it.

"So, did you feel like a dirty girl the first time he felt on your boobs? Tee hee hee."

"Anna!" Elsa said while turning a slightly deeper shade of red.

"What about the first time he licked your sna…"

"Anna you stop that at once." Elsa said trying to come off as authoritarian, but failed miserably due to the much darker crimson hue she took on and inability to make eye contact.

"Hmm…" Anna said as she placed her thumb and index finger to her chin and cocked her head to the side like she was pondering something. "Pink, no green maybe."

Elsa crossed her arms and asked "What are you getting at?"

"Well I have noticed that your ice changes color depending on your mood."

"Your point sister dear?" Elsa asked in a 'sweet' tone, becoming slightly annoyed with the girl's antics.

Anna's head straightened up and her face became a smirk "So what color is horny?"

The mortified Queen gasped and then responded "Anna I should take you over my knee for saying that."

"Sorry, but that's Vicky's job" The woman said with a laugh.

Elsa quickly made the connection and then hid her extremely embarrassed face with a pillow.

Anna's first response was "Tee hee hee", and then reached out and rubbed Elsa's back. "It's ok I was all shy about sex once too. You'll move past it.

Elsa removed the pillow and then took her little sister's hand while speaking apprehensively. It was a sensitive subject but none the less as Anna's big sister she felt it was her duty to ask. "Anna what was your first time like?"

"Oh it was wild." Anna said with a smile, she had no qualms with telling Elsa about it.

"I was thirteen."

"WHAT!?" Elsa said in alarm.

"Yeah it was with my English tutor. Not sure why Poppa wanted me to learn that weird language, it's spoken one way and written another."

"Your teacher!? **I'LL FIND THAT PERVERT MOTHERFUCKER AND FREEZE HIS DICK OFF!** " Elsa was enraged at the thought of some grown man taking her baby sisters innocence at such a tender age; well she was until Anna started laughing.

"Language Elsa and what makes you think that it was a man?" Anna laughed out

The platinum blonde just stared at Anna with a dumbstruck look; her jaw agape.

Anna grinned from ear to ear. "I was writing sentences on the black board, because MS Fotenhopper couldn't take a joke."

"What kind of joke?" Elsa asked with a raised eyebrow. She wasn't exactly thrilled with the thought of anyone taking advantage of her sister, but she was no longer enraged.

"I filled her desk drawer with frogs." Anna answered like it was the most innocent thing in the world.

The Queen just gave her a disapproving look.

"She always made me write on the board when I misbehaved."

"One would think that you would have better handwriting due to all that practice." Elsa said ruefully."

Anna simply gave her a raspberry and continued.

"Anyway, as I was writing she called me over to her desk and placed her hand on my waist and spoke." Anna said and then took a big swallow of the spiced liquor.

"Anna, I know you are zee good girl vhy do you do zee bad dings." the Princess said in a thick German accent while giggling.

"Well next thing you know I could feel her hands go up my skirt and long fingers pulling down my panties. Then she cupped my butt cheeks and squeezed a little. Needless to say I was a bit confused."

"I am sure that you were Anna." Elsa commented while sitting on the edge of her seat.

"Venn you are zee bad girl I make you write zee sentences, but venn you are good I do zis. She then slipped her finger in me and started rubbing. I was scared at first, but then I realized that I liked it."

Elsa continued to stare in shock.

"So yeah I was a good girl in her class from then on. She taught me a lot more than a foreign language that year."

Elsa finally broke her silence. "Didn't Mama and Papa catch on?"

Anna's face hardened ever so slightly "Honestly they never had much time for me."

 _Of course not. They were too busy dealing with my bullshit._ Elsa thought sadly.

"Seriously, I took off for like three days once when I was fourteen. When I got back the only people who noticed were Kai and Gerta who took turns shaking me and yelling while Gerta kept threatening to go cut a switch."

"You must have been scared."

"Actually it was kind of nice knowing that someone actually cared about the backup Princess for a change."

Anna couldn't say anything else because Elsa had pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "Anna, you are not the back up anything. You are my little sister and I have always cared, and if I had known about that I would have come downstairs to scream at you, secret ice magic or not. Oh Anna I should have been there for you."

"You're here now." The slender royal said with a smile.

Elsa's heart shined like the sun. It didn't seem fair the way her sister just forgave her with no effort. She took a deep breath; it was time to tell her.

"Anna I have to tell you something that you won't like." Elsa said as she stood up.

"What, are we running low on akvavit? We can always switch to wine." the girl answered with a giggle.

Elsa took a deep breath. "I have reestablished trade with Weselton and the Southern Isles"

"WHAT!?"

"I'm sorry Anna but we have no choice."

Anna sat still for a moment before speaking. "Is there no one else?"

"No Anna, if there was any other way I would, but you know how bad things have become." Elsa said and then braced herself for the argument that would come.

"It's ok Elsa, I understand."

"What?" Elsa asked wide eyed. This is not the response she had expected.

"Even though I'm not thrilled about the Southern Isles and Weasel-town being allowed within our borders, I understand that things are getting really bad and that not everyone is fortunate enough to sit by the fire and drink akvavit with the Queen."

Elsa leaned in and kissed Anna on the forehead and smiled about how mature Anna was acting about the situation.

For the rest of the night the two girls talked and sipped expensive liquor until they fell asleep in one another's arms.

….

The next morning Elsa and Anna sat eating breakfast with their significant others. It had been a pleasant meal of eggs, sausages and small talk, until Vicky addressed the elephant in the room.

"So Anna; Kristoff and I spoke earlier and we have come to a perfect solution to the 'situation' at hand."

Anna looked up and swallowed. "Ok"

"Vicky and I are going to do it." Kristoff said answering.

"And you have to watch" Vicky threw in.

"And you don't get to join in." Kristoff finished with a chuckle

At about this point Anna was too preoccupied with Vicky to notice Kristoff lean over and whisper to a confused and somewhat perturbed Elsa that they weren't really going to but were leading Anna on for a minute or two. Normally the young blonde would have put her foot down at the thought of deceiving her little sister in such a way, but then she remembered how badly Anna had teased her last night and decided that the little redheaded brat could use a taste of her own medicine.

"WHAT!? No fucking way" Anna said as she stood and put her hands on her hips.

"Language Anna" Elsa commented dryly.

"Language!? Elsa they are talking about…"

"Yes, Anna I heard, but that is no excuse to not speak like a lady."

Anna's jaw dropped as all eyes were upon her.

"Anna we feel that this is for the best." Vicky said in a kind but somewhat condescending way.

"Sorry feisty pants, but you brought this upon yourself." Kristoff said matching Vicky's tone.

"Elsa you are not going to let this stand are you?" Anna asked while becoming more and more flustered.

"Honestly this matter is really between the three of you, but to be fair, I do think that you should suffer some sort of atonement for your actions." The Queen answered while spreading marmalade on to a slice of toast.

"And I think you must have had too much to drink last night. There is no way in hell that I…" Anna started until she noticed all three of them trying to hold in snickering.

The Princess's eyes cut low and all three of them knew that she had caught on to the joke. Everyone at the table except for the angry Princess burst into laughter.

"Oh you guys are just a bunch of assholes." Anna said after she sat back down while crossing her arms and pouting."

The laughter was drowned out by a blood curdling scream from down the hall.

The four of them jumped up and ran towards the noise. When the group reached the scene their faces were filled with horror when they reached a side entrance that had a shaking maid standing next to it. The jovial conversations and preoccupation with their personal lives were gone in an instant. It was Elsa who walked foreword first. Slowly she knelt down next to where the servant was standing along with a couple of guards, no one uttered a sound. Lying on a small square of concrete on the other side of the threshold was a tiny girl who appeared to be around six. She was wearing a filthy thin dress and was covered with dirt, it was painfully obvious that she had been living on the streets ever since the orphanage had closed due to a lack of funding. The child had red hair in frost covered twin braids, and looked way too much like Anna did as a child for Elsa to bear. Her skin was a sickly shade of pale grey and her lips were blue. Her mouth had formed into a small 'O' shape. It was apparent that she had died screaming for help. Everyone there; be they royal or common felt helpless as they looked at the child's lifeless body.

"The poor dear must have been trying to get out of the ice storm last night." Vicky commented as she pulled Anna into a hug as much to comfort the young Princess as to comfort herself.

"Why are her fingers covered in blood?" Kristoff asked shaking.

"Be…because she was trying to pry the door open" Anna answered in between choked cries while pointing a trembling finger at the bottom edge that had little amounts of dried blood on it. Anna then pulled the brunette closer and buried her face into her chest and started crying

No one else spoke as the Queen pulled the frail and lifeless body into her lap.

"I'm so sorry little one. We didn't know you were out here. You could have stayed with Anna and me in the library last night. Isn't that right Anna?" Elsa asked. Everyone could see that the Queen was close to cracking up.

Anna gently pulled away from Vicky and wiped her eyes, her own grief would come latter. Right now she had to be strong for her sister.

"Yes Elsa of course she could have." the Princess said as she lowered herself down next to her sister and placed an arm around the blonde woman's slender shoulders.

Elsa continued to speak to the little girl's body as she cradled it in her arms. "We could have talked while sitting by the fire, I wouldn't have let you have any Akvivit, but I'm sure that Anna would have slipped you a little when I wasn't looking." Elsa finished that sentence with a painful laugh that cut deeply into everyone standing there.

"But… it's ok now, I'll have Gerta build a warm fire, and we have some really wonderful stew left from last night. Oh and we're going to get you all cleaned up and into a new dress."

One of the guards covered his face and began to sob at the sight of the Queen breaking down. By now Kristoff had knelt down to Elsa's other side and had also placed his arm around her shoulders.

Tears started to form and slowly drip from Elsa's eyes. "We have to get her inside, so she won't be cold and hungry." Elsa said to her fiancé and sister.

Kristoff pulled her head into his chest while Anna rubbed her back and forced out a reassuring voice. "She will never be cold or hungry again."

All over the walls a thin layer of ice formed that had nothing to do with the weather as the young monarch's wails of sorrow could be heard throughout the castle.

…..

TWO WEEKS LATER

"Captain how much longer until we reach Arendelle?"

"By mid-day tomorrow, you're Highness"

"Ship sighted off of the port side sir, It's flying Weselton colors." A Midshipman of about twelve spoke as he approached the white bearded Captain who was in the middle of a conversation with a young man with red hair and matching side burns who was wearing a white ankle length coat and sword belt. The sun glinted off of a golden coronet resting on the ginger's head that was adorned with pearls and jewels.

The old seaman back handed the kid to the deck and spat out. "Watch your manners boy, you bow in the presence of royalty!"

The red haired royal placed his hand on the sea Captain's shoulder and spoke. "Come on now the boy meant no harm, did you lad?" He said as he reached down to help the sailor back to his feet.

"No my Prince" The Midshipman answered keeping his head down and wiping blood from his lip.

"Well of course not. Now go tell the Boson to signal the Weselton ship that we wish to communicate."

"Yes, Your Highness" The boy said bowing and then quickly ran off.

"Your Highness is far kinder than that pissant deserves." The Captain commented as the Midshipman ran off.

"Respect and fear are two different things Captain, If they fear you they will obey you, if they respect you they will die for you. I am surprised that a man of your experience doesn't see that."

"To be honest my Prince, respect is usually born of the cat o nine tail."

"No, that's still fear, effective but fear none the less."

After a minute the young Midshipman returned and began to speak but stopped to bow first. "The Weselton ship wishes to drop anchor and meet, she is the flag ship Of the Duke himself."

"Perfect, tell them that we will do so and that they should prepare for Crown Prince Hans's arrival." The Captain ordered.

"Aye sir. Your Highness" The boy saluted his Captain and then turned to bow to his Prince.

"Well let's see what Hubert is up to, his ship being out here is no coincidence."

"Hubert, My Prince?" The Captain asked with a confused look.

"The Duke of Weselton of course, you do realize that he has a name after all?" Hans answered.

"Guess I never thought about it."

"Most people don't." Hans said while thinking about how the pompous old midget might come in handy.

...

The young Midshipman poured wine into two goblets as he tried to hide his grin. He knew it was a big break to have the Crown Prince of one's kingdom make you their personal dogsbody, The split lip the Captain had given him earlier was a small price to pay for the Prince to take notice of him.

"Thank you Rowan, you may leave us now." Hans said to the boy.

"Yes, piss off you little rodent" a skinny runt of a man with a powdered wig and fake mole on his cheek said while kicking the dogsbody in the rear.

"Yancy! You do not assault your host's servants" The Duke of Wesselton said scolding his nephew and then turned to Hans. "My apologies Hans, Count Yancy was a bit out of line."

"Think nothing of it my friend. Wouldn't be the first time he was smacked around by his betters today." Hans said behind a fake smile, His servant was his alone to reprimand (Even the Captain wouldn't touch the boy now) but he wouldn't let on to that. An alliance with the Duke would be extremely beneficial to his plans for Arendelle, for the time being."

"None the less, decorum is decorum. But I do appreciate your patience. Now after hearing your proposal I must say that I agree. We must approach the Ice witch as a united front. From what my informants tell me she is a cunning little bitch and that her sister is an unpredictable wild card that we should not underestimate."

Hans started to laugh when the Duke said this. "That stupid little strumpet was five minutes from sucking my dick the last time I was there Hubert. Oh you should have seen it, she actually let me feel on her ass after we had some ridiculous conversation about sandwiches. She is as effective as tits on a boar hog."

"Delightful, my inside people tell me that Arendelle is about a month away from a full scale peasant revolt. Her people are suffering and children are literally starving to death in the streets. Elsa will agree to any demands we make." The Duke commented after swallowing a bite of chicken.

"Well a desperate populous makes this all that easier." Hans commented while sipping his wine glass. The Prince the lifted his glass in the fashion of a toast. "To starving children, your grace."

Duke Hubert raised his glass and slightly taped it to the red haired man's and finished the toast with a smile. "To starving children your highness"

Hans then raised a finger and corrected the Duke in a polite way "Your _royal_ highness."

"Of course you are the _Crown_ Prince of the southern isles now. My condolences for the loss of your twelve older brothers."

Hans waved his hand dismissively, "Ash, they were a bunch of pricks anyway. It is amazing though. Hubert did you know that both toilets and prostitutes both have a tendency to explode?"

"Why no I didn't. Hmm... You learn something new every day." The elderly nobleman answered with a knowing smile.

 **THANK YOU FOR READING AND FOLOWING, PLEASE REVIEW** even if it's to tell me that I suck.


	9. Chapter 9

The Red Crocus (Chapter 9)

Sven bleated as the pair of laughing eight year olds crawled on top of him, one little boy hung from his antlers while a girl climbed on top of his back and jumped up and down. They were using Sven as a jungle gym, and though he could not utter any human tongue, his bleat could be translated into _"get off of me you little twerps"_.

"Hey cut it out." Kristoff shouted as he walked in to the stables.

"Stuff it Blondie" the girl shouted In defiance while the boy sticks his tongue.

 _Blondie?!_ "Hey you little brats, Queen Elsa was nice enough to let all you tiny urchins stay at the castle and you repay her by misbehaving.

"Oh go stuff a carrot up your…" The boy started to say but stops when the temperature drops.

"Uh-oh" the girl says quietly when she realizes why thing got much colder.

The two kids hear a voice call out "Children" in a firm tone. They climbed down from the reindeer and along with Kristoff turned to see their Monarch standing in front of them wrapped in a purple cloak, her hair in an elaborate plait that was topped off with her tiara. The Queen looked upon the two children who at this point had their heads down. She spoke with a kind, yet firm authority "Wilma and Bjorn; I instructed the two of you to stay out of the stables, did I not?"

"Yes, Your Majesty" the delinquent duo answered in unison.

"So to summarize, not only have you disobeyed me, but you also acted very rudely to the Royal Ice Master, a member of my court. Is this correct?

"Yes, Your Majesty" they responded in the same manner as before.

"Well then, tonight after dinner, you will be standing in the corner while the other children are having dessert.

"But Princess Anna said we were having chocolate pudding tonight." Wilma whined in protest.

Elsa let her face take on a look a false anger that the children thought was quite real "Do you defy your Queen?"

"No ma'am." Wilma answered in defeat.

"I thought as much. So, you can accept the consequences of your actions maturely, or I can have Master Bjorgman cut me a switch. Elsa said with a raised eyebrow.

"From a thorny rose bush" Kristoff mumbled, earning a disapproving glance from Elsa.

Both children gasped. "We'll be good, Your Majesty" Bjorn said with wide eyes.

"I am glad to hear that. Now run along and stay out of trouble."

Both children bowed and said "yes, Your Majesty" a final time before running out of the stable.

Once the door shut back in place, Elsa walked over and slapped Kristoff on the arm and chastised him while halfway laughing. "A thorny rose bush? That was mean."

"So is jumping up and down on Sven."

Elsa gave a playful smirk and then turned to Sven "Sven, I am very sorry that two small children jumped up and down on your incredibly strong back and antlers."

The reindeer walked forward and nuzzled his cheek along her shoulder. Elsa hugged his neck and petted him on the head.

"We'll honey, he sure has taken a liking to you." The large man observed.

"Of course, what's there not to like."

"Whatever you say… _Anna_ "

Elsa slapped his arm again. "Keep it up smart-aleck, and I won't let you see what I'm wearing underneath this cloak.

Kristoff laughed and pulled her into a deep kiss. "I'm sure it's stunning."

"Yes it is" Elsa said before straightening her posture and switching to her Regal voice saying "The Queen commands a good dicking" while undoing the clasp on her cloak.

Elsa let the cloak fall from her shoulders revealing her nude form. Kristoff let his eyes wonder over her body taking in every line and curve, from the swell of her pert breast to the thin strip of almost white hair between her legs. The couple kissed again while Kristoff yanked his pants down with a single movement. Stepping back, Elsa smiled as she saw her lovers fully erect member. Lifting her hand the Queen wiggled her fingers and Kristoff's hips moved from feeling an odd sensation inside him.

"Um what was that?" The Ice Master asked in confusion.

"Just a little bit of my ice pressing against your prostate my love"

"Umm... why?"

"I read in a book about how an ancient Chinese general would insert a polished shoot of bamboo in his rectum whenever he would visit a brothel. Until it was removed he could not ejaculate no matter how much stimulation he received."

Normally this sort of discussion would suck all the arousal out of him, but seeing that Elsa was standing in front of him completely naked, she could have been talking about the finer points of lutefisk production and still have a boner.

"OK, let's run with that" Kristoff said while placing his hand under Elsa's arms and lifting her off of the ground, her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist as they kissed passionately.

While keeping one arm around his neck, Elsa reached down with one hand and slipped his manhood inside her. The sound of the blonde woman's pants and moans filled the stable as the Sami man delivered thrust after powerful thrust with his hips while pulling her into it with the hands that held her shapely rear.

After about five minutes of this ecstasy, Elsa's whimpers of pleasure turned into shouts. "FUCK ME, FUCK ME, OH GOD YES YOU BIG DICKED BASTARD, FUCK ME."

Kristoff yelled out in joy and the Queen knew it was time. She climbed down from her man and went to her knees.

It was at this moment four things happened simultaneously. The ice against Kristoff's prostate dissolving back into the ether. Elsa yelling "In my face Kristoff, right in my face". The Ice Master 'letting it go'... And of course Anna walking right thru the door to witness the whole thing.

The three of them stood there in silence. As horrified to have his ex-girlfriend walk in on him at that moment as Kristoff was, Elsa's mortification was worse by a hundred fold. To have her little sister walk in and see how filthy and depraved she could be had left her much more than speechless.

It was Anna that walked up and spoke first. "Yeah, that was hot! Like the hottest shit I've seen in a minute!"

Sven bleated in agreement and then high fived the Princess.

Quickly the Queen searched around for her cloak and then just dove into a pile of hay to hide while Kristoff turned beet red and tried to cover himself. This received a snort from Anna.

"Seriously reindeer boy?"

The redhead then went over to the pile of hay and tried to coax her big sister out. "It's ok Elsa. There is nothing to be embarrassed about."

"The hell there's not!" Elsa retorted from inside the pile.

"Come on Elsa, you're naked inside a bunch of hay, that can't be comfortable."

"More comfortable than the alternative."

"Are you really going to make me do it?" Anna asked.

Elsa remained silent.

Anna then grinned "all right you asked for it."

Kristoff and Sven looked around in confusion as cheerful piano music filled the stable.

Anna began to sing. "Do you wanna build a snowma…"

The music abruptly stopped as Elsa burst from the hay fully clothed in her usual ice dress while saying to Anna "Fine, just don't start up with that shit again".

"Figured that would get you out." the little sister commented while Elsa brushed stray pieces of hay from her dress.

"Could this day get any worse?" She muttered in frustration.

"Oh yeah, a ship flying both the Wesselton and Southern Isles flags just came into port."

"Guess it could. Fine let's get this over with" The Queen said as she adjusted her tiara.

Anna started feeling mischievous as she and her sister started out the door holding hands headed towards the dock. The Princess giggled "In my face Kristoff, right in my face. Tee Hee Hee"

"Shut it brat" was Elsa's only reply.

Kristoff looked over to Sven and said "come on buddy, we should probably get down there for moral support."

As they walked out an orange bird flew out from a rafter and took to the sky unseen.

….

The royal sisters stood on the dock waiting for the foreign representatives to come down the gangplank. As they watched men wearing uniforms that looked like a haphazard amalgamation of the Southern Isles and Weselton Navies, cheerfully hand out blankets and food to the mass of people standing along the docks, Anna asked her sister "What do you think the two flags on one mast are all about?"

"Nothing good. I know that much." Elsa said with a lot of worry in her voice.

Anna slipped her arm around her sister's waist and pulled her in, trying to give her reassurance. Both women's faces dropped as they heard a herald shout "Presenting his Royal Highness, Crown Prince Hans and His Grace, Duke Hubert of the Baltic Alliance."

"Oh, you've got to be shitting me." The Princess said in anger as she clenched her fist while turning red in the face.

"It will be ok Anna, we are doing this for Arendelle, try to remember that." Elsa said while rubbing the slender girls back, now giving her reassurance.

The two unwanted visitors walked up to the young women. Hans spoke first while giving a very slight nod of his head. "Ah, my two favorite ladies, it has been far too long."

"A trillion years wouldn't be long enough" Anna spat out in disgust.

"Watch your tongue when speaking with your betters little girl." The Duke reprimanded.

Anna had been angry when she saw the two people that had tried to kill her sister a year and a half earlier walk down the plank. Now she was furious. "I'll drop kick your ass up between your shoulder blades you miserable prick." The Princess said forcefully as she started towards the Duke.

Things were about to get ugly until Elsa gently took Anna by the arm and whispered into her ear. "I know this is hard my little princess, but you have to be strong, ok?"

Anna quietly nodded.

"Ahh, just as spunky as ever." Hans said with a smirk.

It took all the restraint Elsa had to not freeze the pair of them solid.

"Gentlemen, welcome to Arendelle. Rooms have been prepared for you and your staff in the castle and a ball is being held in your honor this evening." Elsa said thru a forced smile while fighting the urge to vomit.

Before anyone could speak, a middle aged woman clutching one of the passed out blankets and bundles of food made her way over to the four nobles and knelt down before the Prince and Duke. "Bless you sires, thank you so much."

As the four of them looked at the poor commoner, Anna turned her gaze to the, would be murderers and thought _say something spiteful to her, I dare you motherfucker_.

Hans gave the woman a kind smile and took her hand bringing her to her feet. "It is my privilege to help good madam. The Baltic Alliance is aware of Arendelle's plight and has come to fix things."

 _Fix things! You arrogant son of a bitch. I'll freeze you sol…_ Elsa couldn't finish her thought because at that moment a deafening roar filled the air.

In a fraction of an instant the HMS Agdar, the Navy's flagship exploded in to a thousand flaming pieces of debris and wooden shrapnel. The combined screams of agony coming from dozens of injured bystanders flowed into the Queen's ears as she held her head up from her prone position on the decking. Without even realizing it, she had thrown her little sister down to lay on top of her, using her body as a shield to protect Anna from flying wreckage.

Guards of various loyalties immediately surrounded the nobles while City Watchmen started evacuating people from the now burning buildings that had been closest to the blast. Seeing the flaming business and homes, Elsa scrambled to her feet and pointed her hand at the fjord. A small funnel cloud formed and brought a column of water fifty feet into the air. Anyone who was paying attention looked on in awe as Elsa turned and pointed at the flaming buildings; the column of water turned sideways and shot a thick stream at the flames putting the fires out.

By now Anna had stood back up and ran over to Elsa grabbing her into a strong embrace. "Are you ok?"

"Yes Anna I'm fine" The Queen answered planting a kiss on the girl's forehead while looking her over for injuries.

" **ATTENTION EVERYONE!"** A man dressed in a multicolored costume standing on the ledge of the clock tower shouting thru a bullhorn. " **I AM THE JESTER, AND I APROVE THIS MESSAGE".**

The Jester then pulled a rope and a large banner unraveled down the side of the tower. It was a massive white cloth that covered the majority of the tower with a sketch of a hand giving the middle finger. As the crowd gasped in shock, the villain made eye contact with Anna. Giving a tip of his hat, He pulled another rope, and the tower ledge filled with thick black smoke. After a minuet the smoke cleared and the Jester was gone before City Watchmen were even halfway up the tower's stairwell.

Still standing together the royal family looked on with a look of shock until Hans walked up brushing dust from his coat and spoke with his own brand of pleasant sarcasm. "Well, looks like I got here just in time."

….

The sun below her fifth floor window was dipping below the horizon as Vicky struck a match to light the oil lamp on her desk. She knew she would be working late, going over reports that had been delivered to her office covering the explosion at the fjord a few hours earlier. It would be a daunting task to combine the accounts of several field reporters into one cohesive story for the morning paper. Rubbing the back of her neck, Vicky sometimes thought that her promotion to Associate Editor was a curse rather than a blessing.

Hearing a pecking sound at the window, Vicky walked over and opened it allowing an orange bird to fly in and land on her desk. The bird chirped as the dark haired woman withdrew a key from her pocket and unlocked one of the drawers in her desk.

"Have a new story for me Katáskopos?" Vicky asked as she pulled a box from the drawer and set on her desk.

She raised the lid and lifted out a silver head band with a dark red ruby set in the center. Vicky took a deep breath and then exhaled clearing her mind, before placing the band on her head. Slowly the images entered her mind. As always they started out as flashes of light and sound, increasing in clarity until she could watch highly defined visions.

The reporter giggled like a school girl. "A good dicking? Oh Katáskopos, I've told you not to snoop on people's private stuff like that. Come on I need something news worthy. Yes I already know that there was an explosion at the fjord today… Baltic Alliance?... ANNA WAS THERE?!... She's ok, oh thank god. Where is she at now? Really, that's the one thing you don't know, great… A ball? Well looks like I'm crashing a royal event…"

Vicky cut the bird an annoyed look. "Yes I know I wasn't invited; I don't care, I have to find my Anna".

…

"God job sugar, but you know, you should be paying me." The brown haired man said as he threw a twenty Specidaler note to the cobblestone covered ground as a woman stood up letting her dress fall back into place. She had been bent over with the hem bunched up around her waist only seconds earlier.

"What possible reason would I have for doing that?" She asked sarcastically.

"Because nobody screws a whore like Gaston can."

"In your dreams asshole." The hooker said as she walked out of the alley.

Gaston thought about going after the whore and laying the smack down for a few minutes to teach her a lesson, but decided against it. He had just finished a five year sentence for raping a young lady named Belle and was in no hurry to meet up with the justice system again. Gaston had thought the whole situation was really unfair. After all everyone knew that 'no means yes and yes means anal', it's just common sense.

"No justice in this world" He mumbled to himself as he light a cigarette and started to button up his fly.

"Gaston" A rough gravelly voice said from the darkness.

Somewhat alarmed, the large man called out "who's there".

"The star of your nightmares" was the answer the Red Crocus gave as she stepped out from the shadows.

Filled with arrogant pride the creep looked down to the five foot tall masked hero and laughed. "I think not little man. Now what do you want?"

"Answers, word on the street is, you know how to find the Jester, and you're going to tell me how to find him."

"Yes I do, but I'm not telling you anything. Now be gone small man, before I give you a pop in the mouth" Gaston answered with a puff of smoke blown in the Crocus's face.

"I was hoping you would say that." She replied before performing the world's fastest back flip, allowing her foot to catch Gaston's chin and send him flying to the ground.

With the same amount of amazing speed, the undercover Princess had turned the brute on to his stomach and had him an arm lock with her knee positioned in the center of his back holding him down. She clasped on to his wrist and twisted it in an unnatural way. "Last chance scum bag, where's the Jester?"

"Fuck you punk."

"Well then, on to the enhanced interrogation techniques." The Red Crocus said and then grasped the criminal's thumb with her free hand.

"This little Piggy went to market."

 **SNAP**

Gaston screamed in pain as the bone broke

"This little piggy stayed home."

 **SNAP**

"This little piggy had roast beef."

 **SNAP**

"This little piggy had none."

 **SNAP**

"And this little piggy went we we we, All the motherfucking way home!"

Gaston screamed "AHHHHHHHHHHHH".

The crocus screamed "AHHHHHHHHHH and then broke the bastard's pinky.

 **SNAP**

She let him writhe around in pain for about thirty seconds. "Now are you going to give me some answers, or do I start on you left hand?"

"NO, NO… FOR THE LOVE OF GOD NO!" Gaston screamed out in agony

 **"TALK!"**

"The warehouse on Fifteenth and Sanderson drive. I swear. Please, just stop." Gaston pleaded out of fear and misery.

"If you're lying, I come back and break the little piggy under your pants, got it?" Anna shouted at the miscreant.

"Yes, I'm telling the truth. Please stop." He begged, pleading for a mercy that he himself would never give.

Satisfied Anna stood up and walked out of the alley while calling back "No one snitches like Gaston can."

…..

The orchestra started a waltz as the assembled nobles and prominent subjects danced merrily as the music filled the air. Elsa sat in her throne fuming; she was disgusted, annoyed, and angry at the same time. Her disgust at the room full of highborn that weren't even fazed by the tragedy earlier. She had come close to firing an icicle at one Baroness who had commented 'fortunately it was just a bunch of peasants who were hurt and killed, no one of any importance'. Elsa was annoyed that Anna had apparently ditched the whole affair. The Queen would be having more than a few choice words with the Crown Princess about duty and meting the expectations of one's station. Though she was mostly angry, with herself. As much as she wanted to cancel the ball due to the day's tragedy, Elsa knew that keeping the Baltic Alliance happy was more important.

Being as absorbed in her own melancholy as she was, Elsa didn't notice the tap on her shoulder. Looking up she saw Kristoff standing in front of her dressed in a tan vest with light green trim and matching pants, his hair oiled and combed back. Holding out his hand, Kristoff spoke. "May I have this dance my Queen?"

A smile came across her face as the familiar feeling of warmth and contentment washed over her body. Knowing that her true love was there made the whole ball bearable. Elsa took his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet. "I suppose that one dance wouldn't hurt".

The couple made their way out to the floor and started to move in time with the beat.

"I just hope I'm doing the right thing, letting these wolves back into Arendelle." Elsa commented with a sigh.

The moved their feet in the familiar pattern and then Kristoff responded. "They can only go as far as you will let them. "You are the Queen of Arendelle and this is your kingdom not theirs."

"It will soon be your kingdom as well, my future King." Elsa said giving him a peck on the cheek. Elsa had released an official statement two weeks earlier addressing their engagement, given the dire straits of the economy the two of them skipped the huge party and public announcements.

"I am really nervous about that. You know I have no interest in being a leader."

"Good leaders seldom do" Elsa retorted.

It was at that point, the young couple heard someone clear their throat. Turning around the lovers saw Hans standing in his jeweled coronet and regal splendor.

"Might I cut in?" The prince asked with a superior smirk.

Felling mischievous, Kristoff grinned at Elsa and then spoke. "Very well, Your Highness."

Before the Southern Isles Prince could protest Kristoff grabbed him around the waist and placed a hand on his shoulder and started to move in time with him. Everyone surrounding the two men started to laugh as the large ice harvester started to dance the protesting royal away.

"What? No, that's not what I meant."

Elsa brought her hand to cover her mouth as she chuckled at the sight of the suave Prince being completely humiliated. Elsa knew that she would be profusely apologizing to Hans latter, but right then she reveled in the fading sound of his complaints; the last one to before the two men were out of earshot was about he should be the one to lead.

Just as she was going to retake her seat on the throne, Elsa spotted Vicky Vorstad walking around the dance floor. This did not bode well with the Queen. _Damn it Anna, not only do you flake out. But you invite a member of the press, even though I specifically forbade it. I am going to bust your ass!_

Elsa walked over to Vicky and spoke "Good evening MS. Vorstad, I must say that you presence here is a little unsettling."

Trying her best to not show her concern over the fact that Anna was nowhere to be seen, Vicky gave a curtsy that Elsa noticed was a bit shallow for a commoner (Not that she would quip over something so trivial... out loud at least) and spoke. "Good evening Queen Elsa."

 _A 'Your Majesty' would be preferred. She just skates around the edge, doesn't she?_ Elsa thought only with a little bit of spite. "I thought I made it clear that the press was not invited to this event."

"I'm not here as a journalist. I heard about the explosion and really needed to find Anna." Vicky replied hastily.

Elsa face softened a bit as she recognized the concern in the older woman's voice. "I assure you, Anna was not harmed during the tragedy.

"Well, you throwing her to the ground, when the explosion went off probably had something to do with that."

"It's what big sister's do… I'm sorry, I don't remember you being there. You would have been standing with Anna if you had been. How did you know I threw her down?" Elsa asked in confusion.

 _Oh fuck me running backwards_ Vicky thought as she tried to come up with an excuse for her slip up. "Oh… one of my field agents put it in their report" (technically she was telling the truth.).

Elsa accepted that as a plausible explanation; having no knowledge of Katáskopos of course.

Vicky continued, "At any rate, I'm relieved that Anna is safe."

"As am I Ms Vorstad. I hate to be rude, but this party is invitation only." Elsa said thru the fakest smile possible.

"Seeing that Anna is nowhere to be found, my desire to be here has diminished quite thoroughly. So I will be taking my leave Queen Elsa". Vicky politely, but quickly countered, not giving Elsa the satisfaction of throwing her out.

"Of course, Oh, and do let Anna know that she is in deep trouble for playing hooky when I find her."

"I certainly will Queen Elsa, please have a wonderful night." Vicky said and then turned around and walked away thinking ' _Bitch'._

Elsa looked at the raven haired woman that was in her opinion too old for her baby sister and thought ' _Bitch'._

….

Anna slipped quietly thru a side window on the warehouse Gaston had sent her to. The Princess looked around for a moment and the felt a small sting on her neck. She reached up and pulled a needle tipped dart out and looked at it.

Holding the dart, Anna felt woozy and said "well shit" before her knees buckled and she collapsed to the floor unconscious.

 **THANK YOU FOR READING AND FOLOWING, PLEASE REVIEW** even if it's to tell me that I suck.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Red crocus (Chapter 10)**

 **Authors Note: I'm up to ten reviews for this story so far. Thank you all very much, ten isn't a big deal to some writers but for me it's kind of a mile stone. Most of us write these stories because it's fun, but trust me when I say that we (fan fic writers) love getting reviews, it lets us know that people are actually taking notice. Even if it's only one or two sentences, when I open my email and see the words "A new review has been posted to your story" It really makes my day. Having said that, I am also truly grateful for each follow and fav I receive. Again, thank you for reading my crazy little story.**

Muffled sounds were the first thing to register, followed by bright distorted images and smells. It was an unintelligible mix of information brought on by senses that had regained function faster than the part of her brain that processed them. After what seemed like an eternity the Red Crocus could make out her soundings, a candlelit room and a formally set dining table which hosted an elaborate meal.

"Ahh, our guest is awake," the Jester said in a pleasant tone while sipping a glass of wine.

Now fully awake, Anna attempted to stand but then noticed that she was tightly bound to a chair. The hero winced as a sharp pain shot thru her skull.

"Careful Crocus, headaches can be brought on by quick movements and I would like your full attention."

"What did you…?" the Princess tried to ask, but only came out with hoarse and sickly vocalizations.

"The dart was coated with bullshitzepine, an instant acting sedative that has no lasting side effects," the costumed villain answered while gesturing to a lackey. The henchman quietly placed a glass of water with a straw to her lips.

Anna frowned as she kept her mouth closed.

"Come now Your Highness. You are already tied up and I have no need to sedate you for the time being."

Reluctantly Anna took the straw in her lips and started to pull. After she took in about half the glass, the redhead looked up and spoke clearly in her normal voice "So much for keeping my identity a secret."

"Oh are you referring to Grub?" the Jester said as he lifted his hand and gestured to a large bald man wearing a horizontally striped shirt that matched the color scheme of his own. "Don't worry, he's a mute that can't read or write. The wonder that is Arendelle's educational system had no mechanism to teach him. I found the poor lad living in a sewer when I first recruited him and at least now he has a means to live and a worthy purpose." The Jester then dismissed him with a gesture.

"Evil is not a worthy purpose" Anna said defiantly, but on the inside she felt bad for the man, a victim of life's cruel circumstance. When she saw Elsa again, she would insist on educational reforms… if she ever saw Elsa again.

"Dear Princess, I do not believe that you use those cornball one liners in your everyday life, so don't use them now. I'm sure that even your super sexy stick up the ass big sister would laugh at that one."

"You will watch what you say about my sister, who is also your Queen," Anna said with anger.

"What can I say? She is a knock out. I mean seriously, those are huge. She's at least a C cup, right?" The Jester asked.

"WHAT, how the hell should I know? Don't worry about it pervert!" Anna shouted.

"Hey I'm just making conversation," the masked villain said while raising his hands.

…

After leaving the ball, Vicky was walking back towards her horse and small buggy when she spotted Kai standing in the courtyard leaning against a fountain having a smoke while laughing with another castle servant.

"I swear, she is a little ginger nut case. She actually set a Grand Duchess's carriage on fire about a month or so after Queen Elsa's coronation," Kai commented to his coworker.

"Mr. Kai" Vicky said as she walked up to the pair.

"Ms. Vorstad, how may I help you," Kai somewhat stammered out, hoping that she hadn't heard him telling embarrassing anecdotes about his employer.

"I am trying to find Anna, have you seen her by chance?" Vicky was now getting really concerned.

"I am sorry Ms. Vorstad, but the Princess gave me the night off. I haven't seen her since three this afternoon."

"Thank you anyway sir, and please have a wonderful night." Vicky said and then curtsied before hurrying off toward the parking lot."

"A friend of the Princess?" Kai's coworker asked.

"Yes, they're _very_ close."

A few minutes later Vicky was driving down Sanderson drive in her one-horse shay, when she spotted a brown fjord horse that looked real familiar. After parking her small buggy on the side of a warehouse, the brunette walked over and stroked the horse's neck. "What are you doing here Sitron?"

Even if the stallion could have answered, Vicky wouldn't have noticed due to the large hands around her waist and mouth. Sitron snorted and let out a large neigh as he charged towards the man holding his owner's girlfriend. He released the hand holding Vicky's mouth, quickly produced a spring loaded pistol and fired a tranquillizer dart into the horses shoulder. Vicky screamed as it went down, and continued to do so until her mouth was covered again.

…

"Why would I want to have a conversation with you? You're a colossal dick," Anna said spitefully.

"Well why shouldn't you? You made me."

"Huh?" was all Anna could say as she looked at him with confusion.

"It's all very simple really. One morning Arendelle wakes up to find a major force for good gliding across its roof tops and back alleys. This of course threw everything off balance. So naturally the order of things had to be restored, a return to the middle way if you will. At least that's what I believe, because I'm a Buddhist."

"Ok, first off that's not what the middle path of Buddhism means," Anna retorted, as she remembered that factoid from one of the super lame royal tutoring classes she was forced to take as a child.

"It is when you're as batshit crazy as I am," the Jester replied.

"And second, a Buddhist wouldn't have blown up a ship in the harbor killing dozens of people."

"I never said I was a good Buddhist."

Before Anna could say anything else the door swung open and Grub walked back in with the last person the Red Crocus expected or wanted to see right then… Vicky.

"What now Jester? You haven't hurt enough innocent people today," Anna said in her rough voice and pretending that she didn't know who Vicky was while the henchman communicated to his boss in a rudimentary sign language.

"Let me go you bastard," Vick hollered while kicking and pounding on Grub's chest. He didn't feel any of it.

The Jester produced a flintlock pistol and pointed it at Vicky and asked "Will you be calm?"

Seeing the gun Vicky stopped her struggling and gulped "Uh yeah, I can do calm."

"Splendid, another chair Grub" the man said in a cheerful voice.

As Grub placed a third chair at the table Anna spoke forcefully while still using her gruff voice. "Let her go Jester, I'm the one you want." The Princess was doing her very best to not show any fear, but it was starting to slip thru. Anna had been as cool as a December morning until she saw Vicky being dragged thru the door. Now she felt real terror and would say or do anything now to keep Vicky safe.

Taking in the purple velvet dress and silver earrings the madman asked "Now what is a refined lady like you doing snooping around a warehouse at night I wonder? Wait aren't you Victoria Vorstad."

Vicky remained silent until her captor gave a nod to Grub who drew back and back handed the reporter across the face.

" **I'LL RIP YOUR FUCKING THROAT OUT YOU COCK SUCKING PIECE OF DOG SHIT!"** Anna roared in anger while she strained against the rope tying her to the chair.

"Protective of them aren't we?" the Jester mused to Anna before he turned back to Vicky. "Ms. Vorstad as you have just been made aware I do not tolerate non-compliance to my demands and questions. So please, let us not give the Crocus reason to make more impotent threats."

"You let me out of these ropes and I will show you impotent" Anna growled out.

Vicky wiped away blood that had pooled at the corner of her mouth before answering the Jester. "Yes I am Victoria Vorstad of the Arendelle Times. I don't know who or what you are."

The criminal rose to his feet and said "I am the Jester" and then gave a grandiose bow.

"The one who destroyed the HMS Agdar? YOU MONSTER!" Vicky shouted in wide eyed shock and rage."

"Yes that one" the Jester answered with a smile and then turned back to Anna. "Well I was just going to shoot you in the head, but since we have an audience, your death will have to be more impressive."

"You might blow out my candle, but the flames of justice will burn with the brightness of a thousand suns for eternity," the masked hero said while shooting the Jester a cold stare.

"You're just married to those theatrics aren't you?" the criminal quipped smugly before giving a nod to Grub, who then shot another bullshitzepine dart into Anna's shoulder.

With a groan of annoyance the masked Princess thought _oh come on not again_ before falling unconscious.

…...

As the celebration came to a close Elsa stood at the ballroom's entrance thanking all of the departing nobles.

"No, I am afraid that Princess Anna was feeling ill earlier. I know that she regrets missing the festivities" she said to an inquiring Baron and then thought _oh Anna, you will definitely_ regret _ditching this._

As the final guest bid the Queen a good night and thanked her for throwing such a lavish party Hans and the duke walked over. Hubert wore an aloof expression, whilst the Crown Prince was a bit distraught.

"So you probably thought it was pretty funny when that blond oaf humiliated me earlier."

Elsa brought her hand to her lips in a poor attempt to suppress a chuckle. "I assure you, Your Highness I had no idea that Master Bjorgman was going to perform such a bold move." _And that is one of the reasons that I love you my ice harvester_ Elsa said and then thought.

"Please, let us remember that it was all in good fun. I am sure that The Royal Ice Master meant no harm," the Duke said diplomatically, not wanting a heated argument to derail their plans before the papers had even been signed.

Regaining his composure, Hans stood straight as his usual smug grin returned. "Yes of course, The Baltic Alliance is above such pettiness."

Elsa scrunched her brow and turned to the Prince, "I have been meaning to ask you about that. I realize that Wesselton is a duchy and as such the Duke is the absolute sovereign in that realm, but the Southern Isles is another matter. Hans, I wonder how you persuaded your father to not only join such a trade federation, but to give you free reign in it".

* * *

 _With a grunt of disgust King Westerguard placed the royal seal underneath his signature on the royal decree lying in front of him. Consigning himself to the upheaval and unrest it would bring, he handed the document to his only surviving (and least favorite) son._

" _There it's done; you now have the full backing of the crown towards this horrifying alliance."_

" _Thank you father, I always knew you cared," Hans smugly stated as he rolled up and slipped into his jacket the order that would join the Southern Isles to Baltic Alliance, and make Hans the executive authority in all Southern Isles matters regarding the B.A._

" _Your mother and I should have drowned you as a baby" the king spat out._

" _Well that certainly would have been some good foresight on your part," Hans replied. His cocky grin had not faltered at the King's insult. The Prince had won this day and he knew it._

" _May the people of Arendelle forgive me for placing a curse such as you on their shoulders," the aging Monarch muttered as he held his head in his hands._

" _Come now, you aren't going to cry are you?"_

" _Get out of my sight you bastard" the King said as he pointed to the door._

" _With pleasure father, oh and don't worry your secret is safe with me as long as this decree remains valid," Hans said as he strutted towards the exit with unearned pride._

" _It damn well better be" the King shouted while pounding his fist on the table._

 _The young man turned and simply smiled before shutting the door behind him._

 _Once his disappointment of a son left, the King with drew a bottle from his left desk drawer and took a large slug. He shook his head after the harsh liquor went down his throat. Placing the bottle back in the drawer he closed it and then opened the one on the left. Even though the study was empty save for him, the old man still looked around in an act of paranoia. Reaching into the desk drawer, he pulled out what appeared to be a small light blue plastic horse with wings and a multi colored mane with matching tail. He held the small figurine in one hand and produced a tiny pink plastic brush in the other._

 _As he started to brush the small toy's mane he whispered "it's ok Rainbow Dash, they will never find out about us."_

* * *

"Oh I can be rather convincing," Hans answered dismissively.

"Yes, of course Your Highness," Elsa responded, realizing that she might never learn the true reason and then said "If you gentlemen will excuse me, I will be retiring for the night. If it is agreeable we can meet in my study at nine tomorrow morning to discuss trade matters."

"Of course Your Majesty" both men said in response.

 _Ok Anna you're in for it the moment I find you_ Elsa thought as she walked towards a room that was not her own.

…

The party had been over for three hours, when Kristoff pulled a lever next to the wall making the back side of a book case slide about two feet apart. The Ice Master slipped through the gap in the wall, his feet going from ancient cobble stone to wood grain floor in one step as he walked thru the secret passage that led to Anna's room. He sighed in relief when he spotted Elsa sitting on her little sister's bed. Knowing that she heard the bookcase, he walked up unannounced and spoke "Thought I'd find you here".

"Hello Kristoff" Elsa said calmly.

He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and walked around to her front at the foot of Anna's bed and then noticed the large hairbrush in her hand. "What are you doing, darling?" Kristoff asked, knowing what Elsa actually had in mind.

"I'm waiting for Anna, we are going to have some sister time," Elsa said thru a fake smile

"Are you're going to brush her hair?"

Elsa answered "nope" as she slapped her palm with the back of the brush.

Kristoff let out a nervous laugh while kneeling down next to his girlfriend.

"Here, why don't you give me that?" Kristoff said as he gently slid the brush from Elsa's hand.

The Queen looked up at him frowning.

Kristoff kissed her neck and murmured "It's been a very stressful day and I know what you need right now" while leaning her back and lifting the hem of her ice dress.

"Kristoff, were in Anna's room" Elsa said as she giggled as he worked his hand down the front of her panties.

"Something tells me she won't be back for a while" the man whispered as he brushed a finger across the outside of her folds and peppered he cheek with loving little pecks.

Elsa laughed as her cheeks started to turn crimson while lavender tinted frost formed on the bed. "Damn it, Kristoff I'm pissed off at the moment."

"Your ice disagrees," Kristoff countered before leaning over to kiss her deeply.

After a few seconds of rubbing, the Queen's lover separated her outer lips and wedged the length of his finger in between and started to rub a little more quickly.

"Oh" Elsa yelped as she started to feel a warm sensation spreading from her hips outwards.

Kristoff nibbled on her ear while rubbing away. Soon he could feel how moist the young woman was becoming. "AHHH" Elsa moaned as the ice harvester slipped a fingertip into her slender opening.

"Let me see your tits." Kristoff mumbled out in between kisses.

Allowing the top of her dress dissolve, the Queen placed her hands behind her head. In an instant Kristoff took one of her small dusty pink nipples in his mouth and started to lightly suck. The finger went in deeper. Felling Elsa start to squirm, he decided to turn things up a bit.

" **AHHH OH GOD, AHHH"** Elsa cried out as her lover started pumping his finger rapidly in and out making her writhe and moan.

Within a few minutes Elsa was thrashing around wildly moaning as waves of sensation rolled across her "AHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHH."

Cranking things all the way up, Kristoff started pounding his finger in forcefully and as quickly as he could, bringing loud screams from the slender monarch. **"AHH AHHHHH AHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Everyone in the castle; from the kitchen night crew to the team of porters cleaning up the ballroom, stopped what they doing to observe the fall of deep purple snow that seemed to be everywhere.

Kai sat in his arm chair sipping an evening brandy when he noticed the purple snow and questioned out loud, "I wonder what this means?"

"It means that young Master Kristoff finally stepped up to the plate" Gerta said with a knowing smirk while seated in a chair knitting next to her husband.

…

Coming to yet again, Anna looked around and saw Vicky tied up with a rope that had one end going up and over a block of ice that was suspended in the rafters and then coming back down to wrap around her wrist. She noticed that she was hanging in the air. First looking down to see a tank of water that had four sharks swimming around in a circle about ten feet beneath her and then over to the Jester who was standing there smugly along with his mute henchman.

Anna had had just about enough of this for one night. With a sigh the Princess made eye contact with the costumed villain. "Jester, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Ahh, but Crocus you'll definitely get a kick out of this. The two of you are tied up with the same rope, and Ms. Vorstard is acting as your counter weight while the block of ice acts as a pivot point keeping you from falling in the water. Now when the ice inevitably melts you will fall in, and as the sharks feast on your flesh they will sever the rope, allowing Ms. Vorstad to go free."

"Why would you let me go?" Vicky asked.

"Because my dear, you will write an article about the Red Crocus's death and then I can return to the shadows knowing that the balance will be restored."

"You're completely insane" the brunette journalist said to the supervillain with a straight face.

The Jester responded with "I'll take that as a complement" and then turned his attention to Anna. "Since Ms. Vorstad is an extremely good natured woman, she wouldn't dream of moving and dropping you in prematurely, it's the ice that will kill you in the end… how ironic" he said with a smile.

"That's not irony, it's just a shitty coincidence" Anna shouted.

"Pish posh" the Jester said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "If you would Grub."

The henchman produced a burning torch that was tied to the end of a long stick and lit a small pan of oil soaked wood that was hanging directly under the ice.

The Jester then addressed Anna once again. "It should take the ice about two hours to melt now. Maybe you should take some time to tell your story to the lovely journalist, or not. The sharks will ravage you beyond recognition and I will never divulge your identity. The only way that the truth will be known, is if you tell it. Come along Grub" the Jester said to his lackey as they headed to the door.

"Really, you're just taking off?" Anna asked incredulously.

"No need for me to be here, the trap is foolproof. Besides I would like to remember you like you are now, you know before you are torn into a thousand pieces by the sharks below you. You were a worthy adversary Crocus… well to an extent, seriously why would I let a lowlife like Gaston know about my secret lair? Nonetheless, you only have a couple of hours left so maybe you shouldn't dwell on it or anything. Good bye Red Crocus." The Jester said with a bow and then left with Grub in tow shutting the door behind him.

Vicky looked up and spoke "Do you have a plan Red Crocus?"

"Yeah learn to speak shark within the next two hours and ask them very nicely to not eat me". Anna dead panned as the sun started to rise outside of a window.

"Sarcasm never helped any anyone" Vicky retorted back.

"Neither does delaying the inevitable" Anna said in her gravelly voice as she started to rock herself back and forth while try to bring her foot up to her hands.

"Oh I see, you are trying to cut the ropes tying your hands with your spurs," Vicky said as she looked on. Anna would never kick Sitron with them, but she still thought they looked totally cute and had to have them.

"Good guess Ms. Vorstad." Anna was keeping up the altered voice for Vicky's sake, along with a brave face. She knew her chances of surviving a fall into a tank full of sharks were slim to none, but she wouldn't die blubbering in fear; certainly not while her girlfriend was watching.

Vicky then noticed that something was horribly wrong. "Wait Crocus, you don't have enough momentum built up yet, you won't be able to miss the shark pool."

"It's too wide for that anyway, I'm going straight in." Anna then brought the heel of her boot across the ropes around her wrist; they severed with a loud snap.

Vicky stumbled back slightly after Anna's weight stopped pulling on her and gasped in horror as the Red Crocus hit the water with a splash.

 **THANK YOU FOR READING AND FOLOWING, PLEASE REVIEW** even if it's to tell me that I suck.


	11. Chapter 11

The Red Crocus (Chapter 11)

 **Authors Notes: A special thanks to my beta (who wishes to remain anonymous) for helping me make my semi-literate ramblings into a story.**

 **Punky 32: Thank you, I really appreciate that.**

 **MaraMystic: Yours was the response I was looking for. Since I started writing, I have learned something. Cliff hangers are grueling for the reader, but they are all kinds of fun for the writer. ;-)**

 **Charmiaj : Originally I was going to have Elsa just brush him off. It was my brother in law that suggested that I have Kristoff grab a protesting Hans and dance away with him. Elsa released a press release about her engagement to Kristoff but given the state of the economy she thought that an extravagant ball would be in poor taste. I can't very well kill the title character halfway thru the story now can I? Thank you, I loved writing it.**

* * *

Elsa sat at her desk sorting through various documents and reports that she would need for negotiations with the Baltic Alliance while Kristoff and Olaf sat on the other side having tea and cookies. Kristoff gave the snowman a funny look while asking, "Exactly where does that go?"

"In my stomach", the snow man said slowly before turning to Elsa and whispering "are you sure about marrying this guy? He's a little slow".

Elsa chuckled while Kristoff frowned and countered with, "You're a freaky little snowman, and you don't have intestines."

"Kristoff!" Elsa whisper-shouted, "Be nice to him."

"Thank you Mama," Olaf said and then stopped to ponder something.

"Mama, when you marry Kristoff. Will that make him my Papa?"

Before Elsa could answer Kristoff piped up, "Um no little guy your papa is whoever helped your mama make you and since Elsa did it by herself…"

"Anna is my Papa!" Olaf exclaimed cutting the ice harvester off mid-sentence.

Both humans looked on in shock before Elsa made the connection. "Yes I suppose so; it was my love for Anna that made me bring you to life."

"So shouldn't you marry Anna then?" The snowman asked Elsa innocently.

The young Queen blushed when she considered that. "Well sisters don't usually do that sort of thing. That would be one very awkward wedding day Olaf."

Not capable of holding it in, Kristoff smirked. "Yeah but that would be one really hot wedding night."

While the little snow creature was far too innocent to understand Kristoff's innuendo, Elsa's contorted face showed that she did. The livid monarch held up an index finger and created a large ball of shimmering blue light.

Immediately jumping from his seat, the Ice Master tried in vain to dodge the rapid fire volley of hard sleet balls pelting him one after the other. "Ow! Ow! Stop! Stop! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

With her arms crossed Elsa gave him a stern look, "Not funny Bjorgman."

Hearing a knock at the door, Elsa made all of the snow disappear with a wave of her hand and then said "enter" in a pleasant tone.

Gerta walked in with her arms crossed in front of her, "The representatives of the Baltic Alliance are here for their appointment, Your Majesty."

 _Ugh, why can't I just spend the day with my strange but loving family?_ "Yes please send them in."

Prince Hans strode thru the door with a cocky swagger while the Duke of Wesselton followed with a confident gait that was quickly replaced with shrills and running when Olaf jumped from his chair and trotted towards Duke Hubert with a wide smile, "Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

...

Anna's eyes stung from the salt water she was immersed in, yet she forced herself to keep them open. It was her splash into the water that brought one of the sharks towards her. Anna brought herself into a stance with her arms held outwards; she would only get one shot at this.

Ignoring the fire burning in her lungs that were screaming for air, Anna waited patiently for the shark to get close enough for her insane plan to work.

* * *

 _The young Princess took a deep breath and concentrated on the flame of the candle in front of her. Anna shifted her weight to her left foot and within the same fluid movement brought her right leg up while spinning on her left foot exhaling as she followed thru with her spin kick. To the fourteen year old girl time had slowed to a snail's pace. For everyone else the kick was almost too fast for the eye to see. With a clank the metal candle holder bounced off of a cobble stone on the floor of the training room. With a sigh Anna tensed her shoulders as she braced for the sting._

 _ **WHAK**_

 _With a yelp Anna jumped and grabbed her bottom where the switch had hit it while shouting "ASSHOLE"._

 _Senior Admiral Rasmussen spoke with steel authority. "Get it right Piss Pot, or I'll thrash your backside to ribbons."_

" _You already have you fucking sadist. I've tried this ten times already, it's impossible," Princess Anna said as she stared at the old man defiantly._

" _Watch your lip or I'll split it open for you. You're no Princess here."_

" _Oh how I'd love to split yours", the headstrong fourteen year old said as she craned her neck up to the grizzled sailor who was over a foot taller than her, and then immediately regretted it. Anna's bottom had been whipped many times by the hardnosed Navy man since she had started her unarmed combat training with him. Failure and attitude were both met with severe discipline._

 _Rasmussen gave her a stern look. "Ok Piss Pot, tell you what. If you can get it right this final time I'll give you a free shot at me. However if you fail, you will spend the next three days at Fort Dritt Hull training with the new recruits, and you'll be naked the whole time."_

" _Ok old man you have a deal," Anna said and then thought "shit at least General Sorenson just smacks me in the back of the head when I screw up at sword practice."_

 _An attendant placed another lit candle on the podium and then moved back. Gathering all of her focus Anna stood, regained her stance, and then executed her spin kick. Her heel came across the flame extinguishing it, while leaving the candle itself untouched. She had done it._

 _The Admiral walked up smiling. "Ok Piss Pot, give me your best…" he started but did not finish because Anna had socked him in the nose hard enough to bloody it and knock him back five feet and on to the ground._

" _Not so impossible, now was it Piss Pot", the man said laughing while using his sleeve to wipe the blood from his nose._

* * *

Twisting at her waist, the Red Crocus performed a spin kick. Anna's foot sliced through the water like a razor through paper, cutting a straight path towards the shark's right eye. With precision timing Anna's spur shot straight through the center of the shark's pupil. Blood sprayed out of the damaged eye in a jet, signaling the other three sharks to attack their wounded brethren.

Vicky stood at the edge of the pool looking down in sadness as the vicious ocean predators went below the surface while the water turned red.

With a solemn voice she addressed the water, "rest in peace Crocus".

The young journalist jumped backwards in shock when the Princess burst thru the water taking a huge breath the moment she broke the surface.

After placing her hands on the pools edge, she pushed herself up on the decking that circled the outside of the tank. "It will take more than a few fish to take down the Red Crocus", the hero said in her altered deep and rough speech.

With a raised eyebrow Vicky said, "You can use your real voice now Anna."

The teen's eyes went as wide as saucers when she heard Vicky call her by her real name. Desperate to stall, Anna spoke fast keeping her disguised voice, "um, who's Anna? I'm the Red Crocus."

When Vicky pointed at the pool, Her Highness turned to look behind her and saw her mask and cavalier hat floating on top of the water.

With her cover blown, the Princess came back around to see her lover giving her a stern look. Anna wore an embarrassed grin and gave a weak wave. "Hey baby."

Slowly Victoria walked forward. Once she was nose to nose with Anna, she leaned down to kiss the redhead's soft pink lips. Their arms wrapped around one another's waist as they held each other tight while passionately rolling their tongues.

With a sudden jerk, the brunette pulled back suddenly breaking the kiss and breathing out, "you get that because I love you".

With an unexpected quick movement, Vicky's palm shot across the side of Anna's face.

 **SMACK**

Anna lifted her hand to her hand to cup the part of her cheek that her girlfriend had connected with.

"And you get that for not telling me. You know that I would never say a word to anyone."

Anna looked up with a hurt face and sad eyes before she whispered "You hit me."

"Oh whatever Anna, we both know that you didn't even feel that", Vicky said as she rested her hands on the royal's hips.

"It's still a really mean thing to do. Oh and if we didn't have to get out of here in a hurry I would give you the silent treatment for at least an hour," the Princess said as she drew her sword and sliced thru the rope that was still tied around Vicky's ankle.

"Glad I'm off the hook then", Vicky said as she gave the Princess another peck on the lips.

"You're not of the hook for anything. The next time I take you to pound town with our little green friend, I'm going to slap your ass extra hard," Anna said while retrieving her hat and mask from the surface of the shark pool.

Vicky slipped her arm around Anna's waist as they walked towards the door.

"I'm shocked to hear a royal of your station say such a thing", Vicky said teasingly.

"Ha, ha, very funny", Anna deadpanned out while tying her mask back on and straightening the red plume on her hat. The events of the day had piled up on the Princess and she was trying not to have an emotional scene due to all of the stress.

...

Kristoff had burst into laughter as the Duke of Wesselton ran around in circles shouting in fear as Olaf chased him, "HELP KEEP THE DEMONIC CREATURE AWAY FROM ME!".

By the time Hubert had managed to crawl under Elsa's desk the Queen shook her head, "Olaf, why don't you go to the kitchen and help them make lunch."

"But Mama, Gerta said if I went into the kitchen again she would throw me into the fire place."

"Tell her I said it would be ok", Elsa said covering her mouth and trying not laugh at the terrified nobleman hiding under her desk.

"Ok," the snowman said as he happily bounced out of the room.

Once Olaf had left, Hans called over to the Duke, "the harmless ball of retarded snow has left. You can come out now".

Kristoff jumped to his feet with his fist clenched. As annoying as he could be sometimes, Olaf was family, "Watch it pal, he might be a crazy little ball of snow, but he's our crazy little ball of snow".

Hans gave the much taller and wider man a sneering glance, "Shouldn't you be with the other servants working instead of being in here wasting your Queen's time."

"Prince Hans, In case you were not aware, Master Bjorgman is my fiancé", Elsa held up her left hand displaying her diamond engagement ring.

The Prince stared in disbelief for a few moments before giving Elsa a smug grin, "So what's the deal? Do you and Anna just pass him back and forth whenever you're feeling randy?"

"And now I'm going to kick your ass", Kristoff said making a fist with his right hand and punching his left palm with it. Hans' hand had already made it to the hilt of his sword.

Within an instant Elsa was standing in between the two men. The Queen placed her hands on Kristoff's chest and spoke, "No darling, please."

Standing on her toes, Elsa whispered into his ear, "You are a hundred times the man he ever dreamed of being. Please go for right now, let me do the part of my job that I hate the most."

With a nod and a peck on the forehead, the large blond stepped back shooting the small Prince one last look of disgust before walking out the door.

"Well that wasn't awkward at all", the Duke commented.

"If we could start with the negotiations gentleman," Elsa said flatly. "I have redrawn our previous trade agreements and would like to..."

Elsa was cut off as both men started laughing. _Well it was worth a shot,_ the Queen thought with a defeated sigh. Sitting up straight, Elsa asked, "do you have a different proposal in mind?"

"Yes of course", Hans said as he and the Duke took the chairs that Olaf and Kristoff had been in earlier.

The Duke began speaking first, while placing a prepared Royal Decree on the young woman's desk in front of her, "Your Majesty, we are aware of the dire financial situation Arendelle has been experiencing this winter and the moment that you join the Baltic Alliance, Arendelle will receive an economic stimulus package of two hundred billion Specidalers."

 _That's four times Arendelle's average Gross Domestic Product_ Elsa thought while giving a shocked look. It would end the depression almost overnight.

"And we get this for becoming a member of the Alliance?", Elsa asked.

"Member…?" Hans smirked. "No of course not, Arendelle will become a vassal state to the B.A. You will show proper reverence and obedience to me, and the Duke of course. The subjects will pay taxes to the Alliance accordingly and embrace our laws as their own, maybe with in a generation or two full membership can be discussed, but for the immediate future you and your people will serve us."

"The people of Arendelle are not slaves!" Elsa's eyebrows furrowed while she shouted and pounded her fist onto her desk. A patch of amber colored ice formed where her hand hit.

"No, the people of Arendelle are freezing and starving in the streets, The Duke said with an admonishing gaze. "You might enjoy it when the temperature drops to twenty below, but how many of you subjects do? Especially the ones who can't afford to buy fire wood."

Elsa cringed as she was instantly reminded of the little girl who froze to death on her doorstep. That tragedy would stay with Elsa for the rest of her life.

"But when you join us," Hans added with a smile." your people will no longer toil all day for enough money to buy one meal for a whole family to share. The schools and factories will reopen, and the people of Arendelle will be able to hold their heads high, and under the watchful eye of the Baltic Alliance You and I will lead the kingdom into prosperity"

"What do you mean by _you_ and _I_?" Elsa asked with a wary look.

"Well obviously we will be getting married", Hans said with a grin.

"MARRIED!?" She blurted out in disbelief.

"Of course, there must be a man to keep you in line after all," the Duke chimed in.

It was at this point that Elsa started to think about where to display their soon to be frozen bodies. "Prince Hans, I am already engaged".

"To that peasant simpleton?, no that won't do at all. Look you can keep him around for a plaything on the nights that I grow bored with you, but I will sit on the throne while you stand at my side as an obedient and silent wife." Hans said before the door slammed back open and Kristoff reentered with both fist clenched. He hadn't gone far when he left.

"First I'm going to kill you, then I will go to the Southern Isles and smack your parents around for raising such shitbox son", The Ice Master had heard every word Hans had said and was beyond pissed when he stomped thru the door and headed towards the now fearful Prince.

"How dare you threaten one of your betters boy", Hubert said in indignation, while pointing a finger.

Grabbing the Duke by the throat, Kristoff lifted the diminutive nobleman of off the floor and up to his own eye level, "You say something small man?"

"Master Bjorgman, you will let him go immediately," Elsa said in a stern voice.

With a bit of apprehension Kristoff opened his fist and allowed the Duke to drop disgracefully to the floor.

"Now that we are done with the colorful theatrics, what will it be? Our terms are non-negotiable and straight to the point", Hans said as the Duke coughed and tried to catch his breath while sitting on the floor.

Scenes of joy flashed thru Elsa's mind: visions of her and Kristoff playing with little blonde children, their own. Wearing their robes and crowns while hosting balls together. Sitting together in each other's arms while Anna filled them in on whatever crazy adventure she had experienced that day. The two of them both a little older with the first lines of gray entering their hair as they held their grandchildren.

These were the images of a happy life, the life Elsa had always dreamed off, the life she was about to sign away. Elsa was raised to believe one concept over anything else. No matter what, be it friends, family, ideals, anything; Arendelle comes first.

Elsa didn't care that Hans and the Duke could see her tears, they were a thousand miles away when she picked up the quill. As the pen's tip hovered over the paper she made eye contact with the man of her dreams, the strong yet gentle ice harvester who would always own her heart. With a soft, choked up voice that was full of pain, she looked at Kristoff "I will always love you, I am so sorry".

With the stroke of a pen, Elsa traded Arendelle's sovereignty and the rest of her own life for the greater good of her people.

...

As the two women exited the warehouse Anna noticed her horse lying down unconscious and ran to him.

"Sitron!", Anna shouted as she leaned down to feel his neck and chest.

"The big brute that drug me in there shot him with a strange pellet gun", Vicky said as her girlfriend rubbed the horse affectionately.

With a sigh of relief Anna stood up. "It was a bullshitzepine dart. He'll be out of it for a few hours and then wake up fine and make his way back to the castle. I use the same stuff in my knockout dust. I guess we're taking your ride."

"Isn't that the same thing they shot you with when you were still tied up in front of that dining table?", Vicky asked as she realized that the drug affected Anna less than it did a horse.

Stopping dead in her tracks Vicky turned to the petite Princes and looked her dead in the eyes, "Anna I want you to answer my next question truthfully, no shrugging your shoulders or deflecting the question, I want the truth".

Anna looked up at her girlfriend and said "ok" quietly.

"Anna you are five feet tall and weigh ninety three pounds, yet I have seen you do things that most large men aren't strong enough to handle. I have not only received many reports on but have seen the Red Crocus, A.K.A. _you_ , run across roof tops with a level of speed and agility that world's best acrobat would be jealous of. During that incident with the Duke of Meadowfield you showed an impossible level of skill with a saber… Anna, do you have magical powers as well?"

With a sigh, Anna stepped forward and pulled Vicky into her arms, "Baby, I really don't know. When I was six I would throw temper tantrums a lot, usually because Elsa wouldn't talk to me anymore. One of those episodes was really bad, so bad that I picked up a marble bust that probably weighed more than I did at the time and hurled it thru the air at least ten feet, so I have always been stronger than most, hell I have yet to meet a man that could beat me arm wrestling. I have always been nimble and fast, and knowing where to step when I climb a roof or wall has always come naturally, I don't even have to look when I do it."

"And the combat skills?", Vicky asked.

"Oh you can thank Senior Admiral Rasmussen and his trusty hickory switch for that. I bet he takes that thing to bed at night and makes sweet, sweet love to it", Anna said in a pout as she unconsciously reached down to rub her bottom.

"That's horrible Anna", Vicky said as she tightened her grip on Anna.

"Well make no mistake, Rasmussen is an alpha tier douchebag, but he did make me into the warrior I am today", the redhead said and then pondered. "I guess that makes me a Warrior Princess", she finished with a smile.

"I think that title was claimed during antiquity, but you will always be my wonderful little princess," Vicky said with a kiss to the smaller woman's nose.

Anna looked up apprehensively, not wanting to ruin the mood but she felt she had to say something, "Baby… 'my little princess' is Elsa's name for me, ok?".

Giving her another kiss on the nose Vicky grinned. "We'll figure something out snookums."

The Princess crossed her arms while cocking her head to the side, "figure out something else".

Both women laughed and Vicky then snapped her fingers, "Oh, that reminds me, your sister said that you were in deep trouble for playing hooky when she finds you."

"Maybe we should go back to your place then", The Princess was way too tired to argue with Elsa right now.

"Don't you think that will make things worse by not facing up to the music?"

Anna shook her head and let out a frustrated chuckle," You know what? There is no music to face. Elsa may be my big sister, and my Queen, but I'm a grown goddamn woman. I love her to death, I really do, but she wasn't there for my childhood, and she doesn't get to make up for it now by treating me like a kid. I will come and go at that castle as I like, it was my parent's home too. Hell I might even move out of it at some point, and when I do it will be my decision, not hers."

Vicky kissed Anna passionately. "Anna, you don't have to convince me. I already know you're a grown woman. I don't date little girls. I am truly glad you feel that way. Now first and foremost, I would never want to drive a wedge between you and your sister, but I think we are ready to take the next step."

Vicky took a deep breath, this really was a big step, "Anna would you like to move in with me?"

Pure love radiated from the younger woman's eyes, "Yes baby, I would love that more than anything."

With a mischievous smile, Vicky spoke, "Of course you know that my cottage doesn't exactly meet up with the standards of royalty."

Anna pulled Vicky close and gave her a playful pat on the butt. "Shut it, your cottage is perfect enough for me , and the day you want more, I'll buy you nice big house overlooking the fjord."

"Unless Queen Elsa freezes your bank accounts out of spite."

"I'll buy it out of my trust fund then. My parents set that up for me out of their own money and Elsa has no say over it", Anna said without malice, it was just a simple fact.

"Do you mind if I ask?", Vicky said with a look of curiosity.

"Fifty million Specidalers. General funds became available to me on my eighteenth birthday when I became my own fiduciary."

Vicky's eyes almost bugged out of her head, "fifty million Specidalers?!".

"Well technically It's twenty four million Pounds Sterling. When the Arendelle Specidaler started to take a nose dive at the end of last year I converted it to British Pounds."

"Anna that was a very smart thing to do…And somewhat unpatriotic, you know I wouldn't say anything now but If I had found out the Crown Princess had made such a blatant display of her faithlessness in the economy before we met, I would have plastered it all over the news", Vicky took Anna's hand and started to walk over to her shay.

Anna gave a smirk and then turned to speak, "Oh so you worked for TMZ before we met".

Vicky stopped for a moment remaining silent until she realized that there was no comeback for that one, "You win sweetheart."

"Yep and you're my prize" Anna said as she started skipping while still holding the dark haired journalist's hand.

Once they reached her vehicle, Vicky walked over to take the driver's seat and then noticed a yellow clamp in between the spokes of her front wheel held together with a chain and pad lock along with a note from the Capitol City Watch.

"Oh no they did not put a damn boot on my cart!", Vicky shouted in rage, "we are in there with the country's most notorious criminal, and some asshole City Watchmen comes along just to do this."

Walking around to the side of the cart, Anna withdrew her sword and with one clean stroke severed the chain and then kicked the metal device across the side walk with a slight movement of her foot, "I'll have the citation dismissed later."

"That didn't even hurt your foot at all, did it sweetheart?" Vicky commented as she watched the piece of iron fly three feet away.

"No, why would it?" Anna asked innocently.

Vicky shook her head and climbed in to the driver's seat, "come on baby, let's go home".

"Actually, I need to go back to the castle first. Elsa deserves to hear this from me in person."

"Oh so she can then accuse me of being a gold digger", Vicky said with a sigh.

"Nope, you asked me to move in with you before I told you about my inheritance so were good on that."

Vicky looked over to Anna "would you like for me to pull over somewhere so you can change, you've been in the Red Crocus uniform the whole time we were kissing in the parking lot and using your real voice, oh and its daytime now and I think I saw someone watching us

"EEEEEEEK"

...

"Splendid, history has been made here today", the Duke said as he picked up the Royal Decree and slipped it into his briefcase.

"Yes, a successful meeting indeed", Hans replied and continued with the Duke. "Your Grace, if I could have a moment alone with my new fiancé".

"Ahh, of course. Oh to be young again. Shall we meet for brandy and cigars after dinner?"

"That sounds delightful, until then Your Grace. Oh and would you mind escorting the riff raff out while you're at it? Hans said while gesturing to Kristoff.

Before the diminutive noble could respond Kristoff marched over to Hans and looked down at the much shorter man, "I'm not going anywhere you smarmy piece of…"

"Master Bjorgman, as your Queen I order you to leave this room at once", Elsa said in an emotionless tone.

She hated saying that to him, every fiber of her being screamed at her to tear up that decree and freeze the two leaders of the Baltic Alliance into solid chunks. Elsa longed to take Kristoff into her arms and beg him to forgive her for all of the pain she was causing him. Yet she couldn't, all of Arendelle depended on her. She and Kristoff came below that.

Giving his former fiancé a last look, Kristoff held his head high. "Of course, Your Majesty."

Being addressed in such a formal matter by the man she would always love, ripped right thru her, but still the Queen remained emotionless.

The Ice master then turned to walk out the door before Hans piped up. "Master Bjorgman, no hard feelings. It's really nothing personal", the Prince said as he tossed a small pouch of gold coins to the blond man.

"Here, go get really drunk and then find a platinum blonde whore to bounce up and down on. Elsa can't be the only one you know." Hans said while giving him a bright eyed smile.

"You know Hans, one of these days, you are not going to be surrounded be guards and soldiers, and that is when you and I will settle this like men." Kristoff said with a glare made of iron.

Retorting with a cocky laugh, Hans said, "Well that isn't today, now is it?"

With a final look of disgust, Kristoff threw the pouch of coins to the floor and walked out.

 _I'm so sorry, my love_ , Elsa thought as her heart shattered in to a thousand pieces.

"Yes, not awkward all", the Duke said with a head nod before walking out, and being sure not to take the same path as Kristoff.

Once the door was closed Hans walked over to where Elsa was standing and grinned, "and now it's just the two of us".

"What else could you'd you possibly want, you son of a bitch?" Elsa said in a low angry tone.

"That's no way to talk to your future husband", Hans said with a wag of his finger before pulling his pants and underwear down in one quick movement.

"Hans, what are you doing?!" the young woman asked in alarm while taking a step backwards.

While wearing the smug grin he had been sporting for the majority of the meeting, Hans gestured at his crotch, "Well it's not going to suck itself".

A wave of revulsion washed over the elegant Queen's body; yet she knew that she had no choice.

 _For Arendelle_ Elsa thought sadly as she went to her knees.

 **THANK YOU FOR READING AND FOLOWING, PLEASE REVIEW** even if it's to tell me that I suck.


	12. Chapter 12

The Red Crocus (Chapter 12)

 **Author's Note: this chapter could be considered anti-fluff.**

 **MaraMystic: I'm glad to see that you think Hans is a fucking ass that is how I am intending for him to come off as. I won't give any spoilers away, but he will get what's coming to him.**

 **Charmiaj: I hope you like this chapter better.**

 **Punky32: Thank you so much that is truly kind praise that I am not really worthy of. Some people write Hans as a redeemable villain and many of them do it well, I'm not. My Hans is intended to be an asshole among assholes, the lowest of the low. Things are not going to get easier for Elsa anytime soon but the story will have a happy ending for her.**

 **...**

As Elsa reaches the floor she starts towards Hans' erection and then cocks her head sideways while asking with an honest look of confusion, "Why is it so small?"

"WHAT! It's not small… It's normally sized."

"It looks small. I've only seen one other and his is at least twice as big."

Hans could see that the Queen wasn't lying or trying to play a mind game, so of course this cut deep into his ego.

"It won't fit in my hand, maybe if I use my thumb and forefinger…"

"OH NEVER MIND!" Hans yanked up his pants and stomped off leaving a relieved yet perplexed Elsa behind.

After a minute or so the young woman stood back up and pulled a wall cord to summon Gerta. Upon the servant's arrival Elsa gave her instructions, "Gerta, send word that I will be addressing the people tomorrow at noon."

"Of course Your Majesty, might I ask about what subject."

"Arendelle will be seeing a new era of prosperity because we have joined the Baltic Alliance."

"Oh dear lord," Gerta said aloud forgetting all propriety in the face of such shocking news.

"I had to Gerta; the depression is not going to end on its own. At least now my people won't suffer anymore."

Gerta knew exactly what this meant for Arendelle, but she was not the Queen and knew that nothing could be done to stop this act of desperation. "Of course my Queen, will that be all?"

"Only one other thing… to announce my engagement to Prince Hans."

The middle aged woman held her head down and whispered, "I'm sorry."

With a defeated look Elsa turned her head. S _o am I_.

"This is the way things will be from now on so we had all better start getting used to it."

"Of course, Your Majesty. Will there be anything else?"

"Yes, please contact the trade guilds and inform them that we need expedited shipments of grain, salted meats, and fire wood. Oh, has my errant sister returned to the castle yet?"

"Not yet, My Queen"

"If she has not returned by nightfall send out search teams to make sure she has not been hurt or worse. I swear if Anna has just been goofing off somewhere…"

Elsa washed away the look of annoyance she was feeling about Anna's disappearance. "I will be at the royal treasury complex for the majority of the day. Clear my schedule and move anything important to tomorrow" Elsa had sold her kingdom's soul to the devil in exchange for survival and she wanted to be sure that he didn't short them on the payment.

…

Out of the corner of her eye, the Red Crocus noticed a beat up old covered wagon with 'FREE CANDY' painted in sloppy letters on the side in a parking lot as they passed by. Giving the wagon an uneasy glance, she then noticed Wilma and Bjørn, two of the orphan children who were staying at the castle running towards what appeared to be a human sized brown bear with hollow black eyes beckoning them with his hands.

"Vicky stop."

As the brunette pulled back on the reins she turned her head bringing the shay to a stop and took in the scene that was unfolding.

"Baby I have to…"Anna started but was cut short by Vicky giving her a kiss.

"Go kick his ass sweetheart."

Still in uniform, Anna leapt from the one- horse shay and hit the ground running towards the wagon.

Turning to the side the 'bear' saw the Red Crocus running towards him. Giving a look of shock and fear he quickly jumped on to the front seat and cracked the reins attempting to make a fast get away out of the parking lot.

Anna jumped over a fence and leapt on to the back of a standing horse to spring board herself into a forward somersault landing on top of the wagon that was now speeding away down the road. Once he saw the masked hero, the perverted ursine bailed out and hit the road in an ungraceful roll. Seeing that her target had jumped out of the wagon, the Crocus followed suit and hurdled from the wagon's roof to the ground tackling the criminal before he could finish standing up.

As usual, Anna put on her fake voice. "Why are you running I just want some candy?" she asked before driving her fist into the lechers face.

The two eight-year olds had been standing in the parking lot watching in shock until Vicky approached them and placed an arm around their shoulders and started to walk them over to her buggy. "Come along children, you don't need to see this."

For several minutes Anna beat the crying pervert with well-placed punches and kicks until she heard the familiar whistle blasts of the Arendelle City Watch. Throwing a smoke grenade the Crocus disappeared leaving everyone but Vicky confused as to where the hero had gone. After the smoke had cleared, two Watchmen had handcuffed the bruised and bleeding pedo and walked him to a wagon with bars while another Watchman interviewed everyone at the scene, including the two children.

"I thought the Red Crocus was a hero, why did he beat up that nice bear who wanted to give us free candy?" Wilma asked Vicky and the Watchman while crossing her arms and frowning.

"Because there is no such thing as free candy," Anna said appearing behind the small group of people.

"Princess Anna!" Wilma and Bjørn exclaimed as they wrapped her legs in a hug.

The Watchmen all bowed once they saw the Crown Princess.

With another bow the senior officer addressed Anna, "Forgive me, Your Highness, but if you saw anything I need to add it to my report."

Anna smiled as she placed a hand on the children's shoulders. "The only thing I saw was that pedophilic bear get pummeled by … that was the Red Crocus, wasn't it?"

"Yes ma'am, according to the witness statements it was the superhero," another Watchman said and was then chastised by the senior officer for not saying vigilante.

"My apologies, Your Highness. We are all aware of the Royal Family's official stance on the vigilante. It's just that some of the younger Watchmen think he is a hero, and to be honest some of the older ones do as well."

Pulling herself up into her most regal stance, Anna responded, "Officers, while the Red Crocus has proven to be a defender of the helpless, Queen Elsa has made it aware that his presence is an affront to the Crown's authority and that he should learn his place."

"Yes, Your Highness," the Watchmen said in agreement.

"Though the Princess thinks he's pretty cool," Anna said with a small smile.

A soft chuckle came from the collected Watchmen. "Thank you for your diligence officers. You are dismissed," the red head then ordered.

After a final bow the senior Watchmen shouted to his men, "You heard your Princess, move out!"

Once the City lawmen had left Anna turned to the two orphans and crossed her arms while giving a disapproving look. "Wilma, Bjørn, why are the two of you out here alone? You know that you are too young to leave the castle by yourselves."

Both children were apprehensive but it was Bjørn who spoke up first. "We're sorry, Your Highness, but that mean old Duke made us leave, because we made fun of his mustache and were playing instead of sewing like we were supposed to."

Anna's eyes went wide and though the kids couldn't see it right away, Vicky could tell that Anna was becoming really pissed. The brunette reporter then asked, "Kids, what do you mean sewing like you were supposed to?"

This time Wilma answered, "The Duke told us that Queen Elsa said that it was time for us worthless peasant freeloaders to pull our weight. So he took all of our toys away and made us sit in a cold room and sew patches on to blue and black jackets."

"Yeah, and when Molly said that her fingers hurt, the Duke slapped her across the face so hard that she started crying," Bjørn added.

Looking over to her girlfriend she could see that Anna had turned red in the face and was shaking in rage. Quickly Vicky told the kids, "I don't believe that Queen Elsa would say something like that. Don't worry he won't hurt you or any of the other children anymore. Now I want you to wait in my buggy while I talk to the Princess about grown up stuff."

"Yes ma'am", the children said in unison before climbing into Vicky's shay.

The older woman took Anna's hand and walked her a few feet behind the buggy so they were out of sight and sound of the children. Vicky pulled Anna into a tight hug. "It's ok baby just calm down."

"I'll kill him, I'll rip his fucking teeth out one at a time with a pair of pliers, I'll cut off his dick with a rusted butter knife, and then I'll go to work on him with my sword," Anna said as tears of rage streamed down her cheek.

"I know, baby. When we make it back to the castle you can fix all of this. But right now you've got to keep it together for those kids. Can you do that sweetheart?"

Anna nodded and then drew Vicky in closer.

"You are my superhero, with or without the tunic and hat, did you know that?" Vicky quietly asked while holding the petite redhead.

Anna silently nodded and smiled.

"I thought you did. Come on sweetheart let's get them home and then we can go to ours."

Anna's only reply was a deep kiss, a kiss that had both women so occupied that they didn't notice the two orphans who had been spying on the pair quietly giggling while leaning over the back of the shay.

…

"Another beer," Kristoff slurred out before dropping a five Specidaler note onto the counter and leaning his head back down.

Goren had seen a lot of drunks over the years. The Vill som en Jævel Bar and Grill drew in many different types and Kristoff was a classic broken heart. Setting the mug of beer down along with his one Specidaler note in change the bearded bartender spoke kindly, "Try to forget her young man, everyone learns to at some point. Right now I'm sure you see her face wherever you go."

Kristoff clumsily picked up the one Specidaler note and laughed bitterly when he noticed Elsa's portrait on the front of it. "You can say that again."

"Hey Goren, where do you want these rum cream chocolates?" a bus boy shouted across the bar.

* * *

" _Rum cream chocolate please" Kristoff heard a familiar voice say as he was going over the ice delivery bill with the confectioner. Turning around he saw Elsa, his Queen and ex-girlfriend's (since the week before) sister standing at the counter._

" _They are in the back, Your Majesty; I shall retrieve them right away," the confectioner said with a quick bow and then trotted off to the back room._

 _Seeing Kristoff standing there Elsa smiled. "Kristoff, pleasant surprise seeing you here."_

" _Hello Your Majesty" Kristoff said with a bow._

" _What's with the formality, you know to call me Elsa and stop bowing already."_

" _Well I assumed that things had changed since the breakup."_

" _Breakup?"_

" _Anna didn't tell you?"_

" _She might be my little sister but even I don't get to hear everything."_

 _With a sigh Kristoff reached into his pocket and withdrew the letter Anna had left on his pillow a week before hand and passed it to Elsa._

" _It's all I have left of her now," Kristoff said with a touch of sadness._

 _Elsa's eyes went wide with shock as she started to read._

Dearest Kristoff

By the time you read these lines I'll be gone. We had a wonderful time together but I now know that you are not my true love. This is NOT your fault Kristoff; it's not you it's me. We were never meant to be. I am so sorry that this hurts you, but life goes on and some day you will find the woman you are destined to spend your life with, but I'm not that woman. I hope that the roads we take are next to each other but they cannot be the same. When we see each other again it will only be as friends. Which I do hope we can still be, but I will understand if you can't do that.

Anna

 _Elsa looked back up from the letter to see a teary eyed Kristoff. Elsa would be having none of that, so she threw her arms around the man and squeezed as hard as she could._

" _I love my baby sister more than anything but she is a damn fool sometimes. You are the best thing that ever happened to her," Elsa said and then thought ~damn his chest is hard as a rock. WHAT!? No Elsa bad girl, don't think about Kristoff like that.~_

" _Thank you, Your Majes…"_

" _Stop that, my name is Elsa and you are my friend regardless of Anna's relationship with you."_

" _Ahem, Your Majesty, your rum cream chocolates," the confectioner said with a cough._

 _They quickly broke apart from their embrace, and Kristoff noticed Elsa's cheeks took on a pink tinge ~she is so gorgeous, STOP! That's Elsa, the Queen for fucks sake. You're just thinking that because she looks so much like Anna.~_

" _Yes um thank you, please bill the palace account."_

" _Of course, Your Majesty. Oh and here you go Master Bjorgman," the confectioner said handing Kristoff a check._

 _With a look of distrust Kristoff glanced at the check and then back to the confectioner. "If this one bounces like the last one did, I'm coming back to bounce your head off of the sidewalk."_

 _The confectioner gave Kristoff a sly grin. "Come on, that was just a onetime fluke, you can trust me."_

" _That is a wonderful thing to hear, because If your promissory note is not valid you will land in the stocks and remain there for a week after Master Bjorgman bounces you off of the sidewalk." Elsa said in her most Queenly voice._

 _Pulling nervously at his collar, the confectioner quickly pulled back the check and spoke, "Well maybe that account has trouble from time to time. Here let me just pay you in cash."_

 _The confectioner then opened the till and started to count out five one-hundred_ Specidaler notes.

 _With his money in hand, Kristoff and Elsa started to walk out the door when the Queen turned her head to look at the less than honest confectioner. "The crown will be keeping its eye on you sir. We do not like crooks in Arendelle."_

 _Once outside Elsa looked up to the ice harvester. "As you probably know rum cream is Anna's favorite."_

" _Yeah, every time I buy… bought them for her, she wolfs down the whole box in one sitting."_

" _Well these were for her, but I think they are for us instead if you would like to accompany me to the fjord," Elsa said with a mischievous smile._

" _I would love to eat Anna's chocolates with you by the fjord."_

 _Elsa offered her arm. "Shall we then?"_

 _Kristof took the arm without any hesitation and smiled for the first time in over a week._

* * *

…..

Once they reached the castle a Guardsman that Anna recognized walked up dressed in a blue uniform with black trim and a matching bicorn hat, She noticed a patch with the letters 'B.A.' sewn on to the man's upper arm. He gave Anna a look of regret, "I am sorry, but those children have been expelled from the castle."

"On whose authority?" Vicky asked already knowing but still wanting to hear a conformation.

"His Supreme Majesty, Coregent of the Baltic Alliance, Duke Hubert of Wesselton."

"Well tell the Duke of Weasel-Town that Crown Princess Anna of Arendelle said they weren't" Anna said with a huff.

"I am sorry your highness but I have received orders, that his authority exceeds yours."

"WHAT!? LISTEN UP MOTHER FUC... MMMM MMM MMM" Anna started out saying coherently but finished muffled as Vicky placed a hand over her mouth

"Not in front of the children dear."

Anna walked a few feet back from the guard and turned towards Vicky. "Baby I hate to ask, but can you…"

"Take the kids home with me while you sort this all out? Yes sweetheart of course I will."

Anna smiled and then looked to Wilma and Bjorn. "Ok kids Ms. Vorstad is going to take care of you while I work this out, but you had better behave or I'll take a switch to both of you got it?" the Princess said in her most regal tone.

Vicky gave Anna a look of shock that was returned with a wink. Getting into the act Vicky glanced down to the children. "And I will hold you down while she does it."

With a gasp Wilma and Bjorn both shook their heads in understanding. "We'll be good." Wilma added.

Anna gave a pleasant smile. "Glad to hear it."

…..

After Gerta informed her that Elsa was at the Royal Treasury, Anna went to the stables to retrieve her horse Sitron and walked in on none other than Hans standing there holding an apple.

"What do you want fuck boy?" Anna asked in the most hateful way she could think of.

"Oh just to thank you for taking care of my horse while I was gone."

"You mean my horse, right?"

"Nope," Hans said before taking a bite out of his apple.

"Hans I don't have time for this, now get out of my way," Anna said as she attempted to walk around but was blocked by the Prince's arm.

"Hans if you want to keep that arm you will move it," she said with acidity.

With a smile that he had surely copyrighted by that point, Hans said "You shouldn't speak to you future King like that."

"Hans the day you become King of Arendelle I'll wear an extra pair of socks."

Not understanding her jab, Hans asked, "Why?"

"Because the ground will be really cold from hell freezing over."

"Well then you should head to the market soon because… well just read this." Hans was going to say something witty but the retort died half way thru so he just handed her the Royal Decree Elsa had signed earlier.

 **PROCLOMATION!**

 **LET IT BE KNOWN that the kingdom of Arendelle has entered into a bond of submission to, and stewardship from the Baltic alliance. All Arendellians are subjects to the Baltic Alliance and are now subservient to the laws, future decrees, and whims of their gracious overlords the Coregents of the Baltic Alliance.**

 **LET IT BE KNOWN that the Coregents of the Baltic Alliance will be addressed by the honorific "Supreme Majesty"**

 **LET IT BE KNOWN that the kingdom of Arendelle will receive a subsidy in an amount of gold and diamonds equivalent to 200 billion Arendellian Specidalers, which will be made available to 'Her Royal Majesty, Queen Elsa Aren of Arendelle' and it's usage left to her sole discretion.**

 **LET IT BE KNOWN that the royal family and all other peers of Arendelle are now vassals to the Baltic Alliance and its gracious overlords.**

 **LET IT BE KNOWN that 'Her Royal Majesty Queen Elsa Aren of Arendelle' is as of the undescribed date betrothed to 'His Supreme Majesty, Coregent of the Baltic Alliance, Crown Prince Hans of the Southern Isles.' and that His Supreme Majesty, will take the title of King of Arendelle upon their marriage.**

 **LET IT BE KNOWN that 'Her Royal Majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle' will not take the title of Coregent of the Baltic Alliance or the title of Crown Princess of the Southern Isles upon her marriage to 'His Supreme Majesty, Coregent of the Baltic Alliance, Crown Prince Hans of the Southern Isles.'**

 **LET IT BE KNOWN that 'Her Royal Highness, Crown Princess Anna Aren of Arendelle' is a no account, trifling bitch skank, ho ass trick.**

 **DECREED, SEALED, AND SIGNED BY 'Her Royal Majesty, Queen Elsa Aren of Arendelle' on this day: 15'Th, November, 1841.**

Anna looked back to Hans with a look of shock and disgust after reading the decree and noting Elsa's seal and signature.

"In case you didn't notice I added that last article myself," Hans said with (yet another) cocky grin. "Now kindly step away from _my_ horse."

Anna wanted to scream and cry and beat Hans to death right there on the spot and then track down Elsa so she could give her a couple of good smacks too; but she maintained her composure like a good Princess. "Hans, maybe we should let Sitron decide."

"Very well then. Sitron who is your master?" Hans asked the horse in a bored tone.

Sitron looked over to Hans and then over to Anna, and then turned to face Hans.

Full of surety Hans spoke, "Well Anna I guess… oomph." His Supreme Majesty could not finish because he hit the ground quickly whimpering after Sitron kicked him in the nuts.

Now sporting her own cocky grin Anna mounted Sitron and looked down to the fallen Prince. "Well Hans another couple of kicks like that one and you will be the _Queen_ of Arendelle."

Hans just moaned in pain as Anna rode off to find her sister.

…..

Walking back and forth with a clip board Elsa took note of the endless pallets of diamonds and gold being brought into the treasury. A small fleet of three cargo ships had arrived in the Port of Arendelle City only moments after Elsa had signed on to the Baltic alliance. The frigates were brimming over with tons of diamonds and gold, and Elsa intended to personally see each pallet unloaded and secured in the massive vaults of the Arendelle treasury. Noticing out of the corner of her eye a man dressed in the god awful uniform of the B.A. slipping a fifty carat diamond that was worth about twenty million Specidalers into his pocket.

Elsa's face distorted with anger at the man's audacity. With a quick gesture of her left hand, the Queen made an albatross of shimmering amber ice and immediately sent it to grab the sailor. Unlike its biological kin the ice bird was more than strong enough to lift the larcenous foreigner and fly him over to where she was standing. The three hundred Baltic Alliance sailors that were involved in the unloading stopped to stare in wonder. Most of them had heard the rumors of the Ice Queen's power but had never seen it up-close.

Once the albatross had returned to its mistress, it hovered in one spot holding the man about two feet of off the ground. Terror was written all over him.

Elsa spoke to the man as she retrieved the diamond from his pocket "Tell me sir, why should I not kill you on the spot for that little failed ploy to get rich at my kingdom's expense."

The shaking soldier started to stutter an apology to the Queen. She wouldn't hear it.

"SILENCE DOG! I COULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW FOR THIS!" Elsa shouted in anger while raising a pair of ice lions from the floor.

The soldier futilely squirmed at the albatross's hold on him, bringing a smile to the Queen's face. Elsa could do nothing about the Coregents' attempts to humiliate and belittle her, but she could take it out on an agent of what she considered an occupying force.

Looking first to her Ice bird she spoke, "Take him to the dungeon. I' will decide his fate later." Elsa then glanced to the two lions. "If anyone tries to interfere you will prevent that."

The bird gave a nod of its head while the two lions roared and bowed.

As the Ice beasts dragged the opportunistic sailor out the door, Elsa addressed the other B.A. men, "If anyone else gets any bright ideas…" Elsa paused in her speech to raise an effigy of a soldier wearing the Baltic Alliance uniform out of ice with her left hand and then shot an ice spike straight thru its face with her right. "Get the idea!"

The young Queen took a minute to take in the fearful reaction of the men in the complex before screaming. "NOW BACK TO WORK YOU MISERABLE SACKS OF SHIT!"

 _He would be so ashamed of me_ Elsa longed for Kristoff to be at her side.

* * *

 _Elsa looked around as she walked into the forest clearing. It was so quiet that she could hear her heartbeat. Apprehensively she called out, "Hello, Kristoff are you here?" suddenly two hands covered her eyes and she screamed without hearing the words, "Guess who?"_

 _With the speed of a jack rabbit, the young blonde woman grabbed the arms in front of her face and made them very cold, painfully cold. Enough to make the young man they were attached to scream out in agony. Spinning around to see her friend on the ground holding his arms to his chest whimpering, Elsa knelt down and grabbed his arms again, this time to draw out the cold._

 _Once the Ice harvester's arms turned back from a dangerous blue to a 'you'll live' red, the slender Queen sighed in relief and then started slapping him on the shoulder's and chest._

" _Damn it Kristoff, I could have seriously hurt you! Did you send me a secret note asking me to come out here just so you could scare the hell out of me?"_

 _The mountain man gave her a lop-sided grin, "No I brought you out here to help you with your problem. I thought I would lighten up the mood a bit… guess I thought wrong."_

" _I'm sorry Kristoff, but you should know not to startle me."_

" _I won't do it again, if you hadn't reversed your ice, I would have a hard time wiping my butt later"._

 _With a gasp, Elsa shook her finger and chastised him. "Kristoff you do not make jokes like that to a Queen."_

" _Ok sorry, but I really do want to help," the young mountain man said as he stood back up._

 _Elsa turned away, looking downward. "I don't know what you are talking about."_

" _So there isn't a ball coming up that you will be expected to dance at?"_

" _I already know how to dance, if that's what you're getting at."_

" _No you don't. You know how the steps work and the mechanics of it, but you don't know how to let a man hold you and move in sync with him."_

 _Elsa fingered her braid and looked away. "No, that's not it at all."_

" _Oh I think it is. I think that's exactly why you're afraid."_

" _Well it doesn't matter because no one can teach me how to not be afraid of a strangers touch."_

" _I bet I can," Kristoff said as he slid his arms around the Queens waist._

 _Elsa's cheeks skipped pink and went straight to red._

" _Kristoff you aren't a stranger, you're my friend. Dancing with you is not really the same thing."_

" _It's a start."_

" _We don't have any music," Elsa said as an excuse to get out of the awkward situation, not wanting Kristoff to notice how much she actually had grown to like him over the weeks._

" _Oh I have that covered," Kristoff said as he reached behind a tree._

 _Elsa's beautiful almond shaped blue eyes went wide as she noticed her secret crush holding an odd box by a handle. It had strange little knobs and what appeared to be small numbers made of blue light on the front._

 _The tall man pressed a button that was in the shape of an arrow head, and the numbers of blue light changed to read 'track 1'. The young woman jumped in alarm as piano music in E major came from the box._

" _Kristoff… how…"_

" _troll magic," he said answering the young woman's unfinished question._

 _That was a sufficient enough explanation for the slender royal as she accepted his hands at her waist and shoulder._

" _Just move with me in time to the music," the blond man whispered into Elsa's ear._

 _Just a small town girl_

 _Livin' in a lonely world_

 _Elsa looked up into Kristof's eyes nervously; touch was still something that made her cautious. He looked down and smiled._

 _She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

 _Just a city boy_

 _Born and raised in south Detroit_

 _He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

" _Don't be scared, just move as I do, there is no right or wrong way to do it," Kristoff said to Elsa with a gentle smile when he noticed her body stiffen._

 _A singer in a smoky room_

 _A smell of wine and cheap perfume_

 _For a smile they can share the night_

" _Step as I step. See, you're doing great." Kristoff complemented as he snuck a quick sniff of her hair._

 _It goes on and on, and on, and on_

 _Strangers waiting_

 _Up and down the boulevard_

 _Their shadows searching in the night_

 _Streetlights, people_

 _Living just to find emotion_

 _Hiding somewhere in the night_

" _See, it comes naturally, doesn't it." Kristoff said as he brushed a stray hair behind the petite girl's ear._

 _Working hard to get my fill_

 _Everybody wants a thrill_

 _Payin' anything to roll the dice_

 _Just one more time_

 _Some will win, some will lose_

 _Some were born to sing the blues_

 _Oh, the movie never ends_

 _It goes on and on, and on, and on_

 _Strangers waiting_

 _Up and down the boulevard_

 _The two of them maintained eye contact silently as they danced around the forest floor._

 _Their shadows searching in the night_

 _Streetlights, people_

 _Living just to find emotion_

 _Hiding somewhere in the night_

 _Moving at the same time Elsa and Kristoff both acted on impulse and brought their lips together. Their wide eyed, looks of shock brought them to a standstill, but didn't make their lips come apart._

 _Don't stop believin'_

 _Hold on to the feelin'_

 _Streetlights, people_

 _Don't stop believin'_

 _Hold on_

 _Streetlights, people_

 _Without breaking apart; the two young love birds pulled in tightly and deepened their kiss and held it thru the remainder of the song. Dancing at the ball was the furthest thing from the fair haired girl's mind as a guitar solo filled the forest air._

 _Don't stop believin'_

 _Hold on to the feelin'_

 _Streetlights, people_

 _Ohhh, woahhhh_

* * *

"Um, your Majesty," a fearful voice asked from behind.

Elsa spun around ready to scream and intimidate some more until she realized that this was an Arendellian civilian standing before her.

Elsa took on a softer tone. "Yes, may I help you?"

"Princess Anna is in the main lobby requesting an audience with you."

"Well it's about time she showed up." Elsa started towards the door but stopped lifted her hand and made a dozen ice bears appear. "If any of these scum bags try to steal another Skilling from my people you will rip them to shreds on sight." The twelve bears stood to their ten feet in height and roared in understanding.

Anna stood in the lobby tapping her foot, the combination of the events of the last thirty hours combined with the fact that she hadn't slept for any of it had left the Princess a little on edge. This lack of patience was matched by her older sister who had just stomped thru a door.

"Anna, where the hell have you been? I can't believe you skipped out on the ball last night!"

"You can't believe? I can't believe that you would sign us up for slavery to the god damn Baltic Alliance, without even discussing it with me. I had to find out from Hans of all people!"

On any other day Elsa would have taken Anna into her arms and gently explained that sometimes hard choices had to be made. Unfortunately this wasn't one of those days.

"Discuss? I don't have to discuss anything with you. I am the Queen. I don't have to explain anything to anyone!"

With a look of hurt followed by anger Anna fired back, "Well you have to explain things to our new overlords and YOUR FIANCE HANS! What the fuck is that?"

"THAT IS CALLED REAL LIFE LITTLE GIRL, NOW DEAL WITH IT"

"DEAL WITH IT! You know what Elsa I had something difficult to tell you, but I swear you're making it easier and easier every second."

"And what is that?" Elsa spat.

"I'm moving out."

"WHAT? NO YOU'RE NOT. THIS IS THAT DAMN VORSTAD WOMAN'S DOING ISNT IT? WELL THIS STOPS NOW! I FORBID YOU TO SEE HER ANYMORE!"

" **YOU FORBID?! FORBID THESE NUTS! IN CASE YOU DIDN'T NOTICE I'M GROWN AND I'LL SEE WHO EVER THE HELL I LIKE!"**

" **I AM THE QUEEN OF ARENDELLE, AND YOU WILL OBEY ME AS ANY ONE OF MY OTHER SUBJECTS WOULD"**

"WELL MAYBE IT'S TIME FOR ARENDELLE TO HAVE A NEW QUEEN, ONE WHO WON'T SELL US OUT TO THE HIGHEST BIDDER." Anna didn't really mean any of what she had said, but much like Elsa, she was too angry to think before screaming.

A white hot fury overcame Elsa and she did the unthinkable.

 **SMACK!**

Taking a step back, Anna cupped her cheek where Elsa had slapped her. While everyone else in the room became silent when the Queen slapped her sister, their chins hit the floor when Anna did the one thing no one ever thought would happen.

Anna drew back and socked Elsa in the jaw hard enough to send the monarch flying ten feet backwards landing on the floor. It was only Elsa's magic automatically sending resilient ice into her jaw bone a fraction of a second before the fierce redhead connected that prevented her jaw from shattering the way a porcelain tea cup would upon meeting a concrete floor.

Elsa propped herself up on an arm. Ignoring the pain that was throbbing thru her whole body, she bored a hole straight thru Anna with her eyes. "YOU WANT TO MOVE OUT, GOOD. DO SO AND DON'T COME BACK. I EXPELLE YOU FROM THE CASTLE AND I STRIP YOU OF THE TITLE OF CROWN PRINCESS!"

Anna's eyes lowered and her screaming turned to bitter cool speech. "You know what? Fuck the title of Crown Princess. Oh and while we're at it

fuck your shoes,

fuck your magic,

fuck your ice dress,

and fuck that goofy ass braid over the shoulder look you are so NOT rocking.

Fuck your crown, and fuck your throne.

I'm no longer a Princess and you're no longer my sister.

So most of all fuck you, Your Majesty".

No one, not even Elsa, said a word as the _now_ ex-Princess walked away giving her _now_ ex-sister the finger.

…..

 **Elsa and Kristoff danced and had their first kiss to 'Don't stop believin' by Journey, courtesy of Columbia Records (well actually it was courtesy of Grande Pabbie's illegally downloaded mix CD)**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING AND FOLOWING, PLEASE REVIEW** even if it's to tell me that I suck.


	13. Chapter 13

The Red Crocus (Chapter 13)

 **This one is over 7500 words, my longest chapter yet!**

 **Punky32: Oh that's just the beginning. Thanks**

 **MaraMystic: Well I think by this point we can all agree that is how Anna (well my version of her at least) would react. They might be the leaders of an entire nation but they are both only human. Two very young humans who were going thru severe amounts of stress at the moment. As to laughing or crying, well I'm sure Anna would manage both at the same time, and well normal is boring. :-)**

 **Author's note: in case you were wondering about the value of the Arendelle Specidaler.**

 **Pre-Depression value: 1 AS = 0.50 USD = 0.46 EUR = 60.59 YEN**

 **Depression value: 1 AS = 0.10 USD = 0.09 EUR = 12.12 YEN**

 **Post-Depression: 1 AS = 0.60 USD =0.55 EUR = 72.71 YEN**

 **...**

 _ **Seven months later**_

Caleb could not believe the situation he was in; it had been an interesting winter. He remembered the day of his graduation from the academy. The young man had been selected for guard duty, something unheard of for a raw and rough graduate. As soon as he was preparing to place the green shako on his head for the first time, the ceremony was interrupted by The Duke of Wesselton of all people walking with the academy commandant and a contingent of officers wearing blue and black jackets along with bicorn hats. The Duke had personally walked up and congratulated him on his academy excellence. "High hopes for you my boy" and all that, it was then explained that all military and civilian paramilitary services were being blended in to the Baltic Alliance security force

However… none of that measured up to the sight before him. The Queen of Arendelle herself, buck naked and bouncing up and down on his cock.

The young royal had just walked up and pulled him into an empty bedroom, told him that he was not to speak… and that for the next half of an hour, his name was Kristoff. Caleb had assumed that it was his similar build to the former Royal Ice Master and dishwater blonde hair that had brought this on, honestly he didn't care.

As the Queen moaned and cried out while working his shaft, the lucky guard reached up and felt on the royal boobs. Elsa panted as she leaned forward to wrap her arms around 'Kristoff's' neck.

"Oh Kristoff Darling I love you so much!" Elsa got out before she rammed her tongue into Caleb's mouth, he could taste the whiskey; again he didn't care.

Elsa's grunts and moans filled the room as Caleb started to wonder if he should pull out. Being a surrogate was one thing but 'letting it go' inside the Queen's snatch was another. It was confusing because he had been ordered not to speak, and something told Caleb that impregnating the most powerful woman in the kingdom was bad for your health.

"Stick it in my butt, darling!"

 _Well that answers that question._ Caleb thought as he flipped the cotton top over and aimed his slick member at her tight channel.

"AHHH!" Elsa shouted with a mixture of pleasure and pain as the substitute slid into her back door.

"Slap my ass baby"

With all of the enthusiasm in the world, Caleb brought his palm down on to her pale cheek while shoving his dick in and out at full force. While the faux Bjorgman did not have the real one's 'problem', no man can go forever (especially with a rarely used 'ten' like Elsa.)

So after a couple more minutes of thrusting and cries of "fuck me, fuck me" Caleb released into the Queen's bottom.

Almost immediately after the big finish Elsa pushed him off and collapsed on to the bed panting. "Good job, now piss off, and if you say a word about this to anyone I'll ram an icicle thru your neck."

Once she was alone she sniffled while tears started to form as her mind went to the three most important people to her. Elsa then reached under the bed and pulled out bottle liquor and took a hard slug from it; chasing Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf away from her memories.

….

"I want to see the lions first," Bjørn said while pulling at Anna's arm.

"No, we get to see pandas first Wilma countered."

"We are seeing the giraffes first so both of you can eat it" Anna said ending the argument as she and her two adopted children walked up to the ticket booth.

"One adult and two children please" the redhead said while holding the hands of her two kids.

"One hundred and fourteen Specidalers," the ticket agent said as she apathetically snapped her gum.

With a roll of her eyes Anna went into her purse withdrawing the cash. Handing the money over, she noticed a poster above the ticket agent's head of the Duke of Wesselton pointing his finger and the word OBEY in big dark letters underneath.

 _Asshole_ the young woman thought as she accepted the three tickets and walked inside the zoo.

"Why do we still have paper money? Our teacher said that the glorious overlords gave gold and diamonds to the Queen when they came" Wilma asked Anna.

A lot had changed in the six months since Princess Anna Aren became Anna Vorstad on that fateful morning in the treasury when she traded her life of prestige, for a new one as a loving wife and mother figure to two sweet (and annoying) orphans.

"Well the gold was used to buy stuff that the country really needed like, tons of grain and meat and cloth."

"What about the diamonds?" Bjørn then added.

"The diamonds are very special. They are what makes the paper money valuable. We have a commodity based economy and as long as the diamonds are in Arendelle. The Specidaler is strong" Vicky's voice suprising everyone as she answered her son's question.

Vicky's presence was a surprise to Anna and the kids, who turned around to hug her.

"Mama!"

"Mama?" Anna and Vicky asked at the same time.

"Uh huh, we decided that your mama," Bjørn said giving the brunette another strong hug.

"And your mommy," Wilma threw her arms around Anna's waist.

"Is…is that ok?" Bjørn stuttered while he and his sister looked up with pleading in their eyes.

Anna made eye contact with her former girlfriend and new wife and gently caressed her arm. "Baby, are you ready for this?"

Vicky could see the love that Anna had for the two children that they had legally adopted almost six months ago and she could see that the young redhead loved them just as much as she had come to love her.

Vicky and Anna knelled down to Bjørn and Wilma's eye level. "Yes of course it's ok" the older woman said at first while becoming misty eyed.

"So we are your kids now?" Wilma asked as she played with her pony tail.

Anna pulled her in close and hugged her. "Sweetie, you have been our kids ever since the adoption. So that means that you are my daughter and your brother Bjørn is my son.

"You're my son and daughter too," Vicky said as she kissed each of them on the cheek.

"So does that mean that you're not going to make us go to bed without supper again like you did last Tuesday?" Bjørn asked hopefully.

Vicky then gave him a playful stern look. "Are you going to throw eggs at old lady Crenshaw's house again?"

Both kids then became red in the face and looked away.

"What's a commodity based economy?" Wilma asked reverting back to previous conversation with Anna before Vicky had shown up, without any sort of segue.

"Money that's gets it's worth because something is valuable. Almost as valuable as you and your brother" Vicky answered with a pat on the head.

"And we don't have to pay a stupid forty percent peasant tax for the two of you. One-fourteen for three tickets, kind of bullshit is that" Anna said, while saying the last part under her breath.

This caught a worried look from Vicky along with an innocent rebuke from Bjørn. "Mommy, the teacher says that we aren't supposed to say bad things about the rules made by Queen Elsa and the glorious overlords."

"Especially not in public dear" Vicky added while giving a disconcerting look.

Rising up her hands in defeat, Anna then asked Vicky, "Baby I thought you had an interview this morning?"

"It was changed to this afternoon. A messenger arrived just as I was walking out of the Times building to let me know about the rescheduling, along with the list of pre-approved questions. So I get to spend the morning with my two favorite girls and my absolute favorite boy."

"Yeah!" Two little kids and the one big kid cheered as they enveloped the brunette into a group hug.

"Stop in the name of the Alliance!" A loud voice shouted as a man with a dark complexion and salt and pepper hair ran thru the zebra exhibit with an arm full of papers.

In shocked recognition, Vicky leaned over and whispered in to Anna's ear. "That's Chuck Uygur; he runs an underground newspaper, that doesn't go thru the B.A. censors."

"So he's a good guy?"

"Yeah, a very good guy. He does the job that I wish that I could do. I help whenever I can."

"Then I'll go get him" Anna said before disappearing into the crowd that was watching four soldiers chase after the man.

Feeling Wilma tug on her jacket, Vicky looked down. "Mama, mommy disappeared again."

"That means the Red Crocus will be coming!" Bjørn jumped up and down in excitement.

"Poor mommy, she always misses it when he shows up." Wilma lamented.

Vicky did her very best to keep a straight face.

The middle aged man had been running for a while and the exertion had caught up with him as exhaustion made him step wrong, this stumble brought the reporter tumbling to the ground. His unfortunate fall allowed the four B.A. soldiers to catch up and surround him.

"Well Uygur, it'll be the Queen's justice for you" one soldier laughed out.

"And it will be Arendelle's justice for you!" a rough voice called out.

Turning around, the four soldiers saw the Red Crocus standing before them with her sword drawn.

Forgetting about Uygur, the commanding officer cleared his throat while drawing his sword. "Well boys looks like we're getting that twenty thousand Specidaler reward. Now let's get this little runt."

Charging forward with a war cry swinging at the Crocus only to have her saber enter thru the bottom of his arm and exit thru the top. In the same movement Anna jumped and brought her steel toed boot in to the mouth of another sending a few teeth flying thru the air.

A gasp filled the crowd as the hero brutally wounded the B.A. soldiers, while Vicky covered her children's eyes with her hands. _Damn it Anna what the hell are you doing._

Raising her other hand, a muscle contraction in her arm activated a spring mechanism inside her vambrace, sliding a long tube out from her sleeve. With a flick of the wrist, the Red Crocus sprayed a pressurized mix of powered capsicum from Indian ghost peppers and vodka in to the face of the third bringing a horrifying scream that left people looking on in shock with a few people cheering. The final soldier stumbled backwards with a look of terror on his face as Anna pointed her sword at him as she advanced. He had been briefed on the Crocus, but no one had said anything about this. In an act of desperation he drew his flint lock pistol and fired at the former Princess at point blank range. Not even Vicky had thought that Anna would just deflect the ball with a flick of her saber, certainly not the B.A. soldier who at this point turned to run.

With a confident shout the Red Crocus called out, "Come back here and get your whopping" before leaping into the air while executing a forward flip and an impossible midair pirouette that landed her directly in front of the fleeing soldier.

Realizing that he had nowhere to run, the soldier fell to his knees and clasped his hands in a show of begging. "Please have mercy, don't hurt me please."

"Mercy, the same mercy that the Alliance has shown to Arendelle? Maybe I should just kill you." Anna held the tip of her blade at the trembling man's throat.

Another gasp from the crowd filled the air. The Red Crocus had never killed anyone.

"WILMA!" Vicky suddenly shouted in alarm as her daughter broke free from her embrace and ran forward, stopping only a few feet from Anna and the kneling B.A. soldier.

"No Crocus, please don't kill him. He's really sorry and your one of the good guys."

A pin drop could have been heard as the hero, villain, and the little girl stood there. Suddenly Anna's hand started to shake as she realized that she a hair's breadth from killing an unarmed man who was on his knees begging for his life, and that her daughter had been the one to bring her back to her senses. Deploying a smoke pellet, Anna swung her grappling hook and swung away under a cloud of smoke.

After about five minutes a contingent of Baltic Alliance soldiers swept thru the crowd removing their wounded comrades. Vicky had collected the kids and had made a good distance from the crowd and then saw Anna back in her normal clothes and sitting on a bench crying. All three of them ran over to the redhead's side and it was Bjørn who spoke first as he leaned in and hugged Anna's side.

"What's wrong mommy?"

"Mommy are you sad because you missed the Red Crocus again?" Wilma asked innocently.

With a cry Anna pulled her daughter into her lap and spoke thru the tears, "Thank you baby, thank you so much for being such a good girl." Anna then drew her son in tight, "You too Bjørn. I love you both very much."

"We love you mommy" the two children said in unison, not fully understanding why Anna was upset.

Feeling an arm slide around her shoulder, the young woman turned to see her wife looking at her with a kind face.

"I…I was going to…"

"But you didn't, you are better than they are."

"Your friend Uygur, is he ok?"

"Yes he got away, he can't show his face in public for a while, but he's ok."

Another tear slowly started to slide down Anna's face. Though she was happy with the new family she had, The whole incident like many other things made her thoughts drift back to the family that she had left behind. Anna tried to not show it; telling herself that there was too much damage and that some things just couldn't be fixed, but Vicky always could read her like a book.

"You miss her don't you?"

Anna just nodded and sat there on the bench with her wife and kids.

… _.._

Standing in the castle's gallery where Gerta had told her to wait; upon her entrance to the castle Vicky had noticed piles of snow everywhere.

Not sure why the Queen would leave snow on the floor, the reporter didn't have time to dwell on it as Hans walked in wearing a black waist coat and trousers with blue trim and a gold sash across his chest. On his head was a crown of diamonds and emeralds.

 _What a douchebag_.

Vicky bowed slightly and began to speak, "Tha…"

"No, do it again, and remember that you are bowing to one of you gracious overlords." Hans stopping her.

 _Total fucking douchebag._

Vicky bowed much deeper and then stood back up. "I thank you for the honor of your presence"

"Better, be sure to remember your station. I swear you successful upper echelon peasants are so arrogant. You think that since you 'earned' your tiny little slice of the pie that you can deal with a noble, or even a royal on equal terms." Hans said the earned part, with air quotes.

"I do apologize, Your Supreme Majesty."

"Well I suppose I can let it slide this time."

The doors to the gallery swung open giving entrance to an angry and very drunk Elsa who was pointing her finger and marching towards Vicky.

"YOU, YOU DARE ENTER MY CASTLE. YOU… YOU SISTER STEALER!"

The inebriated Queen took a sloppy lose swing at the reporter, which was dodged easily by the _sober_ brunette and in turn brought Elsa off balance and made her fall backwards. Sticking her arms out, Vicky showed no anger or spite by catching the fair haired Queen while whispering, "She still loves you."

"AHH Elsa, glad you could join us; tell me 'My Betrothed' are you on to your second or third bottle of liquor today?"

"Fuck you Hans" Elsa projected a lopsided snow ball at him after she stood back up, catching the Prince in the face.

Wiping snow from his face, something he has done many times in the last six months. Hans retained his smug grin. "Maybe later, I have an interview with Ms. Vorstad right now."

Elsa simply gave him the finger and stumbled over to an arm chair plopping down in it in a most non regal way.

Hans gestured for Vicky to have a seat, which she did after brushing away a pile of snow.

"You will have to excuse the piles of snow and ice, Elsa's been having some difficulties with her powers as of late."

"Eat shit!" Elsa shouted from her seat.

"Tell me darling; love will thaw, isn't that how it goes?"

"What do I have to love?" Elsa retorted in a howl of anger as she held her arms out wide before pulling on a silk cord next to the chair.

"Good point," Hans conceded before addressing Vicky. "I assume that you have received the list of pre-approved questions?"

"Of course, Your Supreme Majesty." _This is bullshit._

"Well ask away then."

"Don't forget to ask him about his small dick," Elsa spat out with a laugh.

"IT'S NOT SMALL; IT'S PERFECTLY NORMAL IN SIZE!"

Elsa remained silent as she held up her thumb and index finger holding them an inch apart.

"Ahem, perhaps we could start the interview" Hans asked trying to move away from that particular subject.

By this point Gerta had entered the room and Elsa asked, "Is it past four yet?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Good, late enough to switch to vodka. Bring me a chilled bottle."

"Please my Queen, I beg you to have some tea instead," the housekarl said in a pleading tone.

"Ha-ha, tea. That's a good one, like she's had anything nonflammable to drink in months." Hans held his side laughing.

Elsa looked up to Gerta, moving her head back and forth trying to keep the woman in focus. "Gerta! Do as I tell you. Now stop jumping up and down and tell your twin sister to go away. And as for you, you bastard…" Elsa started as she pointed her finger at Hans but was to inebriated to finish.

"Either fuck you or I can eat shit, right darling?"

"Both" Elsa managed to get out before she glanced over to Gerta. "Gerta! Why are you still here when my hand doesn't have a drink in it?"

"Sorry, Your Majesty" Gerta said bowing before quickly leaving the room

 _My god, you poor woman, Anna is still sad from time to time, but you have really done a number on yourself._ Vicky thought before starting the 'interview'.

"Question one: why are you so awesome?" the reporter asked in a monotone voice. _You are such a tool._

"Well, where do I start? I mean there is so much to choose from?" Hans gestured with his hands pointing toward himself.

"Well, maybe it's the manly sideburns, or my strong chin."

 _Anna, darling what did you see in this guy?_

"No, what makes me so awesome is the fact that I am a force for good."

"HA" Elsa supplied.

Ignoring his fiancé's outburst, the Coregent continued. "After all, since my arrival, and that of my fellow Coregent of course, Arendelle has been transformed from a dying shell of a kingdom into a den of prosperity. Why just the other day the Duke of Meadowfield was commenting on the construction of a four million Specidaler villa on the beach and that how wonderful things were now as in comparison to about eight months ago when he was financially forced to invoke his right of _'Irrumabo, I Dives Sum'_ ; poor man, that must be embarrassing for a nobleman. Yes Arendelle is doing wonderful now that it has finally come under competent leadership."

Hans would have finished his answer with 'and that's why I'm so awesome' but Elsa launched another ball of snow into his face before he could.

"Question two: Some less than desirable subjects have questioned the wisdom of an eleven o clock curfew for all commoners. A curfew that does not extend to the peerage. How is that fair to the ninety seven percent of Arendelle's population that is not of high birth?"

Hans snapped his fingers and a young boy around twelve appeared at his side pouring a glass of water. "It's simple really, the peasants are sort of like children and we nobles are like the parents looking out for their best interest. So naturally the parent is allowed to do things that their child is not."

 _You arrogant motherfucker, oh I wish Anna would just bust thru the door in uniform and kick your ass right now._

"Question three: Is the forty percent tax that applies both to sales and income of all Arendellian commoners going to be permanent?"

"What? No, no of course not this is only a temporary measure to be sure that Baltic Alliance can operate smoothly thru a whole fiscal year. After that the tax rate will be lowered to a much more reasonable thirty nine point seven percent." Hans then lifted his finger to add "now that doesn't mean go crazy and buy out the whole store. It was that type of irresponsibility practiced by the previous reign that got Arendelle into a depression in the first place."

This time Hans ducked as the ice flew at his head. "Missed bitch."

A volley of rapid fire snow balls hit the back of his head. "Those didn't," Elsa said in a slurred voice

"Oh I can't wait for our wedding night."

"I'll be sure to stock up on Ambien."

"Question Four: How will you deal with the Red Crocus?" _Yeah, I'd like to hear this._

"The Red Crocus started out as an Arendellian internal issue, and would have stayed out of the B.A.'s scope of interest. Until this fool had the audacity to attack Alliance troops. I assure you and all of your readers that the vigilante will be caught…"

 _Like I haven't heard that one before._

"… and that your Queen and gracious overlords are on top of things, and that this threat to peace and order will be brought to justice."

 _You wouldn't know justice if it bit you in your side burned ass._

"Question Five: Finally what does the future hold for the Kingdom of Arendelle as a vassal state to the Baltic Alliance?"

 _Besides shame and insanely high taxes._

"Well along with all of the prosperity and joy we have brought…"

 _BULLSHIT! BULLSHIT! BULLSHIT!_

"… The Baltic Alliance has brought a semblance of law and order to this wild frontier of a kingdom. Oh for example the Coregent Hubert and I have developed a new law that I would like to use this interview to reveal to the public."

"And that would be, Your Supreme Majesty?" Vicky asked.

"All peasant women will be required to display their breast upon the command of a noble. We feel that this will help the simple folk remember their place while bringing a bit of delight to all of the hard working Nobleman of the Baltic Alliance, oh and Arendelle's peerage as well, don't want your own lords to feel left out. We are calling it 'Show Dem Titties'. What do you think?"

 _I THINK THAT YOU'RE A DISGUSTING PERVERT AND YOUR FATHER SHOULD HAVE ROLLED OFF OF YOUR MOTHER AND SHOT YOU OUT OF THE WINDOW. I THINK THAT YOU SHOULD HAVE YOUR ASS KICKED EVERYDAY AT THREE O'CLOCK WITH A PAIR GOLF SHOES! I THINK THAT YOU ARE A SEXUALLY REPRESSED MANCHILD AND I HOPE THAT YOUR DRUNKEN WIFE TO BE FREZES YOUR DICK OFF ONE NIGHT!_

"I think that is a wonderful idea, Your Supreme Majesty. Thank you for your time sire."

"I am glad I could be of assistance to a member of the press. I have always said that the media is the life blood of a Kingdom."

 _No wonder you're keeping us on a tight leash_

"Would you care to join Elsa and I for dinner tonight Ms. Vorstad?" Hans asked, bringing a sour look from the Queen.

"I am afraid I must decline, Your Supreme Majesty. My wife and children are expecting me home soon."

" **WIFE AND CHILDREN?!"** Elsa jumped to her feet.

"Ahh, yes you are the woman who stole away Anna. Tell me, how is the former Princess?"

"We adopted two orphans about six months ago soon after we were married." Vicky said, addressing both Hans and Elsa at that point.

"Two women can't get married." Elsa slurred out.

"Actually Your Majesty it is well within the law."

"Please, tell me more." Hans's interest had spiked.

"The law states that any two subjects of the kingdom may enter into the bonds of holy matrimony as long as they are of legal age, not married to another and both doing so of their free will. You will notice that only the term 'subjects' is used and it is not gender specific. We knew that if we made a big deal about it someone would have complained and tried some sort of legal maneuvering. So we kept things low key and went to a Justice of the Peace." With a poorly hidden look of worry Vicky added, "Does the Alliance have an opposition to such a union, Your Supreme Majesty?"

Hans gave a dismissive wave of his hand. "No way, lesbians are hot, just last night I had two red headed hand maidens make out for my pleasure.

"CASANDRA AND SALLY? THEY'ER ONLY THIRTEEN YOU GODDAMN SICKO!" Elsa's face had murder written on it as she screamed, while an amber colored ice spike started forming in her hand.

"Calm your tits, snow bitch, I only had them strip from the waist up. Sheesh you're such a drama ice queen."

Even in her stupor, Elsa knew that killing Hans wasn't an option so she tossed the spike to the floor and returned to the subject of her sister getting married.

"I never gave my blessing, the marriage is invalid."

"Yea, that whole blessing thing was a bit of a pain in the ass." Hans mused while resting his index finger on his chin.

"It wasn't required, Your Majesty. Once you striped Anna of the title of Crown Princess she was no longer a royal and no longer needed the monarch's blessing. For what it's worth, Anna is very happy we are a loving family now."

Suddenly the whole room filled with ice and Elsa looked at the two people who in her mind took away the two most important ones in her life and ran out of the room as fast as her inebriated state would let her.

"Well Coregent Hans, this has been a delightful yet awkward afternoon" Vicky said as she stood and started towards the door.

 _Dickwad, you are a total dickwad._

"A pleasure Ms. Vorstad, do give my regards to Anna."

"Of course, Your Supreme Majesty." Vicky started to the door again before Hans cleared his throat.

Turning around Vicky asked, "Yes Your Supreme Majesty?"

Hans gave her a leering grin. "Show Dem Titties."

Vicky rolled her eyes as she opened her blouse and the flipped up her bra. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of anger or tears. "Here, bask in the glory."

….

As Vicky walked up the front porch steeps she went over what she was going to tell Anna.

 _Darling, you sister isn't doing well. She… she… she's drunker than Cooter Brown._

She wasn't coming up with anything good.

As she opened the door that she told herself to leave the stress outside, unfortunately there was some already going on inside of it as well. Wilma and Bjørn were having a pillow fight in the middle of the living room and feathers covered just about every inch of the floor.

Vicky had had enough. "STOP, the next one to throw a pillow will be going over my knee for a spanking!"

Before the brunette could say anything else a pillow bounced off of the back of her head.

The room went deathly quiet while the two children went to a standstill and Vicky slowly turned to see Anna standing in the threshold between the living room and kitchen wearing an apron and holding a sauce covered spoon in her left hand.

"Anna, did you throw a pillow at me?" Vicky asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Tee Hee Hee"

 _Damn it, look how happy she is, I can't take the smile from that gorgeous freckled face. I'll tell her latter._

"Oh no, mommy's going to get a spanking. No mama please don't spank mommy" Bjørn begged while tugging at Vicky's sleeve.

"Quick mommy, say you're sorry" Wilma chimed in.

At this point Anna held her sides laughing at the innocent way the kids interpreted her flirtation with her wife.

"Anna, behave" Vicky mumbled out as her own face turned red.

"No mommy don't laugh, it'll just make things worse."

"HA HA HA HA HA…." Anna fell to the floor uncontrollably laughing at this point.

"Kids I want you to go to your room until dinner is ready, and then afterwards you WILL clean up this mess."

"Yes mama," both kids said in unison as they started upstairs. Wilma turned back and spoke in a pleading voice, "mama please don't spank mommy too hard."

"Upstairs Wilma" Vick said in a serious but not angry tone as the younger woman's laughter turned up to maximum.

Once the children were upstairs Vicky turned back to a now standing Anna who was red in the face and still grinning from ear to ear.

"Damn it Anna I don't know who the children around here are sometimes, you or them. Seriously you didn't notice the pillow fight going on in here?" Vicky said in frustration.

"I'm sorry baby, will you be giving me my punishment in our room or should I just bend over the kitchen table" she said while laughing and wiggling her butt at her wife.

"The table just let me go get the horse whip from my buggy."

Anna just giggled before kissing Vicky on the cheek and then walking over to stir a pan of sauce on the stove.

"What are you burning now sweetheart?"

Anna gave her a raspberry before answering. "Gravlax with mustard sauce," though I could just convert a few hundred thousand of my British pounds back into Specidalers and hire a chef."

"Why not just convert it all back; the Specidaler is up higher than it was before the depression."

"Well first off I'm not giving twenty million to the Bullshit Alliance. Hmm… that's clever, I'll keep that one, and second off I'm not giving the other thirty to the Duke of Weasel- town, He already tried that _'Irrumabo, I Dives Sum'_ crap when he went after my account earlier this year.

Vicky gave an alarmed look. "What Happened?"

"He wrote a letter to the Bank of London stating that he had a legal right to my funds and the bank wrote him back saying as long as it was in British currency that he had no claim to it and I believe they then told him to 'sod off you little wanker."

"Oh my, then what happened."

"He showed up earlier this afternoon and demanded that I sign it over to him."

Vicky sighed and then slowly asked. "So, what did you do and how much trouble are we in."

"I held him down and let the kids give him wet Willys

"ANNA! Baby what if retaliates?"

"Then everyone will know that he got his butt kicked by a tiny woman and two children."

Vicky then slipped her arm around Anna's waist, "How much longer until that's ready?"

"About thirty minutes."

"Good, put it on a low simmer and come with me to the bedroom." The brunette said with a whisper.

"Yeah, scissoring!" Anna's eyes lit up like two bright suns.

"Maybe latter tonight, right now you have a spanking coming." Vicky nibbled on the redhead's ear.

"Tee Hee Hee."

….

Hans sat in his desk chair reading an underground newspaper called 'T _he Youthful Rebels'_ that had been confiscated from a subject by the Baltic Alliance Civil Security Regiment. He would have the peasant convicted as a dissident latter. With a hearty laugh Coregent Hans read over an article about Arendelle discarding the monarchy and moving on to a representative form of government; a government that would not recognize the BA's authority in anyway. Placing the newspaper inside a drawer he looked over to a strange small portrait sitting on a shelf. Walking over, Hans noticed that it was in fact a daguerreotype of the office's previous owner and her sister. The older sister stood in a dignified pose while the younger smiled as she held two fingers above the other girls head, giving the more demure one the appearance of bunny ears. With a toss, the daguerreotype landed into a trash can while Hans thought, o _ut with the old and in with the new._

Hearing a knock, Hans called out, "Enter."

A man of medium stature walked in and gave a quick bow and then held out a small box wrapped in brown paper. "My Prince, I have the package you sent for."

Opening the package, Hans noticed two beautiful amulets crafted from silver and platinum with a sapphire set into the center of one and an emerald set into the same spot on the other. Inside the box next to the two amulets was a small scroll that was yellowed from age.

"Excellent work my good man. Who else knows of this arriving in Arendelle?"

"No one, Your Supreme Majesty."

"You are sure. A customs agent or a chatty whore you came across during the trip would seem inconsequential to you, but they could be a lose end."

"No Sire, I assure you, no one else even knows of the package, much less its contents."

"Excellent. Here catch. "Hans withdrew a dagger from his belt and tossed it to the courier.

"What should I do with this my Lord?"

 **BANG**

The door crashed open and two BA soldiers ran in with swords and pistols ready, and observed Hans holding a smoking flintlock pistol over the body of a dead man who's left eye was nothing but a hole grasping a dagger.

"Security around here is becoming quite lax, see how easy an assassin made his way in." The Prince said with a smirk.

"Oh and be sure find out who he is and then have his family executed, we have to discourage this sort of thing.

The soldier saluted "right away, Your Supreme Majesty.

…..

Though it took a lot of coaxing and then down right pouting from Anna, she and Vicky walked thru the door of the _Vill som en Jævel Bar and Grill._

"See I told you that we needed some grown up time" Anna said as she slid her arm around Vicky's waist.

"Yes baby, it's just do you think that Mr. Pitre will be ok with the kids? He only moved in down the street two months ago."

"He's the Justice of the Peace that married us for heaven's sake, I'm sure that the kids are safe with him."

"I know Anna, but is _he_ safe with _them_?"

"Good point, but they're asleep and we're only going to be here for a couple of hours." _Stupid curfew_ "But hey, that's enough time to get all shit faced."

"You are twenty years old now Anna, don't you think it's time to stop acting like a teenager."

"Hey at home I'm mommy. Here I am…"

"The Queen of Shots ladies and gentlemen." Goren the bearded bar owner shouted as he walked over while all of the regulars clapped and called out Anna's name.

"How's business Goren?" Anna asked as she gave the tall and slender man a hug.

"Same old same old I guess, I usually close up at ten forty five now so everyone has time to make it home before curfew. Between that and the forty percent peasant tax, the depression ending didn't change my profits at all." Goren said as he lead the Queen of Shots and her wife over to Anna's usual spot at the bar with the regulars.

Taking a seat next to the redhead Vicky looked up at Goren. "You still have some clientele amongst the peerage who are not affected by the curfew and Anna says that you live here, so you could stay open later if you like."

"Yeah, but then I wouldn't have the satisfaction of telling those snooty nobles to kick rocks." This garnered a laugh from the assembled customers sitting at the bar.

"No offence Anna," Goren quickly added as he set two beers in front of the young couple.

"What's to be offended about, I'm not a royal anymore. Princess Anna Aren of Arendelle is gone. I'm Anna Vorstad now and I couldn't be happier."

The collection of drinkers all became quiet along with Goren. Without any communication between them, they all immediately stood up and went to one knee in front of Anna. Before she could say stop the bar owner looked and spoke with complete sober sincerity for the dozen or so people on their knees before her. "You will always be our Princess, Your Highness. We don't care what the Baltic Alliance or Queen Elsa says."

"All of the boys down at the mill think so too" one of the patrons said.

"Same thing for the longshoreman's guild" another offered.

"And all of the lumberjacks" yet another piped up.

"The butchers."

"The fishermen's guild too."

"That goes for all of the ice harvesters as well." Kristoff, who took a knee just out of her field of view said.

 _Kristoff_ Anna thought as she quickly turned her head to see her best friend and former lover kneling before her. Seeing him there made her eyes water a little.

"You will always be our Princess, Your Highness. We wouldn't want it any other way." Anna heard from her other side.

Tears of gratitude and joy started to drip from the young woman's eyes as she spun around to see Vicky taking a knee like the rest of them.

"Oh stand up you assholes" Anna said in a good natured voice. While she dabbed the tears away from cheeks that were flushed red from embarrassment.

As the people all rose to their feet sarcastic clapping filled the air. Anna turned to see a short scrawny man wearing a powdered wig and fake mole on his cheek standing in front of the group. He had only wondered in for a drink, but seeing the display before him, he felt it his duty to remind these wayward subjects of the Baltic Alliance of their place.

"How touching, a single tear runs down my cheek. Oh sorry, where are my manners. I am Count Yancy of Wesselton, a real noble unlike the peasant trollop you were all just kneling too."

Angry looks were all cast on to the Count with Vicky and Kristoff walking towards him with clenched fists.

Quickly standing Anna came in front of her past and present loves to address the oddly dressed nobleman. Anna would go off halfcocked in a heartbeat, but she couldn't stand the thought of someone getting in to trouble over her.

"Welcome to Arendelle my lord." Anna said before a white glove weekly slapped her cheek.

"Did I give permission to speak trollop?"

When it had been just Vicky and Kristoff before, now every patron in the entire bar was on their feet walking towards the Count holding broken beer bottles, drawn daggers, and even one sword.

"Oh sit down you low born rabble" Yancy said with the arrogance of a man who was legally right at all times. "She may have been the Crown Princess at one point but now she is just as low as all of you. Now return to your drinks, you only have a small amount of time before you have to return to your squalor."

Anna held her head high as she addressed the crowd. "People, please do as he says, don't bring trouble into your lives over me, I'm not worth it." Anna would accept any humiliation from the Count as long as no innocents were harmed for her sake.

"Yes, do as the trollop says" Yancy said in a loud voice before turning back to Anna.

One man shouted from the back. "We'll do as you say, Your Highness, but you worth a hundred times it."

Shouts of "hear, hear" filled the room.

"Tell me, did you read the notice about the new law that was posted around town this evening?"

The redhead gritted her teeth while the bar filled with murmurs of dissent. Everyone had heard about the new law by this point.

"Yes, My Lord, I have." Anna managed to get out with a smile.

"Excellent, now everyone pay as much attention as your inebriated brains will let you as I dispel this foolish notion over this trollop's worth." The count said as he turned back to Anna.

"Show dem titties."

Gasps of shock filled the bar as patrons started to rise again. Cries and curses of anger were now being lobbed at the Count.

"You will do it or I'll have a contingent of Civil Security officers in here within minutes to arrest every last one of these slags."

With or without her uniform on, Anna was a protector of her people. The decision to walk to the center of the room was an easy one. Taking a deep breath Anna held her head high and slowly started to unbutton her shirt.

Shouts of "pig " and "bastard" could be heard from all over the bar. Just as the green cloth of Anna's bra could be seen one particular shout could be heard over all the others.

"NO!" Kristoff's fist connected with the Count's face as he roared in defiance.

"KRISTOFF DON'T" Anna lunged towards the ice harvester but was held back by her wife.

This had been the straw that had finally broken the camel's back. The young man had seen and personally experienced more than enough abuse from the nobles of the BA, and he would take no more. Kristoff couldn't do anything about Hans taking Elsa, but he would do something about his ex and best friend being humiliated by this Nancy boy.

"You cock sucking sack of garbage!" Kristoff by this point had the squirming Count under him and then drove his fist into Yancy's face again.

"She is a PRINCESS!" A sick crack could be heard as the large fist drove into the Counts left eye, fracturing the orbital socket.

"I'll kill you mother fucker!" Kristoff leapt to his feet and stomped on one of Yancy's ribs, bringing a howl of pain.

"NO! Kristoff stop!" Anna broke free from Vicky's grip and pulled him off of the crying duke. "He's not worth it.

While Anna had said that small bit to the blond man, Yancy had managed to scramble to his feet and run out of the bar.

"You dumbass!" Anna shouted while slapping his chest. "Plenty of people have already seen my boobs, do you think I care if that little wuss used me for 'spank fuel'."

Anna then sighed and pulled the large man into a hug. "Thank you, you're an idiot, but thank you."

"Come on Anna we have to get him and us out of here before someone finds that little weasel and Civil Security shows up." Vicky said before looking over to Kristoff.

"Well the kids have been wondering when Uncle Kristoff was going to visit again. So come on you big lummox."

 **THANK YOU FOR READING, FOLLOWING, AND REVIEWING. PLEASE REVIEW, EVEN IF IT'S TO TELL ME THAT I SUCK.**

Happy holidays, see you in Jan 2016


	14. Chapter 14

The Red Crocus (Chapter 14)

 **Author's Note: This chapter is a little shorter than the last few, but this is the perfect cut off point for it. Oh, and my apologies to any one reading this in France. The French people have a diverse and unique culture, but stereotypes can be funny, It's just a joke :-)**

 **Guest: Thank you, I improve with each chapter (I think). It's honestly the reviews from you and my other readers that make me drag my ass to the library and type.**

 **As Always a special thanks to my anonymous Beta.**

 **...**

 _ **Earlier that afternoon**_

As Elsa ran out of the room, she encountered Gerta who was carrying a tray with a filled high ball glass and a bottle of vodka (the Queen insists that a traditional tumbler doesn't hold enough.).

"My Queen, will you still be taking your libations in the gallery?"

"Nope." Elsa then lifted the ten oz. fine crystal with gold thread inlays and downed it in one gulp and then hurling it against a wall where it shattered.

"This isn't Kors is it?" Elsa asked in a slur.

"No Your Majesty, its Ketel One. You drank all of the Kors last night."

"And why would you think that this swill would be an ok substitute?" Elsa was becoming a little agitated.

"I am sorry your majesty, but the Sommelier claims that it was the last of the Kors, and that it cost forty one thousand Specidalers per bottle."

"I don't care about the cost, go get… No I can't wait that long, here." Elsa swiped the bottle and started to chug it like a beer.

"Please my Queen, allow me to retrieve another glass from the kitchen. One of your station should not drink straight from the bottle."

"I'm the Queen, I will shotgun this bottle dry and then fill it back up with piss and then dump it on top of Hans' smug head if I choose to do so."

"Well that's a little kinky even for me," Hans chirped in from behind.

Spinning around, and then stumbling a bit Elsa saw the embodiment of everything wrong with her life, while what appeared to be Victoria Vorstad walking towards the exit fixing her blouse.

"So I was thinking that the wedding should be in a week. That should be enough time for all of the important regional dignitaries to arrive," Hans then added.

"Eat a dick Hans." Elsa shoved past the arrogant prince taking another gulp from the bottle as she drunkenly made her way down the hall.

"Well Gerta, I'm glad I came across you. I need this printed up and posted up all over town before nightfall." Hans handed her a slip of paper and turned to walk away. A grin came across his face as he heard Gerta exclaim "SHOW DEM TITTIES!"

….

Approaching a room that was guarded by two BA soldiers, Elsa gave a dismissive wave of her hand and the two men parted opening, the door allowing her, and her alone access. Once the inebriated Queen walked thru, the guards shut the door and resumed their normal post.

Elsa struck a match and lit a candle while she walked towards the marble statue of Olaf. Once the two sisters had argued and said things that didn't really mean, Olaf had started to feel sick, and after a couple of days his flurry disappeared and he simply melted into a puddle of water and then evaporated, leaving behind only a couple of twigs and a carrot lying on the ground.

"Hello Olaf, I'm sorry I haven't visited you in a while, but being a Queen takes up a lot of your time." Elsa let out a sad chuckle. "That and I am usually too ashamed to come see you." Elsa took another big swallow from the bottle of vodka before dropping it to the floor. "I am a terrible Queen to Arendelle; I was a terrible mama to you, and a terrible sister to Anna. And now in a couple of weeks I will be married to the most despicable man in existence, oh what am I going to do? How can I fix things?" Elsa asked in desperation as she started to weep.

"Stop being a little cry baby bitch," a hollow ghostly voice came at her from behind.

Elsa spun around with an ice spike in one hand and ball of sleet in the other. Fear and anger had over ridden her sadness momentarily.

"Who's there, come out now or I'll drop the temperature of this room to two hundred below!"

The hollow voice spoke again, though it had a feminine quality to it and it came directly from the large portrait of her late parents that sat over a table covered with a purple cloth. "We love you, but you have been a full throttle fuck up for the last few months."

"Mama, papa?" Elsa asked in a whisper.

"Yes Elsa, we are here because you have been a very bad girl."

"I had no choice, if I hadn't joined the Baltic Alliance my people would have starved and frozen to death in winter."

"No Elsa, you have been a good Queen," the masculine ghost voice said.

"But you have been a totally lame sister," the feminine ghost voice added.

Elsa's eyes narrowed a bit. "She made her choice, and she's better off without me any way."

"That's a load of bullshit and you know it. You are supposed to love your baby sister, not hide in the castle and drink when things get hard. Nobody likes the drunk chick."

"It's too late now, Anna hates me."

"Anna could never hate you, she wouldn't know how. Anyone who would come to your door every day for ten years loves you and she didn't give up on you then, she didn't give up when you froze her heart, and she hasn't given up on you now. You have given up on yourself."

Elsa was sobbing in guilt. "What do I do?"

"Quit crying, go put on your big girl panties, and go tell her you're sorry. Really Elsa, you're the smart one."

The Queen stood up and wiped her eyes. "I will, I'll fix things with Anna. You'll be proud of me."

"Oh and you should totally give Kai a raise," the masculine ghost voice added.

"Gerta too" chimed in the feminine one.

"Yes mama, yes papa, I will. I'll go find Anna now, I love you both,"

After Elsa ran out of the room, soft laughter and the sound of two wine glasses clinking together could be heard coming from under the table.

…..

The door to Vicky and Anna's cottage swung open as the older brunette walked through, followed by Kristoff who was yelping as Anna repeatedly smacked him in the back of the head.

"You idiot! What the hell did you think you were doing? That Sir Galahad stunt you pulled might just get you killed. You can't just grab a nobleman and start beating the piss out of him, even if he deserved it. Do you know how many times I've been felt up in that bar?"

"I would like to know the answer to that question," Vicky stated with a frown and her arms crossed.

Anna stopped slapping Kristoff's head and blushed a little while fidgeting with her hands. "None since we've been together baby."

Vicky pulled Anna in to a hug and whispered into her ear. "Better not have, those are my titties. No one feels on them but me."

"Ahem," a polite man in his late forties coughed.

Vicky turned to see the man standing there. "Mr. Pitre thank you so much for babysitting."

"My pleasure Ms. Vorstad. I would watch them anytime; the kids are such a delight."

"Our kids?" Anna asked with a look of shock.

"Oh yes, Ms. Vorstad; little Wilma woke up about an hour ago and we sat in the living room reading 'Little Red Riding Hood'."

"Make sure that you still have your wallet," Anna instructed.

"ANNA!" Vicky blurted in embarrassment.

"Now, now, even the most rambunctious child has their moments of peace. As with all things, children must be taught to find a happy medium." Mr. Pitre said with a smile.

"Of course Mr. Pitre. Again thank you for coming over so late."

"My pleasure. Ladies, Mr. Bjorgman, have a pleasant night."

After the man left Anna started smacking Kristoff again. "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

"Anna, I couldn't just stand by and…"

"That is exactly, what you were supposed to do. Damn it Kristoff I couldn't bear the thought of losing you, you're my best friend."

"Anna, what's done is done. Beating up Kristoff isn't going to change anything," Vicky said as she walked over to the living room's liquor cabinet.

"Besides I have a rare treat," the brunette said as she held up a bottle of vodka with a golden cross made from leaves and the words _'Exclusive property of Her Royal Majesty Queen Elsa of Arendelle'_.

"KORS!" Anna squealed in delight.

"Wait, Vicky I thought that no one outside the castle could get a bottle of that imported any price," Kristoff asked as he eyed the bottle of super-premium spirits.

"Oh I might have worked out something with the Royal Sommelier," The olive skinned woman said with a cheshire grin.

" _Oui mademoiselle Vorstad that is the exclusive private stock of Queen Elsa," the French born Royal Sommelier answered as he made a poor attempt to nonchalantly checkout the sides of her breast through a gap in her blouse. In her rush to get away from Hans she had missed a button._

 _Vicky continued to speak as she palmed the handmade crystal bottle, while pretending to not notice the Frenchman's leering gaze. "Was it also enjoyed by the former Princess?"_

" _But of course, it is Princess Anna's favorite vodka. Alas, the poor chéri will never get to drink it again. The Princess, she was such a fun loving girl, like a little ray of sunshine."_

" _She still is. Maybe we could make her happy."_

" _Sûrement pas!_ _The Queen, she would turn me into a cup of sorbet."_

 _Vicky frowned a little, and then smiled. She was getting her Anna that bottle, and that's all there was to it. The brunette reporter then looked down at her blouse._

" _Oh would you look at that my button came loose."_

 _Vicky stepped closer as the_ _Sommelier inhaled deeply. "Are you sure we can't come to an arrangement?" Vicky asked as she loosened the button above the open one. The fabric of her bra was showing._

" _Please mademoiselle, I… I cannot do such a thing, Queen Elsa, she would become furious, she really does like her vodka."_

 _Giving a seductive glance to the Sommelier, Vicky started to button up her shirt, "That's such a shame. I was going to take you into the pantry and let you look at me naked while you beat on your baguette."_

" _Well I'm sure the Queen won't notice one missing bottle."_

" _Now that's more like it, but no touching got it?"_

" _Oui, oui, the Princess, she would beat me with a crêpe pan, no?"_

"I knew you would be thrilled baby," Vicky said to Anna.

"Yes I'm thrilled. Hey Kristoff when's the last time you had KORS?"

"The night of the ball."

"I hope it's as good as the two of you are making it out to be,"Vicky said with a shake of her head as she retrieved three tumblers from cupboard. _Because I'm still covered in French white sauce._

…..

Hans and Duke Hubert were standing over a map of northern Europe, which was spread out across a table in his study.

"So once we move the second fleet around this cove, Corona will have all of its resupply lines blocked, and within a month Queen Rapunzel will be begging to sign on as a vassal to the Alliance," the Duke of Wesselton said as he pushed a battleship figurine with a croupiers' rake towards the coast of Corona."

"Excellent Hubert, once we seize control, we should have Prince Consort Eugene executed to show that we mean business."

"And I will then take Rapunzel as my bride."

Hans grinned from ear to ear. "You sly old devil, I thought there might be some life left in you after all."

Suddenly the door burst open and a sniveling noble in a powered wig fell through.

"Yancy!" Hubert shouted as he walked over to his nephew.

"Someone sure worked you over," Hans mused, taking in the Count's blackened eyes and swollen face.

"Th… that stupid ice harvester, Elsa was engaged to beat me up. I have already sent a squadron of soldiers to arrest the peasant ruffian."

"Why, I didn't even know you had be acquainted?" the Duke asked.

Once Yancy explained what had happened Hubert started to go off on a tirade about punishing the brutish mountain man until Hans interrupted him.

"Actually that may be a problem. The Office of Royal Ice master carries the equivalency of an Earl, an office he was never removed from. So technically he is a nobleman, a low stationed one, but none the less high enough for the Arendellen peerage to take notice. We are doing so well because almost all of Arendelle's noble class supports us but that might not be the case if we make them think that we will come after them. Oh and let's not forget that this is the man Elsa is in love with. Making that frigid bitch subservient is one thing but if we take it too far… well it's kind of like poking a bear with a stick."

"A bear with magical ice powers, so of course you are all frightened," an unfamiliar voice says from the corner.

Hans, Hubert, Yancy, and two BA soldiers who had been remaining quiet up to that point all turned to see a man that had not been there a minute beforehand, The Jester.

"You're that terrorist, that blew up the Navy's Flagship on the day we arrived," the Duke of Wesselton said with a pointed finger.

"Terrorist is such a horrible term."

"But an accurate one. Shouldn't you be off bugging the Red Crocus or something?" Hans asked with an amused grin.

"That's who I came to converse with you about."

"I don't have conversations with insane peasants." Hans then turned to his soldiers and spoke with a dismissive gesture. "Kill him."

As the soldier drew their swords and walked towards the masked man, the Jester side stepped the first one and within one fluid movement he spun behind the BA soldier and extended the blade from his marotte allowing it to enter from the back and exit thru the front of the man's neck. Observing the death of his partner in such a horrible fashion the other soldier lifted his broadsword high and took a wild swing at the Jester who dodged by crouching fast and then came back up to plunge his sword through the man's left eye and exiting through the back of the skull.

Duke Hubert's jaw hit the floor, while Hans cocked his head slightly.

"Ok, I guess I do have conversations with insane peasants."

The Jester leaned down to clean the blood off of his sword before allowing it to slide back into his marotte. "I was wondering if you would like to know where the Crocus is going to show up before his arrival."

"Of course we do. That menace must be stopped." Hubert said in an excited voice.

"What do you know about the Crocus?" Hans asked while he leaned against his desk.

"More than I am going to tell you. I will however tell you that dismissing the incident with the ice harvester is a wasted opportunity. Bjorgman is special to the Crocus, special enough to protect."

Yancy then looked over and said with a scoff, "Oh and how would you know that?"

"Because I know who the Crocus is, and no, I won't tell you, have to figure that out on your own."

Hubert became flabbergasted. "Then why would you help us at all."

"To maintain the balance between good and evil."

Hans then quickly withdrew a flintlock pistol from his desk and pointed it at The Jester. "Screw the balance. Start talking."

The Jester just chuckled and made a quick lunge towards Hans fast enough to make the Prince pull the trigger.

CLICK

Everyone but the Jester looked at the pistol in shock.

The masked clown gave a laugh. "Son, that pistol was empty before you even entered the room." He then disappeared in a sudden cloud of smoke.

Waving his hand back and forth Hans muttered "Weirdo" before he looked over to his fellow Coregent. "How does knowing any of this help? Who gives a shit if the Red Crocus is friends with the Ice Master?"

Hubert walked over to the coffee service sitting in the room and started to prepare a cup. "In the old days a man could be publicly flogged for assaulting someone of a higher station."

Hans looked over to Yancy's beat up face and smiled. "Well a Count is a higher than an Earl. Tell me Yancy, when did you send the security force after Bjorgman?"

"Right before I walked in here, I sent them to find that bitch ex- Princess. I think he left with her."

"Well we should head over there. Perhaps Ms. Vorstad would like some company." Hans suggested.

Duke Hubert then rubbed his palms together. "And I shall have the pleasure of being the first noble to make that uppity reporter Show Dem Titties."

"Beat you to it," Hans said as he slipped on his coat.

"Damn"

….

Crystalline hooves exploded into snowflakes as Elsa's Pegasus touched down and then disintegrated in front of Vicky and Anna's house. A maelstrom of emotion swirled around in the young Queen's head. Anger, pain, love, betrayal, happiness were all present but it was overshadowed by one feeling -how much Elsa missed her baby sister.

Taking a deep breath Elsa walked up to the door of the blue and green cottage and knocked on the door.

After a few moments the door opened, and Anna saw her sister for the first time in seven months. Both women stood there in silence while water filled their eyes.

"Baby who is it?" Vicky called as she walked up to the threshold and saw Elsa standing there.

"Elsa," the only word Anna or Kristoff could get out.

The Queen stood there in total shock. She had expected to see Anna, and she was prepared to see Anna. She was not prepared to see Anna and Kristoff at the same time. Elsa stepped back as her sister and ex- fiancé walked out on to the porch. Remembering her promise to her parents Elsa was going to fix this, and the first step was to apologize.

"I'm sor…"

"Seize him" A rough voice said filling the air moments before an arm grabbed Kristoff's shoulder and two muskets were pointed at his head. More than a dozen Alliance soldiers had appeared out of the darkness of the moonless night.

"Kristoff Bjorgman, by order of the glorious overlords, and Her Majesty the Queen. You are under arrest."

By this point Hans and his entourage had arrived at the cottage, and the Prince was just close enough to hear Elsa speak to her sister.

"What? Wait No…" Elsa was turning her head back and forth in confusion; the BA Security Force was the last thing she had expected to see.

"Elsa! You brought troops with you?" Anna said in an alarmed voice. Even though their relationship had been strained a bit, she would never think such a betrayal was possible.

"Anna no, I…"

Seeing this as opportunity to keep Elsa isolated and easier to control, Hans spoke loudly with his standard grin. "Excellent work darling. Everyone, I think Queen Elsa deserves a round of applause, not just a pretty face and a crown; oh no our good Queen has proven herself a loyal and valuable asset to the Baltic Alliance."

"Here, here" Duke Hubert chimed in as he Hans dismounted their horses while all the soldiers started to clap.

"No Anna, I didn't…" Elsa started and then abruptly stopped as she saw Hans standing behind Anna holding his left index finger to his lips while he pointed a flintlock at the back of her little sister's head.

"Then what's going on?" By that point Vicky had walked out to stand next to Anna and face Elsa, neither woman seeing the pistol only inches from Anna's skull.

Hans cocked his head while he stared at Elsa from behind Anna and her wife. The evil smile Hans was almost saying _"go ahead, I dare you"_.

Elsa just held her head in silence knowing that she had to let Anna think that she was involved. After a few silent seconds rage overcame the petite ginger, and she slapped Elsa across the cheek.

" **YOU FUCKING TRATIOR! I HATE YOU!"**

" **NO!"** Anna screamed as she turned towards the soldiers holding on to Kristoff charging towards them, ready to fight every last one, including her turn coat sister with her bare hands.

"NO Anna!" Vicky tackled Anna like a football player and held on to the petite redhead for dear life. "It'll be ok baby, it'll be ok."

"Vicky let go!" Anna tried to squirm free from the older woman's grasp, something that she could easily do, but not without hurting the brunette.

"This isn't the way Anna, well do something. Vicky spoke soothingly as she gently stroked Anna's hair trying to calm her down.

Hans ignored Elsa's glare as shackles were placed on Kristoff's hands. "Take him to the castle dungeon."

Elsa held her head silently in shame as Anna screamed while still on the ground wrapped up in Vicky's arms " **YOU FUCKING BITCH, HOW COULD YOU? I HATE YOU! I WISH I HAD LEFT YOU ON THAT MOUNTIAN! I SHOULD HAVE LET HANS KILL YOU ON THE FJORD! I HATE YOU, YOU FUCKING CUNT!"**

Each word sliced into Elsa like a razor, she had never thought Anna capable of such seething hatred and anger

Smiling cheerfully, Hans addressed Elsa smugly. "Well darling, this seems like a private matter between you and your sister. Men fall out."

Elsa said nothing to Hans as he and his men rode away with Kristoff, because at this point Vicky had helped Anna to her feet and was walking her inside, the girl was sobbing uncontrollably by then.

Approaching the two women Elsa tried to speak, "Anna wait."

Over the wails of anger mixed with sorrow and painful sadness coming from her wife. Vicky's face hardened. She had had enough of noblemen and royals hurting her Anna.

"Oh why don't you just go have another drink."

The door slammed shut in Elsa's face. Standing on the porch the pale blonde looked through the front window in silence as Anna sat in the living room floor crying, her wife and two children holding her as she wept and sobbed. Elsa stood motionless as Anna's loved ones held on to the girl, comforting her. Tears started to roll down Elsa's own cheeks as she realized that ' _Anna's loved ones'_ no longer meant her.

 **THANK YOU FOR READING AND FOLOWING, PLEASE REVIEW** even if it's to tell me that I suck.


	15. Chapter 15

The Red Crocus (Chapter 15)

 **!TWENTY REVIEWS! I am truly grateful to all of you who review, fav, and follow or even just read my story. When I open my email and see a review it relay lights up my day**

 **Punky32: Even pain is temporary, there is a light at the end of the tunnel for Elsa. Whether or not she survives to reach it remains to be seen.**

 **Author's note: just in case you forgot that Hans and the Duke are evil, pay close attention to the second scene. My goal is to have you hate them so much that you will be begging me to kill them in a slow and agonizing way. Things are going to be an action and drama mixed with a little humor for the next three or four more chapters and then a couple of fluff chapters before the climax and then the conclusion.**

 **WARNING: this chapter contains multiple triggers and a load of bad asserey**

…

It was noon and the center square in downtown Arendelle City was alive and bustling with the sound of horse drawn carts and the indiscernible sea of voices all blending into to a wave of background noise. A wave that crashed at the crier's feet when he rang his bell and shouted

"Hear ye, hear ye. Let it be known, that Kristoff Bjorgman will be given one hundred lashes on the public pillory today at five o' clock for the crime of striking a nobleman."

A low rumble of discontent went through the crowd. No one alive at that time in Arendelle's history even had grandparents old enough to remember the last public flogging. Kristoff had been a well-known and liked ice merchant in the city proper as well as the surrounding villages and even before the events of Elsa's coronation the young man was well reputed as a good and an honest businessman. Before anyone could voice a complaint or cry in outrage, the crier rang his bell again.

"Hear ye, hear ye. Let it be known, that His Supreme Majesty, Crown Prince Hans Westergaurd of the Southern Isles and Coregent of the Baltic Alliance will be joined in holy matrimony to Her Royal Majesty, Queen Elsa Aren of Arendelle on Friday."

An even louder rumble of discontent went through as people young and old lamented the thought of Hans becoming their King. The end of the depression had been a double edged sword for most of the middle and lower classes. On the one hand the arrival of the BA had meant food and fire wood for the sub-arctic winters and the promise of a rail station along the Murmansk line (the track had yet to even be surveyed). However on the other hand one by one the personal freedoms enjoyed by the subjects of Arendelle had been whittled away, one by one over the last several months. The people had been subjected to curfews, insane taxes, and of course 'Show Dem Tittes' on top of many more restrictions and new laws that seemed to pop up almost daily.

Any populous can absorb a certain amount of tyranny like a sponge can absorb a certain amount of water, given that it patiently trickles in at a slow enough rate for the public en masse to not notice. However patient was a word neither Hans nor Hubert were familiar with. Too much, too fast, and too soon; the sponge was reaching its saturation point, and the resentment and anger felt by Arendelle's people was preparing to spill out from every pore.

…..

"Excellent tea my boy, excellent," the Duke of Wesselton commented to Hans as he sipped his cup.

The older coregent then gave a dismissive hand gesture to a pretty serving girl with dishwater blonde hair in a ponytail. The servant turned to walk away until the Duke said, "wait."

Turning back to the white haired man, the girl curtsied nervously and spoke with apprehension in fear of punishment for some unknown infraction.

"May I serve you, Your Supreme Majesty?"

"Yes how old are you" the Duke asked as he looked at her body with a disgusting leer.

"Fifteen, sire"

"Old enough, Show Dem Tittes."

With a whimper and her eyes squeezed shut the teenage servant opened her blouse and exposed her nude breast for the first time ever to anyone.

"Nice, very nice, what do you think Hans?" Hubert commented as he squeezed and felt the girl's breast.

"Kind of small but I suppose that she'll grow a little more." Hans then looked to the girl and asked, "What is your name?"

"S…Sarah, Your Supreme Majesty." The girl was too embarrassed by the Duke feeling on her bosom to make eye contact.

"Nice, Ok Sarah, lift up your skirt and lower your panties."

"But my Lord…" Sarah started to protest, but was stopped by a sharp smack to the cheek from Hubert.

"Do as your told hussy."

Slowly the young serving girl raised her skirt, displaying her underwear to the coregents. "Please my Lords…"

The Duke delivered another smack to the girl's cheek, delivering a wordless message that said 'continue'.

Sarah then took a deep breath as her skin flushed red with shame and lowered her panties to her knees. The fifteen year old then stood strait up grasping the hem of her skirt above her navel. She held her head to the side with her eyes closed while thinking about how ashamed her grandmother would be if she saw her like this.

"Well she's all woman down here," Hans said with a laugh while he reached over and let his fingers caress the teen's most intimate parts.

Upon the Prince's obtrusive touch, Sarah burst into tears sobbing.

"Oh be gone with you then. Were just having a little fun" Duke Hubert gave an exaggerated gesture of dismissal while thinking _don't think that it's over dear, we will be having lots of fun soon enough._

Through choked tears and sobs the girl curtsied. "Yes Sire."

Hans looked at the girl with a sardonic smirk and cruelly pantomimed the actions of a baby rubbing its tears.

After the girl ran out crying, the two leaders of the Baltic Alliance continued to sip tea in what used to be Elsa's office, enjoying the peacefulness of an early afternoon.

"Hans what sort of tea is this?"

"Chinese Oolong, not easy to come by right now. The opium war and all," Hans replied as he blew on his own cup.

"Opium, now there is a money maker. If only there was a way to grow it in this frozen tundra of a kingdom."

"I believe that during the 1620's an English Viscount named Francis Bacon developed a method for growing plants without soil," Hans offered.

The Dukes eyes lit up. "Yes, we can grow the opium plants in the old orphanage building, it's not in use anymore and we can heat it with the built in steam boilers."

"Speaking of orphans, what did you do with the buggers?"

"Oh I put them in the factories and told them if they wanted to eat, they would keep up production."

"How's that working out?"

"Oh superbly, I had to make an example out of one, but now they keep their mouths shut and their fingers moving."

Hans then rubbed his chin in amusement. "What kind of example?"

"Oh I took one of the more rambunctious troublemakers outside and kicked him to death in front of the other little shits. They fell in line really quick after that."

Hans chuckled a bit. "Well if you're going to make an omelet you have to break a few eggs."

The duke raised his cup of Oolong. "Here, here."

The coregents' peaceful afternoon was brought to a halt by the office door slamming open and Elsa stomping through. Before either man could say anything Elsa brought her fist down on to the desk, leaving a fractal pattern of amber colored ice.

"You miserable rat bastards have pulled at lot of shit since you arrived, but this… this time you've gone too far."

The Duke then sat up and started speaking defensively, "Now see here, she's fifteen. If it hadn't been me it would have been a stable boy or farmhand or something."

Elsa's face took on a look of pure confusion, and then annoyance. "I don't think I want to know."

"You don't," Hans offered and then looked to the Duke. "I think she is referring to today's scheduled punishment."

 **"YOU KNOW GODDAMN WELL THAT I AM! THERE HASN'T BEEN A FLOGGING IN ARENDELLE IN OVER A HUNDRED YEARS!"**

While Hubert was taken aback by the sudden outburst, Hans was intrigued. "Well, well, look who's sober."

"Yes Hans, I am sober and I'm going to be staying that way for a long while, get used to it."

"If the floggings have been gone for so long why is there still a pillory in the middle of downtown?"

"It serves as a reminder of a past that we overcame; those who do not remember the past are doomed to repeat it, and that is why I will be writing a book about the two of you, so that future generations will be warned about your kind."

Hans then made a big production of yawning before he asked, "Are you going somewhere with this?"

"There will not be a flogging, end of story. I am still the Queen of Arendelle, and my word is law."

"Well Hans, I think she has our number on this one."

"Yes I think she does. Well if little Elsa doesn't want to play then I guess that we should pack up our toys and go home."

"Yes, and by toys you mean the diamonds in the treasury and the grain in the mills?"

"Of course, with the diamonds gone how far do you think Arendelle currency will fall?"

"Oh I don't know, probably so low that it leaves a hole in the floor of Hell's basement. In a week two thousand Specidalers and a British Farthing will get you a day old crust of bread."

"STOP," Elsa shouted in desperation. The image of a little girl that had frozen to death the previous year entered her mind.

Hans then turned his head to the side and spoke with a smile while looking at the blonde, "Oh so little Elsa does want to play?"

"Yes Hans, very much, but please don't do this." Elsa had let go of all pride and dignity, she was on her knees in front of the two nobleman with her hands clasped together.

"Please Hans, don't do this to Kristoff, I love him." A tear started to run down her cheek.

"So sorry Elsa, I would love to help you… I am one of the 'Glorious Overlords' after all, but the people of the Baltic Alliance expect justice for the heinous crime of hurting one of their beloved nobles. I'm afraid that a back must bleed."

Elsa then looked up at Hans and spoke somberly. "Then bleed mine."

Hubert sat up with a look of shock that was shared by Hans.

"Whip me instead of Kristoff. Give me the hundred lashes on the pillory; I love him more than the air I breathe."

Hans rose from his chair and walked over to where Elsa was kneeling and looked down to the desperate Queen. The Prince then took on a kind sounding tone while lifting her chin with his index finger. "Oh Elsa, If I have your back beaten, then how will you lie on it with your ankles behind your head on our wedding night?"

Both Coregents then let out hearty laughs.

…

"Halt, state your business." A rough looking Baltic Alliance soldier stood blocking the stair well to the dungeon.

"Victoria Vorstad of the Arendelle Times, conducting an interview with Prisoner Bjorgman," Vicky said to the guard a while holding up her press pass.

"Be quick about it. The flogging takes place in fifteen minutes, and he won't be doing a lot of talking afterwards."

The guard then gave a gesture with his head that Vicky took as a go ahead and walked around the soldier, descending the steps towards a row of cells mostly occupied by various criminals and a few dissidents. As Vicky walked by, one creepy looking guy ran up to the bars and spoke, "hey ain't you that chickadee reporter from the Times."

Vicky's Eyes widened at being called 'chickadee'. "Yes I am Victoria Vorstad."

"Well check out this exposé" he said as he dropped his pants and shoved an erection between the bars laughing only as the insane can.

"Well sir I can see the headline. 'Extended incarceration decreases penis size'."

"What!? No way, this can't be true. HELP MY DICK IS SHRINKING. GET ME OUT OF HERE, MY DICK IS SHRINKING!" The prisoner ran around in circles screaming while the raven haired journalist looked on in disbelief. She had meant for the guy to be insulted, not for him to take the quip literally.

After walking past a few more cells she reached Kristoff's. Looking inside, her heart broke as she saw the young blond man sitting on a cot sulking.

"Kristoff."

The young man looked up to see Vicky standing in front of his cell. "Vicky?"

"Hey big guy, how are you?"

"As well as can be expected I suppose."

Vicky reached through the bars and took a deep breath while taking Kristoff's hand into her own. Over the course of her relationship with the insane redhead she and the ice harvester had become close friends due to their similar experiences. Both knew that being involved with Anna could be a challenge at times.

"Where's Anna?" Kristoff asked.

"At home watching the kids. I don't want her here."

"That's for the best. Anna has a special light in her eyes and seeing this would put it out."

The dark haired reporter then took a deep breath before she spoke again; this would be her last chance to ask and she had to know

"Do you ever blame me… for taking her away?"

"No, she is your true love, not mine. I had my true love… or at least I thought I did. I never thought that Elsa could betray me like this. I thought she loved me. Dumb me huh."

"No, not at all. Maybe she did love you in a way, but she is with the Baltic Alliance now."

"I don't hate her Vicky, I don't think I ever could even after the way Elsa turned on us, and she will still always be that girl I danced with in the forest."

"When it's over, we will take you back to my house. The best doctors in the capital will be waiting…" Vicky stopped when she heard Kristoff laugh.

"Vicky we both know that I'm going to bleed to death on that platform. This is an execution and the guillotine is considered too merciful."

Vicky reached into her blouse and pulled out a four ounce bottle of laudanum and passed it through the bars to Kristoff while giving a sad smile. "Drink this; it's a mixture of alcohol and opium. You will go to sleep and never wake back up and those blue blood motherfuckers can whip a corpse."

Kristoff shook his head. "That's not how I'm made. I want to look Hans in the eyes and tell him to go fuck himself one last time."

"Things are going to be changing in Arendelle soon. Everyone has had enough of the BA, and the nobles. It's a damn shame that you can't be part of it, we could really use a man like you."

"He said it would happen during my lifetime. The age of nobility and crowns is coming to an end. He… Grande Pabbie, my adoptive Grandfather said that humanity is starting to grow up and things like monarchs and kingdoms just won't cut it anymore."

"Sounds like a wise old troll," Vicky said with sincere kindness.

Kristoff raised his eyebrow in shock and then lowered it as he chuckled. "Anna can't keep a secret for shit.

"Well for the most part, you're right about that."

"Vicky when it's over, I want you to collect my personal belongings and take the yellow crystal that has a bit of sinew cord wrapped around it to the trolls and explain to them what happened. When they find out, my mother Bulda will go into hysterics and talk of destroying all of Arendelle with their magic, and believe me they could do it. Give the crystal to them; it contains my final goodbyes and instructions not to blame Arendelle for Hans and the nobles."

"I will Kristoff, I swear it."

"Thank you, and speak to Grande Pabbie about your 'change'. He will sense the good in you and I know he will help."

"Bring forth the prisoner; it's time for the Queen's justice," the guard at the top of the stairs called out. Kristoff and Vicky could hear the clanking of metal combined with footsteps coming towards them.

"Kristoff, the laudanum, you still have time." Vicky respected his bravery but was in terror over the thought of her friend dying in agony.

"No, I'm going to go out telling the Baltic Alliance to suck my dick."

The guards firmly moved Vicky to the side and then opened the cell. "Step forward prisoner."

Kristoff walked out and lifted his hands for the shackles and was about to deliver a sarcastic quip to the guard until Vicky threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately for over a minute. Once they broke apart Kristoff looked at her in surprise, but definitely not repulsion.

"I thought you were exclusive to chicks."

"I am, but you deserved a kiss from a gorgeous woman one last time."

As the guards walked Kristoff down the corridor he looked back with a smirk. "Calling yourself gorgeous, I see why Anna likes you."

Vicky held back tears. "Die well Bjorgman."

"I will, tell feisty pants that I love her."

….

…..

Downtown was packed full of people, stuffed in shoulder to shoulder. Over a thousand commoners, nobleman, and soldiers fill the public square in front of the castle gates. Raised two stories above the mass of people was a skybox containing Hans, Hubert, and Elsa seated on three ornate thrones with Hans in the middle. A side door opened by Hans's dogsbody Rowan. "The prisoner is being escorted to the pillory now, Your Supreme Majesty."

Hearing this made it all too real to Elsa who then jumped from her throne, literally groveling at the auburn haired man's feet. "Hans I beg you, spare his life, I'll do anything you want. Please show mercy."

Hans pondered the request. "Hmm… Will you let me fuck you up the ass in front of the castle staff?"

A wave of revulsion fueled nausea overcame the beautiful young Queen. "Yes, if that is what it takes."

"Well… Wait why am I negotiating with you? I own you and can do what I want anyway. Hell I think I'll slam you in the ass later anyway." Hans laughed as he high fived the Duke.

The anguish in Elsa's eyes turned to rage in an instant. Quickly returning to her feet, the blonde sorceress lifted her hand and within a half of a second, a flash of blue sparkling energy gave rise to a pair of amazingly large wolves composed of shimmering ice. They both looked straight at Hans and bared their razor sharp ice teeth. As frozen wolf breath wafted across Hans's face, the arrogant man turned to face a wrathful Elsa.

"Call this off or you will suffer a more painful death than you ever thought possible." Elsa held her hand steady, ready to give the command to attack

With his standard smile, Hans said five simple words as calmly as a drink order. "The greater good of Arendelle."

With a flash the wolves disappeared and Elsa sunk back into her throne in defeat.

"Glad you came to your senses Elsa, I will forgive you for that little outburst but you must remember with whom it is you are dealing. Were you never taught to show reverence to those of a higher station?"

Looking out of the skybox's glassless window Elsa could see a shirtless Kristoff being tied to the pillory.

…

Jeers and curses were hurled towards the young soldier. Caleb held his musket steady. He along with forty-nine other Alliance soldiers pointing their weapons out towards the crowd of very angry and very loud peasants while they held the perimeter around the pillory.

"BACK DAMN YOU!" Caleb shouted at the crowd of commoners that felt like it was closing in on him.

Caleb's heart was racing as he felt his finger press against the trigger guard. He was supposed to hold his post as the crowd roared in anger, their shouts echoing in his head. But then everything changed in an instant. Caleb overreacted when a woman spit at him, without any forethought Caleb's musket fired and screams of fear and surprise filled the air mixing with the report from his weapon. From the royals in the skybox to the peasants on the ground; the caphony of sound stopped immediately, leaving nothing but eerie silence as all eyes laid on him and the corpse of a pregnant woman lying on the ground with a hole in her chest.

Guilt washed over the young soldier he realized that he just killed a pregnant woman and her unborn child. The tsunami of guilt and other emotions became too much for Caleb to handle, with one quick movement he drew the flintlock pistol from his hip and fired it into the side of his head. Within the course of a single minute two gunshots had been heard and two people, one pregnant civilian and an Arendelle born BA soldier with a hole in his head, both lay on the ground dead.

For another minute the silence filled the air until Hans broke it. "Well that was entertaining, now continue with the Queen's justice."

…..

Anna ran, ran faster than she ever had before. Reaching the edge of on roof top, the Red Crocus leapt without even looking and landed on to another one. Even the birds flying through the air seemed to stand still in comparison to the speed she was running, having already made it to that roof's edge. As one building blurred into another, the variation in peaks, valleys, and ridge caps provided no obstacle to the former Princess. As the clock tower that overlooked the center square came into view one thought went through Anna's hyper focused mind. _They were not going to kill her first love, and if that meant slaughtering every Baltic Alliance soldier that stood between her and saving reindeer boy, then so be it._

…..

Kristoff looked up to the skybox and made eye contact with Elsa and showed no anger in his stare, only sorrow at the loss of the love they once had. A few seconds was all the young woman could stand before she broke their shared gaze and lowered her head in shame.

"Good god Elsa, you aren't going to start crying again are you. It's a bit of a buzzkill." Hans said from his seat on the center throne.

"The guillotine… you could at least have enough mercy to behead him instead of torturing him to death."

"Well that would be as boring as all shit. Besides the peasant class has been becoming more and more uppity in recent months and needs to remember their place," Hubert threw in.

Elsa started seriously thinking about dropping a massive ice boulder on to the skybox, killing everyone inside of it, including herself.

…..

Jeers and shouts of rage were hurled at Yancy as he ascended the elevated platform, along with cries of "coward, and cock sucker." The Duke had personally insisted that his nephew should have the pleasure of whipping Bjorgman to death.

As Yancy took his position behind the condemned man, Hans stood to address the crowd, but was silenced by shouts and screams from soldiers as Sven charged through the crowd knocking soldiers to the side while frantically trying to save his pet human. The large reindeer had made it to the front of the raised platform before a cadre of five BA troops had all of their muskets pointed at his head.

"NO! Sven its ok buddy, just turn around and go home. I don't want you to remember me like this." Kristoff shouted to his beloved pet and first friend.

Sven didn't want to abandon his human in such a way, but would respect his wishes. The reindeer let out a bleat that everyone there seemed to understand as goodbye. Sven gave one glance up to the skybox and gave Elsa the dirtiest fuck you look possible and gave a snort that was easily received as 'traitor'. Sven then turned and walked away as the crowd respectfully parted for him.

A nameless junior officer then shouted, "All will be silent for the Glorious Overlord."

Hans then cleared his throat. "Royal Ice Master Bjorgman, do you have anything to say before the sentence is carried out? Pleas of mercy will be ignored but you could still try any way."

"Actually I have three things to say."

"And they are?" Hans said with a disinterested sneer.

"You are a coward, the Baltic Alliance sucks, and your fiancé's pussy tastes like sweet butter." Defiance was all that came from the condemned man.

The crowd cheered.

Hans waited a moment for the cheering crowd to settle down. "A very bold and brave thing to say good sir, let's see have brave you are ten or fifteen strokes in shall we?" Hans then gestured with his hand.

The same junior officer then turned to Yancy. "You may administer the Queen's justice at you leisure my lord."

"My back itches, scratch it for me boy." Kristoff said to Yancy before looking back up to Elsa who mouthed the words, 'I'm sorry'. Before turning away.

"Oh I'll scratch it. All the way to the bone." Yancy's face contorted maniacally as he lifted the cat o' nine tail high above his head. He was filled with glee in that moment and full of agony in the next one.

Yancy dropped the whip and hit the platform decking screaming in agony as a small crossbow bolt went through his hand.

Everyone in attendance looked up in the direction the bolt had been fired from. They saw the Red Crocus standing on the top of the one hundred foot high clock tower with her right arm extended.

The crowd gasped as the Crocus leapt from the tower performing a forward flip as she landed into a crouching position; the concrete under her had cracked from the impact.

Immediately every BA soldier surrounding the platform had his musket trained on the masked superhero.

"HOLD!" Hans shouted while lifting the palm of his hand to his men from the skybox.

Hubert was already on his feet next to the Prince. "Hans, what the fuck a you waiting for? Have the bastard gunned down like the common dog that he is already."

"If we just shoot him now, he'll be a martyr. If we give him a chance to walk away, he'll take it and be seen as a coward. I'm pretty sure that he didn't expect fifty rifles being drawn on him at once."

"Brilliant, he has no way out," the Duke responded.

Hans addressed the costumed figure standing on the street below, "Hello Red Crocus, I am glad that we have finally had the chance to meet."

The crowd gave a solid cheer when Anna answered in her gravelly voice. "Shut up asswipe."

Hans grinned from ear to ear while wagging his finger. "Now that is not the way to address your Supreme Overlord. Especially when I am about to give you the deal of the century."

"Which is?"

"As you can see Crocus, there are fifty muskets aimed at you at point blank range… well forty-nine actually, had a bit of a scene here earlier."

"I can count."

"Well now Red Crocus, this is my deal, leave. That's right just turn around and walk away… or fly, or whatever it is you do. Just walk away, as long as you do that my soldiers will not fire. You can't win them all my friend, and forty-nine rounds coming at you from less than ten feet away is one of those unwinnable ones. There is really nothing you can do, at this point fighting would be suicide and we've already had one of those today. Yours would be redundant."

Hans was right about one thing, the Red Crocus had not expected fifty armed soldiers, she had figured on ten or twelve soldiers armed with muskets at most. Anna had also not expected them to all be in formation. It was like Hans knew she was coming.

"What is your answer Crocus?" Hans shouted down from the sky box after he sat back down on his throne.

Anna's right hand drew her saber from its sheath faster than anyone could follow. Ann's left hand held up her middle finger.

Hans cocked his head to the side. "Sure you won't reconsider?"

"I'm going to give you a deal Hans. Let Bjorgman go, and then piss off back to the Southern Isles."

Hans was taken aback by the hero's sheer arrogance. "Or?"

"Or after I kill your men, I come up there, pop your eye out and skull fuck you."

The crowd erupted in to an uproar, "CROCUS! CROCUS!"

"Have your way then, FIRE!"

Anna herself had not expected what happened next. Time seemed to stand still as she deflected the lead balls flying at her at twelve hundred feet per second. All was calm and serene within the former Princess as she parried and sliced against the dozens of rounds coming at her simultaneously. The crowd of subjects stared in jaw dropped silence along with soldiers and skybox full of royals.

Anna was moving so fast that nobody could discern her individual movements, just a blur of black that had started to glow with a red aura.

"A warlock, he's a warlock," the Duke shouted as he pointed at Anna's glowing red form.

Once the forty-ninth musket ball was deflected the Crocus came to a halt but continued to glow red.

"I wasn't kidding Hans. I really am going to pop your eye out and skull fuck you!" (The fact that Anna wasn't anatomically equipped to do such a thing was a bridge she would cross when she got to it.)

For the first time in forever, Prince Hans was not wearing a smug grin. "ATTACK! DRAW YOUR SWORDS AND ATTACK!"

Anna leapt into the air performing a somersault landing on the top of one soldier's head with a single foot, a swipe from her saber left three headless corpses lying in the dirt. (Basically Anna was done fucking around.) The tip of her sword pierced the throat of one as her heel came up to the chin of a soldier who attempted attack her from behind. Each punch and kick delivered was at Anna's full strength, sending soldiers flying dozens of feet through the air.

Hans and the Duke were becoming visibly nervous and when the Red Crocus actually picked up a horse and started swinging it like a bat at their soldiers, the Duke finally turned to Elsa.

"Stop him! You're the only one who can!"

Elsa looked over to the two Coregents with a look of disgust. "Why should I? Why shouldn't I let that man kill your troops and then the two of you?"

"If we die, the Alliance dies. Hubert's successor and my father won't just let you keep those diamonds," Hans said with a bit of excitement in his voice.

The Crocus lifted one soldier with a hand on each leg, making direct eye contact with Hans she made a wish and started walking towards the skybox deflecting blows to her side without even looking at her attackers.

Hans was visibly nervous; his pupils started to dilate and his breathing began to speed up. "Elsa you will be fighting a war against two larger nations at the same time.

"It's been done before." Elsa sat in her throne looking down at her fingernails checking for dirt."

As the Crocus backhanded a soldier forty feet through the air, the Duke jumped up and screamed "FUCK THIS!" Hubert then pulled a flintlock pistol from his jacket and fired directly at Anna.

The diminutive superhero caught the ball in her gloved hand and then gave a disapproving wag of her finger.

The older coregent then turned to Elsa. "He'll kill you too goddamn it!"

"I can encase myself in a bubble of ice, and if he breaks through it… well it's not like I have much left to live for anyway. You assholes saw to that."

Reinforcements had arrived, but they had no effect. Even the state of the art Austrian made twenty four pound howitzer cannon did nothing but make a loud noise as its solid cast iron ball exploded in to pieces once Anna's aura surrounded fist hit it.

"ELSA DO SOMETHING!" Hubert cried out in fear.

"You know what I want," Elsa replied calmly.

Hans slapped his arm rest in frustration. "I'll let Bjorgman go. You capture the Crocus and your boy toy walks away unharmed and a free man."

"You go back on that and I'll kill both of you myself. I mean it, Arendelle be damned."

The crocus walked over and picked up the howitzer and snapped the two thousand pound barrel in half across her knee before jumping thirty five feet through the air to land at the base of the skybox. "I'm commin to pop that eye out, fuck boy!"

Hubert and Hans were now huddled up in a corner holding each other while sniveling and crying like a couple of punks. "YES OK, PLEASE STOP HIM."

Determination filled Elsa's eyes as she stood up. "Deal."

This was her one chance to save Kristoff, come hell or high water she was going to capture the Red Crocus. Without any hesitation, Elsa ran to the window and jumped out of it feet first.

 **THANK YOU FOR READING AND FOLOWING, PLEASE REVIEW even if it's to tell me that I suck.**


	16. chapter 16

The Red Crocus (Chapter 16)

 **AUTHORS NOTE: This chapter is going to be super short compared to all of the others. This scene is probably the most pivotal in the whole fic. This is the beginning of the third act.**

.

.

.

The assembly of subjects gasped in shock and horror as Elsa jumped out of the skybox's window forty feet from the ground. Their gasps turned to surprise when swirls of blue light surrounded the falling young Queen. When the light dissipated, Elsa was set atop of a large white frozen Pegasus, dressed in shimmering white armor made from ice. With a glare of steel, Elsa started flying towards the Red Crocus as a ball of magical energy formed in her hand.

 _Awww… fuck me running backwards_. Anna started to backup as Elsa did the one thing she never would have expected. It was the shock of seeing Elsa jump out of the window, transforming in midair. That turned stopped the red aura turning Anna back to normal (well _Anna's_ version of normal). Elsa flying down like an insane Valkyrie making a bee line for her turned it back on.

Anna jumped thirty feet into the air landing one foot on the side of the clock tower, spring boarding herself on to the roof of Saint Olav's cathedral. From there Anna crossed over to a bank building all the while avoiding blast of ice coming from her sister's hand. The young woman then leaped from the rooftop, to a cantilevered overhang, and then to a window sill, dodging the Queen's attacks.

Anna thought about three things:

 _Since when do I have the strength and speed of a hundred men? I've never been THIS strong, and what's with the red glowing? I probably look like a shiny lady bug or something stupid like that._

 _I won't hurt Elsa with my powers. After all that she has done, she is still my sister._

 _Does she really have to be riding that damn flying horse!_

Anna yelped when a ball of ice flew about a foot away from her head.

Anna looked back to see Elsa fire a three round burst at her.

While the first two sailed by her, Anna deflected the ice back to Elsa, who grunted when her own projectile ricocheted off of her shoulder.

Anna then shot her sister the finger and started running again.

"HOW DARE YOU! I am a lady and your Queen you cad." Needless to say Elsa was pissed.

As Anna ran across a roof top she scanned the area for something to throw, while she couldn't bring herself to hurt her sister, she could try to take out that flying horse. Seeing an iron chimney pipe, Anna grabbed it with her right hand and ripped it from the roof, throwing it at the Pegasus, damaging a wing. Elsa and the magical beast went into free-fall for about twenty feet before she could recreate the wing.

Elsa pressed on throwing blast after blast of ice at the masked hero. _He can't get away. I have to stop him. I have to save Kristoff._

Anna leaped back to the ground and grabbed the first heavy object she saw and hurled it at Elsa's Pegasus. As it flew through the air Anna realized that it was Vicky's horse and shay. _Oops, sorry sweetheart but I can't let her win. I have to save Kristoff._

The blonde sorceress screamed as a horse and buggy flew directly at her. With a quick jump Elsa fell from the Pegasus seconds before the shay crashed into it, scattering ice and snow everywhere. Seeing the street coming up on her fast she extended her palm and fired a wave of ice and snow at the ground slowing her decent. Once Elsa was on her feet she looked back over and saw that the Red Crocus had taken advantage of Elsa's redirected concentration and was making her way over to the skybox, about to make good on her threat to Hans.

With a burst of red glowing energy Anna jumped flat footed from the ground and landed inside the skybox. Hans and the Duke were still huddled in one corner shaking and crying. "I'm here for that eye chump," Anna said in her Crocus voice just before a rope of ice came in through the window and pulled her back out.

Even though the rest of the crowd was too involved in the action to notice, the Queen saw that the superhero's red aura had stopped and the Crocus was struggling to break the ropes.

 _My magic cancels out his magic._

With this new knowledge Elsa stood on the ground and crossed her arms as she drew the Crocus to her at a leisurely pace and allowed her magic armor to revert back to her regular off of the shoulder ice dress.

….

During all of this no one had noticed Vicky riding up to the pillory platform on Sven and running over to cut Kristoff free.

"Good thing you didn't drink that laudanum."

Kristoff jumped on to Sven's back and pulled Vicky on behind him. "Put your arms around my waist and hold on, and do not tell Anna about that kiss or you holding on to me while I don't have a shirt on. She'd fuck me up worse than Hans ever could."

"Oh Anna's going to be far too busy dealing with me for not telling me about her plan AND destroying my buggy."

As the two of them galloped away on Sven, Kristoff looked back. "Vicky, you didn't have any of that laudanum did you? Anna's not here and the Red Crocus is the one who destroyed your buggy."

"Um yes of course, what was I thinking?"

…..

Once on the ground Elsa relaxed the ropes slightly, this was a mistake. Though contact with her ice took away Anna's ability to go all Matrix and shit (Well what would you call it?) her (still quite formidable) unenhanced abilities kicked in and she jumped straight up and out of the ice rope coil and completed a somersault landing with the tip of her saber at Elsa's throat.

For the second time that day a pin dropping on to a pillow could be heard. The two were circled by on lookers and a few surviving soldiers.

Elsa tried not to show the fear that was plastered to her face. "Just make it quick."

Anna realized that no matter what Elsa had done (or at least thought she had done) she couldn't kill her big sister, even to save Kristoff. With a sigh the Red Crocus lowered her sword and her shoulders slumped. Quickly the Queen noticed and reformed the ice ropes around the hero.

Hans and Hubert were looking down from the skybox while everyone else looked on from the street.

"Well Mr. Crocus you have been a thorn in my side for almost a year now. So let's see who's behind the mask," Elsa said as she reached for Anna's cavalier hat

Anna started talking really fast in her disguised voice. "Um wait no, don't do that, that's a bad idea."

"Oh I think it is a wonderful idea sir. While I do thank you for sparing my life, your days of anonymous vigilantism are over."

Elsa knocked the hat to the ground and then pulled the Red Crocus's mask off with one tug… and looked down into the last thing she ever thought she would see at that moment - coppery red hair and the teal eyes of her baby sister looking up back at her. The Queen trembled slightly, this couldn't be real. _NO! Not her, anyone but her._

A murmur started to spread through the crowd like a wild fire. "Princess Anna, Princess Anna is the Red Crocus."

If Elsa could spin the clock backwards about two minutes she would. She would lunge forward and let her neck be splayed open on the tip of Anna's sword just so she would not have to give her next command to the soldiers. Elsa's eyes started to mist; she knew her duty and had no choice but to perform it. The older sister held her head down as she gave the command with little more than a whisper.

"Take her to the dungeon"

As Anna was dragged away the murmuring among the townspeople increased, until one 'boo' was heard, then two, then five, then ten. Soon the whole crowd was booing Elsa until one voice shouted "Free Princess Anna, free the Crocus!"

As Elsa started to make her way back towards the castle, rotten vegetables and clods of dirt flew through the air. Elsa did not start to run; she kept her head down in shame and continued to walk as manure and garbage were thrown at her, soiling her dress while the crowd chanted "Free Anna!" over and over again.

.

.

.

 **THANK YOU FOR READING AND FOLOWING, PLEASE REVIEW even if it's to tell me that I suck.**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Red Crocus (Chapter 17)**

 **Authors Note: Thanks to the** **patience and hard work of my beta all chapters, including 1,2, and 3 have been edited.**

 **MaraMystic: I'm glad that you liked the chapter, i was starting to wonder if anyone was still reading. Sorry i cant kill off Hans in the middle of the story. Don't worry some sort of justice will be coming the Coregent's way with in the next two chapters.**

.

.

.

.

Anna stood behind the cell door with her arms crossed and a frown upon her face. Hans looked the young ex-royal up and down with a leering grin and less than honorable interest. He paid special attention to how her red trimmed, black breeches hugged and accented the shape of her thighs and the curve of her hips. The Coregent also took a liking to how Anna's breast filled out the white poet blouse that she had been wearing under her Crocus tunic.

"So Anna I'm curious, what exactly were you going to skull fuck me with? One look at those form fitting pants of yours tells me you're just not equipped for that sort of thing."

"Lick balls Hans, and quit acting like you weren't crying like a scared wuss less than forty five minutes ago. If you are going to torture me then quit being a chatty little bitch and do it already." When the woman's hand grabbed and shook the cell door, the bracelet made from Elsa's magic ice around her left wrist prevented it from being ripped from its hinges.

"Now now, there is no rush. Why don't we start out slow? Show Dem Titties."

"And if I don't you'll what? Throw me in the dungeon."

"Maybe when you wife joins you in here and your children become little street urchins again you will be more cooperative."

"NO! Damn you Hans they are innocent!"

"Well I'm pretty sure that Ms. Vorstad can be tried as an accomplice, and well god only knows what will become of little Wilma and Bjørn."

"Keep my children's name out of your mouth you piece of shit."

Hans shot her another smug smile. "Then be a good girl and do as you are told."

"Whatever," Anna answered with a huff and started to unlace the opening of her blouse. She placed her hands on the hem and was about to pull it over her head when a gust of freezing cold wind knocked Hans about ten feet across the room, landing him on his side.

"Hans go find a fly to pull the wings off of and leave my little sister alone," Elsa said in a calm voice as she entered the special wing of the dungeon that was vacant except for Anna.

The Prince picked himself up and brushed his jacket off with a hand. "Oh Elsa, just one more week, and I get to come all over your face on our wedding night. Another time Anna." Hans strolled merrily out the door.

Elsa stood in front of the cell door and made eye contact with her sister. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

The younger woman crossed her arms and lifted her head while turning it to the side and pouting. "The dungeon sucks."

"It's supposed to. Do you have anything else to say?"

"Umm… let me think. Oh, yeah… fuck you traitor."

Elsa had expected some hostility from her little sister so she did not become angry at Anna's insult. "I assume that you have been treated professionally."

"Humph. If you call the guard getting all touchy feely during the strip search professional, then yeah sure."

Elsa spun around to glare at the guard with a wild eyed look. "I did NOT authorize that!"

"Um standard procedure, Your Majesty." The man adjusted the collar of his uniform and fixed his bi-corn hat not wanting to make eye contact with the irritated Queen.

"FONDLING MY ASS FOR FIVE MINUTES IS NOT STANDARD PROCEDURE!" Anna shouted to the guard.

Elsa's face started to turn red in anger as she heard about her baby sister being violated by the guard in such away. Seeing how the platinum blonde monarch was responding to all of this made the guard very nervous.

"Umm… I think my Sergeant is calling me," he stuttered before running out the cell block's door.

"Anna, I am truly sorry..." Elsa started to say but was cut off by a dismissive wave of the redhead's hand.

"Pfft, not the first time someone's felt on my ass."

"Anna, I do not want to know about that. However, I do want to know what has been going through your head for the last year. What made you think that dressing up like a dandy who's smoked too much opium and fighting criminals would be acceptable?!"

"Well someone had to do something about the recent crime wave. The city watch is about as useful as tits on a boar hog."

"Anna you are a Princess….!"

"Was a Princess, or did you forget that morning in the treasury!?" Anna retorted with a bark.

"That day will be with me for the rest of my life." Elsa thought about that fateful morning where she lost her kingdom, her true love, and her sister within the course of an hour.

"I'm sure that day was with Kristoff until the end of his too. Goddamn you Elsa, you let them kill my best friend!"

"Kristoff is alive, and a freeman. He has been pardoned by the Baltic Alliance."

Anna's eyes widened in shock. "How, but why did you come to the house and arrest him in the first place?"

"Anna that's not the reason I went to the cottage…" Elsa twirled her braid in her finger and looked down to the floor. She was too ashamed to show her guilt. "I went there to apologize. I overreacted when you said that you were moving out. I may have been less than understanding about you and Ms. Vorstad's unique relationship."

Anna chuckled bitterly. "After all this time you still can't accept it, can you? My ' _unique relationship'_ is called a marriage. Vicky isn't my girlfriend she's my wife and the mother of my children. We have a home and a family. We have built a life together. I am sorry that you couldn't be a part of it, but then again I'm kind of used to you not being a part of my life."

Elsa's nostrils flared at that last jibe at the thirteen year isolation. It was a cheap shot and both sisters knew it.

"HA! Wife and children, do you think that cooking Victoria dinner at night and letting two worthless ragamuffins call you mommy means…?" Elsa was in the middle of saying something scathing until she went quiet out of pure shock. Anna had shoved her arm through the bars and grabbed her by the collar of her ice dress, lifting the woman about two feet off of the ground.

" **SAY SOMETHING THE FUCK ELSE ABOUT MY KIDS, I DARE YOU BITCH!"**

The former Princess was breathing hard, but out of rage not exertion. Even with the ice bracelet on her wrist suppressing the upper end of her newly discovered powers she probably could beat the cell door apart if she tried hard enough. Anna then dropped Elsa to the ground where she landed on her butt with a thud.

With two smoldering eyes, Elsa quickly scrambled to her feet and grabbed the bars.

"How fucking dare you! I am you're…"

"You're what? My Queen? You can take that crown and shove it straight up you're…"

"I am still you're big sister, and I don't care what kind of powers you have developed or how grown up you think you are know! I will still come in there; put you over my knee,AND BUST YOUR ASS. **SO HELP ME GOD!"**

Both sisters stood in silence breathing and staring into each other's eyes until Anna broke it first and started to giggle

Elsa was beyond words, how could Anna be giggling at that moment.

"Anna what is so damn funny!"

"Elsa I have super strength; even if you could hold me down to do it, I doubt that it would even hurt."

At first Elsa frowned and prepared to retort until she pictured a bored Anna lying across her knee yawning as Elsa spanked her as hard as she could. After a moment Elsa started to giggle at how funny that would actually be.

They laughed for about a minuet until it started to slow and was replaced by sniffles and sobs, the last eight months crashing down on to them in a maelstrom of emotions. Elsa withdrew a master key from her pocket and opened the cell door. Both girls crashed into each other holding onto one another for dear life crying into each other's shoulder.

"Elsa I'm sorry, I should have…"

"No, Anna I'm sorry, I am so sorry."

"I love you Elsa, I missed you so much."

"I love you too my little princess."

….

….

The news of Anna's capture and the fact that she is the Red Crocus caught up with Kristoff and Vicky as they passed by Oaken's sauna. When the gargantuan Finnish merchant told them that Anna had been exposed as the Red Crocus and was subsequently captured, Kristoff had to chase after Vicky and physically hold her down.

"Let me go reindeer boy!"

"For the last time no, not until you calm down and start thinking and don't call me that." Kristoff was practically sitting on top of the brunette.

"I'll kill them. I'll go to that dungeon and make them give me my Anna back!"

"With what Vicky? Your vocabulary? Will you draw your mighty pencil and battle them all?" Anna is the reckless one not you."

The reporter took a few deep breaths and sighed. "I know that she can handle herself but I'm still scared. I can't believe she didn't tell me about her plan. If you had drunk that laudanum…"

"I know, I'm scared too, but we mere mortals are just going to stay out of the way until we can get some help."

"Well I know where we can get some of this help."

"Really?" Kristoff stood up thinking that Vicky had come to her senses and helped the woman to her feet.

Vicky walked over to Oaken. "Have everyone assembled within two hours."

"Ya, Ok Your Excellency."

"Excellency? Vicky what's going on?" Kristoff asked in utter confusion.

"Kristoff the changes I told you about in the dungeon, we are starting to make them and as of right now you are a part of it."

The ice harvester just looked to her in confusion.

…..

…

The two girls sat on the floor of the cell with the younger one resting her head on her big sister's lap.

"Anna, I know I have no right to complain about this of all things, but why didn't you tell me about your powers."

"Elsa I have always had the strength and speed of four athletic men."

"But you have never been able to jump dozens of feet in the air or move faster than musket balls, have you?" Elsa finished for her suspecting that Anna had never thrown a horse and cart through the air before either.

"No, being strong enough to beat up Thor is a new one. I guess the fear of Kristoff dying combined with Hans' musket ambush is what kicked it in."

"Well Anna it makes sense in a way. If I have magic powers, why wouldn't you?"

The slender woman lifted her head from Elsa's lap and looked her in the eyes. "Because you're the Snow Queen. You're beautiful and charming and smart, and I'm just plain old un-special Anna."

"With or without magic powers you are my special baby sister. Oh Anna, you mean the world to me. I have been such a fool, I never should have driven you away, I'm so sorry."

Anna fidgeted with her hands a little. She did not want to ask the question that was on her mind, but felt that she must. "Elsa when you mentioned me cooking dinner and my children calling me mommy…"

The older sister pulled the younger one in tighter. "Anna, I'm so sorry I said those horrible things to you."

"It's ok Elsa, we both said hateful things. I love you. Elsa how did you know that I'm the one who cooks dinner and that the kids call me mommy? You didn't say momma like we did as kids, you specifically said 'mommy'."

Elsa turned her head to the side and gave a mischievous grin. "Oh a little bird told me."

.

##################################

 _Elsa stumbled through the doorway and into her new office, on the opposite side of the castle from Hans. Once again she took a slug from a bottle of Everclear and gazed in a blurred stupor until she recognized Katáskopos. The little orange bird only showed up when it saw something Elsa would want to see._

 _Hey little guy is it anything good, like people fucking?" Elsa slurred out as she clumsily withdrew a silver head band with a dark red ruby set in the center from her desk drawer, thinking that she was the only one privy to the magical bird's observations._

 _After the young Queen slipped the head band on flashes of light and muffled sounds filled her head. After a few moments the visions came in clear. As images of Anna laughing played in her mind, Elsa cringed, threw the head band to the floor and mumbled something about Anna looking stupid in an apron while taking a couple more comforting swallows of her grain alcohol security blanket._

###################################

.

Anna returned the smirk. "I'm sure."

"It's been really hard with you not around Anna. I never should have ordered you out of the castle."

"It's ok Elsa at least I get to spend my last hours with you."

The Queen's hold on Anna tightened. "Anna, what do you mean 'last hours'?"

"Well I'm sure that Hans will be executing me soon. He's going have to make a public display of my death to save face in front of all the other world leaders. I won't fight it; let him assuage his pride with me so he won't take his wrath out on Arendelle."

"Not necessarily, according to Southern Isles tradition the groom must grant any request that his bride makes of him on his wedding day and he has been really sticking to the Southern Isles traditions. We haven't even had sex yet because of it. He even showed me the royal wedding amulets, god awful tacky things. I'll make him pardon you."

"That's a good idea, even though the thought of you marrying that slimy, evil coward makes me want to blow chunks. Of course he's probably not going to wait until the wedding to do it."

Elsa gently lifted Anna's shoulders from her lap and stood up, Anna rose with her.

"That's why you are going to escape and stay hidden until after the wedding, I rather not have you watch me marry that evil man any way."

"How?"

"I'm going to take away the ice bracelet around your wrist and you can just walk out of the dungeon in a straight line. But first you have to hit me."

Anna went wide eyed and spoke in a small voice. "No, I can't. I love you."

"Anna you have to. I'm going to say that you knocked me out and it has to look convincing. Anna you were ready to knock me into next week less than half of an hour ago."

"Yeah but then we hugged and said we were sorry. I love you."

"I love you too Anna, but this is the only way."

"But Elsa…"

"Anna, I can't just ram my face into a door knob, you have to give me a black eye."

"I can't I'm sorry…"

Elsa gave Anna a shove. "Come on you ginger twerp hit me."

Anna sighed. "That's not going to work Elsa, I know that you don't really mean it."

Elsa would not relent and continued to taunt her little sister while hopping up and down and poking her with a finger in a very childish way. "Hit me brat, Kristoff said that I'm a better kisser."

"Not going to work Elsa."

"I'll bet that Vorstad's old butt has wrinkles on it."

"Elsa, Vicky is twenty eight and I can bounce a skilling off of her ass. This won't work, no matter what you say it won't make me mad because I know you don't really mean it.

"Come on fire crotch hit…"

 **POW!**

Anna's fist slammed into the platinum blonde's left eye hard enough to knock her back a few feet. While Anna had not knocked her out the Blonde was seeing stars.

"ELSA!"

Anna quickly dropped to the ground holding her sister tight and kissing the side of Elsa's cheek while tears dripped down her own. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

"It's ok Anna, I told you too." _Good job dumbass, you told the strongest person in the kingdom to hit you._

Anna helped Elsa stand back up. Elsa made a gesture with her hand and the ice bracelet around the younger woman's hand dissipated in to air.

"I wish I could do that," Anna said with a pout.

"And I wish I could make a cannon ball explode in midair by punching it," Elsa retorted.

They embraced one last time.

"I love you Elsa."

"I love you too Anna, now get out of here."

With a nod of her head the Ex-Princess started to glow red while she bent her knees and jumped straight through the stone celling and ran away. Meanwhile Elsa laid down on the floor and pretended to be unconscious as soldiers could be heard running to the room.

….

….

Within an hour the basement of Oaken's sauna was standing room only. The basement was a moderate sized room, big enough for five people. More than twice that had managed to cram themselves inside. Kristoff was standing to Vicky's left still trying to take in everything that he had learned over the last hour.

The raven haired woman cleared her throat. "Citizens of the Republic of Arendelle, I thank you for arriving on such short notice. The dozen of you in this room, you have all done well in leading your individual resistance cells. You and the thousands of loyal citizens throughout Arendelle are the backbone of this great and new nation. Let me address a few questions that I assume that you all have. Yes I was aware that my wife, former Princess Anna Aren is the Red Crocus. No Anna herself is not aware of this movement. It may be selfish and somewhat comical given recent developments, but I wanted to protect her."

A small chuckle went through the assembly.

"As you all know by now, Anna… the Red Crocus has been captured by the Queen and the Alliance, and are probably doing unspeakable things to her this very moment."

A rumble of discontent went thru the group.

…

…

Anna was walking along the back roads with her face covered by a cloak that she had found Keeping hidden for the week until the royal wedding was going to be a challenge. The fugitive had planned to walk right past 'Oaken's Wandering Trading Post and Sauna' until she noticed Sven standing out front drinking from a trough.

"Sven! Anna forgot about her illegal status and need to keep a low profile as she ran over to hug the reindeer."

Sven bleated and rubbed his antlers against the fabric of the simple dress she had 'found' next to the cloak.

"Is Kristoff inside?"

After Sven replied with a nod Anna walked in to find the place deserted but heard a noise from below her feet. Pulling open a hidden door in the floor behind the counter the young woman saw a staircase and noticed that the noise was a little louder. She could now tell that it was a very familiar woman speaking.

….

…

"Citizens, I do not come to you just as your elected Prime Minister, I also come to you as a woman who is afraid. I am very afraid. I am afraid that the Baltic Alliance will kill my wife. I am afraid that my children will never see their mommy again. But I cannot selfishly call upon you just for the sake of my wife, so I come to ask you to help Arendelle's finest patriot, The Red Crocus. Yes the hero is none other than Anna, my wife and the former kingdom's Princess. But she stood alone against the Baltic Alliance and the Ice Queen. So now we as good citizens of this new republic and the stewards of an ancient land must stand by her. We must rescue this hero from their evil grasp."

One hand rose

Vicky saw and addressed it. "Yes good sir?"

"Your Excellency, How will rescuing the Princess help us?"

"Once free, Anna will stand with us, everyone in this room knows that she will. The  
Crocus's help combined with the Coronian troops pledged in secret from Queen Rapunzel will secure our victory against the BA and the Queen when the revolution starts

Vicky was cut short by a throat clearing.

Anna walking through a doorway to see over a dozen people including her wife silently staring at her in disbelief.

The small redhead crossed her arms and gave an angry pout while staring at her wife.

"So you decided to start an underground democracy and not tell me."

.

.

.

.

Thank you for reading and following, **PLEASE REVIEW** even if it's to tell me that I suck.


	18. Chapter 18

**The Red Crocus (Chapter 18)**

 **Mara Mystic : Thanks I appreciate that. Don't worry Hans will get what's coming to him.**

 **TRIGGER WARNING!** **There is a somewhat graphic rape scene at the end of this chapter.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Vicky kept eye contact with Anna as she addressed the group. "Well ladies and gentlemen; I guess some problems work themselves out. We will reconvene at the regular time on Friday. Until then this meeting is adjourned. Long live the republic."

"Long live the republic," everyone called out and then rose from their seats.

Several of the assembled started to approach Anna, full of questions until Vicky held up a hand to gesture the group back. "Please, I am sure Anna will answer all of your questions in due time but for right now we need some privacy," The Prime Minister said and then muttered under her breath, "I'm sure I've got an ass chewing coming."

The pair of prefects that heard Vicky mumble the last part chuckled and one gave her a pat on the back "Good luck, Your Excellency."

Once the room was empty save for the Vorstads. Anna walked up and sighed. "Vicky I don't know where to start, since when are you the leader of a rebellion? A rebellion you forgot to mention over dinner one night."

"I realize that thi…"

"That this may be unsettling… that this may be difficult… that this…. Elsa has pulled the condescending politician move of using platitudes and cryptic sentences on me more than once; I just never thought you would do the same."

"Anna, please I was just trying…"

"Vicky I can't believe you didn't trust me…"

"Like you didn't trust me Anna!" Vicky said in a near shout now cutting her off. Realizing that Vicky was referring to the Red crocus, Anna responded "That's not the same thing."

"How is it not? "You could have least told me about your plan to rescue Kristoff"

"We weren't married with two children when I became the Red Crocus!"

"You didn't stop when we did start a family."

"Yeah but… Ok, it's the same thing, but this is way worse. Vicky this is outright treason."

"Anna since when do you love the B.A.?"

"It's treason against the kingdom of Arendelle."

"A kingdom that sold us out."

"I know, but damn it Vicky this is taking things too far."

"Anna I knew that you would feel this way, it's one of the reasons I didn't tell you, what else could I expect?"

"What the hell does that mean?!"

"It means that the royal who was raised from birth to believe that she is above everyone…"

"Fuck you Vicky! I never acted like that, even when I was the Crown Princess."

"Oh stop saying _was_! Elsa can't take away who you are. She can remove your title but she can't take an eraser to your family tree. You don't spit on us, or make us Show Dem Titties, but tell me the truth Anna when we first meet did you see me as an equal or as one of your subjects?"

"That's not fair!"

"Life's not fair! Now answer the question!"

"A SUBJECT, OK! When we first met I thought that you were beautiful, smart and charming, but yes I thought of you as one of my subjects." Anna was now sniffling.

"But I don't feel that way anymore. I love you and I do see you as my equal."

Vicky gulped a little Anna was on the verge of tears. _Quit being a bitch, you know she wears her heart on her sleeve._

Pushing her black hair back over her shoulders the older woman took the younger one into her arms. "I'm sorry Anna, you're right that wasn't a fair question."

Anna sniffled as she pulled Vicky in closer. "You're right too, life isn't fair. But I never thought I was better because of who my family is. I always thought it made me special but not better."

"Anna you are special, not because of the blood in your veins but because you are Anna. You can walk into a dark room and light it up with a smile. Everyone you meet loves you within five minutes. You are so thoughtful and kind and clever… and yeah, I should have trusted you with this."

"And I should have trusted you with knowing that I am the Red Crocus."

"Maybe we need to sit down soon and have a big conversation about trust."

"Yeah, but as long as we just talk and not shout, I don't like arguing with you."

Vicky's face then took on a mischievous smirk. "I do. Do you remember about a month ago when we argued about transferring the kids to a private school?"

"Yes and I still think that St. Anthony's would be a totally lame place to go."

"Yes darling you were quite vocal about it, and I believe that you said that I wasn't getting any _'Anna booty'_ for a week."

The former Princess started to pout and answered indignantly. "Yes, so?"

"So how long did that last? Two, maybe three hours."

"Ugh, I was going to make you wait for a week but then I started thinking about your boobs and… Ugh."

Vicky leaned in gave Anna a passionate kiss and then stepped back and took off her jacket and then slid her shirt over her head, leaving her in nothing but a white lace bra. Vicky leered at Anna while cupping her breast with both hands.

"You mean these boobs?"

"Uh yeah those." Anna took a deep breath and felt the muscles in her thighs contract while her mouth started to water.

With a quick movement of her thumb and index finger Vicky unhooked the undergarment and let it fall to the floor.

Anna held up a hand. "Just a minute."

Quickly the red head walked over to a closet and yanked the door open allowing Sven and Kristoff to fall to the floor.

"Beat it you perverts." Anna motioned to the door with her thumb.

"Aw man, this was getting good," Kristoff said with a frown.

Sven snorted in agreement as the pair walked over to the door.

Once the two voyeurs were gone Anna locked the door and started towards her wife with a look of pure lust on her face.

Vicky then gave a coy smile. "Hmm…You have been a bad girl maybe, I should make you wait."

With flash of red energy, Anna covered the fifteen foot distance between where she was by the door and where her dusky lover stood in a little over five milliseconds. Grasping the bare breasted woman by the upper arms, Anna kissed her passionately.

"I'm not waiting on shit," Anna murmured in to Vicky's ear before taking a nipple into her mouth.

Vicky took in a shallow breath. "I love you."

"I love you too baby." The ginger stepped back and gave a firm tug to the back of her dress, popping the buttons off and sending them flying in different directions.

Vicky then grabbed the shoulders of the dress and yanked it down to Anna's waist exposing the young woman's tight stomach and perky breast.

"No bra Anna?" the older woman asked in a teasing way.

"The Crocus doesn't need anything constricting his movements."

Vicky shoved her hand up Anna's dress, allowing her palm to cup the girl between her legs. "His movements huh?"

"You know what I mean," Anna said as she pulled the dress the rest of the way down over her hips leaving the young superhero in nothing but a pair of green panties.

The reporter then gave the younger woman a smack to the rear. "Take those off and lay down."

Quickly Anna's panties came off and the redhead was on her back completely nude with her legs in the air. As Vicky knelt down next to her young wife, she let her palm dance over the thin strip of fiery red hair between Anna's legs.

The two women looked deeply into the others eyes and Anna whispered, "Fuck me."

Vicky took Anna's left nipple into her mouth and slowly started to suckle as she took one finger and slid it in between the former Princess's lower lips.

"Ahh Vicky."

"That feels good doesn't it?"

"OHH YES!"

Vicky spread Anna's thighs apart and licked her lips seductively. The petite redhead let out a soft cry as Vicky darted her tongue into her hole.

The raven haired woman licked and kissed the ginger's most intimate spot for a few minutes until she wiggled out of the rest of her clothes and stood over Anna grinning. "What's your favorite number sweetheart?"

The younger girl giggled. "One less than seventy."

"One less than seventy it is." Vicky squatted down allowing her dark, dripping curls to brush lightly over Anna's nose and mouth.

The Prime Minister let out a girlish squeal as her twenty year old lover grabbed her by the thighs and pulled her in and started to trace Futhark runes with her tongue.

With another gasp Vicky cried out "Work my pussy!", before diving back into Anna's core.

.

.

.

Slowly Elsa peeled back the raw steak covering her eye. As the cool meat was pulled away Hans and Hubert could see the purple bruise forming around the Queen's orbital socket.

"Wow! That looks like it hurt." Hans had less than a rueful expression on his face.

"No shit"

Hubert then took a sip from his snifter of brandy. "So we are to believe that your sister removed the bracelet of ice by herself and broke free from her cell, struck you, and then jumped through the ceiling."

"I could really care less what you believe, that is what happened." Elsa scowled at Hans and the Duke.

"Hubert, I think that our little puppet Queen may be telling the truth. She and her harlot of a sister have been on the outs for a good while now and Anna has a history of striking her betters." Hans rubbed his jaw for a moment. "Yes I think that it all makes sense." Turning his head to a dark corner of the room Hans asked the room's fourth and hidden occupant, "What is your take on all this?"

Elsa turned in alarm to face the shape of a man walking towards her; she had been unaware of his presence until then.

"Oh I think that you may be in for a world of trouble. The little people will rally behind the Crocus." A smile appeared on his face as the man entered the light, his multi colored costume giving away any surprise that Elsa may have had.

Elsa chair fell backwards as she leapt out of it with an amber ball of shimmering ice forming in her hand. "YOU?! As Queen of Arendelle I place you under arrest."

"Ah Elsa, You are familiar with our consultant the Jester." Hans asked as he handed a glass of brandy to the super villain.

"Consultant? This is Public Enemy number one!"

The Duke then sat upright and corrected the young Queen. "No, Anna Vorstad is now Public Enemy number one."

Hans then looked over to Elsa giving an exaggerated and slow shrug. "Who knows more about Anna's strategy and tactics, than her arch nemesis?"

"At last we finally meet Your Majesty. I have longed for the pleasure of your company." The Jester gave a mocking bow.

"The pleasure is certainly not mine. You killed dozens of people on the fjord that day!"

"Yes, my Queen it was necessary in order to restore the balance."

Before Elsa could question the Jester's statement, Hans piped up. "Oh he's batshit crazy but he is helping us for free. Even further proof of how insane he is"

The masked man took a sip of his drink. "As I have informed you, my motivation is keeping the balance of things. Not too much to the good or the evil, all things must keep to the middle."

Elsa then looked up at Hans. "You're right, he is insane."

"Insane but invaluable. Jester what is your recommendation."

"Move up the wedding. The Red Crocus will be moving to strike at you sooner than even she realizes."

Hans poured himself a glass of what was left in the decanter. "Splendid idea the wedding will be in three days.

Elsa gulped. "Three days! You can't be serious."

"Of course. The delegation from the Southern Isles and Weselton will have arrived by then, and it is of course the most important."

"Your whole combined fleets I believe," the Jester commented with a raise of his glass.

The Duke then scrambled to his feet. "That is classified information, how could you possibly know that?"

"Oh I have my ways," the masked villain mused.

.

##############################################

 _Removing the silver band from his head, The Jester paused to let his index finger play over the ruby in the center._

" _That appeared to be at least three hundred ships. A thing of beauty you and this thing are Katáskopos . This will definitely help maintain the balance," Jester commented to the orange bird sitting on the arm of his chair._

 _##############################################_

 _._

"Why am i _now_ just hearing about this?!" Elsa questioned with a sharp tone while wearing an irritated expression.

"Because you weren't important enough to tell. Really Elsa you seem to forget your place a lot. We are your betters, it would behoove you to remember that," Hans answered as he sipped his drink and held his glass out towards the Queen. "Now maybe you could perform one of the duties of your station and chill this down a bit."

Ice may run thru her veins but none the less, Elsa's cheeks flushed as she trembled in rage. The Queen started to tremble with rage as she pictured a flock of ice vultures pecking and clawing at the foreign Prince. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Elsa pointed her finger at Hans's drink and froze the brandy inside it to a solid chunk.

"Salud," Elsa said with a pleasant smile before walking out of the room.

A flustered Hans fixed his collar and contemptuously called after her while the Jester and the Duke shook their heads. "Ha jokes on you, I wanted a popsicle anyway."

.

.

The loving couple and Kristoff had reconvened in Vicky's office at the Arendelle times about two hours later.

"It was not a decision that anyone made lightly. We all started out as loyal subjects of the crown. However when the Baltic Alliance arrived and one by one we noticed our rights being trampled on. Oh and yes we had food and firewood for the winter just like the BA promised, one must keep their slaves alive after all. It was when the curfew was placed in effect when I wrote the _'Declaratio de democratia'_ in a burst of anger. There weren't any plans to act on it. I hadn't even meant to circulate it, but one night it was sent to the Arendelle Times printing presses by mistake and next thing you know two hundred copies had been run and distributed thru the Capitol. Within two weeks the outer provinces. Had read it and people from all over the country were coming to me in secret pledging their support." Vicky then took out a large folder and placed it open on her desk in front of Anna and Kristoff. 

"Declaratio de democratia?" Anna asked.

"Declaration of democracy" Kristoff said with a roll of his eyes.

Noticing his sarcastic tone the redhead punched Kristoff in the arm hard enough to knock him to the ground. "Shut up reindeer boy, nobody asked you!"

As the ice harvester writhed on the ground nursing his arm Anna picked up the document and was relieved to see only the title was in Latin.

 **DECLARATIO DE DEMOCRATIA DE** **RESPUBLICA** **DE ARENDELLE**

 **ARTICLE I: All Citizens of the Republic are born equal and shall be granted the rights and responsibilities of said citizenship without regard to title or station of birth.**

 **ARTICLE II: The freedom of the Press shall not be abridged.**

 **ARTICLE III: The institution of Feudalism is abolished within the Republic.**

 **ARTICLE IV: The Republic of Arendelle is sovereign and independent of any foreign government or conglomeration of any kind.**

 **ARTICLE V: The monarchy of the Former Kingdom is stripped of all authority ownership of public lands.**

 **ARTICLE VI : The governance of the Republic shall be administered by a Ministerial Council consisting of twelve Cabinet Ministers and a Prime Minister to preside over said council, who have all been duly elected by majority vote of the populace. Each Minister shall serve a term of …**

Growing bored with the technicalities, Anna handed the document back to Vicky with a wide eyed expression. "Elsa's not going to be thrilled about number five."

"Then she is really going to be pissed when she reads this," Victoria said as she held up a smaller parchment. "This is an Executive Order commanding her to relinquish her crown and make a public display of yielding to the Prime minister's authority."

"In other words, you." Kristoff answered as he climbed back up from the floor into his chair.

"Me or the person who succeeds me in this office."

"Baby wait, let me go talk to Elsa. Maybe we can all reach a compromise. I'm all for removing the BA, but let me at least try and speak with her. She'll go completely ape shit over this and I don't want my wife turned into an ice statue." Anna believed in everything the Republic represented, but she also believed in over a thousand years of tradition. The Aren line had ruled the kingdom since the sixth century. Anna didn't really want that legacy to end with her big sister.

Vicky took a deep breath and walked around her desk to sit next to her young wife. "Anna, darling; I don't think the Alliance or your sister is going to give up without a fight. The Republic is Arendelle's future. I love you so much baby, but things have to change. The people are suffering and that has to stop no matter what. The time of crowns is over Anna. I'm sorry that it has to end during her reign. I'm sorry that you never got your chance at the throne. I know you would have been a good Queen."

"Elsa has been a good Queen." Anna said in a meek voice, unsure of the words she spoke.

"Has she Anna? Since the thaw has she been a good Queen? Think about it. First she brings down a three day subzero winter that killed sixty seven percent of the crops, livestock, and wild game. Then in anger she cuts off trade with our two largest trading partners thus sending the Specidaler into a nose dive and Arendelle into a depression. A depression that only ended after Elsa went back to those same two trading partners with her tail between her legs and out of fear, signed us into vassalage to the damn Baltic Alliance. Because of the Queen's inability to anticipate the long term effects of emotionally driven decisions, Arendellens are now slaves in their own homeland."

Anna crossed her arms and began to pout. "That's mean."

"To be one hundred percent blunt Anna. Elsa should have spent less time on fixing her relationship with you, and more of it on her job."

Anna's eyebrows furred as her small but insanely powerful fist clenched.

"I know that sounds hateful, but it is the cold hard truth. Baby I love you more than the very air I breathe and if you can't be a part of this I understand."

Anna sat there fuming for a few moments before her countenance changed from anger to sadness. When she really looked back, Anna fondly remembered all the fun sisterly moments she had spent with Elsa and not so fondly how the economy started to get worse and worse.

Anna then sat up straight. "If I can get Elsa to formally cut ties with the B.A. would that be enough?"

"It could be, the fires of this revolution are just being kindled, but the flames are growing and will soon be too large for any water… or ice to put it out."

"Then please let me try."

"Very well you have until tomorrow afternoon." Vicky finally agreeing to Anna's plan.

The Prime Minister then turned to Kristoff. "Kristoff, if you don't feel comfortable with this I understand, I know that Elsa still has your heart."

"Elsa will have my heart until the day I die, but this is bigger than me and her, and it's the right thing to do."

"Good, Kristoff Bjorgman I commission you to the rank of Colonel in the Army. I want you to act as my liaison to Queen Rapunzel. Once Arendelle joined the B.A. Corona cut all formal relations with the former kingdom, and you will be the one who shows her that the new nation is different from the old one."

Kristoff nodded in understanding.

"The Republican Army is fifteen hundred strong along with our hidden naval fleet of seventy five ships, three hundred officers, and twelve hundred able seamen. Which means that we are no match for the Alliance who has four times our numbers, Corona is willing to help us even out the odds a bit and who knows, we might just win?"

Anna looked over. "If Elsa isn't willing to leave the B.A. then I should go to Corona, Punzie usually listens to me, were pretty close."

"No Anna I have a different job planed for you. I am making you the Grand Marshal of Republican armed forces. You will have absolute authority over all Republic military and paramilitary organizations."

Anna then smiled wide. "Instead of Grand Marshal, how about Mega General?"

Vicky simply shook her head no, making Anna pout some more.

.

.

Kristoff unloaded the children's bags from the sled as Vicky tried to put her and Anna's kid's minds at ease. "Come on guys it will just be for a little."

Wilma hugged Anna's leg not wanting to let go. "Mommy I want to stay with you." Anna reached down and lifted the girl on to her hip.

"I know you do sweetie, But Momma and Mommy have to do some things that are too dangerous for you and your brother."

Bjørn hugged Vicky around the waist just as tightly as his sister had Anna's leg. "But Momma I want to be with you and keep you safe."

Vicky sniffled when she heard her little boy. "Son I need you here to keep Wilma safe, it's a big job but I trust that you can do it."

"I will Momma, you and Mommy will be proud," the young boy said while holding his little head high.

Vicky slipped her arm around Anna's shoulder as the two women looked down to their children. Anna spoke in a choked up voice, "We love you, this will only be for a little while."

Sensing that the young woman was about to lose control, Bulda rolled over to the children. "Would the two of you like some chocolate and peanut butter ice cream?

Anna stopped sniffling and quickly piped up, "I want some!" and was promptly ignored by Bulda who was leading the two eight year olds away.

"Anna we don't have time," Vicky spoke as she rubbed Anna's upper arm.

"But baby?"

"No Anna, we have lots to do and a short amount of time."

By then Grand Pabbie had rolled over. "Anna when you come back I will give you all the ice cream you can eat."

"Promise!"

Pabbie chuckled. "Yes dear Princess, I promise."

Anna hopped up and down clapping "yay!"

Vicky pinched the bridge of her nose. _Jumping up and down while clapping over ice cream… yes making Anna Grand Marshal is the right decision_. "Anna, dear. Perhaps we could focus on the matters at hand."

The Elder troll then addressed the brunette. "Victoria Vorstad, So you're the one who stole Anna away from our Kristoff."

Vicky fumbled with her hands and looked away slightly.

"Please Ms. Vorstad, I mean no harm. You must truly be a remarkable woman to have Anna's heart."

"Anna is the remarkable one. I'm just a girl who is crazy enough to think she can take on three kingdoms at once."

Grande Pabbie took Vicky's hand into his own smaller one and let his mind search through her soul. "Truly remarkable. Do not worry your children will be safe.

"Thank you sir, I fear that Hans and the BA will come after them at any moment."

"As long as one troll draws breath, these children will not see harm."

"Again, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I made the two of them promise to be on their best behavior…

"Hey! Get back here!" Vicky and Pabbie turned to see a troll with orange hair, wearing a blue robe chasing after Anna. "That's my ice cream!"

The Prime Minister and troll elder looked on in shock as Anna holding a bowl of ice cream in one hand and shoveling spoonful after spoonful into her mouth with the other as she ran past.

Grande Pabbie looked back up to Vicky laughing. "Now if you could only do the same with Anna."

"You're the one with magic spells and potions."

As Pabbie looked on while Anna ran around in circles eating her pilfered ice cream while being chased by the orange haired troll. "Even magic has its limits."

.

. 

Only a few candles were still lit inside the castle. It was three am, the magic hour between the very end of a night and the very beginning of the next morning. It was the hour of sinister things like robberies and kidnappings. However those evils were nothing more than mischief compared to the depravity planed by Duke Hubert of Wesselton.

Acquiring the master door key for the servants quarters was as simple as giving the guard Captain an order as Coregent.

The hallway outside of Sarah's door was so quiet that the key entering the lock made a hollow click that echoed throughout. Even if a guard had heard the small noise he would do nothing and keep his post. The Guard Captain had let his men know that there might be some shouts and screams coming from one young maid's room and they were to ignore it. Not one of the Arendellian born guards was thrilled with this arrangement but sadly it was the new normal.

As Hubert creeped his way in he noticed that the pale light of the full moon shone through a side window lighting the room up almost as brightly as a candle. Turning to the bed Hubert could see the fifteen year old maid that he along with Hans had felt up the day before. Sniffing the air the nefarious old man could pick up the light sent of soap coming from the girl's dishwater blonde hair. Looking down Hubert could make out thin lips under a button nose. She looked so peaceful, Sally, Sarah, Samantha…. Hubert couldn't remember her name, honestly it didn't matter.

Hubert allowed ten more seconds of peaceful slumber before changing the girl forever. With a swift kick to the mattress Hubert called out, "Wake up hussy!"

The servant rolled around incoherently for a few seconds until consciousness completely engulfed her. Sarah then sat up with a look of innocent confusion. "Your Supreme Majesty?"

"Take off your night dress."

"But..."

Hubert delivered a sharp slap to the girls face, reddening her flawless complexion. "Get up and take off your dress!"

Sarah quickly jumped from the bed holding up her hands with the palms facing outward.

"NO! Get away!"

With no warning the Duke's fist connected with her stomach and Sarah fell to the floor hugging her mid-section. Not satisfied, Hubert took three steps toward her and reached down to back hand her across the mouth hard enough to draw blood.

Sarah curled up into a ball while the Duke spoke. "There is nowhere to run to, nowhere to hide."

"HELP ME!"

"Oh shut up you stupid girl. Do you think the people in the other rooms can't hear this. I am a Coregent of the Baltic Alliance, one of the glorious overlords of Arendelle. No one will dare defy me, no one's coming to help you. So you can be a good girl and take off that dress, or I can beat you with in an inch of your life and take it off for you. Either way I'm taking your pussy tonight, whether or not you can still walk and have all of your teeth, is up to you." Hubert palmed his fist with a sinister grin.

Sarah whimpered as she slowly stood up. "I…I'll be a good girl."

Softly crying the servant pulled her night dress over and off her head and then stood nude in front of the Duke.

Hubert took a deep breath as he took in the sight of the teenager's bare breast and the light tuft of brown hair between her legs. "Bend over the bed, and say 'take it daddy'," Hubert ordered as he lowered his trousers.

The sight of the Dukes erection was too much for the young maid, making her step back, "Please, Your Supreme Majesty I am a virgin."

Hubert's fist caught Sarah across the jaw knocking her to the floor. Quickly the old man lifted her by the arm and drove his fist into her eye as hard as he could. After a few kicks to the girls ribs Hubert hauled her to her feet and looked directly in her battered and bloody face. "BEND OVER THE BED AND SPREAD 'EM YOU FUCKING WHORE!"

Sarah was only capable of sobbing as she leaned over her bed and reached back with both hands to pull herself open. Giving her a slap to the bottom, Hubert grabbed her at the waist and aimed his member for her untouched maidenhead.

"Say it hussy!"

With sobs and uncontrolled wails, Sarah felt everything good and pure in her life disappear as she blurted out through her crying; "Take it daddy!"

Hubert entered the girl with a hateful thrust that was followed by many more. Sarah screamed in a mixture of pain and sorrow as the Duke made her bleed.

After what felt like an eternity in hell Hubert released into the fifteen year old, and unceremoniously pushed her off and on to the floor. The Duke then picked up the discarded night dress and wiped off some off the blood on his legs and genitals with it.

Taking a one Specidalar coin from his pocket, he threw it at Sarah, who was curled up in a ball sobbing. "Not bad hussy, I think a tip is in order, but the next time I have to beat you into submission I'll use a Billy club. Now say thank you for fucking me daddy."

The words felt like poison coming out of her mouth, but Sarah couldn't take another beating. "Than…Thank you for fucking me daddy."

Satisfied with himself, Hubert walked out the door shutting it behind him. The moment he was gone the bruised and battered girl tried to stand up but fell back down. Crawling over to a window, Sarah realized that leaving was the only option other than becoming the Duke's plaything. She held in a scream as her bruised ribs came into contact with the window sill, but was still able to get outside and with all the strength her damaged body had left managed to stand up and limp away into the night.

.

.

.

.

Thank you for reading and following, **PLEASE REVIEW** even if it's to tell me that I suck.


	19. Chapter 19

**The Red Crocus (Chapter 19)**

 **Just in case anyone is still reading this story i haven't abandoned it and will be back to making regular updates. real life kind of got in the way for a bit.**

 **Guest: Wow, that is one emotionally charged review, I guess it is a complement to my writing if someone can have that strong of an opinion about my OC. You have to remember that unlike the reader, the characters don't get to see the big picture. If my story has any sort of recurring theme, it is that actions have consequences, the movie itself teaches this lesson. I am continuing on it**

" ** _Has she Anna? Since the thaw has she been a good Queen? Think about it. First she brings down a three day subzero winter that killed sixty seven percent of the crops, livestock, and wild game. Then in anger she cuts off trade with our two largest trading partners thus sending the Specidaler into a nose dive and Arendelle into a depression. A depression that only ended after Elsa went back to those same two trading partners with her tail between her legs and out of fear, signed us into vassalage to the damn Baltic Alliance. Because of the Queen's inability to anticipate the long term effects of emotionally driven decisions, Arendellens are now slaves in their own homeland."_**

 **Was Victoria wrong?**

 **Granted she was being a bitch about it. However, the thing is Victoria** ** _is_** **kind of a bitch, that's how I have written her. She loves and adores how sweet and kind Anna is but she doesn't replicate that attitude. None of my characters are perfect I wouldn't want them to be.**

 **Oppression breeds contempt and contempt breeds resistance. The Republic of Arendelle is the natural consequence to the Baltic Alliance.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing, this was the review I was waiting for.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Elsa stood on the front steps of her ice palace. Anna had managed to sneak a note into the young Queen's bedroom the previous day asking that she meet her here at noon, and Anna was ten minutes late according to the pocket watch Elsa held in her hand.

 _Where are you Anna?_

The blonde noticed a red blur out of the corner of her eye coming over a distant hill and landing in front of it; just to leap of off the ground in a steep arc to land once again a bit closer. The Red figure repeated this cycle of landing and jumping. As it came closer Elsa could tell that it was Anna in her Red Crocus uniform jumping fifty feet into the air and covering a hundred with each leap, radiating a crimson aura of energy. As Anna got even closer Elsa could hear her little sister shouting, "weeeeeeee".

Landing in a somersault in front of Elsa Anna looked up and smiled. "Hey sis."

"Well Anna, you certainly know how to make an entrance," Elsa said as she looked Anna up and down noticing that she was in her uniform minus the mask and her flowing red hair lying loose down her back instead of tied up in a bun.

"Anna, would you take off that silly hat already?"

The young woman crossed her arms and started to pout. "I like my hat."

Elsa chuckled as she pulled her sister into a hug that the ginger immediately returned. "I love you Anna."

"I love you too Elsa. I've really missed you."

Elsa looked down in to her baby sister's teal eyes while still holding the younger woman around the waist. "I have missed you too Anna. So unless there is something important you want to tell me, I'm going to assume you want to build a snowman."

Anna's face sunk, she willed her eyes not to water as a bit as sadness filled her face. The girl would have given anything to do just that, to play in the snow with her sister and forget about the Alliance and the Republic… and even Arendelle for that matter, unfortunately that wasn't a luxury either sister had. The younger girl stepped back slowly breaking their embrace, Anna wanting the felling of her big sister's arms wrapped around her to last as long as it could.

"Elsa we need to talk about the wedding, You can't go through with it. You can't marry Hans."

Elsa looked away as she wrung her hands together. "Anna… I have no choice. It's part of the agreement with the Baltic alliance."

"Another reason why you can't marry him. Hans is a douchebag and Arendelle is better off without the BA."

"No it's not Anna! Why can't you understand that!? The Alliance's diamonds are the only thing keeping us out of another depression; There are over five tons of grains being shipped in every week."

"Elsa there has to be another way."

"Anna, marrying Hans is the only way to keep Arendelle above water. It's what puts food on your family's table along with the rest of the kingdom. So if you have a better idea I'd love to hear it."

"We keep the diamonds and supplies and send them packing, and if they don't like it then the two of us use our magic to make them like it."

"I can't do that, or permit you to Anna."

"Why not?"

"Because Anna, one of us has to be a grown up. I have to play by the same rules as everyone else or no one will want to play with me, or more importantly Arendelle. If you think things were bad before just wait until the whole world places a trade embargo on us."

"Come on Elsa, the _whole_ world, I don't think that anyone outside of Europe would really care. But even if they did it doesn't matter…"

"Anna there is nothing left to discuss, I have made my decision."

"So have we," Anna blurted out.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "We?"

Anna took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "Arendelle is done with the Baltic Alliance, even if you're not."

"Anna I am still Arendelle's Queen. This means that I am the final say so."

"You won't be for long if you stay with the Alliance."

"And just what does that mean?"

"Elsa, it means that our people love you, I love you but we will not tolerate the B.A. and its BS any longer. You can be the Queen of Arendelle or you can be Hans's wife but you can't be both.

Elsa's eyes cut low. "Anna are you alluding to what I think you are alluding to?"

Anna took a deep breath, _Please Elsa, please don't make me choose._ Holding her head high, Anna looked her sister in the eye and spoke with forced conviction "What if I am?"

"Then you are not only betraying your kingdom," Elsa pointed to the crown on her head "but our family legacy."

.

.

Oaken stood on his back porch to peel potatoes. The Finnish merchant enjoyed the view of the north mountain, and even though he was supporting the republic now, Oaken still enjoyed the sight of Elsa's ice palace.

 _A good time to smoke my pipe_ Oaken set down the bowl of potatoes and turned to grab his pipe box, when he noticed a thin arm covered in dirt and dry blood reaching from a bush and over the porch railing towards the potatoes. With a burst of speed not expected from a man of Oaken's stature he grabbed the slender arm and pulled what was attached to it up from the bush; a wisp of a girl with dark blonde hair wearing a filthy short night dress covered in dirt and blood. Oaken sat the woman down on the porch.

"Vell a little thief, what shall we do with you?"

The girl burst into tears as she begged Oaken for mercy, "Please, I'm sorry, I am very hungry. Please don't beat me too hard."

"Vat? No, no Oaken is just teasing. You eat all the potatoes you like but save some room for the cooked ones." He reassured her as he looked her up and down and then had a flash of anger as he registered the dry blood between her thighs.

"You come inside ok; No one will hurt you here."

The girl meekly entered through the door and into a small kitchen and saw Vicky sitting at the table. She and Anna had moved into Oakens the day before. Once the Declaratio de Democratia, and the Executive Order relieving the crown as the seat of power were presented to the Queen, Ms. And Ms. Vorstad would need a place to hide.

"Oh my god!" Vicky said as she stood from the table and walked around to see the bruised and filthy girl in a tattered night gown.

"I'll go get some hot water and bandages," Oaken said as he walked out of the room.

"What's your name dear?"

"Sarah"

"Sarah, My name is Vicky." Looking down to the blood on her inside thighs Vicky took a deep breath. "Sarah, did a man hurt you?"

The teenager looked away in shame, "I'm dirty now."

"NO! No you are not, do you understand me?" Vicky said forcefully to the girl.

"Yes ma'am" Sarah quietly said as she lowered her head.

Vicky softened her tone of voice. "Who did this to you?"

"I work at the castle, and well I did until I ran away last night. The Glorious Overlord had his way with me."

Vicky did her best to conceal the rage she was feeling. "Which one dear?"

Sarah still refused to make eye contact with Vicky and answered with a whisper. "The Duke."

Vicky cleared her head and asked one of the Republic personnel that were staying at the secret command center. "Find that young woman who helps with the cooking to help her with her clothes and injuries, and make sure that she eats something."

A teenage girl around the same age as Sarah walked up and addressed Vicky. "You called for me Your Excellency?"

"Yes, this is Sarah, she is our guest and will be staying here for a while and I want you to take good care of her."

Vicky called over a man in a blue uniform who crisply saluted. "Your Excellency."

"Major, it is time that this government acted like one. I want you to send a team to find the Duke of Wesselton, and place him under arrest, He will be tried form the crimes of rape and assault

.

.

"Goddamn it Elsa, I'm supposed to be the stubborn one! We all love you, but the Alliance is going to be removed and if you stand with them then you're gone too. Believe it or not I am trying to keep that crown on your head.

The older sister clenched her fist. "By undermining its authority? This isn't just a pretty little barrette that I pin up in my hair. It is the symbol of power, power that few have and many want. In a perfect world we could discuss this and work out a reasonable solution. Unfortunately we do not live in a perfect world and compromising with my subjects will be viewed as weakness. I have decided that Arendelle will stay the course with the Baltic Alliance. It is not open for debate. Anna I am a monarch, not an elected official. I am the queen by divine right, and my word is law and as a member of the royal family you have a duty to…"

"I'm not royalty anymore."

Elsa cringed as Anna said that. "Anna I'm sorry, I was angry when I removed your title, it was an act of childish spite. After the wedding I promise that I will restore you to your former…"

"No"

"What? What do you mean no?"

"I mean that for the better part of a year I have been living as a commoner and I'll tell you what I have learned. We were wrong."

Anna noticed the young woman's look of confusion. "We were taught all of our lives that the commoners… the peasants were our responsibility, that we as royals we simply knew what was best for them. Well Elsa to be honest they don't need us. Have you ever seen the Aredelle City Council at work? Vicky took me with her once when she had to write an article about it. My god referendums and resolutions and the entire system of voting, everyone's voice is heard. Eight months ago I would have agreed with you and said that the crown's authority should never be questioned, but now it's not so easy."

"The capitol runs its own local level affairs; I don't have time to make a decision about every street sign and gas lamp. That doesn't mean that they could handle the complexities of a country. Anna I have a duty to protect the crown, even from the kingdom itself if need be."

The petite girl in black started to sniffle. "It looks like we're going to be on opposite sides of this."

Elsa stammered a little as she spoke, "The next time we meet… we will be enemies."

Anna's sniffles turned into full on sobs when she heard her say that. The Queen took her little sister into her arms and held her while the little redhead cried into her shoulder. After a few seconds Elsa was weeping into Anna's as well.

.

.

"YOU STUPID LITTLE FUCKHEAD," the Duke of Wesselton slapped a thirteen year old boy across the mouth hard enough to draw blood. "I said that the Brussels order was supposed to be dark blue not..."

The Duke never finished his sentence to the boy because a burlap sack was quickly thrown over his head and a syringe filled with Bulshitzipene was stabbed into his neck.

.

.

Vicky smiled when she heard the door to her office open. A pair of rough partition walls with a lopsided door built into one had been hastily constructed in Oaken's basement providing a private space for Arendelle's first Prime Minister to work in. The door creaking alerted the brunette to the only person in the whole world who was allowed to enter without knocking… Anna.

Looking up from the bundle of reports from her desk, Victoria's elation at Anna's return quickly turned to concern for her wife when she noticed that Anna had been crying. Quickly Vicky was up from her desk holding Anna in her arms.

"I'm so sorry darling."

Anna sniffled as she buried her face in to Vicky's shoulder and spoke in little more than a whisper, "Why does everything have to be so difficult? I spent thirteen years waiting to be her sister again, but every time we start to get close and reconnect, life just has to come along and get in the way." Anna lifted her head up and wiped away the water reforming in her eyes. Determined not to start sobbing again, she swallowed hard before continuing. "I failed. Elsa will oppose us in removing the Baltic Alliance."

Vick held her small wife and rubbed her back. "Darling we'll find another Grand Marshal, I have no right to ask you to fight your sister. Maybe you can go be with Bjørn and Wilma…"

Anna stepped back from Victoria still holding both of the older brunette's hands with both of her own. "No, as much as I want to, I can't. As much as the kids need their mommy, I can't. As much as I don't want to meet my big sister in battle, I can't. Vicky I have no idea why my powers suddenly increased twenty fold when I was rescuing Kristoff but it's a miracle that they did. With Elsa helping the Alliance, I'm the best chance the Republic has."

Victoria gently kissed Anna on her forehead. "I'm glad that you're going to be with us. But don't start thinking that you're the A1 shit because of it" Vicky then switched to a mocking tone " _I'm the best chance the Republic has_."

The petite woman held her head up high. "It's not arrogant if it's true, besides I am the A1 shit for completely different reasons."

Vicky grinned as she pulled her back into another hug. "That's my Anna"

.

.

Hubert coughed and as he came to he could feel that he was tied to a chair and decided that straining against the ropes would be pointless. Looking around he saw that he was in some sort of assembly room filled with people and frowned when he recognized one of the two women standing in the middle of it.

"What is this shit?" Hubert frowned in annoyance.

"Your trial." Anna said with a hard gaze. The Princess turned superhero, turned General had been through a whirlwind of emotions earlier that afternoon, and it was only the promise to act civil and professional that Victoria had drug out of her keeping Duke Hubert safe for the moment.

"Nonsense! I am one of the Supreme Overlords and you are all my subjects. Release me at once."

"There are no more peasants and overlords in Arendelle Mr. Hubert. No more royals and no more subjects. All are equal in the Republic," Vicky said to him in a calm voice that masked her true feelings.

"Poppycock, and just who the flipping fuck are you?"

Vicky had met the Duke a few years earlier at a conference but felt that there was no need in explaining it. "I am Victoria Vorstad, Prime Minister of the Republic of Arendelle."

"Republic of Arendelle? Ha, what rubbish. I obviously don't not recognize your nonsensical gov… Wait… Vorstad? You're that trouble making reporter that married the Queen's strumpet of a sister."

"Your mama's a strumpet!" Anna retorted before receiving a disapproving glance from Vicky.

"Mr. Hubert, you might want to start recognizing this government, because it has just placed you on trial for the crime of rape and assault.

"The only thing I recognize is how much of an uppity cunt you are."

Vicky held up her arm blocking Anna's path to the captive noble's throat.

"Oh and I also recognize that this is the second time you have referred to me as mister. My title is Overlord, or Duke."

"Rank and station have no meaning here. Sir how do you plea to the crimes of rape and assault."

"Wait is this about that whore of a chamber maid the night before last? Because if so then yes I had my way with her and yes I smacked her around a little bit. So what? I am a nobleman that is my right. Besides its all she's good for anyway. It's all any of you are good for. I am the Glorious Overlord. I own all of you. DO YOU HEAR ME! ALL OF YOU!"

Hubert's outburst didn't faze Vicky at all. "Let the record show that Mr. Hubert confesses to his crime and shows no remorse at all."

"Remorse for what? She's just a twat connected to a pair of legs!"

Anna stared at the Duke engulfed in rage as she stood by Victoria's side. Sarah had been one of the chamber maids assigned to the Princess before she moved out.

Vicky started again, "Mr. Hubert, for the crimes that you have confessed to, the Republic sentences you to death."

"Death? Listen you dumb trollop, I am the Duke of Wesselton, your Overlord and you are to release me at once!"

Vicky ignored him and gave instructions to a pair of Republic soldiers. "Prepare the condemned."

Two men dressed in blue uniforms untied and lifted the Duke from his chair and each held an arm in a firm grip.

For the first time during since his capture Hubert was starting to feel real fear and did a poor job of hiding it. "So are you going to do it or will you be delegating this to your stupid little ginger slut?"

"Neither one of us". Vicky and Anna then stepped to opposite sides revealing a young woman with dishwater blonde hair pointing a fully cocked flintlock pistol at the Duke. Tears of rage poured from her eyes as she walked towards the man that had destroyed her innocence.

The last thing Hubert heard before he died was a young chamber maid shouting, "Take it Daddy!"… And of course his own screams.

.

.

.

.

Thank you for reading and following, **PLEASE REVIEW** even if it's to tell me that I suck.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Red Crocus (Chapter 20)**

 **Ice Wraith** **: I cannot argue with your logic at all, if the Republic seized control this could very well be the result, though I think Anna and Elsa would be especially hard to kill.**

 **Guest** **: you have listed multiple issues and I will try to address them individually.**

 **We don't really get to see what Elsa's personality is at a baseline level. In the movie it's one emotional extreme to the next. Elsa doesn't look down on her subjects but she has been raised from birth to believe that she is their ruler by divine right.**

 **I didn't go with the 'happily ever after' approach regarding the plants and animals because it seemed like a bit of 'Deus ex machina' fix.**

 **I never claimed that the Republic was a good or bad idea, only the natural response to the Baltic Alliance. The French revolution may have been justified, but that doesn't mean that the regime that came afterwards was benevolent.**

 _(Anna also is OOC. The swearing and such doesn't fit her at all. Her being a vigilante is interesting but this is such an immature way of going about this. Then again, considering your writing, I guess that's not surprising.)_

 **In the movie Anna is depicted as a strong willed yet somewhat naive heroine with a heart of gold. This hasn't changed much.** **I will admit that Anna and Elsa seem a little colder and hardened then they did in the movie. Take away the Disney filters and add the year of hell I have put them through and some small personality changes will take place. Also this is an M rated fan fiction based on a movie intended for nine year olds. The entire premise is ridiculous and immature. It's the reason I haven't put my real name on it and linked it to my Facebook.**

 **I did warn everyone about the rape scene at the end of chapter 18. The Duke of Wesselton (at least my interpretation of him) is a heartless bastard who would have no qualms about severely beating and having his way with a young maid. Him forcing the girl to say "Take it Daddy" while violating her was the most inhuman and depraved action I could think of at the time**

 **Yes Vicky is a bitch, which is established.**

.

.

.

.

"Be careful with that damn pin Kari!" Between meeting with Anna earlier that afternoon and the wedding being less than two days away, Elsa's nerves were shot.

"Sorry your Majesty." The royal seamstress had wanted to tell her _"Stop squirming about then"_ but one does not say such things to a Queen.

"Now, now Elsa you can't blame her. After all handling the massive amount of extra cloth needed for your huge butt cannot be easy," Hans said cheerfully as he sat in a cushioned high back chair sipping a cup of tea.

"What?! I do not have a huge butt you stupid little man."

"Hey I'm sorry but you're… how do I say it… a little chunky."

"How dare you! I am in perfect condition!"

"Whatever you say thunder thighs."

Before Elsa could retort, Hans's servant boy Rowan entered the room carrying a small box that was gift wrapped and tied up with a red ribbon, and gave a quick bow. "My Liege, a scroll, letter and package has arrived. The package is addressed to you your Supreme Majesty and the scroll and letter to her Royal Majesty the Queen."

"Leave us," Hans ordered to both servants.

When it was just the two of them Hans looked over to his reluctant bride-to-be. "Well it's usually ladies first, but since none are here you go ahead."

Elsa ignored the Prince's quip and opened the scroll and read the first lines out loud, "Declaratio de Democratia".

This only brought a confused look from Hans.

"Declaration of Democracy, idiot."

Giving a cursory look at the scroll she noticed a list of articles that she would seriously read later. The letter was a different matter altogether.

 _Elsa Aren_

 _Ms. Aren, In accordance with Article V of the Declaratio de Democratia, the station and peerage rank of 'Queen of Arendelle' no longer exists .You are hereby commanded to yield all authority to the Republic of Arendelle at once. You will be required to relinquish your tiara, scepter, and orb in a public ceremony to be scheduled within the next two weeks._

 _Failure to comply with these commands may lead to criminal prosecution._

 _Ordered and signed by Her Excellency, Prime Minister Victoria Vorstad_

Hans noticed the ice forming on the windows about a second before he felt the ambient temperature drop and a strong wind form in the room.

"Elsa…"

Hans abruptly stopped speaking when he saw the Queen's eyes lower and her lips curl before her whole body started to quake. The last eight months with Elsa had taught him to notice the signs of an anger fueled magical outburst, and this one had F5 tornado written all over it. With no delay the Supreme Overlord quickly moved several feet away from the pissed off sorceress who didn't like him to begin with.

"THAT… THAT…BITCH!" With a quick and forceful jerk, she raised her hand and created an ice statue that replicated Victoria Vorstad perfectly before lifting her other hand to fire a ball of blue magical energy at it, blowing the replica to a thousand pieces that started to circle the room due to the near gale force, sub-zero winds that were making Hans's teeth chatter.

Not satisfied by destroying the statue, Elsa made another magical gesture and constructed another Vicky from ice. As with the last one it was an eidetic image of the reporter; only this one was fully animate. Once completed, 'Vicky' screeched in terror and quickly hid behind a nearby couch followed by the monarch who by that point was wielding a bull whip made from ice.

Elsa started to sadistically beat the poor golem as it curled up into a ball.

" **Ow**...please your majesty... **Ow** … don't beat me any more… **Ow** … I'll stay away from Anna and write nothing but… **Ow** … good things about you in the paper from now on… **Ow** … and your way prettier and smarter and… **Ow** "

For about a minute she screamed obscenities while bringing down the bull whip on to the _ice_ Vicky who continued to cry out in pain while begging for mercy until Hans shouted over the winds, "we should open the package before you destroy it. Though this is kind of hot in a strange way!"

Elsa stopped everything in its tracks for a moment, the wind, the ice, and her arm. For a brief moment the room was eerily quiet until she heard a whimper coming from the pseudo Vicky. Looking down she saw the pitiful ice creature cowering at her feet and then ironically heard her own thoughts in Anna's voice. _Stop this right now! That's not even the real Vorstad, Its one of your ice creations. This would be like beating Olaf if he were still alive._ Elsa felt a tinge of guilt for taking out her frustrations on the innocent creature.Taking a deep breath to calm herself down she dissipated the golem along with all of the other magical ice in the room back to the ether.

"Well that was intense," Hans said with a vainglorious smile as he fixed his collar.

The young woman was breathing hard and wrought with emotion, but she was able to bring it back under control long enough to deal with Hans. "Oh just shut up and open the damn box already."

Lifting the package, Hans pulled the red ribbon holding the lid on and then opened it. For what seemed like an eternity the Prince stood there not making a sound. After another minute Elsa finally snapped him out of it.

"Well what is it?"

Hans continued to stand there silently and just held the package out for Elsa to come over and look inside.

"Oh dear god," Elsa yelped reflexively as she jumped back but still continued to look down into the box and stare at the Duke of Wesselton's severed head with a black bullet hole through his eye and the Letters R.O.A that had been posthumously carved into his forehead.

Elsa may have received a letter, but it was clear that Hans had received a message.

.

.

Kristoff sat as straight as he could making an effort to not rest his elbows on the small yet formal dining table in front of him. Though the trolls never were ones for table manners, Bulda had insisted on teaching the mores and manners of polite human society to him as a boy, and so far it had been good foresight on her part. Queen Rapunzel and her husband, King Consort Eugene had so far been delighted with his company, having invited the mountain man to a private dinner at Castle Corona. An attendant refilled Kristoff's glass with a dark red wine as he slightly shifted in his chair, the black pants he wore might have complemented the matching jacket and gold epilates on his shoulders, but they were far from comfortable.

Eugene sat his wine glass down as he spoke. "Colonel Bjorgman, I must say living with trolls as a child must have been a unique experience."

"It definitely was, Your Majesty."

"Oh please, stop with the 'Majesty' stuff. Were all friends here," The former thief spoke with a wave of his hand.

"Absolutely, his name is Eugene and I'm Punzie" The Young Queen said as she looked deep into his eyes and played with her shoulder length golden yellow hair while giving a sultry smile that Kristoff ignored, assuming that he was misinterpreting the Queen's look.

Kristoff chuckled with a small amount of apprehension. Though he was no longer a stranger to royalty, he knew that they were not Anna and Elsa. "I'm Kristoff."

Eugene laughed. "Splendid; and do excuse me if I seem to be high jacking the conversation, but Punzie has insisted that I handle some matters of state."

"After my parents passed away from tuberculosis last year I had an entire kingdom shoved on top of me, so yeah I put his butt to work."

"Well it was bound to happen at some point. So tell me Kristoff, do you think that the Republic will stand the test of time?"

Kristoff sipped his wine before he answered. "Honestly I don't know. There are some very dedicated people working to restore Arendelle to what it once was, but I'd be lying if I said there weren't some major hurdles to clear first. Nonetheless, we will drive out the B.A. by whatever means necessary."

"And we will back you however we can," Rapunzel said as she had a brief flush of regret cross her face. "The Baltic Alliance formed soon after my mother and father died, and it has proven to be a threat to not just Arendelle, but Corona and the rest of Europe, maybe the world. Believe me when I say that the thought of helping an uprising overthrow my dear cousin Elsa would have never entered my mind under any other circumstance. I said as much in my correspondences with Prime Minister Vorstad."

Kristoff and Eugene nodded in solemn understanding.

"However as much as it pains me to say it, Elsa has picked the wrong side in this conflict. So we will do what we can to help cure the cancer that is the B.A. before it spreads."

Kristoff looked up at the young blonde and almost cringed when he saw the similarities between her and the woman that had been his true love.

Eugene extended his arm to put a hand on Kristoff's shoulder. "I feel that I must ask, when the Alliance is expelled from your country what will be the fate of Queen Elsa?"

The man's shoulders slumped as he sighed. "We all love Elsa, every one of us, _well maybe that's pushing it as far as Vicky goes._ If Hans and the Duke of Wesselton had never shown up we wouldn't be having this conversation. Unfortunately they did, she has picked her side and now a war is inevitable. The Republic of Arendelle considers the Baltic Alliance to be the greatest threat the country has ever known. Our fight is with them. If Elsa peacefully stays out of the way she will not be charged with any crime or face any repercussions at all. As I said we love her and she is not our enemy, but things have to change, people are suffering even as we speak…literally, right now a young woman is being forced to humiliate herself due to the Show Dem Titties law; and as bad as that is even worse injustices are taking place. Almost every day another family becomes homeless because of _'Irrumabo, I Dives Sum'_. We don't want to, but we are prepared to fight her if we must. _Oh Elsa I loved you so much._ "

The King and Queen looked to one another and nodded.

Eugene looked back to Kristoff and took on a formal posture and voice. "We will send an armada of one hundred ships with full armament and crews along with a contingent of three thousand Royal Marines back to Arendelle with you Colonel."

"Arendelle will forever be in you debt, Your Majesties."

Eugene gulped his glass of wine in one shot and then let out a very un-kingly belch.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel shouted.

"What? The formal crap is over. We can have fun with our new friend Kristoff… If he's interested."

At that moment the last thing Kristoff ever suspected happened, Rapunzel reached over into his lap and grabbed his crotch with her hand while giving him the most lustful gaze he could have imagined. "So big guy, are you interested?"

.

.

A boulder sat half way buried in the woods a mile away from Oaken's trading post. It was five feet across and weighed around eight tons. The boulder had been ancient when all of Arendelle had been covered in a mile thick sheet of ice some twenty millennia in the past, it had been ancient before man had ever started to walk up right, and it had been ancient even before the trolls first came to their valley. For eons the massive boulder had sat in that one spot, unmoving and unchanging… until a size six boot hit it at a sharp angle, sending it flying a hundred feet into the air.

Anna crouched down while still looking upwards at the ball of stone. As it flew upwards an aura of red energy started to surround the former Princess. As her muscles tensed the crimson halo glowed deeper and brighter until the young woman leaped into the air with a scream. Meeting the boulder at the top of its arc and reducing it to pebbles with a double fisted hammer blow.

When she hit the ground feet first Anna did not slow her pace for a second, as she performed a spinning heel kick and chopped down a spruce tree that was over twenty feet tall. The redhead would have destroyed many more trees and boulders if she had not heard the sound of clapping.

"Well done Crocus your powers have grown exponentially since the last time we meet."

Anna stood motionless not even acknowledging the Jester's presence at first. Finally Anna turned around to look at the masked man.

"Jester are you native to Arendelle?"

The villain looked at his nemeses in confusion. Anna speaking in a calm tone and asking him a personal question had thrown him a curveball. "Yes, born and raised."

"Then how are even you willing to go along with this, or did you not think that I knew about Hans recruiting you to help capture me?"

The Jester smiled. "So you still have eyes and ears in the castle after all this time."

"It was my home for twenty years. Again I ask, as evil and twisted as you are why would you throw your lot in with Hans? He will only use you up and dispose of you when he gets what he wants."

"My dear Princess, I have seen a lot in my time and I've seen plenty of men like Hans come and go, they're all the same, all flash and no substance. However this one appears to be on the winning side. You can't honestly think that a group of peasants rallying behind one bitchy reporter will stop a multinational occupation force."

"We would rather face death then live under the B.A.'s insanely tyrannical rule."

"Well now that's conviction," The Jester mused in observation. "It will be a shame to see you all lose. And for you Crocus I hope that you fall in battle, it would break my heart to see you paraded through the capitol in special ice chains."

Anna's mouth opened a slight bit in surprise when the jester mentioned her vulnerability to Elsa's magic.

"Oh yes Crocus, I am fully aware of the Queen's ability to turn your powers off."

Anna crossed her arms. "My sister isn't here and your only power is creating hot wind."

The Jester mockingly brought his hand to his chest in a sarcastic gesture of hurt. "I thought we were past all the juvenile quips… After all you're a mother now.

The red aura of energy started to reform around Anna as she coldly stared into the Jesters eyes.

"Relax Crocus your children are completely safe with the trolls, a fact that I do not plan on revealing to Hans, he has enough of an advantage already. I would regret harming a child they are such perfect little blank slates that can be swayed to the light or dark, it would be such a waste."

"Jester is there a point to this visit, because I can think of a hundred other things…"

"Yes, actually. Hans has moved the wedding up to the day after tomorrow and the entire Navies of Wesselton and Southern Isles are going to meet up in the harbor for the wedding and of course _King_ Hans's coronation."

Though she did her best to conceal it, Anna could not keep the look of shock and devastation off of her face. _Will Kristoff even make it back with the Coronans in time?_ "Wait, why are you telling me all of this?"

A cloud of grey smoke suddenly filled the air shrouding the super villain and obscuring his departure. "Haven't you been paying attention Red Crocus? The balance, always the balance. You must try to keep up dear."

.

.

Kristoff's eyes almost bugged out of his head when Rapunzel's hand started to lightly squeeze its contents. _Oh shit the Queen of Corona just grabbed my junk in front of the King… man I should have stayed in the mountains harvesting ice._

Eugene noticing Kristoff's distress placed his palm on the man's shoulder again. "Oh it's quite alright my wife and I have an agreement, an 'open marriage' if you will. Besides she loves having sex with new people. "Don't you Punzie?"

Rapunzel nodded up and down vigorously grinning while still holding on to Bjorgman's 'bjorg'.

Kristoff sat in silence for a moment before he shrugged his shoulders and said, "Sounds like a plan" before pulling a very eager Rapunzel in to his lap and started squeezing her boobs.

.

.

Against her better judgment Elsa was joined by Hans as she stood in front her council. Her chair in the council chambers had been held by Hans for almost a year, though in this case he ceded it to Elsa.

"Gentlemen, I thank you for arriving on such short notice. I trust you all read the briefing packet that was dispatched along with your summonses."

One viscount stood to speak. "Forgive me your Majesty but should not the Glorious Overlord be conducting this meeting."

A chorus of the word 'true' was mumbled throughout the table. It should be noted that unlike Arendelle's underclasses, the Kingdom's noblemen and elite were thriving under the B.A.'s occupation and could not be happier with the young Prince and the _(now late)_ Duke. Hans not only enforced _'Irrumabo I dives sum'_ he embraced it. Elsa had almost refrozen the whole kingdom out of rage when she had heard that the foreign royal had literally walked around the village taking candy away from the commoner's children and eating it in front of them.

Before Elsa could go off on the lower echelon blueblood, Hans stood and addressed the council. "Friends please, this is still a directly Arendellian matter and Elsa is technically still your Queen. I am only here to weigh in when B.A. interest come to surface… and to provide moral support to my adorable little fiancé of course." The Prince then gave Elsa a playful smack to the butt. "Go get 'em tiger." A round of chuckles and condescending looks were all directed at the Queen.

The laughter was quickly replaced by looks of worry and a lot of shivering when the ambient temperature dropped to ten below zero. Elsa took her seat with slow elegance while smiling. Looking over to her fiancé whose teeth were chattering, she leaned in and whispered in to his ear. "If you ever do that again, I will feed you to a tiger."

.

.

Rapunzel stepped out of her dress completely nude and laughed while she made her breast shake.

"Hmm… something's amiss here. Since when do Queen's go commando?" Kristoff quipped in a playful tone while he started to unlace his trousers. Seeing Rapunzel jump up and down playful while nude had already made the Colonel hard as a rock

Eugene answered him in a laugh. "Are you kidding? It took me forever just to get her to wear shoes.

.

.

"This is an outrage, Victoria Vorstad should be arrested and executed for treason," one duke shouted.

Elsa spoke calmly to her vassals, "Gentlemen, I have already issued a warrant for Ms. Vorstad's arrest."

"Which one?" one noble asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Your Majesty the traitor and her wife would both be addressed as Ms. Vorstad."

"I have issued arrest warrants for both, they will stand trial for high treason against the kingdom" The Queen was trying… with some difficulty… to conceal her emotions.

Another councilman then exclaimed, "And then we execute the pair of them." The man was followed by the whole room cheering while Hans began to clap in approval.

"We will cross that bridge when we get to it." _You miserable rat bastards are not going to kill my baby sister! I'll turn the whole damn world to ice first!_

.

.

Punzie worked her hand up and down Kristoff's shaft, making the mountain man start to groan. They were all eager for the party to begin, including Kristoff who's 'over eagerness' ended said party before it started.

Kristoff released his essence the moment Rapunzel's tongue touched his shaft.

After a few seconds the humiliated ice cutter started to rise from his seat, the humiliation red in his face. "Um I'll just go now."

"No, stay put" Rapunzel ordered as she wiped Kristoff's cum off of her face with her hand.

Kristoff was rendered speechless by the Coronian Queen's command. _Don't tell me that this just screwed up the mission._

Rapunzel then knelt down and allowed her shoulder length hair to wrap around Kristoff's cock.

"Lucky for you it started to grow back. Now let's see if we can't fix this little problem of yours. The Young Queen's hair started to glow as she started to sing.

" _ **Flower, gleam and glow**_

 _ **Let your power shine**_

 _ **Make the cock stay firm**_

 _ **Let him nut in normal time.**_

Kristoff first looked down to the singing woman knelling between his legs, and then up to her husband who was giving him a thumb up and a reassuring smile

 _ **Heal what has been hurt**_

 _ **Change the Fates' design**_

 _ **Harden what has become soft**_

 _ **Let him nut in normal time**_

 _ **In normal time."**_

Yellow tendrils of energy extended from her hair and started to permeate Kristoff's shaft, he felt an odd but not painful sensation all over his balls. After a minute Rapunzel stood up smiling.

"All fixed"

"What do you mean "all fixed?" Kristoff cast a suspicious look Punzie's way.

"You're all fixed and ready to go again." Rapunzel took Kristoff in to her mouth again and showed him just what she meant.

He was expecting to explode any second but the longer the Queen sucked his dick, he realized that he could control it, after a life time of embarrassment over the matter the realization that it was different now washed over him. With a roar of dominance, he lifted Punzie from the floor and roughly bent her over dining room table. With one movement of his wrist he slid his raging hard on into the young monarch's tight snatch. With each thrust Punzie yelped in pleasure and cried out as she slapped her palm against the table.

"AH…OH…OH, OH…UNGH … it's so long!" the cheerful young woman moaned.

For about ten minutes Kristoff pounded Rapunzel's royal pussy into oblivion while she sucked her husband's cock, and a chameleon with a human like intellect stood on her back masturbating. True she had 'fixed it' but after ten minutes of drilling Rapunzel's tight hole he was ready for his release. Once he pulled out Punzie turned around to face the mountain man who had been joined on his side by Eugene and went to her knees.

The whole room was filled with Punzie's laughter as both men started to shoot their loads on to the Queen's inviting breast.

.

.

.

Thank you for reading and following, **PLEASE REVIEW** even if it's to tell me that I suck.


	21. Chapter 21

**The Red Crocus (Chapter 21)**

 **GUEST: to be fair I think I do have an idea of how much of a bitch Vicky can be :-) maybe you'll like this chapter better.**

 **Oh and everyone is in for a surprise at the end of the chapter.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Oaken sat down at the large table set up in his basement holding two cups of coffee. Across from him Vicky was going over a stack of letters from various countries. The large Finnish man slid one of the cups over to her.

"Since you won't sleep, at least have some of 'Oaken's special blend coffee'."

Victoria placed the cup to her lips and slowly sipped a tiny bit, immediately her eyes widened while her back straightened up in her chair.

"Oaken, what is in this?"

"Oh just a few things from the old country. Herbs, roots, Arabica beans…"

Vicky raised an eyebrow when Oaken said Arabica beans were from the 'old country'.

"…and a fusion of jalapenos, cocaine, and pure caffeine."

Vicky sat the cup back down and went back to the stack of letters in front of her. "Thank you, but I think I'll pass. Oh and be sure to keep this stuff a secret from our Grand Marshal, the last thing we need is an even more hyperactive Anna."

"Ya, this is true."

With a sigh Vicky picked up one of the letters in front of her and broke the wax seal.

"Well let's see what the Kingdom of Drusselstein has for us," The dark haired woman said sarcastically as she glanced at the pile of rejections and apologies from various world leaders before reading aloud.

 _Dear P.M. Vorstad_

 _While the Kingdom of Drusselstein sympathizes with Arendelle's plight we cannot become entangled with what appears to be an internal conflict. So it is with a heavy heart that we must refuse your request for aid of any type._

 _Sincerely yours_

 _Archduke Doofenshmirtz_

"And that puts us up to ten rejections. So far the only nations that aren't afraid to stand with us against the Baltic Alliance are Corona and The Principality of Genova, and they were only willing to send canned foods and medical supplies. The B.A. has all of Europe scared shitless."

Oaken then sipped his coffee with no apparent side effects "What about Thembria?"

"Ha, they actually tried to join the Alliance and were turned down for being the most incompetent nation on earth. Maybe DunBroch…"

"We don't have time to even contact them much less wait for them to arrive," Anna called out as she walked through a door that was being held open by a young man in a blue uniform with three gold chevrons on his upper arm.

"Why do you say that darling?" Vicky asked as she motioned for her wife to come sit with her.

Anna leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips before sitting down. "I just had a visit from the Jester. Turns out he has been working for Hans for some time, and in his twisted mind he thought it sporting to let me know that the wedding will take place in two days."

"WHAT?" Vicky jumped to her feet. "The supplies from Genova haven't even arrived yet. Hell, Kristoff will just be making it back from Corona by then."

"When is his expected arrival time?" Anna asked as she picked up the steaming cup of coffee and downed it in one gulp. "Hmm… a little weak."

"The day after tomorrow in the mid-morning. Other than the men crewing them, Kristoff alone knows where our ships are anchored. I don't even know the coordinates."

Anna frowned again. "We have seventy five 'ships of the line' with another thirty support vessels. If Kristoff doesn't get back in time… "

"If Kristoff doesn't get back in time we will have lost the war before it ever began," Vicky said as she started to rub Anna's back.

.

.

.

 **Two days later.**

Gerta placed another pin into Elsa's hair whilst a young maid was on her knees polishing the Queen's white leather slippers. An uniformed observer would say that Elsa looked as radiant as the sun; a display of pure beauty. However they would not notice the complete lack of ice trimmings on her dress and in her hair. Elsa wanted none of her in the dress and could walk down the aisle in a burlap sack for all she cared. The wedding was a farce, while legally she would be wed to Hans, her heart would always belong to a Sami ice harvester who she felt had every right to hate her guts.

 _Its ok Kristoff, I hate me too._

As Gerta worked on Elsa's hair she saw a silent tear roll down the young woman's cheek. Quickly she dismissed the maid, "Samantha that will be all for now you may leave us."

"Yes Miss Gerta." Samantha gave a deep curtsy and left the room.

Once the girl was gone Gerta pulled Elsa into her chest and gave her a big hug. "It will be ok sweetie."

With the young maid gone and Gerta holding the Queen tightly, Elsa let it all out and cried in to the older woman's shoulder.

"I know, I know dear. No one would want to marry a scum sucker like him."

Gerta then looked around in a cautious sweep of her head making sure that they were truly alone. "Your Majesty, perhaps in a few days Prince Hans could eat something that doesn't agree with him, like hemlock roasted chicken?"

Elsa managed to get a small smile out at that.

 **Knock, knock**

Gerta walked over and cracked the door open and then pulled it all the way open when she saw it was Kai standing at the threshold wearing a coat with tails.

Elsa turned to see her middle aged servant standing before her with his head bowed. "Kai, it is good to see you."

"You look radiant your majesty. I just wanted to tell you that the ceremony will begin within an hour."

"Thank you Kai"

"I also have a request your majesty."

"Whatever it is consider it granted." Kai had faithfully served the royal family for almost thirty years and had never come to Elsa or her late father for special favors.

"If it is not too far above my station, I would like to walk you down the aisle. Sham of a wedding it is. Nonetheless, I could not bear to see my queen walk down the aisle alone."

Elsa's answer was a powerfully tight hug.

.

.

.

It would have been a grand sight if anyone had been on the water when the flag ship of the Coronan fleet sailed into the wide mouthed but well hidden cove near the Valley of the Living Rock followed by the rest of its battle group. The three masted ship was a Canopus-class destroyer sporting eighty-four canons and was almost two hundred feet long. It was one of the biggest man made structures Kristoff had ever seen, dwarfed only by Arendelle castle and Elsa's ice palace. That line of thinking lead Kristoff to wonder if Elsa could make ships out of ice, though he completely forgot all about it once he saw Sven on the deck of the Republic's own flag ship the _Suge Det Hans_ , a one hundred and thirty foot frigate that had an armament of sixty canons that Anna had renamed herself once it was introduced in to the Republic navy's service.

As Kristoff waved to his oldest friend he could faintly make out the reindeer panting and jumping up and down in excitement. An older man placed his hand on his shoulder. "Colonel Bjorgman I hope that you stay aboard the _Verräter_ was a pleasant one."

Kristoff turned around and smiled when he saw the Coronan Admiral. He had taken a liking to the kindly old seaman and they shared many long winded conversations over meals and a chess board during his two days as a guest aboard the Coronan vessel. "It has been a real privilege sailing on the _Verräter_ Admiral."

The man who was well past sixty smiled. "It's been a pleasure for us as well young man; you are quite good on that lute of yours. This cove is indeed a wonderful spot for a hidden naval base?"

"Yes sir, I often swam here as a child. Very few people, even in Arendelle know of it." Kristoff said as they slowed to around eight knots. He and the Admiral saw around one hundred various ships all trimmed and waiting. One by one the crews of the Republican navy noticed the Coronan fleet and started to wave. As the _Verräter_ closed the gap between the two armadas Kristoff could hear men shouting "Hooray for the Coronans."

Kristoff smiled and offered his hand to the grey haired officer. "Admiral, the Republic of Arendelle greatly apr…"

Kristoff was cut off mid-sentence. When the Admiral shouted "Now" and two large seaman grabbed the ice harvester by the arms.

"Admiral what is this?"

"A double cross son. Fire at will!"

Kristoff looked on in horror as the Coronan fleet fired salvo after salvo at the unsuspecting Republic navy, quickly destroying two thirds of the flotilla before any Arendellian ship could even load their canons. Within the span of a few minutes all of the Republican fleet had been destroyed in the ambush with only three of the Coronan ships sank and a handful suffering minor damage.

A Coronan officer approached the Admiral. "Sir the Republic armada has been destroyed. We have spotted approximately two dozen survivors swimming towards shore. What are you orders?"

"We can't have any survivors reporting this to their superiors. Put the marksmen in long boats and have them take out the survivors."

"NO!"

Kristoff was filled with adrenaline and anger. With a quick shove he pushed one of the sailors restraining him to the deck and spun around to drop the other one with an uppercut to the stomach.

Running towards the admiral screaming, "I'll kill you, you son of a bitch". He made it about ten feet before five more seamen tackled him to the deck.

Looking up Kristoff shouted, "Why?! Why would you do this?"

The Admiral spun around giving Kristoff a hardened and sour look, in complete contrast to the friendly smiles he had been showing the Colonel for the whole trip. "Because you're going to lose, no matter what."

The admiral gave a wave of his hand to the sailors holding Kristoff down. "Oh let him up, by now he's realized that he can't fight his way out."

Kristoff rose to his feet surrounded by Coronan sailors and officers that had pistols, muskets, and swords pointed at him. "Well we'll probably lose now."

"Idealism is great when you are young, but as you grow older you also grow more pragmatic. Son I am sixty- three years old and I will be retiring soon."

Kristoff cocked his head to the side. "And this is how you want to end your career, with an act of cowardice and betrayal?"

The admiral furrowed his brow, "Don't lecture me boy, you are all traitors to your Queen."

"You're one to talk, your orders came directly from Queen Rapunzel." Kristoff would have said more but stopped when he heard the reports from musket fire a few dozen yards from the ship, he cringed when he made the connection that the few surviving Republic sailors were being picked off one by one.

The admiral gave a dismissive gesture. "Queen Rapunzel is an even a bigger fool than you and that bitch Vorstad is. She is living in a fantasy world if she thinks that there is any other option than joining the Baltic Alliance. Yes she is a fool and according to some rumors a sexual deviant."

Kristoff cast his gaze away at the last accusation.

"I will learn from Queen Elsa's mistakes and squash any and all rebellions with brute force when I am King of Corona."

"King of Corona? You're mad!"

"Once Overlord Hans learns about the destruction of the Republican fleet he will be more than happy to reward me with Corona's crown. Oh and I will be handing you over as a personal gift when I swear my fealty to him and the Alliance. I'm sure he will be most pleased with me after that."

He gave the Admiral a condescending look. "Gee, are you going to give him a blow job too?"

Kristoff never heard the Admiral's reply because a rifle butt went across the side of his head.

With a shake of his head the old salt muttered, "Nice kid, but he's going to have to grow up someday" before a mid-level officer ran up to the Admiral and saluted.

"Sir, Lt Commander Unwichtig reporting."

"Go ahead commander."

"The marksmen have killed all twenty-five of the survivors and they are still pursuing…"

After a twenty second pause the Admiral spoke in a stern tone. "Spit it out man."

"A reindeer sir."

"What do you mean a reindeer? Commander you aren't making a lot of sense right now."

"There was a reindeer on one of the ships that has managed to elude the marksmen. They are regrouping and going in for a second pass on my command." The Lt. Commander smiled with pride as he said that.

The Admiral face palmed. _They get dumber and dumber every year._ "I don't know what's worse. The fact that you are trying to chase down an animal or that trained marksmen who can take out sailors that are trying to hide but they can't seem to hit a damn reindeer."

"Don't worry Admiral that reindeer will never make it back to file a report."

The older officer became really quiet for a moment before speaking again while pointing over the side of the deck. "Commander, do you see that down there?"

Unwichtig grabbed on to the sidewall and leaned himself over. "What am I looking at sir?"

"Your grave." With an impressive amount of speed and strength for a man of his advanced years, the Admiral grabbed the Lt. Cmdr.'s legs and tipped him completely over the side and then fired a round from his side arm into the man's head the moment it broke the surface.

"Call back the marksmen and place Colonel Bjorgman in the brig." _Seriously, a fucking reindeer!_

.

.

.

Bulda walked in to her cave's living room carrying a tray of beverages. "Ok I have margaritas for dad and me, and two big glasses of chocolate milk the two of you."

Wilma and Bjorn quickly jumped up from the coloring books and crayons Grand Pabbie had given them and ran to where Bulda was standing.

"Ahh" Bulda said as she raised a finger stopping them.

The two children both placed their hands together and spoke in unison, "thank you Bulda."

"You are both welcome dears," she replied while handing the two kids their glasses.

Bjorn lifted the glass to his lips and started to swallow the cold drink down in earnest. Wilma started to do the same but stopped to look up at Bulda. "When are Mommy and Momma coming for us?"

Bulda pulled the girl in to a hug and stroked her hair. "Your parents love you very much and they will be coming for you soon."

Bjorn seeing his sister in distress thought to distract her. "Bulda, can we play with the Nintendo Wii again."

"Of course dears, it was Kristoff's favorite toy growing up too. Just remember to take turns fairly."

"We will," the little girl said as she and her brother ran out of the room to go play video games.

Sitting next to her father Bulda sipped on her margarita. "Father do you think everything will be ok. I mean what if Anna and Victoria don't return?"

"Then we will raise those two like we did Kristoff."

"I wish we could help."

"You know the rules my child. This is a human matter and we may not interfere."

"I am aware of the ancient law father. I just think that it would be nice if Anna and her wife had a few spells on their side… and maybe a few M1 Abrams tanks to go along with them."

Grande Pabbie chuckled at the mental image of Anna's head sticking out of the hatch of a tank wearing a camouflaged helmet while screaming the word fire at the top of her lungs. "No, we must not interfere, even though we may want to."

"I do understand father, I just don't like it."

The elder troll put his arm around his daughter and kissed her on the top of her head. "I know you do pebble."

Bulda blushed (well if she wasn't made of stone she would have), "Father, I am three hundred and fifty eight years old, I'm not a pebble anymore."

"When you are three _thousand_ and fifty eight years old you will still be my pebble," Grand Pabbie replied with another kiss to the head.

Bulda gave up and shrugged her shoulders and continued to sip her margarita while nuzzling her head into Pabbie's shoulder.

After a few minutes Bulda sat up and told Pabbie that she was going to go take a mid- morning nap. After she was gone Pabbie stood up and took one of the crystals from his neck. _No pebble you must not break the covenant. However I am old and I will pay the price. If that dammed alliance wins they would wreak havoc on us all._

Pabbie held the crystal above his head and started to chant, "malfermi pordon al Anna"

Within a few seconds a vortex of green energy started to form while Pabbie contemplated what he was about to do. _Bulda I know you will take care of our people._

As the old troll walked through he did not notice two other travelers coming in behind him. Wilma and Bjorn; who had been hiding behind the couch decided to follow him through when they heard their mommy's name.

.

.

.

The streets of downtown Arendelle City were vacant save for a few of vagrants and winos. Everyone of any sort of noble lineage was at the wedding ceremony for Her Royal Majesty, Queen Elsa and His Supreme Majesty, Overlord Hans, with all of the servants either attending to guests in the castle or the mad house that the entirety of the fjord from its mouth leading in from the sea to the small bay in front of the castle had become. With the combined navies of Wesselton and the Southern Isles, the Baltic Alliance possessed an oceanic force of three hundred and fifteen vessels with two hundred and fifty of them being first rate ships of the line, with over half of those sporting at least one hundred and fifty cannons or more and each warship held a contingent of fifty B.A. Marines.

One of the winos was peeing behind a fountain when he happened to look up and see two horses break over the horizon with the Red Crocus in uniform (sans mask) riding one, with a dark haired woman in a pair of long black pants and matching waist coat who kind of looked like that reporter from the Arendelle times on the other. He wasn't sure, having only seen a black and white daguerreotype that was printed at the top of her column in the paper. The wino rubbed his eyes when he saw a sea of men and women both on horses and foot coming behind them. Some wore the armor and blue uniform of the Republic army while some just the simple clothes they would have worn to work in the fields and forest , the mills and ice camps. Over fifteen hundred people… simple commoners had rallied behind Vicky and Anna, united in one cause, pushing the Alliance off of Arendelle soil to never return. As various as the men and women marching towards the castle gates were, so were their weapons. The uniformed men had sabers and muskets, while some had brought broad swords and crossbows, and a good many carried the tools of their trades to do battle with. Farmers carried pitch forks alongside black smiths that walked with a mighty hammer in each hand.

As the 'army' came within a hundred feet of the castle entrance BA soldiers could be seen filling the court yard on the other side of the wrought iron gate, their orders were to not engage first, but to hold back the rebels by any means. The wedding would go through no matter what.

Vicky steadied her horse. "Ok, at best they will be able to fit four hundred soldiers in to that courtyard. Any more than that and they would be tripping over one another. We have more than three times that amount. Though those are all professional soldiers and we have maybe a hundred and fifty that have seen actual combat.

"I'm not comfortable with you out here like this," Anna said as she looked over to her wife.

"We have discussed this Anna. I will not hide in Oaken's basement while people die for a cause I started."

"Baby you're not a fighter. The Republic needs its prime minister to be safe. I need my wife to be safe."

"I love you Anna. But I started this and I will see it through to the end."

"Can you even shoot?"

"No darling, that's why I brought a shotgun." Vicky then patted the double barreled lupara hanging in a holster on the side of her hip.

Anna rolled her eyes at that while not even addressing the saber hanging on the raven haired woman's other hip. Before she could raise any other points, The Grand Marshal or Mega General as she had instructed people to call her when Vicky wasn't around, noticed a soaking wet Sven running towards them.

.

.

.

Hans's servant boy entered the room and gave Elsa a quick bow. He then presented a small wooden box to her before leaving.

Once the bride-to-be opened the small box she saw an intricately crafted amulet the size and shape of an egg. It was made from platinum with a marble sized piece of shimmering sapphire with silver wire overlaid in a mesh pattern around the blue gemstone and the 'egg' was connected to a heavy platinum chain.

Gerta leaned in to look at the necklace. "How dreadfully ostentatious."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "This is the ceremonial wedding amulet worn by Southern Isles royalty. Hans has one with an emerald instead of a sapphire in the center."

"Well my Queen, you could make a length of twine look nice, your beauty will do it better than it deserves," Kai said to Elsa with a comforting smile.

Elsa was blushing and started to tell him to stop but then the organ music began to play giving the young woman and her older servant the cue to enter the chapel.

Kai offered his arm. "Are you ready my queen?"

"No but let's do it any way." Elsa said as she took the offered arm as both started out the door.

.

.

.

Upon sight of the reindeer Anna raised her hand and shouted "HALT." In almost an instant the semi-organized resistance force complied with their Grand Marshal's order and came to a stop.

Sven came to a stop in front of the two women at the head of the formation.

"Where's Kristoff?" Vicky asked.

"If he's not with Sven then there is something seriously wrong." Sven managed to nod at Anna when she mentioned that.

The Grand Marshal quickly dismounted her horse Sitron and walked over placing her hand on the side of the reindeer's head. "Sven, did Kristoff make it back from Corona?"

The reindeer nodded.

"Is he in danger?"

Another nod

Anna was deeply concerned about Kristoff but she knew there were other matters to address. "Did he bring the Coronan forces with him?"

Sven nodded again then held his head low with a look of sadness. The gesture was not lost on Anna.

"What about our fleet? Is everything ok?"

This time Sven shook his head no.

Vicky then asked, "what's wrong with our fleet?'

Before Anna could tell her to use yes and no questions Sven picked up a rock with his teeth and chucked it in to a nearby fountain.

Both women looked on in silence until Anna blurted out, "Someone threw a rock at them? What the hell Sven that doesn't make any sense."

It was then that Vicky had a horrifying epiphany. "The Republic fleet was sunk?"

Sven looked to Vicky and gave a solid nod.

As Vicky tried to think of a yes or no question to ask Sven, it was Anna's turn to have an epiphany "The Coronans betrayed us."

Another nod.

Vicky looked to the ground in defeat, "So that means we have no navy at all and we will receive no reinforcements."

.

.

.

The two doors that led into the chapel opened as the organ began to play the wedding march. Elsa walked down the aisle, her arm linked with Kai's. As she stepped in time to the music she sneered as she made eye contact with Hans, who was standing at the alter wearing the dress uniform of a Southern Isles Crown Prince with the ceremonial wedding amulet and a golden cornet on his head that he would soon be replacing with Arendelle's crown.

Once she and Kai arrived at the alter Hans whispered just loud enough for her to hear, "You had your portly old servant walk you down the aisle? Even for you that's pathetic."

"Hans you couldn't be half the man he is, even if you tried," The Queen retorted in the same quiet whisper.

"So when this little bullshit ceremony is done with I'm going to slam you so hard that you won't even remember that peasant ice harvester's name."

"It's Kristoff; I'll shout it every time you put your millimeter peter inside me"

"It's not small damn you. It's perfectly normal in si…

"Dearly beloved" the bishop said in a stern voice, having had just about enough of Hans and Elsa's whispered bickering.

"We are gathered here today to witness the holy and blessed union between His Supreme Majesty, Overlord Hans Westergaurd and Her Royal Majesty, Queen Elsa Aren. If anyone should have a cause to object to this union let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

The chapel was as quiet as it could possible get as the bishop paused in his speech.

"Let them speak NOW or forever hold their peace."

The clergyman paused again.

"Seriously now is the time to object."

"Get on with it," Hans said in an irritated whisper shout.

With a shake of his head the bishop continued.

"Overlord Hans, do you take Queen Elsa to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, and in sickness and health, till death do you part?"

Hans smiled deviously "As long as she puts out."

All of the assembled nobles both local and foreign, laughed and commented to themselves about how clever the soon to be king was.

"Yes, I do."

Elsa would not let this humiliation show on her face.

The bishop gave Elsa a look of pity. "Queen Elsa, do you take Overlord Hans to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, and in sickness and health, till death do you part?"

Briefly Elsa closed her eyes and pictured her and Kristoff dancing in the forest to that strange music and feeling complete as he held her in his strong arms. When she opened her eyes again they were dry, Elsa had simply ran out of tears. She took the memory of the love she had shared with her ice master and placed it in a box that would be hidden away inside her forever. Arendelle was all that mattered now. With her head high she answered.

"I do"

"By the power invested in me by…

.

.

.

"On top of not having any reinforcements the B.A. just gained a new ally." Anna said as she walked back to where Vicky was standing. "Vicky, do you think you can lead the assault on the castle, I'll go handle the B.A. Navy."

"Anna! Even you can't destroy three… no now four hundred warships by yourself!"

The redhead grinned. "Watch me. Come on Sven," Anna said as she jumped on to the reindeer's back. "Sitron return to the stables." Anna ignored the stream of complaints and pulled Vicky in for a passionate kiss that received hoots and hollers from the assembled army.

Realizing that logic, begging and even ordering would do her no good Vicky resigned herself to the situation. "Come back to me safe and sound. You have a family that loves and needs you."

Anna gave a mock salute and then rode off on Sven towards the fjord.

Once Anna was out of sight Prime Minister Vorstad of the First Arendelle Republic looked out on to the whole of the resistance force before her.

 _Holy shit, I'm a journalist not a general. What the hell do I do now? Damn it Anna you're supposed to do this part, not run off on a suicide mission and leave me to rally the troops."_

Vicky could have done a lot of things at that moment. She could have lied and told her Colonels and Majors that everything was fine and to push on. She could have placed one of the former Royal Army officers in charge of the attack _(which might have been the smart thing to do)_ or she could just hightail it the hell out of there _(while cowardly also a smart move)._

However

Vicky thought about her insane, beautiful, and courageous wife and decided to do what she would have done.

"Everyone pay attention!"

All eyes and ears were on her.

"Corona has betrayed us. The reinforcements that we were expecting have just sided with the Alliance and have only strengthened their numbers. I will not lie to you, this just went from hard, to nigh fucking impossible in an instant. We may very well loose this day. Even if we take the castle, the enemy has over five times our numbers waiting in the fjord to come take it back. So yea this seems pretty grim."

A low murmur started to wash its way through the ranks.

Vicky straightened her back and put on an expression of sheer determination while thinking, _don't pee your pants, don't pee your pants,_ before she continued.

"So no one could blame you for turning around and going home. Thing is though as bleak as things appear, the alternative is even more so. If we don't make our stand now, we will become slaves in our own native land! Our children and our children's children will share this fate! Well I would rather die free than live another second under Hans's insane tyranny!"

The army started to shout affirmations and a few started to chant "Vorstad" repeatedly.

"Long ago, on the other side of the world a man once said 'give me liberty or give me death'. Well I say it's time to deliver that same ultimatum to the Alliance! Now who's coming with me?"

The conglomeration of laborers, farmers, fishermen and former royal soldiers came from different walks of life, but at that moment they all roared in unison as one voice that cried 'no more'.

Vicky turned her horse to face the castle gates that stood only a few yards in front of her. With one swift motion she withdrew her saber and held it high above her head while holding her horse's reins in her free hand and screaming at the top of her lungs.

" **ATTACK!"**

 _Don't pee your pants, don't pee your pants…_

.

.

.

"…the Kingdom of Arendelle and God I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Elsa held her breath and reluctantly leaned in to kiss her new husband when Hans quickly shoved the bishop to the ground and forcefully grabbed Elsa by the arm and to the shock of everyone in the chapel, began to loudly chant a magic spell in an almost shout.

"KOLEKTI LA POTENCON DE TIU SORCISTINO KAJ ALPORTU AL MI!"

Once Hans completed the spell both of their amulets started to glow blue and green respectively and in and instant the chapel was filled with a roaring wind and the screams of commoner servants and noble guests alike as a beam of blue light formed between the two amulets.

Elsa tried to pull away from her husband but his grip was amplified by the amulet's magic. Even if she could have broken away it would not have mattered as she hit the floor screaming in pain. The young woman thought that her soul itself was being ripped apart and torn away from her.

And then as quickly as it had begun, the lights and wind suddenly vanished. Elsa looked up from the floor to Hans who was now different. His hair was the same color as hers and tendrils of blue energy combined with snowflakes emanated from his hands while he laughed in triumph.

The gusts of wind had knocked a decorative mirror from the wall and landed against a table leg in front of Elsa who screamed in horror when she saw her reflection in it. Her hair was a rich chestnut brown that blended well with her now ruddy complexion. Deep down she already knew but Elsa felt more despair than she had thought possible when she extended her hand and nothing came out.

Hans had stolen her powers.

.

.

.

.

 **Authors Note:** the language Grande Pabbie and Hans recite spells in is Esperanto in case you were curious

Thank you for reading and following, **PLEASE REVIEW** even if it's to tell me that I suck.


	22. Chapter 22

**The Red Crocus (Chapter 22)**

 **Author's Note: Well I can't believe it's been a year since I published chapter 1. The story is in the final stretch with only four chapters left.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has read, to everyone who has reviewed (even the criticisms), to everyone who has favorited (not sure if that's a word), and to everyone who has followed this crazy farce of a story. Even if you're just reading it on the toilet and not reviewing, thank you so, so, very much.**

 **Ice Wraith: Damn, sounds like you hate Vicky worse than you do Hans (the actual villain) :-)**

.

.

.

.

Once Vicky gave the order to attack things started to happen very fast. The cluster of people that had seemed to be an unruly mob quickly turned in to an organized force. Men wearing blue uniforms along with the many laborers who had arrived with nothing more than a crude weapon and the desire to kill Hans ran toward the castle gates in two teams, both charging forward with recently felled trees as improvised battering rams. The tall iron gate fell to the ground with a deafening crash that Vicky could hear over the combined shouting of the almost two thousand people on both sides of the conflict.

Vicky took a deep breath and was about to give her horse a kick until a blue sleeved arm that was trimmed with a double gold braid caught her reins. "General Gustman?"

"Not with the first wave Your Excellency."

Vicky heeded the advice of Anna's second in command as she watched a line of thirty B.A. soldiers fire muskets into the men and two women who crashed into the gates.

"Oh my god! General…" Vicky started to shout as she watched over two dozen Republic troops fall to the ground with screams of fear and agony as arterial spray from the wounded started to form a fine red mist in the air.

"That is how all sieges begin Ma'am; they knew the risk and pressed through their fear to perform their duty and will dine at Odin's table tonight… Permission to speak freely Madam Prime Minister."

"What? Oh yes of course." Vicky responded not used to people asking her permission to speak their mind.

"Grand Marshal Anna knows how this works and has seen combat. You have not Your Excellency. I must insist that you fall back to a safer position."

The General said no more than that because a musket ball entered through his left eye and exited out the back of his head taking an apple sized chunk of bone and grey matter with it. Vicky screamed in horror and then with no conscious thought drew the lupara from her hip and fired it into the enemy soldier's throat, killing him in the same instant her horse fell out from under her due to a round of grape shot blowing the creature in half. Vicky lifted her head from the ground to take in everything that was happening. She could see a farmer shoving his pitchfork through an Alliance officer's neck at the same time his sword went through the man's stomach. Involuntarily she dry heaved twice and fully understood why Anna had told her to skip breakfast. Pushing herself up, Vicky tried to stand but was knocked to the ground by an alliance soldier's boot connecting with the side of her face.

Vicky's whole body started to shiver as she could taste blood in her mouth while her vision was filled with sparks and all she knew for the moment was pain. Forcing her eyes open she drew her own saber and completely caught the young man by surprise by slicing right thru his ankle. Though she was angry at the time, the cry of agony the soldier let out as he fell to the ground would be replayed in her dreams for a very long time.

The battered woman's dark hair was matted with filth and blood and Vicky was not a pretty sight as she got to her knees and shouted at the soldier, "That hurt asshole."

Once again Vicky screamed in pain only this time it was due to a pistol ball grazing her right shoulder.

"Take her over there," a man adorned in full regalia ordered.

Suddenly a pair of arms grabbed ahold of hers and started to drag her towards a landscapers tool shed nestled into the castle's stone wall. Vicky tried to struggle until one man punched her in her wounded shoulder and then tossed her through the door. Once Vicky hit the floor she scrambled to her feet and was stopped by the same two soldiers, who held in place while standing.

The nobleman of around forty walked in to the storage shed, wearing an elaborate version of the B.A. uniform. "Hello I am Baron Voldtekt and you must be that uppity peasant reporter that got this whole nonsense started.

"I am Victoria Vorstad, Prime Minister of the Republic of Arendelle and yes I did."

Voldtekt laughed at that and slapped her across the mouth hard enough to draw blood. "Such arrogance from a commoner. We'll have to fix that. Show Dem Tittes."

Vicky gave a bitter laugh of her own. "Fuck you."

The baron gave one of his men a nod and the soldier slugged her in the gut as hard as he could making the raven haired beauty double over before the two of them pulled her back upright.

A look of disgust burned right in to the baron's eyes.

With a gesture the two guards yanked open Vicky's jacket and shirt revealing her breast.

"So is this how you get all of your women?" Vicky spat out.

Incensed by the truth the baron backhanded Vicky. "I hear that you're a tribade. Well we'll just have to fix that as well. You know what to do boys."

With a laugh the two of them forced Vicky to the ground and quickly had her pants and underwear off. Looking down with a grin of approval the Baron started to remove his jacket. "You know people would be much happier if they just accepted there lot in life. I mean you were a reporter for the Arendelle Times right?"

Vicky was filled with humiliation and shame, held back the urge to cry and beg as she lied there while the two soldiers held her legs open, though she would not let them know it as she met the baron's gaze with her own. "I was an associate editor."

"Well now that's quite a high station for a peasant woman to obtain. A pity it wasn't enough for you. Who are you to usurp nobility and kingdoms? Was all of this blood shed worth your ambition?"

"My ambition? You pampered idiots don't get it do you. This wasn't a grab for the throne. I don't want Elsa's crown on my head, I want it tossed in the trash. The Baltic Alliance brought this upon itself. If it hadn't been me, it would have been someone else. How long did you really think people were going to put up with Show Dem Tittes, curfews, and a forty percent income tax?"

"You put up with what we tell you to put up with, that's how it works!"

"Not anymore. Killing me won't stop this; we have mechanisms in place for the succession of my office but by all means shoot me already. It would be better than lying here listening to you prattle on."

"In good time. First I'm going to show you the difference between a real man inside you and whatever abominations you practice with your ginger whore and then my men are going to do the same. God I wish that little strumpet of a princess was here to watch."

"If she was, your men would be dead and you would be begging her to make it quick."

As he started to lower his pants, Barron Voldtekt gave her a leer

"To bad she's not. Now scream for me your Excellency."

.

.

.

Kristoff woke to a splitting headache that made him cry out in pain. After a min **u** te of throbbing agony the young man lifted his hand to the side of his head and felt something thick and wet. Pulling his hand back Kristoff could see drying blood on his palm. With a sigh of regret, the Royal Ice Master shook his head while recalling the sarcastic remark he made to the traitorous admiral. _Me and my big mouth._

Taking in his surroundings, he could see that he was locked inside a cell with thick iron bars that creaked every time the ship moved with the waves. After a couple of minutes of looking around his cell for any weak points he realized that he wasn't going anywhere any time soon and lied back down to try and get some sleep until he heard men shouting.

"Hard to port! Hard to port damn you! The monster will kill us all!"

Walking over to the view port on the wall, Kristoff looked out on to the water and was just as shocked as everyone else. On the bank of the fjord Anna was covered in a glowing red aura while lifting twenty ton boulders and throwing them at every enemy vessel she could see. He jumped back as one Wesselton ship that was only about fifteen yards away exploded in to splinters as an impossibly massive boulder crashed into it.

Kristoff was furious that he couldn't be out on the fjord helping out Anna or at the castle with Vicky and the rest of the resistance, while at the same time he was filled with melancholy at the thought of being handed over to Hans as a present.

 _Well at least I'll get to see Elsa again._

Kristoff's sulking was brought to a halt when a deafening crash filled the air and he was thrown at the wall. Scrambling back to his feet the Ice Master noticed the cell filling with seawater and a gaping hole twice as wide as he was tall where his viewport and part of the celling had been a few seconds before. Realizing that this was his cue to leave the young man started to climb out and by the time he made it out the ship was almost completely underwater. The _Verräter_ was destroyed on the impact of a forty thousand pound boulder with the loss of all hands with one survivor who was currently swimming to shore.

.

.

.

Guests of the royal wedding, servants, and guards alike had jumped from there pews and work postings in shock and fear and were currently trampling over one another to the exits while one person made his way forward; the Jester. While Hans stood there dumbfounded staring at the large snowflake he had just conjured in the palm of his hand the costumed villain walked up and knelled before him. By this point he, the king, and Elsa who was still shaking on the floor were the only ones left in the chapel.

Hans finally noticed the Jester kneelling before him. "Jester what are you doing?"

"I wish to give you my oath of loyalty."

Hans gave the man a confused look. He knew that the Jester was nuts, but this made no sense at all.

"You have already done that."

"That was an oath to a king."

"That is what I am. Oh for heaven's sake, get off of the floor man."

"Might I speak without reservation sire?"

"You always have, what's different now?"

"You are. I realized your plan once I heard the servants discussing your so called ceremonial amulets."

The platinum blonde king was too overwhelmed by all that had happened to be offended by the Jester's familiar tone. "They are a part of Southern Isles tradition."

"No Sire, they are not. The wedding rituals in your home kingdom involve a special sash for royal weddings, not magical necklaces with obvious Heka symbols and Egyptian Coptic script."

Hans smiled. "Well I guess crazy and stupid are two different things."

"Thank you sire I take that as a great compliment. As I was saying it became clear once I heard of the amulets. So it occurs to me that the oath made to a king or even a self-made Emperor such as you were, means nothing to a god."

Hans placed his hand on the scoundrel's shoulder. "Jester you are a proud man, with reason to be. It must have been difficult for you to accept your place at my feet. However you will be at my side as my High Priest as I conquer the world."

The king turned 'god' spun around to address Elsa who by now had managed to prop herself up on one arm. "Don't you see Elsa; even the craziest man in the kingdom recognizes my greatness. Why can't you? Well it doesn't matter all of the Earth will bow before me as their 'God-King'."

Hans raised his hand to his chin in a gesture of pondering and started to turn back to his High Priest. "Hey Jester, what's higher than Supreme Majest…" Hans didn't finish his question because the Jester's marotte came across the 'god's' head hard and fast, knocking him out cold.

Quickly the masked villain lifted the amulet from around Hans's neck and placed it around his own. Within an instant a cloud of blue energy wafted from the king's chest and floated in to the air leaving the unconscious royal with his original red hair and entered the Jester. If his hair turned white no one would have noticed due to his costume's head piece.

"Good god he was as annoying as he was stupid." With a gesture of his hand the wall of the chapel filled with ice and the exploded outwards, while he raised his other hand to compose an elephant with tiny wings out of shimmering ice.

As he walked over to mount his permafrost pachyderm the Jester looked down to a weakened Elsa and smiled. "Tell me my Queen, did it all turn brown."

The super villain didn't bother waiting for an answer or angry retort from the now brunette monarch as he mounted the elephant with wings the size of a canary's (that only flapped because the Jester found it amusing).

Rising into the air he shouted, "I'm coming for you Crocus!" before flying out of the chapel.

Once he was gone Elsa had finally managed to get to her feet she stumbled over to a window and let out a gasp of horror as she took in the battle inside the courtyard. The Queen had never seen this level of gore and violence and felt every bullet and sword slash that was delivered unto her people was as if it were her own wound.

"Cassandra no!", Elsa cried out as she saw one of her own hand maidens, scarcely more than thirteen in the court yard plunge a knife into the back of one the B.A. soldiers to only have the back of her skull cleaved open by his comrades sword. It had only been a few days earlier that she had patiently listened as the girl told her dream of owning a farm in the country side one day, and now that same sweet girl's brain had fallen out of her head and splattered on to the concrete below

Reflexively the young woman held out her hand to fire a volley of ice towards the soldiers who were little more than marauders in her eyes and then withdrew it when nothing came out.

 _Oh god, this isn't worth it. None of this is. There has to be another way. Oh Anna why didn't I listen to you on the North Mountain that day? You begged me to call it off. Well no more, they're gone, the Alliance is gone from my kingdom now. I have to stop this, I need my powers back._

Some could say that Elsa had this epiphany a bit too late, that now she had a three way power struggle between herself, Hans, and Victoria Vorstad to deal with and that she had to manage to retrieve her powers back from a deranged psychopath first.

 _From the damn Jester of all people._

Elsa allowed herself to fall ungraciously from the window sill that had been propping her up and then started to crawl towards Hans. She could feel the shock starting to wear off and within a couple of minutes she would probably be able to walk again but she didn't have the luxury of waiting that long.

Once Elsa made it to Hans she drew back her hand and slapped him across the face, the resounding smack echoed off of the chapels walls in a really satisfying way. The queen's brown hair had come out of its loose braid when the almost invisible bits of ice that had held it together melted and was now shaking around as she repeatedly smacked the prince awake.

"WAKE UP YOU SON OF A BITCH! TELL ME HOW TO STOP HIM."

With a groan Hans started to come to. Elsa moved back and noticed that at least her muscles were back to normal. Sitting up, the prince felt a throbbing in the back of his head.

"Wha… what happened?" Hans looked down to his hand and noticed it had turned back to his original complexion. Extending the same hand, Hans attempted to shoot a ball of ice from his hand only to feel and see nothing."

"What? My powers. MY POWERS ARE GONE!"

"The moment you turned your back the Jester cracked you in the back of the head with that stupid little wand he carries and took the amulet and MY ice magic for himself. SO WELCOME TO THE PARTY MOTHERFUCKER! NOW TELL ME HOW TO STOP HIM!"

Hans took in what Elsa had told him and then did something she wouldn't have expected in a hundred years. He started to sniffle.

"It…it's not fair. It's not fair. I did it, I won, and then he steals it from me." Elsa was dumbfounded as she started to see tears trickle down his face.

Suddenly he went to his hands and knees; shouting as he hammered his fist on to the floor.

"IT'S **NOT FAIR!**

At first the young queen didn't know what to think. The suave and cool prince had lost it; he had gone from master manipulator to wailing mess in an instant. She could hardly believe that the 'Supreme Overlord' was throwing a temper tantrum, the likes of which had not been seen in the castle since Anna was eight (well twelve actually but Elsa likes to pretend that her sister acted more maturely at that age.)

Standing up, Elsa looks down and proceeds to kick Hans in the ribs. "SNAP OUT OF IT! WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!"

Snap out of it he did. Hans came to a stop and turned his head to glare at the queen. The tears and look of defeat were gone, replaced with rage… rage directed at her.

"Well at least I get to fuck my new bride."

Elsa started to back up as Hans rose to his feet and started toward her.

"No, stay away!" Elsa's hand once again came out in a reflexive attempt to shoot ice.

Hans leered at her with a twisted sick grin. "I'm going to make you bleed."

A wave of fear washed over the queen, her whole life she had control over wind and ice, her personal safety was never an issue, until now. With a shout of fear Elsa turned and started to run. Elsa was quick but Hans' longer legs were quicker, with a cry of rage the prince tackled her to the ground and forced her over on to her back.

"No! No! Stop!" Elsa clawed at his face and pounded her small fist into his back to no avail. Hans was simply stronger and to full of adrenaline to notice the woman's feeble attempt to resist.

Hans drew back and punched Elsa in the side of the head as hard as he could. While the young monarch saw stars and could taste blood in her mouth Hans grabbed the front of her wedding dress and ripped open sending sequins flying, exposing Elsa's nude breasts.

" **SHOW DEM TITTES BITCH!"**

Without an ounce of remorse Hans roughly grabbed her bosom with both hands and then licked her cheek in a long and slow, disgusting movement.

Terror filled the queen as Hans started to have his way with her, until Hans released her chest to unbutton his pants. It was not consciously thought out, she had no strategy, but that didn't stop her body itself from instinctively driving her knee in to his groin amazingly fast and hard and then almost in the same breath clasping her hands on to the back of his neck and driving her forehead into his nose. It wasn't enough force to break, but sill enough to bloody it. Hans sitting up to cradle his nose was just the break she needed to pull out from underneath him and make it to her feet and run out of the room nude from the waist up.

Though he was still in great pain, the bastardly man stood up, drew his sword, and shouted "I'm going to run you through and then pound your pussy as you bleed out!" as he ran out the same door Elsa had used.

.

.

.

Hundreds of canon balls flew past the little redhead at once while a few were met with kicks and punches, none deterred her. With a kick too fast to be seen she tore lose a chunk of granite from the cliff side the size of a couch, jumped fifteen feet into the air while letting out a war cry, and hurled it at an Alliance warship so hard that it entered through one side of the hull and then exited through the other, sinking the ship within seconds. The petite badass had repeated this process of kick, throw, and destroy twenty times by that point and thus twenty enemy vessels were laying at the bottom of the fjord.

Hurling yet another massive hunk of stone she then saw a massive wave of ice that had come from behind her hitting the boulder and knocking it off course to land in the water with a gargantuan splash.

Anna's shoulder slumped; all of the glee she had been experiencing vanished from her face as she lowered her head in sadness.

With barley more of a whisper she sighed, "OK Elsa it guess it's time."

Silent tears were already starting to run down as Anna turned to meet her sister in battle. Abruptly the crying stopped and her jaw actually fell open because the Jester was sitting atop of an elephant made of ice hovering about twenty feet in the air with a large ball of blue energy formed in his hand.

"Hello Crocus!"

.

.

.

.

Thank you for reading and following, PLEASE REVIEW even if it's to tell me that I suck.


	23. Authors note

I have not abandoned The Red Crocus but it is on hiatus for the time being. Writers block combined with the fact that I have moved to another state and started a 50 hour a week job, limited internet access, and waning reader interest has severely curbed my writing efforts.

I greatly appreciate every story follower that has kept up with me over the last year and a half, Along with all of the reviews (even though they have become mostly criticisms on the last chapters.) and of course my beta who I feel I have let down. (Sorry anonymous)

I will probably work on some shorter frozen one shots with simpler plots for a little while, though I promise The Red Crocus will be completed.

Thank you, it has been a privilege to write for you.


End file.
